aussi rouge que le feu et le sang
by Lyano
Summary: Aurions-nous pu croire que la mort de cet homme pouvait emporter tout l'espoir de milliers d'autres ? Son mentor perdu, Harry ne savait comment agir et pourtant tout reposait sur ses épaules.
1. Chapitre 1

Voilà dix fois qu'Harry tentait de nouer sa cravate sans y parvenir. La belle rouquine vint à son secours agacée par ses soupires. Il la laissa faire, la regardant intensément, comme happé par le roux flamboyant de ses longs cheveux. Elle l'observa à son tour quand elle eut terminé et lui sourit. Malgré tous les efforts du monde, Harry ne parvint pas à le lui rendre. Elle acquiesça, comprenant qu'en ce jour on ne pouvait pas attendre plus de lui.

« Attends, souffla-t-il alors qu'elle s'en allait doucement.

Leurs regards plongèrent l'un dans l'autre. Ce simple mot fit BONDIR le cœur de la jeune Ginny qui, en ces heures sombres, avait besoin d'Harry. Il était son ami, son compagnon, son amour. Elle se demandait si elle n'en espérait pas trop de lui, mais elle ne pouvait croire qu'il laisserait tomber. Que resterait-il si Harry Potter lui-même abandonnait ?

« Tu es jolie dans cette robe, articula-t-il. Un automate l'aurait dit de la même manière mais elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir.

« Merci, répondit-elle avec un nouveau sourire.

Sourire qui faisait trembler le cœur d'Harry. Ne comprenait-elle pas à quel point il l'aimait ?

« Je descends, ajouta-t-elle après avoir une fois encore espéré plus. »

Le dos nu qu'offrait la coupe de la robe noire de Ginny était la vision la plus intense qu'il avait eu de sa copine jusqu'à ce jour et son corps fut parcouru d'un frisson étrangement agréable dans un moment pareil. Il sut à cet instant qu'elle était la raison pour laquelle il allait se battre. Ginny ne souffrirait plus de ce monde plongeant dans les ténèbres !

Les regards, une chose que le jeune homme avait appris à décrypter au fil des années. Ils étaient tous différents, propres à la personne qui les exprimait. Celui de Ron fut le premier qu'il croisa en arrivant dans la salle commune. Il le connaissait bien au bout de six années d'amitié mais ce jour-là, il était particulièrement sombre et triste. Celui qu'arborait Hermione était empli de peine et de douleur. Le faible sourire qu'elle lui adressa était pour lui la preuve que quoi qu'il puisse arriver, elle tiendrait le coup. Celui de Neville était particulièrement dur. On sentait une onde féroce s'échapper de son corps. Plus loin, Dean et Seamus parlaient à voix basse, la peine émanant de leurs cœurs. Il croisa également les regards bienveillants des jumeaux Weasley, qui restaient persuader que tout irait mieux, qu'ils vaincraient cet abruti de Mage.

« Même pas capable de venir le tuer de ses mains, avait lancé Fred, le lendemain de la tragédie.

« Il a fallu que ce soit l'autre… ».

Mais Hermione avait coupé cours à leurs dires, voyant qu'Harry y réagissait mal.

Ils descendirent silencieusement les marches de pierres de la majestueuse école qui, malgré les débris gisant un peu partout, gardait sa splendeur. Arrivé au dehors, Harry prit une grande bouffée d'air comme pour évacuer toute la tension de son corps. Hermione s'arrêta à sa hauteur et lui pressa le bras. Il fallait qu'il tienne, qu'il se batte, pour lui-même, pour eux, pour tous les gens qui avaient donnés leur vie pour sauver la sienne. Le poids était lourd à porter, presque insurmontable, mais elle gardait l'espoir qu'ensemble ils réussiraient. Harry posa sa main sur celle d'Hermione et la regarda intensément comme pour la remercier de ce qu'elle était, de son courage et de sa force d'esprit. Elle le laissa un instant et alla rejoindre le petit groupe qui s'était formé devant la grande entrée de Poudlard.

Soudain, les personnes se déformèrent sous les yeux du jeune homme et sentant sa cicatrice s'ouvrir une fois de plus, il recula pour se cacher aux yeux de ses amis. Il tentait tant bien que mal de rester sur ses deux jambes et de réprimer un cri de douleur. Une nouvelle vision sombre, faite de terreur. Un sombre râle se fit entendre, assourdissant. Un corps gisait à ses pieds nus et blancs, comme ceux d'un fantôme. La chevelure longue et blonde, presque blanche, ne pouvait laisser de doute sur la personne dont il s'agissait. Le cœur d'Harry palpitait de plus en plus. Le regard du sorcier le plus dangereux de leur époque à travers lequel Harry voyait, se tourna vers une femme agenouillée au sol, étouffant des pleurs.

« Je suis heureux d'avoir dans mes rangs un homme tel que toi, Severus, susurra Voldemort après avoir ri de Lucius. Tu es bel et bien le seul qui me fait encore honneur.

« Merci maître, souffla alors Rogue, assis un peu plus loin. »

Il lança un dernier regard à son ami Lucius avant d'observer le seigneur qui s'installait devant l'immense cheminée qui surplombait la pièce. Draco face à son père quasi inerte au sol, restait de marbre. Son visage était entièrement fermé et son regard empli de dégout pour cet homme qui l'avait tant fait souffrir.

Avant d'avoir pu en voir et en entendre d'avantage, les appels d'Hermione l'arrachèrent de sa vision. Une douleur immense le transperça avant qu'il puisse reprendre son souffle. Il regarda autour de lui, des gouttes de sueur lui coulant dans les yeux. Il vit le visage affolé de sa meilleure amie et le fixa.

Il ne voulait pas lui en parler, pas maintenant, pas en cet instant. C'était le jour où on enterrait son directeur, son mentor, son ami… Il ne pouvait accepter que Voldemort gâche cela. Il secoua légèrement la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'ils en reparleraient à un autre moment. Elle acquiesça, comprenant ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Une fois de plus, Celui-dont-on-ne-devait-pas-prononcer-le-nom venait de tourmenter l'esprit de son meilleur ami.

Pas besoin de mots, tous deux se comprenaient d'un simple regard. Ils avaient tant partagés toutes ces années et c'était loin de s'arrêter. Un mage noir à détruire ? Un jeune homme sur qui tout repose ? Elle serait à ces côtés et Ron aussi, cela ne pouvait en être autrement.

La pierre blanche cristalline, dernière demeure d'Albus Perceval Wulfric Bryan Dumbledore, trônait sur la colline du parc verdoyant à cette époque de l'année. Le temps était clair. Les rayons du soleil faisaient miroiter l'eau claire du lac noir. Ses habitants, êtres fantastiques, entamèrent un chant d'une pureté inouïe, jamais entendue jusqu'à lors. Il y avait de nombreuses personnes qu'Harry et ses amis n'avaient jamais rencontrées, comme de vieux sorciers sortis d'un autre temps. L'ordre était au complet sans compter les défunts bien sûr. Harry prit soudain peur, peur que ces personnes viennent à sa rencontre. Qu'ils s'adressent à lui les yeux pleins de désespoir et de peine. Tout son être allait sans tarder atteindre le point de non-retour. Il aurait pu être habitué à ce genre de cérémonie, à cette situation de deuil, mais non. Comment pourrait-on s'habituer à tant d'horreur et de souffrance ?

Les professeurs avaient passés toute la matinée à INSTALLER les chaises et le podium. Le nombre de chaises était très important mais cela n'étonna personne, il s'agissait d'Albus Dumbledore, directeur de la plus majestueuse et célèbre école de la sorcellerie, récompensé par l'ordre de Merlin, grand vainqueur d'une bataille historique,…

Harry salua quelques personnes sans vraiment leur parler. Il répondit à des mains tendues et à des accolades sans grande conviction. Puis lorsqu'il vit une place près du podium, il s'empressa de s'y asseoir, faisant comprendre à la sorcière qui le SUIVAIT, qu'il valait mieux le laisser tranquille.

« Pauvre garçon, soupira-t-elle à Ginny qui était resté aux côtés d'Harry tout ce temps-là.

« C'est une mauvaise passe pour tout le monde, répondit-elle à la sorcière vêtue de noir de la tête aux pieds et qui portait un large chapeau cachant un visage d'une blancheur surprenante.

« Certes, lança-t-elle. Vers qui allons-nous nous tourner à présent ? Qui nous sauvera ?

Elle continuait de fixer Harry qui, assis, était dos à elles. La rouquine, quant à elle, fixait la femme, cherchant à découvrir qui elle était. Quand elle le découvrit enfin, ses yeux bleus azur s'écarquillèrent de stupeur.

« Pardon, mais vous êtes… Ginny ne put finir sa phrase, tant elle était abasourdie.

« Lady Camilla, oui, répondit-elle avec un sourire qui dévoila deux canines acérées. Voilà des siècles qui je parcours ce monde. J'ai vu tant de morts, celle d'Albus me chagrine au plus haut point. »

Elle adressa un dernier regard à la jolie rouquine et s'en alla d'un pas aérien. Ginny s'empressa de rejoindre ses frères, ayant hâte de leur révéler qui elle avait rencontré. Les jumeaux étaient affalés sur des chaises et discutaient de leurs dernières trouvailles en matière de farces et attrapes. Elle s'assit nonchalamment à côté de Fred qui la regarda d'un air soupçonneux.

« Qu'arrive-t-il à notre sœur adorée, pour qu'elle vienne nous voir avec autant de ferveur ?

« Vous ne devinerez jamais avec qui je viens de converser ! lança-t-elle, une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

« Converser ? Ce mot est d'une autre époque donc j'imagine qu'il doit être très vieux, En déduit Georges avant de faire un clin d'œil à son frère.

« Non pas « il » mais « Elle ». La rouquine avait un sourire grandissant aux lèvres en voyant ses frères froncer les sourcils.

« Tu veux dire qu'elle aussi est venu ? Nous PENSIONS à Sanguini que nous avons croisé toute à l'heure.

« Lady Camilla est également venue, dit Ginny. Qu'elle chance de l'avoir rencontré, elle a tellement vécu que toutes nos vies réunies ne seraient pas assez longues pour tout raconter.

« Elle est pourtant toujours aussi séduisante et jeune, chuchota Fred en l'apercevant un peu plus loin devant eux.

« On raconte qu'elle se baignait dans le sang de ces victimes pour conserver sa jeunesse et sa beauté, expliqua Ginny, légèrement dégouté.

« Cela lui a réussis, ricana Georges en mimant la silhouette de la vampire. »

Agacée, Ginny alla rejoindre Harry qui était à présent accompagné de Maugrey et de Tonks. Juste derrière était assis ses parents, Kingsley et d'autres grands Aurores. Elle sourit à ses parents, salua Maugrey et s'installa sur la chaise qui était entre Tonks et son amoureux.

« Lupin n'est pas là ? demanda la rouquine tout en prenant la main d'Harry dans les siennes.

« Oh, répondit Tonks, un peu dans le vague. Il devrait arriver, ajouta-t-elle.

« Je lui laisse ma place ?

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas, il trouvera bien une chaise libre quelque part. »

Le faible sourire que lui lança son amie lui montra bien qu'au-delà de l'enterrement autre chose l'attristait. La couleur de ses cheveux avaient pris une teinte brune terne sans reflets ni volume. Ceux-ci lui donnaient un air lamentable. Ginny se tourna alors vers Harry, ne voulant pas insister plus et se retrouva face à un visage fermé, sans aucune expression dans le regard. Seule la respiration d'Harry montrait qu'il était en vie car sa pâleur et la main glacée que la jeune Weasley tenait étroitement dans ses mains l'auraient fait passer pour mort.

Tout cela avait paru irréel, comme suspendu dans l'espace et le temps. Les chants des sirènes n'avaient fait qu'accentuer cette sensation étrange. Les discours avaient été solennels excepté celui d'un vieux sorcier aux cheveux grisonnants du nom d'Elphias Doge. Il faisait partie à nouveau de l'Ordre et avait toujours été un grand ami du défunt. Il avait mis un point final à son discours avec humour, ce qui réchauffa le cœur du jeune Potter.

« J'aime mon chapeau, ce fameux chapeau dont beaucoup d'entre vous se sont moqués, dit-il d'une voix chantante et enjouée. Cet homme à qui l'on dit Adieu aujourd'hui n'en a jamais ri et j'aimerais ajouter qu'en réalité, et j'en suis certain, il me le jalousait. »

Il avait fait un clin d'œil à l'assemblée avant de descendre du podium.

Tous s'attendaient alors à ce que le jeune Potter fasse à son tour l'éloge du directeur, mais Harry ne put se résoudre à accepter lorsque le professeur McGonagall lui avait demandé s'il comptait en faire un. Au final, que connaissait-il de cet homme ? Qu'avait-il été pour lui ? Un maître ? Un sauveur ? Un père ?

Ginny avait décorée, à l'aide de Parvati et Padma, la Grande Salle après que les professeurs aient déblayés les quelques gravas restant. Il y avait de nombreuses tables rondes aux nappes couleur or et argent. Des petites boules blanches flottaient un peu partout. L'une des quatre grande table des différentes maisons de Poudlard avait été placée tout au bout de la salle offrant un buffet grandiose. Un groupe de harpistes jouaient tranquillement au centre ce qui offrait une ambiance apaisante. Les convives étaient bien moins nombreux qu'à la cérémonie plus tôt dans l'après-midi mais il y avait tout de même peu de place. Remus était enfin apparu et Ginny, tenant toujours Harry par la main, le salua vivement. Il n'avait jamais paru aussi livide et cela pinça profondément le cœur d'Harry qui serra plus fort la main de sa tendre amie.

« Tonks était dans le même état cet après-midi, chuchota la Gryffondor alors que Lupin s'était éloigné. Je me demande s'il n'y a pas un souci entre eux.

Elle fit une légère grimace et détourna le regard.

« Tu ne devrais pas te poser ce genre de questions. La froideur que Ginny ressentit dans la voix d'Harry lui donna un frisson qui parcourut tout son dos.

« Je me fais du souci pour eux, voilà tout. Tout le monde a déjà beaucoup souffert de cette perte sans ajouter les problèmes personnels…

« C'est une de trop, souffla le jeune homme.

« Raison de plus pour se soucier des problèmes personnels qui…

« Tu devrais t'occuper des tiens avant de t'occuper de ceux des autres, coupa Harry, le regard sombre. »

Ginny lâcha violement la main d'Harry, furieuse. Elle le regarda d'un air ahurie avant de tourner les talons pour rejoindre la Famille Weasley rassemblée à une table.

Harry mit un certain temps à ANALYSER la réaction de la rouquine et à réagir face à lui-même. Il avait envie de se jeter de la tour d'astronomie, à la suite de son mentor, à cet instant. Il sortit de la salle, les yeux embrumés d'une rage contre son propre être. Il monta quatre à quatre les marches de marbres menant aux étages du château. Il ne réfléchissait pas vraiment à l'endroit où il allait, se laissant guider par son cœur souffrant. Il arriva devant la statue qui cachait l'escalier en colimaçon menant au bureau directorial et n'eut même pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit car la statue avait déjà bougée. Il grimpa en quelques secondes ces marches qui lui donnaient toujours un peu le tournis et arriva devant la grande porte de bois sombre. Il entra, sans frapper, sans demander et s'arrêta net au milieu de la pièce. Tout était silencieux et froid. Les rayons de la lune traversaient les carreaux des hautes fenêtres avec douceur. Il faisait sombre sans que la pièce paraisse ténébreuse pour autant. Harry reprit son calme peu à peu. Il lui semblait avoir pénétré, non pas dans le bureau de son directeur mais dans un sanctuaire où l'on pouvait se reposer. Il leva les yeux vers le nouveau portrait installé derrière le bureau. C'était celui de cet homme tant regretté. Il resta un instant, comme subjugué puis s'approcha doucement.

L'homme aux lunettes en demi-lune ouvrit alors les yeux et transperça le jeune homme de son regard. Harry s'arrêta à nouveau et s'appuya sur le bureau comme pour se contenir.

« J'ai mis tous mes espoirs en toi, Harry, j'espère que tu me pardonneras un jour.

Sa voix traversa le corps entier d'Harry et resta suspendue au-dessus de lui. Il avait tellement de choses à lui dire, tellement de souffrance à partager, tellement de peine à exprimer.

« Tu vaincras, reprit le vieil homme, il n'y a pas d'autre issue possible.

« Vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'il y en a une autre. Harry avait parlé d'une voix sombre.

« Tu ne peux pas baisser les bras Harry. La prophétie est vraie, j'en suis navré.

Son regard se fit plus triste, plus doux.

« Je sais, souffla Harry avant de tomber sur l'un des fauteuils qui avait toujours demeuré devant ce bureau. Je le ferais, ajouta-t-il sans grand ferveur.

« Nous le savons tous les deux. Dumbledore hocha de la tête comme pour appuyer son affirmation.

Harry avait-il réellement le choix ? La prophétie avait tracée son avenir sans que le jeune homme ne puisse en dire quoi que ce soit.

« J'ai fait beaucoup d'erreurs dans ma vie, tu l'apprendras surement bientôt. Les sourcils d'Harry se froncèrent ce qui poussa l'ancien directeur à continuer. La seule chose dont je suis certain c'est de ne pas m'être trompé en ce qui te concerne. J'ai toujours cru en toi, depuis le jour où tu es apparu devant moi pour ta répartition chez les Gryffondors jusqu'à aujourd'hui et même à travers la mort, je continue à croire en toi.

Le cœur d'Harry se pinça et une émotion trop grande à contenir le submergea.

« Certaine choses doivent arriver car sans cela le monde ne tournerait pas dans le bon sens et ma mort en fait surement partie. Cesse de te torturer car si je t'ai empêché de me sauver c'est parce qu'il le fallait. Harry ne bougeait pas, le regard plongé dans le portrait. J'étais mourant, Harry. Je n'avais plus beaucoup de temps et je ne pouvais partir sans faire d'une pierre deux coups.

« Que… . Les sourcils froncés, Harry tentait de comprendre.

« Tu le comprendras bien assez tôt, je ne peux te révéler tout moi-même car ces révélations concernent de nombreuses personnes en dehors de moi.

« Je comprends, acquiesça Harry.

« J'ai encore une dernière chose à te dire avant que tu ne partes réaliser ta mission. Tu étais là ce soir-là et tu as vite compris que le jeune Malefoy ne parviendrait pas à m'achever. Beaucoup de personnes que l'on croit mauvaises parce qu'elles sont parmi les gens mauvais ne le sont pas toujours. Draco a dû faire des choix alors ne le juge pas trop sévèrement.

Harry ne sut quoi répondre. Il répondit par un simple hochement de tête peu convaincant.

« Je te remercie Harry, ajouta-t-il. »

Le jeune homme comprit que la conversation prenait fin. Il se leva de son fauteuil et s'avança vers la fenêtre pour regarder au dehors. Il aperçut alors la tombe majestueuse du défunt demeurant au centre de la colline. Un détail le retint alors qu'il allait détourner son regard. Il s'approcha d'avantage pour apercevoir qu'il s'agissait d'un jeune homme aux cheveux d'un blond presque blanc. Il était agenouillé devant la stèle blanche et Harry crut voir des larmes couler le long de son visage pâle. Le Gryffondor voulait en savoir plus mais il repoussa sa curiosité à un autre jour. D'autres choses, plus importantes à ses yeux, devaient être accomplies. Il quitta la pièce, le cœur emplit de doutes et repensa à ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit sur Malefoy et sur sa mort.

Dans la salle commune, des voix s'élevaient, un chant ridicule entonné par Ronald Weasley COUPA COURT aux conversations.

« Gloire à tous ceux qui sont mort pour nous, pour nous voir vaincre ! Pour Sirius, pour Digory, pour les parents de mon meilleur ami et pour Dumbledore nous écraserons cette vermines sans visage de Vol…Vol…Vol…

« RONALD WEASLEY combien de verres de whisky pur feu as-tu bu ? N'as-tu pas honte d'être dans un état pareil alors qu'on est en deuil ?!

Ron la regarda d'un air vide, les yeux mi-clos et un sourire abruti aux lèvres.

« Oh mon Hermione, vient donc te divertir auprès de moi, décoince toi donc un peu la vie est trop courte !

Il s'approcha d'elle en titubant pour l'entrainer dans une danse mais la jeune femme ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et l'attrapa par le col pour l'emmener dans une pièce.

Elle regarda le rouquin d'un air furieux :

« Mais que t'arrive-t-il voyons ? Harry a besoin de nous et TOI tu te comportes comme un babouin désarticulé sans cervelle !

Sa colère était tellement intense qu'elle n'arrivait plus à formuler des phrases correctes. D'un coup il s'élança vers elle, attrapant son visage et tenta de coller ses lèvres contre les siennes. Mais la belle Gryffondor recula affolée et ne put retenir sa main qui s'écrasa sur le visage déjà rouge du jeune homme. Cette dernière prise de fureur se mit à marteler son torse de coups. Ron ne réagissait même plus, tellement déçu que sa belle ne lui ait pas rendu son baiser, qui aurait dû être le premier, un premier baiser magique.

Les seuls mots que put formuler le rouquin furent :

« Ne me rejette pas, je suis amoureux de toi. »

Hermione arrêta ses coups et le regarda avec froideur. A cet instant, tout ce qui lui importait était de s'éloigner le plus loin possible de lui et de s'isoler. Elle s'en alla à pas de courses pour se trouver devant l'immense portail de Poudlard et transplana.

Le chemin était sombre, toutes les boutiques qu'il traversait étaient fermées. Un silence de marbre entoura la jeune brune dont le sang se glaça. Toutes ses pensées se tournèrent vers cet homme qui avait tant partagé avec elle, cet homme qu'elle avait cru aimer durant les premières années de leur scolarité. Avec le temps, elle s'était rendu compte que les sentiments qu'elle avait étaient fraternels et non amoureux.

Tout en repensant aux souvenirs passés avec Ron, elle avançait la tête baissée. Arrivé à la hauteur d'un croisement, une main l'attrapa au cou l'entraînant dans une ruelle. Tout son corps se vit projeté contre un mur de pierre et le corps de son assaillant se plaqua à elle. Un frisson la parcourut quand son agresseur lui murmura :

« Tu n'as rien à faire ici, c'est trop dangereux.

Alors qu'elle reconnut la voix de Malefoy junior, elle brandit sa baguette et cria :

« Expelliarmus !

Draco fut projeté contre le mur d'en face alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas. Dans la surprise il tomba à genou face son ennemie de toujours. L'étonnement passé, un silence pesant tomba sur eux. Hermione encore essoufflée par son cri, le regarda avec dédain et s'attendait à une réplique de sa part. Lorsqu'il releva ses yeux qui, avaient pris une teinte d'un gris foncé, la jeune femme se mit en garde, imaginant qu'un duel allait commencer. Un faible sourire narquois se dessina sur les lèvres du blond.

« Que comptes-tu faire avec ta baguette, Granger ? Il la jaugeait du regard tout en se relevant. J'avais oublié que ta réactivité était légendaire, siffla-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

Hermione remarqua alors avec stupeur qu'il tremblait. Tremblait-il de peur ou de rage ? Dans son esprit tourmenté, elle se demanda si elle allait mourir. Le regard du blond changea soudainement. A son tour, il perçu le doute dans les yeux de la jolie brunette.

« Alors Granger, on a peur de moi ? demanda-t-il, tout en ricanant.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui tremble, cracha-t-elle.

D'un air dédaigneux, il tourna son regard vers le chemin de Traverse, s'assurant qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours.

« Le grand Malefoy junior a-t-il besoin de ses copains Mangemorts pour éliminer la sang-de-bourbe que je suis ? Pour Dumbledore je le conçois mais pour une sorcière comme moi, seul tu devrais y arriver, non ?!

L'aristocrate se tourna à nouveau vers elle, le regard noir, ses tremblements ayants repris de plus bel.

« Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! lança-t-il avec une telle rage qu'Hermione en fut subjuguée. »

Il disparut en un instant avec le traditionnel « pop ! » que produisait le transplanage. Hermione resta sans voix, plongée dans l'incompréhension.

Qu'est-ce qui avait changé chez son ennemi de toujours ? Etait-il devenu « humain » ?

La mort de Dumbledore était-elle le déclanchement d'un renouveau ?


	2. Chapter 2

Il avait délicatement refermé la porte et descendait les escaliers en colimaçon. Arrivé dans le couloir, il aperçut, volant droit sur lui, un AVION EN PAPIER ensorcelé. Il reconnut le parfum délicieux de sa bien-aimée. Les quelques mots écris d'une fine écriture lui firent bondir le cœur.

« Rejoins-moi devant la salle sur Demande… G.W. »

Il se précipita vers le septième étage du vaste château. Elle était là, l'attendant patiemment, elle léger sourire aux lèvres. Elle passa trois fois devant le fameux mur qui dissimulait la salle et attrapa délicatement la main de son adoré.

Au-delà de la jolie porte en bois sculpté Harry découvrit une chambre chaleureuse, illuminée uniquement par une immense cheminée. Il avait l'impression d'entrer dans un chalet de hautes montagnes. Tout ce qui composait cette adorable chambre était en bois massif. Le lit, qui surplombait la pièce, flottait dans les airs, tel une plume. Harry leva les yeux vers le plafond magique étoilé où de petits flocons tombaient. Une odeur de bois de rose flottait dans les airs ce qui embaumait la pièce.

Le jeune n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux. A cet instant, Harry se rendit compte à quel point elle pouvait tenir à lui. Son émotion fut telle qu'une larme coula doucement le long de sa joue.

« Pardonne-moi, souffla-t-il. »

Elle s'approcha de lui, réprimant un soupire signifiant sa lassitude face à la culpabilité du jeune homme.

Elle plongea son regard dans les yeux verts émeraude et effleura du bout de ses doigts la lèvre inférieure d'Harry où était venu mourir sa larme. Il ne bougea pas captivé par la flamboyance de ses cheveux dans lesquels se reflétaient les flammes. Il approcha sensuellement son visage de celui de la rouquine et frôla de ses lèvres les siennes. Par un élan de fougue, elle passa sa main derrière sa nuque pour l'attirer vers elle. Avec douceur, la langue de la jeune Ginny passa sur l'entrée des lèvres d'Harry pour qu'elles s'ouvrent. Une danse sensuelle commença entre leurs deux langues fiévreuses. Les caresses d'Harry se faisaient plus pressantes sur le dos nu de sa bien-aimée. Maladroitement et pour la première fois, ses doigts glissèrent sur la courbe généreuse que formait le bas de ses reins. Dans un léger gémissement, elle entreprit de déboutonner la chemise de son futur amant.

A bout de souffle, leur baiser s'interrompu et leurs regards se captèrent à nouveau. Dans leurs yeux naissait un désir MUTUEL. La chemise ouverte offrait la vue d'un torse bien sculpté grâce à ses années de Quidditch. Elle passa un doigt sur le V que formaient ses abdos se mordant la lèvre inférieure. A cette vue, Harry la poussa brusquement vers le lit, ce qui la déséquilibra. Alors qu'il avait l'intention de l'allonger, la belle se retrouva assise au bord du lit, écarquillant ses beaux yeux de surprise.

Devenant féline, la rouquine entreprit de lui ôter sa chemise, parcourant de ses mains chaudes le torse nu d'Harry jusqu'à atteindre ses larges épaules. Elle y fit glisser la chemise tout en embrassant ses abdos de ses lèvres brûlantes de désir. Tous ces gestes sensuels provoquèrent chez Harry de la hardiesse. Il glissa ses doigts fins dans les cheveux de sa dulcinée pour y faire des caresses. Par magie, sa braguette s'ouvrit et son pantalon glissa le long de ses jambes musclées. En voyant qu'une bosse se formait sous son caleçon, la belle rousse plaqua ses mains sur les fesses fermes du beau brun et déposa un baiser sur la bosse grandissante. Un râle de plaisir s'échappa de la gorge d'Harry. N'y tenant plus, il l'allongea sur ce lit douillet aussi délicatement que possible et l'embrassa fiévreusement. Il délaissa ses lèvres pour parcourir son cou de baisers plus enflammés les uns que les autres. Ses mains s'aventurèrent vers sa poitrine, qu'il caressa timidement faisant gémir sa partenaire. La jouissance l'envoûtant, la pression de ses doigts sur les monts fermes de la jeune femme devint brusque et malhabile. A cette pression, Ginny se crispa sous la douleur naissante.

Il arrêta alors son geste, comprenant son indélicatesse et s'écartant d'elle. Par un sourire elle le rassura et le poussa à continuer. Caressant son épaule, il y fit glisser la bretelle de sa robe. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils étaient tous deux nus. Harry faufila ses paumes le long de ses cuisses ce qui l'a chatouilla. Ginny ne put alors réprimait son petit rire cristallin. Malgré sa contrariété, il approcha sa main vers l'intimité de sa douce. Ne sachant pas comment s'y prendre, il frôla sa vulve. A ce contact, le bassin de Ginny se cambra vers lui. Prenant cette réaction pour une invitation, il introduit hâtivement son index dans sa fleur intime.

« Doucement, murmura-t-elle, la gorge serrée. »

Il commença alors des vas et viens langoureux. Ginny y répondit en empoignant son membre durci par le plaisir et lui infligea les mêmes tortures qu'à elle.

Sachant qu'il n'y résisterait pas longtemps, elle le bascula sur le côté avant de grimper lascivement sur lui, telle une panthère en chasse, les yeux étincelants d'envie. C'est alors qu'avec volupté, elle se plaça au-dessus de son sexe et le laissa entrer en elle. La belle entama une danse suave qui les emporta tous deux vers l'extase.

Ginny, nichée au creux des bras son nouvel amant, le contempla de longues minutes. Haletante, elle resserra son étreinte.

« Je t'aime, soupira-t-elle au creux de son oreille.

« J'avais tant besoin de te l'entendre dire mon amour. Tu représentes tout pour moi et tu la seule raison pour laquelle je me battrais jusqu'au bout.

Elle lui sourit, émue par ces paroles. Elle frisson la parcourue. De peur qu'elle ait froid, Harry la pressa contre lui.

« Déjà partant pour un deuxième round ? demanda-t-elle avec amusement.

« J'espère que je n'ai pas été trop maladroit pour ta première fois. Pour moi c'était une première expérience merveilleuse. Il fit une moue gênée, attendant une réaction de sa part.

« Euh…, elle ne savait quoi répondre. C'est la première fois que j'éprouve un plaisir aussi intense en le faisant, dit-elle, les joues de plus en plus rougissantes.

Le beau brun fronça les sourcils, comprenant peu à peu les aveux sous-entendus de la femme qu'il aimait.

« Je pensais que tu le savais, lança-t-elle en le voyant s'écarter d'elle. Sa voix se fit de plus en plus angoissée lorsqu'elle vit qu'il s'habillait en toute hâte. Harry ! Attends, je… »

Sans un regard, il quitta LA pièce où leur amour fut scellé. Les murs du couloir qu'il traversa tremblèrent sous la fureur du jeune homme. D'un regard, il fit exploser la vitre la plus proche de lui.

Perturbée face à la réaction d'Harry, Ginny se mit à faire des choses inutiles comme faire le lit, éteindre le feu. Avec des gestes lents, elle se revêtue avant de quitter à son tour cet endroit si symbolique à ses yeux.

Pendant ce temps, à l'autre bout du château, Ron demeurait seul dans les dortoirs Or et rouge. Encore sous l'effet des vapeurs de l'alcool, il tentait tant bien que mal de remettre ses pensées en ordre. Celle à qui il avait avoué son amour ne partageait pas ses sentiments. Redressant la tête il se retrouva face à son reflet dans le miroir. Peu à peu, un sentiment de dégoût et de rage monta en lui.

« Pauvre imbécile ! Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Regarde à quoi tu ressembles ! Tout en s'insultant, il s'approcha en titubant vers son image. Un babouin désarticulé sans cervelle… Babouin ! Espèce de Babouin ! Elle avait raison ! Il criait de plus en plus fort. Elle a toujours raison ! Sale Babouin ! Sa voix rauque se fit entendre dans tout le dortoir.

Dans un élan, son poing fermé traversa le reflet de son propre visage. Au même moment, Neville entra, affolé par les hurlements de son ami. Lorsqu'il vit le miroir brisé et la main ensanglantée du rouquin, il ne sut comment réagir.

« Elle ne m'aime pas, souffla Ron sombrement. A quoi bon être quelqu'un de bien à présent ? »

Londubat comprit la détresse de son ami et qu'une descente aux enfers allait commencer. Il savait que rien ne pouvait empêcher cela. Serait-il alors aux côtés d'Harry pour le combat final ?

Il traversa la pièce sans porter attention à son ami et le laissa dans ses tristes réflexions. Toujours en état d'ivresse, la descente des escaliers fut pour lui comme le parcours du combattant. Il lui restait trois marches lorsqu'il s'étala de tout son long, le visage s'écrasant au sol. Fred et Georges, non loin de là, n'en ratèrent aucune miette. Ils s'échangèrent un regard complice avant que leurs rires ne parcourent toute la pièce.

« Alors frangin, on essaye de se refaire le portrait tout seul, lança ironiquement Fred.

« On sait que tu souhaites nous ressembler, nous des dieux vivants, vénéraient par la gante féminine, s'esclaffa Georges tout en souriant à Angelina, elle aussi complètement hilare.

« La ferme ! lança Ron, la voix étouffée dans la moquette rouge du sol.

Lavande Brown, assise sur le sofa INSTALLÉ depuis toujours devant l'âtre de la cheminée, s'était alors précipité vers son ancien compagnon dont elle était toujours follement amoureuse.

« Mon RONRON ! Tu es sûr que ça va ?

Les rires des frères Weasley redoublèrent d'intensité et en engendrèrent d'autres rires de personnes encore présentes. La blondinette leur lança un regard foudroyant tout en essayant d'aider Ron à se relever. Enfin sur ses deux jambes, il entraîna Lavande avec lui hors la salle commune. Arrivé dans le couloir sombre à cette heure tardive de la nuit, il ouvrit la première porte qu'il trouva sur son passage. Le blabla incessant de la jeune fille ne faisait qu'augmenter la hargne du rouquin. Il la poussa violement à l'intérieur de ce qui se trouva être un vulgaire placard à balais.

Sous le choc, Lavande étouffa un cri de douleur. A ce moment-là Ron l'embrassa brutalement, sans même tenir compte de l'affolement de sa partenaire. Sous des caresses incessantes, la jolie blonde se laissa finalement faire, trop heureuse qu'il entreprenne quoi que ce soit avec elle. Il saisit fermement son épaule pour la retourner dos à lui et se plaqua contre elle. Celle-ci se mit à gémir de plaisir et commença, de sa main libre, à caresser l'entre-jambe du jeune homme. En un rien de temps, Ron se retrouva le pantalon et le caleçon à ses chevilles, tout comme Lavande qui gémissait de plus belles. Leurs corps ne formaient plus qu'un dans des mouvements saccadés et brutaux.

LE BRUITsec du transplanage fut accompagné d'un cri de rage, celui d'un jeune homme meurtri par la culpabilité. Malefoy frappa l'air de son poing qui alla s'éclater contre le mur qui entourait le manoir de sa famille. Il sentit ses os se fissurer et son cœur avec. A bout de souffle, il sentit qu'il était observé et sortit instinctivement sa baguette. Avec stupeur, il vit Rogue le regarder d'un air peiné.

« Alors, on vient vérifier que le petit fasse bien ce qu'on ordonne ?

Rogue voulut répondre mais Draco ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« Je ne suis pas un toutou moi ! Je ne serais jamais comme mon sale chien de père ! Jamais ! Hurla-t-il avec tout son chagrin retenu durant toutes ces années.

Rogue leva ses mains comme pour le tempérer son filleul.

« Calme-toi, ce n'est pas le moment de craquer. Le seigneur des Ténèbres ne va pas tarder à arriver et ton père est mourant suite aux tortures qu'il a subit, dit-il d'une voix plate et vide.

« Comment peux-tu me demander une telle chose quand tu vois tout ce qui se passe ? Draco tremblait de la tête aux pieds, sentant son corps fléchir. Et comment oses-tu me demander d'aller au chevet de ce salaud sans cœur ?

Ce jour-là, Serpentard jouait contre Gryffondor et Draco était attrapeur pour la première fois. La présence de Malefoy ne fit qu'accentuer la pression que ressentait le jeune blond. Il y était presque, pensant réussir, mais Potter le devança et il chuta lamentablement de son balai. Comment avait-il osé infliger une telle honte à son père ? Lucius s'abattit sur lui telle une furie, alors que le garçon était encore à l'infirmerie. Tout en lui hurlant tout son mépris, il sortit sa baguette de sa canne et lui infligea le sort Doloris.

« Parce que tu crois que nous avons le choix ? Lança son parrain avec froideur. Nous reprendrons cette conversation dans un lieu plus approprié. Maintenant suis-moi ! Ordonna-t-il avant de tourner les talons. »

Devant le corps quasi inerte de son géniteur, Draco n'eut aucune réaction. Il s'avança, la gorge nouée, essayant de garder son masque d'indifférence au visage. Sa mère, assise auprès du mourant, étouffa sa surprise à la vue de son fils et se leva pour le saisir contre elle. Il se laissa faire sans grande conviction et mit court à cette étreinte.

Lucius appela son fils, l'ayant faiblement aperçu. Celui-ci y répondit d'un regard noir.

« Je t'en prie Draco, ne fais pas les même erreurs que moi, souffla-t-il. Tu… dois… »

Draco, qui avait froncé les sourcils, s'était avancé un peu plus du lit qui à présent était celui d'un mort.

Suite à l'altercation avec Malefoy, Hermione débarqua au square Grimmaurd où personne ne l'attendait. Elle fut étonnée d'être rejointe par Harry. Celui-ci était encore tremblant de fureur, ce qui inquiéta d'avantage la jolie brune. Elle lui emboîta le pas et tous deux entrèrent dans le repère de l'Ordre du Phœnix.

Le couloir étroit était silencieux mais cela fut brisé en un instant par le bruit sourd qui produisit le corps d'Harry projeté contre le mur. Hermione réprima un cri de torpeur. Remus Lupin tenait fermement Harry d'une main et menaçait celui-ci de sa baguette avec l'autre.

« Quel est le tout premier souvenir auquel tu avais pensé pour battre l'épouventard ? demanda-t-il d'un ton autoritaire.

« Mon premier vol sur un balai, répondit Harry d'une voix étouffée.

Remus relâcha son emprise et se tourna vers Hermione qui était maintenue par un homme inconnu des jeunes sorciers. Celui-ci la relâche également après le signe de tête du Loup-garou.

« Pardon pour cet accueil brutal mais par les temps qui courent il faut être prudent. Vous devriez d'ailleurs l'être beaucoup plus, ajouta-t-il sur un ton paternel. Que faites-vous ici tous les deux ?

Ils répondirent en chœur :

« Je ne veux pas aller chez les Weasley !

Ils s'échangèrent un regard d'incompréhension et se mirent à rire nerveusement. L'inconnu qui avait gardé le silence jusque-là et voyant que l'atmosphère se détendait se présenta.

« Hhharrrrry Potteurrrr ! Che suis henchanté de vous rhencontréé henfin, Ja ! Harry haussa les sourcils face à cet homme étrange et à son fort accent. Che me présenteu Otto Schwartzwein deu Berrlin.

Hermione ne put réprimait son envie de rire face au sorcier allemand dont l'accent lui donnait un air chétif. Il se tourna alors vers elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres légèrement cachées sous une moustache blonde entretenue. De grande taille, il était imposant mais rien de mauvais n'émanait de lui, bien au contraire. Il propageait une aura de bien-être et de joie de vivre tout autour de lui.

« Vfous deuvez hêtre Hherrrmioneu Grrangerrr, l'hamie fidèle deu Hharrrry, dit-il en tendant une main chaleureuse à la jeune femme.

« C'est exacte, répondit-elle en serrant avec joie cette main tendue. Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance.

« Allons dans la cuisine, lança Lupin, je vais préparer du thé.

Tous trois le SUIVIRENT avec entrain. Tandis qu'il s'affairait, Remus expliqua qu'Otto venait d'entrer dans l'Ordre. Suite à la mort d'Albus Dumbledore, beaucoup de sorciers Aurores de par le monde vinrent en Angleterre pour rejoindre les forces de la Résistance.

« Ja ! Nous Vfaincrrrons ! Nein ! Chamais perduuu ! Nous afvons vfaincuu le Führer, ceu n'est pas Vfoldeumorrrrt qui nous battrrrra ! Son poing s'abattit sur la table alors que Lupin venait d'y poser les tasses pleines. Celles-ci volèrent en éclats, répandant du liquide un peu partout.

Harry croisa le regard stupéfait d'Hermione et tous deux sentir cette rage de vaincre. Ils se sentaient tout à coup pousser des ailes.

La soirée continua dans la bonne humeur et Harry en oublia presque qu'aujourd'hui il avait enterré son directeur.

En montant se coucher, Harry raconta à sa meilleure amie ce qui s'était passé entre lui et Ginny, lui expliquant qu'il avait appris qu'il n'était pas son premier. Elle s'arrêta net au milieu de l'escalier incrédule et le frappa à l'arrière de sa tête comme pour lui remettre les idées en place.

« Tu vas me faire croire que tu ne t'en doutais pas ? Tu savais très bien qu'elle avait eut des copains avant toi.

Harry voulut répondre mais la brunette continua dans sa lancée.

« Tu croyais peut-être qu'ils JOUAIENT AU SCRABBLE quand ils se voyaient en privé ?!

Ces paroles eurent l'effet d'un électrochoc et le jeune homme fut pris de remords. Le voyant comprendre son erreur, elle soupira et lui tapota l'épaule.

« Elle te pardonnera, j'en suis sûre.

« Merci, souffla-t-il, apaisé. Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi, Hermione.

« On se le demande, s'exclama-t-elle en ricanant. Et alors… ? Le survivant fronça les sourcils. C'était si horrible que ça ?! Le taquina-t-elle.

Commençant à rougir, il tenta de retourner la situation.

« Et toi, où étais-tu après l'enterrement ? Questionna-t-il, tout à coup très impatient de connaître sa réponse.

« Hum…, elle se demandait si elle devait tout lui révéler.

Voyant son hésitation, Harry lui pressa la main comme pour l'encourager.

« Ron s'est mis à boire. Il était complètement saoul et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'intervenir. Harry sourit à ces mots, connaissant bien son Hermione. Je l'ai isolé pour qu'il se calme mais il s'est mis à me sauter dessus. Les sourcils d'Harry se froncèrent. Il a essayé de m'embrasser, expliqua-t-elle, gênée.

« Mais je sais que tu n'es pas amoureuse de lui. Comment a-t-il réagis ?

« Mal, enfin… je crois, acheva-t-elle de plus en plus honteuse. Je l'ai laissé en plan ne sachant quoi répondre à sa pitoyable déclaration.

Harry acquiesça, concevant qu'elle avait pu réagir comme cela. Il se dit qu'il devait parler à Ron au plus vite. Au fond de lui, il se sentait coupable de l'avoir délaissé ce derniers temps. Il demanda alors à Hermione ce qu'elle avait fait ensuite et elle lui révéla son altercation avec Malefoy.

« Son comportement m'intrigue beaucoup. Je n'aurais jamais pensé le voir ainsi. Je m'attendais à un duel sans merci mais au lieu de cela, il a fui.

« Il a eu le même comportement envers Dumbledore, ce soir-là, dit Harry sombrement. J'ai eu la vague impression qu'il a été touché, dans le domaine du possible, par les paroles de notre directeur.

« C'est pourtant lui qui a permis aux Mangemorts de pénétrer dans l'enceinte de l'école.

« J'ai pu parler au portrait de Dumbledore dans son bureau et il m'a dit que ce n'est pas parce que l'on grandit avec des personnes mauvaises qu'on l'est forcément soi-même. Dumbledore le défend et avait visiblement confiance en lui.

« Cet homme a toujours eu une longueur d'avance sur nous. Il savait lire entre les lignes. Malefoy a surement plus subi qu'agi, affirma la jeune Gryffondor.

« Ce qui est certain, c'est qu'il regrette. Hermione plissa des yeux, intriguée. Je l'ai aperçu devant la tombe du directeur en regardant par la fenêtre du bureau, déclara-t-il en réponse à l'expression de son amie. »

Encore plus de doutes. Ce qui était avéré, c'est qu'il leurs fallait des réponses.

La seule chose qu'il entendit dans la noirceur qui l'entourait, fut le bruit sourd du corps de sa mère s'effondrant en pleurs.

Les yeux gris, d'une froideur à glacer le sang de son père transpercèrent le jeune homme de toute part. Néanmoins, le fils Malefoy tenait ce regard, pourtant si lourd.

« Enfin je vais pouvoir être fier de toi. Cette année est la tienne, fils. Tu recevras la marque tant espérée et tu feras tes preuves aux yeux de notre maître.

« Comptez sur moi ! Siffla Draco, alors qu'un sourire se formait au coin de ses lèvres. Je ne serais jamais un larbin comme vous !

A ce instant précis, il sut ce qu'il devait faire.


	3. Chapter 3

Le retour de Ronald Weasley auprès de sa famille fut des plus brefs. Il n'avait qu'une envie, se retrouver seul ou du moins, pas avec des personnes qu'il connaissait et qui le connaissaient également. Toutes les têtes rousses de la famille étaient rassemblées autour de la grande table. Sur celle-ci demeuré un festin que Molly, mère de tous ces jeunes gens, avait concocté. Ils n'avaient que peu de moyens en ces temps de guerre mais bien que la mère de Ron ne fût pas reconnue comme étant une grande sorcière elle faisait des miracles concernant la cuisine. Avec des miettes elle offrait à toute sa famille un délicieux repas. Ce soir-là Bill présenta à ses parents ainsi qu'a tous se frères et sa sœur, sa fiancée. Lorsque Ron la reconnu, il ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux.

« Fleur ! Fleur Delacour !

Celle-ci lui répondit avec un grand sourire avant de le serrer dans ses bras.

« Je suis heureuse de te revoir Ronald, dit-elle, enjouée. Je n'oublie pas ce que tu as fait pour ma sœur.

Son cœur se pinça en se disant qu'il n'avait pas fait grand-chose. Qu'au fond, il n'avait rien fait du tout. Tous les honneurs ne revenaient qu'à une seule personne. Lui, il ne valait rien à côté. Son regard se baissa alors devant celui de Fleur, plein de compassion et son esprit s'embruma d'une aura sombre. Bien qu'il fût présent à cette table, il était ailleurs. Pas même les railleries de Fred et George, habituellement appréciées du jeune homme, ne le firent sourire. Rien ne pouvait le faire sourire à présent.  
Lorsque les jumeaux annoncèrent qu'ils retournaient à leur boutique, Ron sauta sur l'occasion pour s'en aller lui aussi.

« Pourquoi ne resterais-tu pas à la maison ? Ça ne va pas Ron ? Lui demanda sa mère, soudain inquiète par le teint pâle de son fils.

« Et c'est maintenant que tu…, il s'interrompit, ne voulant pas la blesser et détourna le regard. Non, reprit-il, j'avais envie de retrouver la bonne ambiance de leur boutique et j'espère y retrouver, peut-être, des anciens amis.

« Ah, pour ça, elle est bien notre antre des merveilles ! Lança Fred en redressant le buste.

« Il n'y a pas mieux, il me semble, ajouta George, suivit de son traditionnel clin d'œil.

« Très bien, finit par dire Molly, une pointe d'anxiété dans la voix. Mais soyez prudents ! Tu es le plus proche ami d'Harry, Ron, et ils le savent.

« Je suis au courant, soupira le rouquin avec dédain. Agacé, il transplana, ses frères à sa suite. »  
Un souffle glacial parcouru la maisonnée et Molly, les yeux emplis de terreur se tourna vers son époux qui posa une main sur son épaule et l'attira vers lui pour la serrer. Ginny, restée assise à table, ravala sa rancœur et son mal-être autant qu'elle le put. Elle ne voulait surtout pas en rajouter.

Deux jours étaient passés au square Grimmaurd et il était temps pour Harry de quitter son amie. Elle aussi devait retrouver ses parents. Le visage maussade de la belle attira le regard du survivant, ce matin-là. Alors qu'elle venait de ranger ses affaires, la brunette s'assis au bord du lit. Lorsqu'Harry s'assis à ses côtés, Hermione eut un léger frisson. Le regard intrigué de son ami la poussa à expliquer son humeur attristée.

« J'ai pris une décision, balbutia-t-elle, le gorge nouée.

« A propos de quoi ?

« De mes parents. Il faut que je les mette en sureté, il faut que…, sa voix se brisa sous l'effet de l'émotion. Une larme coula le long de sa joue creuse.

Harry s'empressa de l'effacer d'une main légère. La belle eut un nouveau sursaut et tourna son visage vers celui qui était son meilleur ami, son frère. Il n'aurait jamais pu en être autrement entre eux, bien que…

Lavande Brown, cette empotée, lui avait sauté dessus, l'emprisonnant de ses bras, l'agrippant telle une sangsue. Hermione, face à ce spectacle écœurant, s'enfuit. En était-elle véritablement amoureuse ou était-ce ses hormones qui disjonctaient ? Elle s'installa sur la dernière marche de l'escalier de pierre froide, les yeux humides. Comment pouvait-il ignorer ce que la jeune fille ressentait ? Harry, l'ayant suivi, s'approcha d'elle. Elle avait fait apparaître de petits oiseaux, voletants près de sa tête. Harry les trouva magnifiques et dans l'intention de détendre la belle, il le lui fit remarquer. Ginny était avec Dean Thomas à cette époque, il était alors le mieux placé pour comprendre ce que son amie pouvait ressentir. Il s'assit à ces côtés, la poussant légèrement de l'épaule. Il voulait qu'elle se ressaisisse, qu'elle ne se laisse pas abattre. Mais Ron, sans le vouloir peut-être, gâcha tout en débarquant aux bras de Lavande devant eux. Celle-ci le quitta un instant, hilare. Ron aussi fût ébloui pas les oisillons mais celui-ci écarquilla les yeux lorsqu' ils foncèrent sur lui à toute vitesse. Comprenant la colère d'Hermione, il s'en alla. Les yeux baignés de larmes, la jolie brune se blotti contre Harry. Une chose en entraînant une autre, leurs regards se croisèrent et leurs lèvres se joignirent. Sur l'instant, ils ne comprirent pas ce qui leur arrivait mais la seconde suivante, ils se séparèrent si brusquement qu'Harry tomba au sol.

« Je suis désolé ! dirent-ils d'une même voix étranglée. »

Ils osaient à peine se regarder mais savait pertinemment, l'un comme l'autre, que ce faible baiser ne voulait rien dire. Ils étaient liés étroitement, certes, mais par des liens d'amitié. Un simple baiser ne pourrait entacher cela.

La porte noireDE LA MAISON des Black se referma derrière la jeune femme, qui en un instant avait transplané. Harry retrouva Remus en compagnie d'Otto dans le petit salon. Le thé fumait encore dans la théière posée sur la vieille table basse, au centre de la pièce. La moustache de l'Aurore germanique ruisselait de gouttelettes de thé ce qui provoqua un large sourire chez Harry.

« Hon ne se moque pppas hainsi, lança-t-il, vfous z'imaginez pppas hà quel point elle tifficile hà hentretenirrr !

De ce fait, il sortit de sa poche un petit peigne en argent et se recoiffa soigneusement la moustache. Remus et Harry échangèrent un regard amusé à la vue de cette scène. Lupin se reprit d'un air grave.

« Il est important de bien organiser l'évacuation de ta famille.

Au mot « famille », Harry grimaça mais le soupir excédé du loup-garou y mit fin.

« Nous partons dans deux jours, continua-t-il. Maugrey a déjà prévu le plan d'évacuation.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi les Dursleys ont besoin de moi pour leur départ. Il se sont toujours très bien passé de moi. Toutes les personnes impliquées se mettent en danger inutilement. Pourquoi ne pas y aller juste toi et moi ?

« J'y ai également pensé, maisLE RISQUE de tomber dans une embuscade est grand. Maugrey voudra en être.

Otto, d'une grande voix, s'exclama :

« Ja ! Ich will haussi hen hêtreu !

« Parfait, cela me conviens, affirma Harry, un nouveau sourire aux lèvres. »

Deux jours passés à boire, Ron était dans un état des plus pitoyables. Même sa mère aurait eue du mal à le reconnaître tant ses yeux étaient creusés et ses traits tirés. Il n'avait pas dormi depuis, passant son temps avec des filles de joie auxquelles il avait fait boire un filtre d'amour, volé dans la boutique de ses frères. De quoi était-il encore capable après avoir usé de tous les vices et d'avoir volé sa propre famille ?  
Il séjournait dans le vieux quartier de Withechapel à Londres, lieu de luxure et de débauche. L'hôtel était miteux si bien qu'on aurait pu le croire abandonner aux rats. Ron était resté indifférent face à ces détails de peu d'importance car il passait le plus sombre de son temps dans des boites de striptease. Il n'était plus réellement maître de lui-même, suivant ses envies bestiales. Les filles, sous l'effet du filtre, l'admiraient tellement que son estime de soi en était reboostée. Il se pavanait tel un paon dans les rues londoniennes, plusieurs filles à ses bras. En quarante-huit heures, son tableau de chasse ne faisait que s'accroître. Il envisagea même de pimenter sa lubricité en sélectionnant une catégorie de fille par jour. Un jour les brunes, un autre les blondes,…etc.  
Allait-il réussir à se sortir de ce cercle vicieux ? Pouvait-il y arriver tout seul ?

Au déclin du jour, l'air se rafraîchissant, Malefoy fils demeurait figé, le visage de marbre, face au cercueil de son défunt père. Personne n'était venu dire adieu à cet homme méprisé de tous. Seuls sa mère, son ami Blaise et la mère de celui-ci était présents au caveau familial. Draco n'était là que pour sa mère, éperdue de chagrin par cette perte. Le jeune homme apprit plus tard que ce qui bouleversait sa mère n'était pas tant la mort de son mari mais la peur de l'avenir de son fils et du sien.

« Que va-t-on devenir ? Sanglota-t-elle.

« On a jamais eu besoin de lui, siffla le blondinet entre ses dents, il a fait plus de mal à notre famille qu'autre chose. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour l'avenir, mère, je m'occupe de la suite.

Le regard maternel de Narcissa Malefoy était empli de mélancolie mêlée de reconnaissance.

Alors qu'ils étaient rentrés dans le manoir pour diner, Draco repensa au comportement étrange de Mrs Zabini. Elle n'avait cessé de pleurer à chaudes larmes sans dire un mot. Il se tourna alors vers elle, une dureté dans son regard gris acier. La femme à la beauté exotique croisa ce regard et comprit immédiatement l'interpellation du jeune homme. Se doutait-il de quelque chose ? Aurait-elle dû contenir ses émotions et rester plus discrète ? Il ne s'attarda pas et alla se servir un whisky pur feu.  
Plus tard dans la soirée Blaise et Draco se retrouvèrent seuls dans sa chambre. Le jeune Zabini remarqua alors l'humeur noire de son ami.

« Il ne te manque plus qu'un coup de crayon noir sous les yeux et le déguisement du parfait Mangemort sera complet.

L'intéressé le fusilla du regard ce qui accentua d'autant plus le cynisme de Blaise.

« Tu t'es regardé dans un miroir dernièrement. Même ton foutu géniteur à une meilleure mine que toi de là où il est.

Le verre vide de Dray alla s'éclater contre le mur d'en face dans un élan de rage.

« Ne me parle pas de lui !

« Trop facile, ricana le serpentard, de te pousser à bout. C'est quoi le problème ? Appuya-t-il.

« Je ne veux pas de cette vie Blaise. Regarde ce qu'est devenu mon salaud de père. Le Maître des Ténèbres ne laisse aucun choix quant à la vie qu'on peut bien vouloir mener. Moi, je veux avoir le choix.

Une émotion grandissait en Draco et Blaise fût soulager de voir que son ami pouvait ressentir quelque chose.

« Au début, je pensais que cette vie de Mangemort était faite pour moi. Je me suis fourvoyé. Tu m'as fait peur, pendant une seconde, j'ai cru qu'on allait te perdre pour de bon.

« Qui ça « on » ?

« Nott et moi t'avons bien observé. Devant l'air suspicieux de son ami, il poursuivit. Non, nous ne t'avons pas surveillé, si c'est ce que tu crois mais ton comportement est inquiétant.

« Ouais.

« Je sais quel est ton vrai visage. Tu n'as pas les mêmes idéaux que les moutons dociles au service du Lord. Tu n'es pas du genre à tuer et à torturer, des innocents même si ce sont des Sang-de-bourbe.

A ces mots, Draco eut un mouvement de recul. Le remarquant, Blaise enchaina :

« Surtout que certaines Sang-de-bourbe ne sont pas si désagréables à regarder. Il lui fit un clin d'œil.

Granger apparue soudain dans l'esprit troublé du jeune Malefoy. Il repensa alors à la confrontation qu'il avait eue avec elle le jour où leur directeur fut enterré. Il se surprit à se remémorer la robe bustier noire qui sculptait son corps joliment dessiné et à la vue qu'offrait cette dernière sur la poitrine de la sorcière. Revenant à la réalité, il secoua violement la tête, comme pour faire disparaître cette vision agréable, malgré lui, de son ennemie.

« T'es encore parmi nous ? Tu as un peu de bave là, ironisa Blaise en pointant du doigt le coin gauche de ses lèvres.

« Il faut qu'on trouve une solution pour s'échapper de ce destin ! Coupa Draco, connaissant Blaise et sa curiosité légendaire. »

Durant les heures quiSUIVIRENT, les deux amis se mirent à échafauder des plans. Au fil de la conversation, Blaise glissa à Draco la révélation d'une liaison entre sa mère et Lucius. Cela conforta Draco sur l'image qu'il avait de son père et sur les doutes qu'il avait eus, plus tôt dans la soirée, sur cette dernière.

A Little Whinging, l'ambiance était électrique. Harry avait l'habitude des débordements d'humeur de son oncle Vernon mais pas à ce point. Il devenait presque incontrôlable tel un lion en cage. Le jeune Potter ne comprenait pas la vraie raison de son agitation extrême. Sa tante, Pétunia, comme à son habitude, exubérante dans ses émotions, ne cessait de geindre. Duddley, quant à lui, se fondait dans le décor. Harry se demanda même si ne faisait pas partie des meubles. Maugrey, agacé par la scène surréaliste, grogna :

« Si vous ne vous bougez pas le fion plus vite, je ne me gênerais pas pour vous transformer en cafards pour ensuite vous écrabouiller.

Au fur et à mesure, le visage bouffi de Vernon Dursley prit une couleur cramoisie. Vociférant, il se tourna vers Harry.

« Tout est de ta faute ! Depuis que tu as atterri sur le pas de notre porte, tu as fait de notre vie un enfer ! Son corps gargantuesque se mit à trembler, sa chemise inondée de sueur. Regarde mon fils ! C'est par ta faute s'il est dans cet état ! Sa gorge se serra, il avait de plus en plus de mal à hurler. Je te hais, toi et tous tes tours de passe-passe ! Haletant, il se tint au dossier du fauteuil se trouvant devant lui. Sous son poids, celui-ci s'affaissa. Tes parents ont de la chance de ne pas…de ne pas…, une douleur fulgurante parcourue son bras et les palpitations de son cœur s'accélérèrent jusqu'à ce que sa voix devint sourde et son corps s'effondra sur le sol. Toute la pièce vibra sous le choc de cette chute.

Harry resta figé devant cette masse inerte. Il n'entendait même plus les cris jaillissants de part et d'autreDE LA MAISON. Otto se précipita vers le moldu et plaqua deux de ses doigts sur le cou disproportionné.

« Nein ! Mein Gott ! Ich fühle seinen Puls nicht mehr !* Il est morrrrrt !

Comme anesthésié, le jeune sorcier ne réagissait pas à l'agitation autour de lui. Il vit Remus transplaner avec Duddley et Pétunia hurlant de chagrin. Maugrey prit en charge le défunt. Otto, qui s'était relevé, sortit Harry de sa léthargie en l'empoignant par l'épaule, le secouant. Harry réalisa soudain la mort de son oncle et fut surpris d'en ressentir de la peine.

« Harrry ! T'hes havec moi ? Hil faut parrrtirrr ! Jetz ! Schnell !* »

L'Aurore lui tendit vivement son bras pour transplaner.

Les yeux remplis de larmes, Hermione errait dans les rues de son quartier, repensant à ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais retourner en arrière. Mais pourquoi ?  
Un petit hibou se dirigea vers elle, une lettre entre ses serres. Elle reconnut immédiatement qu'il appartenait à sa meilleure amie Ginny et sans même prendre le temps de la lire, elle transplana vers la douce maison des Weasley.  
La belle arriva directement dans le séjour où Ginny,INSTALLÉE sur un sofa, lisait tranquillement le Chicaneur. Elle sursauta en entendant le bruit sec que produisit l'arrivée de son amie. La voyant dans un état éploré, elle s'élança vers elle et la serra. La jolie brune se laissa aller de plus belles, ne pouvant plus contenir ses émotions. La rouquine ne posa aucune question, sachant que si Hermione voulait en parler, elle le ferait d'elle-même.  
Après qu'Hermione fut calmée, Ginny la laissa tranquillement se reposer près du feu et se rendit à sa chambre où Harry venait d'apparaître, toujours accompagné d'Otto.

« Ja ! Jetz, tu hes là hoù tu vfoulais que che t'hamène, tu hes hen zécurrrrité, che vfais rretourrné hà mes hoccupations. »

Sans qu'Harry n'est eu le temps de répliquer, un petit « pop » se fit entendre et la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit.

« Har…, je peux savoir ce que tu fiches ici ? s'écria la jeune Weasley, surprise de le découvrir devant elle. Ca fait des jours que je n'ai aucunes nouvelles et tu débarques comme si de rien n'était ! Harry s'approchait peu à peu, tandis qu'elle s'énervait en l'invectivant. Pour qui est-ce que…

« Ton parfum m'a manqué, coupa Harry, tout en la prenant dans ses bras.

Elle resta bouche bée, ne sachant comment réagir face au comportement de son bien-aimé.

« Ma réaction était disproportionnée, s'excusa-t-il. Je sais que je ne suis pas ton premier, j'aurais simplement voulu l'être. Tu es tellement belle que ça en est troublant ! ajouta-t-il en posant une main douce sur sa joue.

« Mais comment te résister ? se demanda la belle avant d'emprisonner les lèvres d'Harry avec les siennes. »

Le baiser devint rapidement fiévreux et les caresses pressantes. Le rempart que formait leurs vêtements ne fut pas long à disparaître tant leur désir était fort.

Nus, enlacés, ils se retrouvaient enfin.

[ * Mon dieu, je ne sens plus son pouls !]  
[ * Vite!]


	4. Chapter 4

Pour les vacances d'été, surement les dernières, Neville Londubat était chez sa grand-mère. Comme à son habitude, elle était vêtue de son tailleur vert bouteille, elle arborait son vieux chapeau à plumes et portait son sac rouge vernis. Neville avait beau la connaitre par cœur, son accoutrement le faisait toujours autant rire. C'était une femme très extravagante et qui avait un franc parlé bien connu. Toutes les semaines, ils allaient tous deux rendre visite aux parents du jeune homme.

La torture qu'ils subirent lors de la première guerre fut d'autant plus néfaste que la mort elle-même. Ils avaient gardé d'horribles séquelles. Incapables de vivre normalement, ils étaient devenus tous deux résidents permanents de Ste Mangouste, l'hôpital sorcier de Londres.

Neville adorait prendre le métro lorsque sa grand-mère ne l'accompagnait pas. Ce matin-là, perdu dans ses pensées, il manqua la station à laquelle il aurait dû normalement descendre. Il fit alors le tour pour reprendre le métro dans le sens inverse. Alors qu'il descendait tranquillement les marches menant au quai, il resta figé face à ce qu'il avait devant lui. Il ne cessa de se répéter qu'il devait surement être en train de cauchemarder. Hélas pour lui, c'était bel et bien la réalité.

Le jeune homme, à quelques mètres de lui, draguait avec insistance une jeune femme aux cheveux d'un roux flamboyant. Elle lui résistait tant bien que mal, le poussant d'une main. Cet homme mystérieux qui plongé tant Neville dans l'effroi, portait de magnifiques chaussures italiennes de cuir noir. Son pantalon était également en cuir, un peu trop serré. Remontant peu à peu vers le visage de l'inconnu, il fut ébloui par le rouge vif de sa chemise. Au-dessus de celle-ci pendait un boa de plumes blanches. Ce détail laissa le Gryffondor bouche bée. Jamais de son vivant Neville n'aurait cru voir Ronald Weasley fagoté de la sorte et dans l'état dans lequel il était. Le teint grisonnant, les traits tirés et les yeux rouges comme imbibés d'alcool et autres drogues.

Alors que Londubat essayait d'assimiler qu'il s'agissait bien de son ami, celui-ci avait sorti discrètement sa baguette. La jeune femme qui une seconde avant se débattait pour échapper à l'emprise du rouquin, lui tomba dans les bras, comme folle amoureuse. Neville avait repris ses esprits et accouru vers eux. Ron encourait un grave danger en agissant de la sorte et son ami le savait bien.

« Ronald Weasley ? C'est bien toi ? Demanda-t-il.

Il se tourna vers la moldue, toujours présente et comprit qu'elle était sous le sortilège de l'imperium.

« Mais j'y crois pas ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend mec ?

Neville agrippa Ron par le bras et l'entraîna à l'abri des regards tout en jetant un « Oubliette » à la rousse. Elle resta un instant dans le vague puis repris le cours de sa journée comme si de rien était. Soulagé que son sortilège ait fonctionné, il put reporter toute son attention sur Ron.

« Neville ? Articula soudain le rouquin d'un ton évasif. Tu viens faire la fête avec moi ? Je connais plein de jolies filles avec qui s'éclater. Le regard de dégout que son ami lui lança le poussa à réagir. Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu n'as pas à me juger !

« Ce n'est pas en agissant de la sorte que tu vas arranger les choses ! Le garçon tentait de garder son calme. Tu es en train de tout perdre.

« Mais laisse-moi ! s'écria Ron, en essayant de se dégager. Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles !

« Ah ouais ! Il perdait toute contenance. Tu crois franchement que je vis dans un conte de fée. Je n'ai jamais connu l'amour d'une famille nombreuse. Peut-être que j'ai ma grand-mère mais on ne peut pas dire que ce soit ce qu'il y a de mieux. Mes parents sont devenus complètement dingues et ne me reconnaissent même pas ! Ma grand-mère en est encore dévastée. Chaque fois qu'on rentre de l'hôpital je l'entends pleurer dans sa chambre et moi, je suis impuissant face à ça ! Tu ne crois pas que je n'ai jamais songé à me foutre en l'air ? Sa voix nouée par l'émotion, montait de plus en plus en intensité. Toi, tu pleurniche pour une amourette ! Tu es en train de tout perdre avec tes conneries ! Tes amis, Hermione, Harry, ta famille ! Ils t'aiment tous énormément et toi, tu fais ta crise existentielle à la con et leur tourne le dos ?! A présent il hurlait. Tu devrais avoir honte de te rabaisser à un tel niveau ! Là on peut dire que tu es un « BABOUIN DESARTICULE SANS CERVELLE » ! Cracha-t-il à bout de force. »

Il sortit sa baguette et lança un « pétrificus totalus » au rouquin, avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir. Le sort percuta Ron de plein fouet et le fit tomber au sol.

« Et ça, c'est pour ton bien Ronald ! Lança-t-il en se remémorant leur première année. »

En un éclair, ils avaient transplané pour se retrouver dans l'eau du marais qui entourait la maison des Weasley. Toujours pétrifié, Ron failli alors se noyer mais Neville l'attrapa par le col d'un geste brusque et le tira de là. Il lui lança un dernier regard dédaigneux avant d'ôter le maléfice qu'il avait infligé à son ami. Un râle s'échappa de la gorge du rouquin et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs de rage mêlés à de la honte. Il voulut demander à quel endroit Londubat les avaient menés mais s'en rendit compte assez vite sans avoir besoin d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Pas besoin d'en dire plus, lança Neville. Tu es chez toi et ta sœur est déjà au courant. Je te verrais au mariage de ton frère. Salut ! Acheva-t-il avant de s'éclipser. »

La sœur de Ron n'avait pas eu envie de se lever ce matin-là, blotti dans les bras de son amant, la tête posée sur son torse musclé. Néanmoins, elle dû se résoudre à sortir de son lit douillet pour ouvrir la fenêtre à ce qui frappait avec frénésie contre le carreau. Elle fut surprise de voir qu'il s'agissait du hibou de Neville. Les sourcils froncés elle décrocha le petit bout de parchemin et le lut à haute voix pour mieux comprendre.

« Je viens de retrouver ton frère et te l'ai ramené au bercail. Je pense que tu seras aussi surprise que moi en le voyant alors prépares-toi à avoir un choc. A bientôt, au mariage, N.L. »

« Ron est là ? Grogna Harry, encore endormi.

« On dirait, oui, souffla Ginny, le regard encore figé sur les derniers mots de son ami. Je vais voir, lança-t-elle, avant de quitter sa chambre en toute hâte. »

Elle ne le trouva pas dans la maison, ayant ouvert toutes les portes et ainsi réveillé tout le monde. Elle répliqua aux grognements et autres râles qu'il s'agissait de Ron. Au bout de quelques minutes, toute la famille était debout. Mrs Weasley, qui s'affairait dans la cuisine fut étonnée de voir tous ses enfants descendre en catastrophe.

« Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

« Ron ! lancèrent-ils d'une même voix.

Leur mère prit alors une grande bouffée d'air, sa poitrine se soulevant d'un coup. Elle fit venir une chaise à sa hauteur d'un coup de baguette et y tomba dessus. Ginny accourue vers elle et s'agenouilla. Elle avait une main posée sur l'épaule de sa mère, tentant de la rassurer.

« Il est revenu, c'est le plus important.

« Oui, oui, souffla-t-elle, les yeux dans le vague.

« Ron ! Georges, Fred et Bill étaient sortis. Allez ! On sait que t'es là !

Mais Ron était resté les pieds dans l'eau, l'air abattu. Il n'osait se montrer à sa famille dans cet état, mais avait-il vraiment le choix ? Il sortit enfin du marais, la tête baissée, regardant ses chaussures de cuir noir devenu brun par la boue qu'il y avait dessus. Georges l'aperçu enfin, sortant des hautes herbes. Il n'eut pas besoin de prévenir ses frères, son rire rauque s'en chargea pour lui. Fred ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en voyant enfin Ron. Bill résista tant bien que mal.

« Qu'est-ce…tu fais…habillé comme…ça ? Articula-t-il, avant que son toussotement ne l'emmène dans un fou rire incontrôlable.

Le visage de Ron prenait la même teinte que la chemise qu'il portait. Il s'était, heureusement pour lui, débarrassé du boa qu'il avait autour du cou un peu plus tôt, car ça n'aurait fait qu'accentuer les railleries de ses frères. Ginny, quant à elle, ne riait pas vraiment et dans un élan de colère, sa main claqua froidement la joue de Ron. Sous le choc, il recula de quelques pas et lança un regard noir à sa petite sœur.

« Ca va ! hurla-t-il. Vous avez fini ?! A part ça, personne ne s'est soucié de ma disparition ?!

« Maman, si ! S'écria Ginny, les yeux embués. Elle n'a pas cessé de s'inquiéter ! Je l'ai entendu pleurer, et à plusieurs reprises !

Les rires s'étaient tous estompés à cet phrase.

« Mais à part maman, personne…, Ron, les yeux toujours imbibés, regarda ses frères à tour de rôle.

« Parce que tu crois qu'on a que ça à faire ?! La voix étranglée de la rouquine s'élevait de plus en plus fort vers le ciel. Monsieur a décidé de faire sa petite crise existentielle et il faudrait que tout le monde lui coure après ?!

« Bien évidement ! lança Ron d'une vois étrangement théâtrale. Ronald n'intéresse personne, surtout pas la petite Ginny qui a mieux à faire avec l'Elu, notre vedette nationale ! Il fit un signe de tête dédaigneux vers Harry, qui venait de les rejoindre.

Ginny se mit alors à hurler de rage et s'élança vers Ron, les bras tendus vers lui, prête à l'étrangler. Harry BONDIT pour la rattraper, suivit par Bill. Ils la maintenaient, tant bien que mal, pour qu'elle n'aille pas plus loin.

« Va voir maman ! s'écria Bill, maintenant agacé. Va lui dire que tu es désolé ! Que tu as déconné ! Ce que tu veux, trouve quelque chose ! Trancha-t-il enfin.

Le concerné acquiesça, trop abattu pour prononcer quoi que ce soit. Il n'avait jamais vu sa sœur dans cet état et il comprit qu'il était vraiment allé trop loin. Il avait honte, il s'en voulait, il aurait voulu se transformer en souris pour se cacher. Cette pensée lui ramena l'image de Peter Pettigrow, qui à l'époque, s'était changé en rat et avait fait croire à sa mort pour échapper à sa culpabilité. Jamais il ne voudrait lui ressembler. Il secoua frénétiquement la tête pour échapper à ses sombres pensés et entra dans sa maison. Elle lui avait manquée, tout lui avait manqué en réalité et c'est seulement lorsqu'il vit sa mère qu'il s'en rendit vraiment compte. Cette vision lui fit encore plus mal que la claque de Ginny.

Molly s'était relevé de sa chaise, prise de panique. Elle s'acharnait sur de pauvre pommes-de-terre, qu'elle épluchait à la main, comme pour se défouler.

« Maman ?

Ce mot, cette voix… Molly en perdit son économe, qui tomba sur le carrelage rouge et marron de la cuisine dans un bruit sec. Elle ne s'était pas retournée, tremblante.

« Je suis vraiment désolé ! Tenta Ron, ne sachant pas si elle tremblait de rage ou d'émotion. Je me sentais tellement mal, j'avais besoin de m'isoler. Je ne pensais pas que j'irais…aussi loin. J'ai déconné, je me suis perdu…

Sa mère ne le laissa pas terminer sa phrase l'agrippant de ses petits bras potelés pour le serrer contre elle.

« Tu es là maintenant, dit-elle d'une voix affectueuse. Quoi que tu aies pu faire là-bas, tu restes mon fils et je t'aime. Elle l'avait regardé, les yeux baignés de larmes. »

Pendant les trois jours qui SUIVIRENT, Ron resta enfermé dans sa chambre, trop malade pour sortir. Le sevrage de l'abus d'alcool était douloureux, même pour un sorcier. Les discutions le concernant n'avaient alors cessées de jaillir de part et d'autre du Terrier. Certains, Fred et George essentiellement, se moquaient encore de son accoutrement lorsqu'ils l'avaient vu. Bill évoquait son manque d'attention face au danger par les temps qui couraient. Les jumeaux répliquaient qu'avec son déguisement il n'avait pu que passer inaperçu. Hermione ne l'avait pas encore revu. Quand Ginny était rentré dans sa chambre ce matin-là, pour lui dire que Ron était de retour, elle était restée statique, ne bougeant pas de son lit. Ils ne s'étaient pas croisés car elle avait patiemment attendu qu'il monte se reposer pour enfin sortir à son tour. Ginny savait bien pourquoi et ne le fit pas remarquer. C'était une amie exceptionnelle en qui la fille née moldue avait une entière confiance.

La veille du retour de son frère, Ginny avait entendu les pleurs de sa mère et s'était confié à son amie. Elle ne toqua pas, ayant trop peur de se faire entendre et entra. Hermione était assise en tailleur sur son lit, les cheveux ébouriffés. Elle écrivait sur un parchemin avec énergie. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué la présence de la rouquine, tant elle était absorbée par ce qu'elle rédigeait.

« Hermione ? Appela doucement Ginny, une pointe d'anxiété dans la voix.

L'appelée sursauta pensant être seule et soupira avec ferveur en voyant qu'il s'agissait de sa meilleure amie. Elle lança un regard appuyé vers la porte restée ouverte derrière la jeune fille. Celle-ci alla là fermer. Elles non plus n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre. L'amitié offrait des dons dont on ne pouvait guère se passer lorsqu'on en possédait. Elle adressa ensuite un regard interrogatif à son amie et s'assis à côté d'elle quand celle-ci fit de la place sur son lit. Une seconde avant il était surplombait par des dizaines de parchemins de tailles différentes et autres livres. D'un coup de baguette tout avait disparu laissant une place douillette à Ginny. Hermione finit encore d'écrire quelques mots avant de faire disparaître ce parchemin à son tour. Elle releva enfin la tête et se heurta à l'incompréhension de la jeune Weasley.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Hermione avant de sourire. Tu sais que j'aime prendre de l'avance.

« De l'avance pour quoi faire ? Harry m'a dit que vous…

« Il te l'a dit ?! Coupa la belle avant de soupirer, soudain soulagée. Alors si tu es au courant, tu comprends qu'il faut qu'on se tienne près pour un départ…précipité…, acheva-t-elle.

« Surement, souffla Ginny, le regard perdu dans le vide.

« Au fait, intervint Hermione faisant tressaillir la rouquine plongée dans ses pensées. Pourquoi es-tu venu me voir ? Il est tard.

« Je…je voulais savoir si tu allais bien. Elle sut à cet instant que le ton de sa voix l'avais trahie et le regard appuyé de son amie la poussa à dire ce qu'il l'avait vraiment poussé à venir lui parler. J'ai entendu des pleurs, expliqua-t-elle, et ils venaient de la chambre de ma mère. Elle s'inquiète vraiment à son sujet et moi aussi.

« Je vois, dit simplement la brunette, ses yeux prenant une teinte plus sombre.

« Mais où peut-il être ?! S'écria Ginny en se levant brusquement.

« A Londres ? Tenta Hermione sans grande conviction.

« Surement. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien y fabriquer. Tu crois qu'il va revenir ? demanda soudain la jeune sœur Weasley, les yeux humides.

« Mais oui ! Hermione se leva et pris son amie dans ses bras pour la serrer. Il reviendra et il ira bien, fidèle à lui-même. Je ne peux pas te dire de ne pas t'inquiéter car je suis moi-même morte d'inquiétude mais il faut qu'on soit patient. Quand il sera près, il reviendra.

Au fond d'elle, Hermione savait pertinemment que le Ron qu'elle avait toujours connu et dont elle était, un jour, tombée amoureuse, ne reviendrait jamais. Il était mort dans les paroles qu'elle avait prononcées ce soir où, saoul, il lui avait avoué son amour. Mais il était une fois de plus arrivé trop tard. Elle ne l'aimait déjà plus de cette manière. Le bref baiser qu'elle avait échangé avec Harry lui avait fait prendre conscience à quel point leur amitié était importante et sur laquelle beaucoup de choses reposaient. Il en était de même pour Ron. Elle avait compris qu'elle ne pouvait détruire leur amitié par de tels sentiments. Ron avait fait la même erreur et en payait les frais à présent. Elle ne savait pas quel Ron allait un jour passer le pas de la porte du Terrier et n'osait se l'imaginer.

« Pourquoi a-t-il disparu comme ça ? La voix de Ginny brisa les pensées d'Hermione avec violence. La sensation de culpabilité était amère. Tu sais pourquoi ?

« Oui, répondit Hermione. Il m'a déclaré, complètement bourré, qu'il m'aimait. Les yeux écarquillés de son amie, l'entraîna à poursuivre. Mais je l'ai repoussé.

« Mais je croyais que tu partageais ses sentiments. L'an dernier…

« C'était l'an dernier, coupa la belle. Je me suis rendu compte que je ne pouvais détruire notre amitié et je suis sûre qu'il s'en rendra compte aussi. »

Ginny comprenait et ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Elle avait agis de la même manière avec Neville en quatrième année. Pendant le bal il lui avait timidement demandé si elle accepterait d'être plus qu'une amie mais elle avait décliné son invitation. De comme un accord, ils avaient tous deux compris que leur amitié valait bien plus. Il ne lui en avait jamais voulu.

Elle avait quitté la chambre d'Hermione, montant rejoindre la sienne. Harry s'était endormi, paisible. Au bout de quelques minutes à contempler le ciel étoilé, la fatigue la poussa à rejoindre son lit déjà occupé. Elle se faufila aussi prudemment et légèrement qu'elle le pu, serrant les dents et retenant son souffle. « Ne surtout pas le réveiller », se répétait-elle dans sa tête. Enfin allongé entièrement, son épaule frôlant de peu celle d'Harry, elle expira profondément, comme si elle venait de terminer la confection d'une bombe atomique.

C'est plus tard dans la nuit que le jeune homme s'éveilla, le front baigné de sueur, les yeux écarquillés sur le visage endormi de la jeune femme qu'il aimait. Celle-ci ouvrit alors ses beaux yeux bleus, éclairés par les rayons de la lune, ayant ressenti l'effroi du jeune homme.

« Quoi ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton à la limite de l'agacement. Tu as fait un cauchemar ?

« J'ai vu… »

Sa voix sifflante, comme celle d'un serpent, raisonna dans toute la pièce. Le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds presque blancs qui se tenait devant lui affichait un visage maussade caché derrière un sourire de glace.

« Tu es vraiment très surprenant Draco, lança la voix sifflante de Lord Voldemort.

« Aussi surprenant que Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le désirera, répondit Draco d'un ton neutre.

Un autre homme se tenait un peu plus loin et le Seigneur se tourna vers celui-ci.

« Ma surprise est également dû à tes bons soins Blaise, susurra-t-il. Vous êtes tous deux des éléments dont je ne pourrais désormais plus me passer.

« C'est ce dont nous rêvions, maître. Demeurer à vos côtés est un tel honneur. Nos pères ne l'ont que trop mal compris, lança Blaise d'une grande voix théâtrale. »

Son visage s'était alors peu à peu estompé, comme gommé et Harry était revenu à la réalité.

« Il s'est trouvé deux nouveaux bras droits, avait-il expliqué à Hermione et Ginny après l'épisode « Ron ». Les deux paires d'yeux remplis d'incompréhension braqués vers lui le poussèrent à compléter. Malefoy et Zabini. »

Ginny avait acquiescé mais Hermione était resté statique, n'adhérant visiblement pas à ce qu'Harry venait de leur annoncer. Il n'avait de cesse de parler de Voldemort et de ses bras droits, des actions qu'il fallait envisager par rapport aux Horcruxes. Ginny, agacée par l'acharnement de son amoureux, l'entraîna au dehors. Elle avait envie d'une après-midi normale avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. Oublier une heure ou deux qu'il s'agissait d'Harry Potter et qu'il devait se battre contre le mage noir le plus dangereux du monde sorcier.

« Une escapade en pleine nature ? Hum, qu'elle bonne idée. Il entreprit de lui caresser la fesse mais la jeune femme se tourna d'un seul coup, le regard furieux.

« On va juste se balader…, elle chercha autour d'elle un objet qui pourrait l'aider et repéra dans le vieux garage où son père entreposait ses objets moldus, deux vieux vélos rouillés. Une balade en vélo ! Lança-t-elle, triomphante.

Elle se dirigea à grands pas vers ceux-ci et sortit sa baguette. D'un coup, ils étaient comme neufs, leurs cadres argentés brillants au soleil. Harry s'approcha, peu convaincu et en prit un. La belle monta sur le sien et s'élança alors qu'Harry avait ouvert la bouche comme pour protester. Il dû se résoudre à la suivre, la voyant s'éloigner sur le sentier qui menait à la forêt.

Une petite tresse se noyée joliment dans le reste de ses cheveux lâchés. Elle sentait l'air fouetter son visage à force qu'elle augmentait sa vitesse. Harry la trouvée si élégante et vive qu'il accéléra à son tour pour la rejoindre. La belle avait levé les yeux vers le ciel caché par les arbres. Quelques rayons traversaient celles-ci, offrant ainsi un magnifique spectacle de jeux de lumière. Elle ferma ses yeux, se sentant, pour la première fois depuis quelques jours, pleinement heureuse et légère. Une main lui frôla le visage puis les cheveux. Harry la contemplait, comme avide d'elle. La belle rouvrit les yeux et les tourna vers celui dont la main se tendait vers elle. Leurs regards plongèrent l'un dans l'autre.

Tout à coup la belle détourna les yeux qui s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle aperçut, juste devant Harry, une énorme branche couchée au sol. Elle n'eut pas le temps de crier pour qu'il l'évite et la roue avant de son vélo heurta de plein fouet la branche inerte. Le vélo se dressa, envoyant valser Harry en l'air. D'un geste vif la rouquine avait brandit son outil magique :

« Arresto momentum ! cria-t-elle.

Le jeune fut stoppé d'un coup sec dans sa chute alors qu'il avait presque le nez contre terre et retomba d'un coup tout aussi sec que son arrêt. Il souffla dans la terre, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Son amour lui avait évité la catastrophe, une fois de plus. Il se redressa au bout de quelques secondes et se tourna vers Ginny, en prise avec un fou rire. Elle s'arrêta un instant, le toisant des yeux et reprit de plus belles. Elle eut du mal à se reprendre et Harry commençait à s'impatienter. Il entreprit de réparer les dégâts causés au pauvre vélo tandis que la rouquine reprenait son souffle.

« Oh, Harry, lança-t-elle essoufflé, un jour tu me tueras à faire des cascades comme ça !

Harry se tourna vers elle, l'air étrangement malicieux. Il s'approcha d'elle à la façon d'un félin en chasse et l'enlaça. La jeune se laissa faire, légèrement anxieuse.

« Tu vas devoir te faire pardonner de t'être moqué, dit-il avec un sourire.

« Harry, n'importe qui aurait rigolé ! Lança Ginny, les sourcils haussés. Je voulais qu'on aille jusqu'au village, s'installer à un pub, histoire de discuter.

« Dans un pub ? Un pub rempli de moldus ? Ce n'est pas une très bonne idée. J'aime l'idée qu'on soit seul à seul, dans la forêt, Harry se collait de plus en plus fort contre elle.

« Harry, on a pas discuté de…

« On verra ça plus tard, souffla-t-il avant de prendre d'assaut le cou fin de sa belle.

Sous le coup de l'agacement, la rouquine se dégagea avec force, le repoussant du bras. Harry, abasourdi par ce geste, la regarda d'un air dédaigneux.

« On ne verra pas ça plus tard ! S'écria-t-elle. J'en ai marre de parler de Voldi et de tous ses petits copains et j'en ai plus qu'assez de ne pas avoir du temps à passer avec mon amoureux sans que ça finisse dans le lit ! Elle avait dit tout cela d'une seule traite, sans même reprendre son souffle.

Le jeune homme ne bougea pas, il tentait de comprendre mais son mal-être le poussait toujours à faire comme si de rien était, comme si son comportement en vers la femme qu'il aimait était normal. Avait-il l'intention de lui dire à quel point il se sentait diminué par rapport à elle ? A quel point il se sentait démuni face à une telle situation ? Il ne pouvait pas rester aussi fier devant Ginny. Elle méritait de meilleurs traitements que ceux donnés par un homme meurtri et blessé au plus profond de son âme. Soudain, il prit conscience qu'il n'avait fait que jouer avec elle, évitant tout sujet concernant leur couple. Il avait profité sans donner en retour. Il avait tant de haine envers lui-même à cette minute, que si Lord Voldemort était devant lui, il se jetterait volontiers face à lui et au sort de mort que celui-ci lui lancerait. Son visage s'endurci.

« Que veux-tu que je te dise, dit-il. Je t'aime plus que tout dans ce monde qui part en morceaux. J'aimerais pouvoir te dire que l'on passera le reste de nos jours ensemble mais je n'en suis pas sûr, j'en doute beaucoup. J'aimerais te dire qu'on se mariera, qu'on aura des enfants, mais de cela aussi je doute. Tu es celle qui me pousse à me battre et te perdre m'amènerais à tout détruire. J'évite de parler de notre couple parce que j'ai peur que nos espérances s'effacent. Je n'ai pas le choix, j'ai une mission à accomplir.

« Je vais t'accompagner…

« Non ! Coupa froidement le Survivant. C'est hors de question ! Tu vas retourner à Poudlard.

« Mais Dumbledore n'est plus là, ce n'est plus un endroit sûr…

« J'ai besoin de toi, de Neville, des gens courageux, là-bas. C'est justement parce que Dumbledore n'est plus là qu'il faut des personnes pour tenter de maintenir l'ordre. Sans ça, notre école sera perdue ! »

Le visage de Ginny se ferma, elle acquiesça sans prononcer le moindre mot et transplana avec son vélo.

La cérémonie et fête du mariage allait avoir lieu à la chaumière aux coquillages, là où les Weasley avaient passés les plus d'été et là où Bill et sa fiancée vivraient. C'était une petite maisonnette qui demeurait en haut d'une falaise ensablée. C'était, selon Molly, l'endroit idéal pour se dire « oui » et fonder une famille. Tous les hommes de la famille, hormis Ron, étaient partis la veille pour les préparatifs et la rénovation de la chaumière, très ancienne. La chef de famille avait décidé que tous allaient les rejoindre le lendemain.

Ron descendit les escaliers à tâtons, il restait sur ses gardes par rapport à sa sœur avec qui il ne s'était pas encore expliqué. Il ne s'était d'ailleurs expliqué avec personne. Il tressaillit lorsqu'il vit la rouquine monter à sa rencontre. Il resta tout penaud lorsque celle-ci disparue dans sa chambre, claquant la porte avec force. Le jeune homme continua sa descente, toujours avec hésitation, rejoignant la cuisine. Le sourire bien veillant de sa mère l'apaisa un peu.

« Comment vas-tu mon chéri ?

« Beaucoup mieux, dit-il, tes remèdes sont vraiment efficaces.

« Pour sûr ! lança-t-elle, une pointe de fierté dans la voix. Ton arrière-grand-mère passait son temps à en faire à mon oncle, un véritable alcoolique. Il en est mort d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-elle avant de reprendre son ménage. »

Ron déglutit avant de prendre place à la table pour déjeuner. Il fut rejoint par un Harry maussade. Celui-ci dégageait une telle mauvaise humeur que son meilleur ami en eut un frisson. Il lui tendit une tasse et le café sans même le regarder.

« Je crois que tu as beaucoup de chose à me raconter, dit Harry d'une voix ferme.

Ron voulut lui répondre qu'il était prêt à lui parler mais n'en eut pas le temps car un petit homme de la taille d'un elfe de maison, qu'il ne crut pas être un homme au premier regard, BONDIT sur le pas de la porte, claironnant son Bonjour.

« Mrs Weasley, je vous souhaite bien le bonjour et vous prie de m'excuser pour le dérangement. Je viens de la part du ministre et aimerais si, bien sûr, vous l'acceptez, de rencontrer votre jeune fils Ronald Weasley.

Il patienta gaiement sur le seuil, l'air joyeux. Molly acquiesça, légèrement anxieuse.

« Bonjour monsieur…

« Scarvius, lança-t-il avant de faire un pas dans la maison des rouquins. Il tendit sa main d'une taille extraordinairement petite à la mère de Ron. Je suppose que vous êtes le dit Ronald, continua-t-il en se retournant vers le concerné.

Celui-ci hocha de la tête, un peu hébété.

« Très bien ! Et…Oh ! Monsieur Potter. Il s'était approché plus près des deux jeunes hommes attablés et tendit sa main à chacun d'eux. C'est parfait, si je puis dire car il me faut m'entretenir également avec vous jeune homme. Votre amie, Miss Granger, a quitté ses parents il y a…

« Deux semaines, coupa la belle, alors qu'elle descendait la dernière marche. Enchanté Monsieur, dit-elle en s'avançant vers lui pour le saluer d'une poignée de main.

« Si vous êtes au grand complet, nous pourrons procéder à notre entretien commun, annonça-t-il, un grand sourire affiché sur son petit visage potelé.

Ron lui indiqua le petit salon près de la cheminée et Hermione et Harry leur emboitèrent le pas.

« Bien, le petit homme avait repris tout son sérieux. Si je suis en votre aimable compagnie c'est pour une raison qui peut soit vous réjouir, soit vous peiner. J'espère bien évidemment que cela vous réjouira car si c'était à moi qu'Albus Perceval Wulfric Bryan Dumbledore adressait ses dernières volontés dans son testament j'en serais touché et très honoré. Il fit un clin d'œil bien veillant aux trois jeunes sorciers assis devant lui. Ceux-ci se lancèrent un regard surpris.

Il avait alors sortit plusieurs objets de la sacoche qu'il portait à son épaule. Il donna à Ron le vieux « déluminateur » de Dumbledore qu'il avait d'ailleurs lui-même fabriqué et qui, lorsqu'on l'enclenchait, prenait toutes les lumières de la pièce. Il suffisait de le DÉMARRER à nouveau pour qu'il les faces réapparaître et reprendre place. L'homme du ministère avait tapé des mains avec joie en voyant le joli spectacle. L'homme poursuivit avec Hermione à qui il offrit une chevalière au blason des Serpentards. La jeune femme grimaça en la voyant. Elle la fit tourner entre ses doigts et remarqua la petite phrase joliment gravée à l'intérieur de son cercle. Ce n'était pas une langue qu'Hermione connaissait malgré toutes les études qu'elle avait pu faire sur les langues dites « magiques ».

« Il s'agit d'un des nombreux dialectes Gallois que Salazar Serpentard aimait utiliser, hormis le Fourchelangue bien sûr, ajouta-t-il en souriant. Ce dialecte est mort avec lui. Il est écrit : « Nul ne dois se fier aux apparences. Derrière le plus vil des visages, peut se cacher le plus noble des cœurs. ».

Hermione sera un peu plus fort la magnifique chevalière d'argent dans la paume de sa main. Cette phrase résonna encore longtemps dans son esprit et elle en oublia d'écouter ce que l'homme annonçait pour Harry. Dumbledore lui avait rendu le vif d'or qu'il avait attrapé à son premier math de Quidditch et lui destinait l'épée de Gryffondor.

« Celle-ci n'a pas encore était retrouvé à ce jour. Le ministère a engagé une perquisition dans le bureau de votre défunt directeur mais sans succès. Elle a entièrement disparue. »

Sur ces mots, l'homme les remercia, salua Molly Weasley et les quitta. Hermione n'avait toujours pas lâché la bague que Dumbledore lui avait laissée. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de chercher ce que cela pouvait bien signifier et pourquoi c'était à elle qu'on avait destiné l'objet.

Les trois amis avaient l'intention de se retrouver pour parler mais la mère de Ron les en empêcha prétextant qu'ils pouvaient dès à présent rejoindre la chaumière aux coquillages. Ils utilisèrent la poudre de cheminette et arrivèrent en un amas de flammes vertes dans la jolie maisonnette. Une odeur de sel marin empli les narines d'Harry à peine arrivé. Il prit une grande inspiration, heureux de changer un peu d'air et sourit d'avantage lorsqu'il vit le visage rayonnant de Fleur De la Cour, nouvelle maîtresse des lieux. Elle le salua chaleureusement et l'amena au salon où l'attendait, ainsi qu'à ses amis, du thé encore fumant. Il prit l'une des tasses et sortit sur le pas de la porte, observant les hommes de la famille Weasley s'affairer pour l'heureuse cérémonie du lendemain. Bill l'aperçu et lui adressa un signe de tête. Il déposa sa tasse sur le rebord d'une fenêtre et s'avança vers lui.

« Comment se déroule les préparatifs ?

« A merveille ! répondit Bill. Le plus dur était de remettre en état la chaumière. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Harry se tourna et contempla la jolie maison qui se dressait doucement vers le ciel bleu azur.

« Magnifique, souffla-t-il. L'endroit idéal.

« Un jour se sera à toi de trouver un foyer pour ma sœur, dit l'ainé Weasley avant de repartir vers ses frères. »

Harry resta un instant dans sa contemplation, le cœur lourd. Ce pincement se fit plus fort quand il vit sa belle sortir à son tour DE LA MAISON. Elle le regarda un instant puis s'avança vers sa famille. Hermione lui avait emboité le pas et venait à la rencontre de son meilleur ami. Il s'attendait, dans un espoir fou, à voir Ron les rejoindre également mais celui-ci était resté à l'intérieur.

Le rouquin discutait gentiment avec la jeune sœur de Fleur, Gabrielle. Elle avait bien grandit et Ron n'avait pu résister à sa beauté naturelle. Elle l'avait remercié, une fois de plus, pour l'avoir sauvé ce jour-là dans le lac noir. Ron avait tristement répliquait que ce n'était pas réellement de son fait.

« Tu m'as aidé à sortir de l'eau, continua-t-elle sans prendre en compte le dénie du jeune homme. J'étais sous le choc, sans toi je me serais noyé. Le sourire gêné de son sauveur la poussa à continuer. Depuis, je n'ai cessé de penser à toi.

Le regard que la jeune fille lui lança changea la couleur de son visage en quelques secondes passant du blanc au rouge vif. Il retint tout de même ses ardeurs car un détail non négligeable lui traversa l'esprit.

« Mais quel âge as-tu ?

« A ton avis ? répondit-elle par une nouvelle question. Elle jouait avec l'une de ses mèches blondes bouclée qui lui tombait sur l'épaule.

« Je me souviens qu'à l'époque Harry pensait que tu avais huit ans, mais quand je te vois aujourd'hui je suis obligé d'admettre qu'il s'était trompé. La belle lui sourit, l'encourageant à continuer ses suppositions. J'imagine que tu dois avoir dans les quatorze ans.

« J'avais déjà douze ans à l'époque, dit-elle avec humour.

« Et bientôt tu auras seize ans, intervint Fleur qui les avait rejoint. Tu grandis vraiment trop vite, soupira-t-elle avec un sourire.

Elle serra sa sœur contre elle. Gêné, Ron s'éloigna et sortit à son tour. Un immense chapiteau blanc et or se dressait sur la plage. Un peu plus loin, face à la mer, avait été INSTALLÉE une petite estrade de bois blanc, plusieurs pergolas avaient été montées pour former une allée. Sur celles-ci grimpaient de magnifiques glycines blanches et violettes. Un parterre de fleurs de la même couleur dessinait également l'allée où, le lendemain, Fleur s'avancerait pour rejoindre le frère de Ron. Tout était parfait, se disait-il, les yeux ébahis. Le monde n'allait peut-être pas si mal. L'amour y demeurait et faisait toute leur force contre le Mage noir. De l'espoir jaillit enfin dans le cœur du rouquin. Il y avait une issue, il en était maintenant certain, il suffisait simplement d'y croire encore.


	5. Chapter 5

Il n'osa regarder le visage de celle qui marchait vers lui mais distingua la chevalière d'argent au blason de Serpentard pendre à une chaîne et reposant sur sa poitrine. Il resta à la contempler pendant plusieurs secondes et lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait les yeux rivés sur la poitrine de sa meilleure amie, il releva le visage, rouge comme une pivoine. Hermione avait pris un air outré mais se radoucie en voyant la tête que faisait Ron.

« Pas besoin de te demander ce que tu as fait pendant ton séjour à Londres, dit-elle, amusée.

« Je ne…Tu… Tu portes la bague ?

« Harry l'a examiné hier soir, ce n'est pas un…, elle regarda autour d'elle pour que personne n'entende, un Horcruxe.

« Peu importe, c'est Serpentard, tu ne…

« Je crois que nous avons tous dépassé la ridicule guèguerre entre maisons de Poudlard.

« Mais c'est un blason, ça va au-delà de Poudlard. Enfin, il se ravisa en voyant le regard dur d'Hermione, ce que j'en dis.

La belle se mit à rire, amusé par le comportement du rouquin. Elle lui tapota l'épaule tandis que leur grand ami commun les rejoignait. Ils descendirent vers la mer, tous trois heureux de s'être retrouvés et d'être ensemble.

Ils s'étaient assis sur de petits rochers, évasifs devant le spectacle que leur offraient les vagues de la mer. Hermione avait enlevé ses chaussures et s'amusait en avançant vers l'eau qui, dans une vague douce, lui recouvrait les pieds. Harry souriait bêtement en la regardant.

« Alors, tu me racontes ? demanda-t-il sans se retourner vers Ron qui jouait dans le sable blanc.

« Tu as vraiment envie de savoir ? Les yeux d'Harry se furent plus insistants et le jeune Weasley le remarqua. Bien, je suis parti parce que j'avais besoin de me retrouver avec moi-même. Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi mal qu'après m'être fais jeter par Hermione. J'avais l'impression d'être un moins que rien et que ma destruction ne toucherait personne, ni même… ma mort.

« Comment as-tu pu penser une telle chose ? lança Hermione qui était revenu vers eux. Je t'ai rejeté dans le seul but de préserver notre amitié. C'est pour ça, que l'an dernier, j'ai repoussé les sentiments que j'avais pour toi.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, soupira le rouquin avant de la prendre dans ses bras, je ne t'en veux plus. J'en ai surtout voulu à moi-même et à ma bêtise. Dans ma chute j'ai failli tout perdre. Je me suis retrouvé à Withechapel, dans un hôtel sordide. Il déglutit difficilement, embêté par ses propres paroles. Les deux paires d'yeux en face de lui le poussèrent à continuer son récit. J'ai d'abord cherché à me retourner la tête avec de l'alcool,…beaucoup d'alcool. Mais je me suis vite ennuyé alors j'ai tout fait pour me trouver de la compagnie. Les sourcils d'Hermione se froncèrent peu à peu. Certaines ont accepté sans rien me demander en retour, elles me trouvaient mignon et ça ne faisait que gonfler ma fierté. D'autres, qui me plaisaient beaucoup, ont résisté alors je les ai ensorcelé.

« Quoi ? La voix de la belle Gryffondor fut étrangement aigue, ce qui poussa Ron à baisser la tête, honteux. Tu…

« J'ai piqué des filtres d'amour dans la boutique de Fred et George avant de partir seul au centre de Londres. Elles étaient toutes dingues de moi ! Lança-t-il comme pour se défendre.

« Mais tu te rends compte que c'est comme si tu…, la jeune femme s'interrompit, trop abasourdi pour dire un mot de plus. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es fait…

« Moi non plus, répliqua Ron. Je ne savais plus où j'en étais, j'étais complètement perdu. La seule chose dont j'avais envie c'était de ne plus penser à rien. J'ai pris la grosse tête, j'ai cru que le monde était à moi. Toutes ces filles autour de moi, en plus de l'alcool et des…

« Des… ? Des…quoi ? Insista Harry, le visage peint de stupeur.

Ron expliqua alors que l'une des filles qu'il avait rencontrées lors de sa décadence aimait prendre des stimulants. Elle lui avait raconté qu'en prenant ça son cerveau se déconnectait et qu'elle pouvait alors tout oublier. Son passée était des plus tumultueux et elle n'avait trouvé que la drogue pour la maintenir en vie alors qu'en réalité c'était la drogue qui la menait à la mort. Elle avait insisté pour qu'il y goute lui aussi et comme c'était l'une des rares filles qui avait accepté de monter dans sa chambre sans qu'il est besoin d'un filtre ou d'un sortilège, il l'avait suivi.

« Tu as pris de la drogue ? Répéta son meilleur ami, tentant d'enregistrer ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

« J'ai voulu goûter à tous les plaisirs qui s'offraient à moi, tenta Ron avec un léger sourire sur le visage. J'ai profité tant que j'ai pu, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

« Trop tard pour quoi ?

« Pour s'amuser, souffla sombrement le jeune homme, se renfrognant peu à peu.

Hermione se laissa tomber à côté de lui et lui attrapa le bras de sorte de se coller à lui. Elle soupira avant de sourire.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi on en profiterait pas. Demain est un jour de fête. Oublis le genre d'amusements que tu as pu expérimenter et reviens parmi nous.

« Si vous voulez encore de moi, dit-il timidement. J'étais sûr qu'après vous avoir raconté tout ça vous ne voudriez plus de moi comme ami.

Les regards outrés de ses deux amis le démentir et il sut qu'il avait eu tort de croire à de telles sottises.

« Je suis juste désolé pour tout ça.

« Oh ! Ça va, lança Hermione en se relevant, tant que tu restes le Ron qu'on a toujours connu et aimé. »

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue ainsi qu'Harry et les serra contre elle. Le trio était bel et bien de retour et uni plus que jamais.

Le reste de la journée avait été bien remplie et beaucoup de membres de la famille allèrent se coucher tôt. Fred et George rentrèrent à leur boutique pour y dormir, n'ayant plus de place pour eux à la chaumière. Il y avait trois chambres et un grand salon mais cela était insuffisant pour la nombreuse famille des Weasley. Les parents avaient volontiers pris la première chambre d'ami, celle qui se trouvait à côté de la chambre de Bill et Fleur. En face, il y avait une autre chambre, un peu plus petite.

Alors que Ginny montait se coucher, Harry la suivit.

« Ton frère nous a laissé la troisième chambre ? Demanda-t-il doucement avant de l'attraper par la taille.

La jeune femme se dégagea lentement et se tourna vers lui, incrédule.

« Elle est destinée à Hermione et moi. Toi, tu as le canapé avec Ron, ajouta-t-elle froidement.

« Je vois, souffla-t-il. Tu ne…

« Ce n'est pas moi qui te rejettes. Ce n'est pas moi qui te mets à l'écart et qui t'utilises quand il en a envie, trancha la rouquine. N'inverse pas les rôles et ne crois pas que tout peut s'effacer en un claquement de doigts.

« Jamais je n'ai voulu te blesser. Je t'aime, je pensais que tu comprendrais.

« Mais je comprends, je ne suis pas stupide. Je vais faire ce que tu m'as demander parce que je t'aime et que je sais que c'est ce que je dois faire, que c'est ma place, mais…

« Mais quoi ? Coupa Harry, agacé. Si tu es d'accord avec moi pourquoi refuses-tu de…

« Parce que tu m'as donné un rôle, comme à un vulgaire pion que tu places sur ton échiquier. Je remplirais ce rôle car c'est ce qui doit être fait mais ne t'attends pas à plus de ma part.

« Gin, non ! Je ne voulais pas…

La belle soupira avant d'ouvrir la porte qui menait à la petite chambrette.

« Bonne nuit Harry, coupa-t-elle.

Elle entra et ferma, presque instantanément la porte derrière elle.

« Gin, attends ! Continua Harry, soudain désespéré. »

Mais la belle resta de marbre, s'appuyant contre la porte de peur qu'il ne tente de l'ouvrir. Hermione, déjà sous sa couette avait assistée à toute la scène et toisa son amie du regard. Celle-ci lui fit signe qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter mais la brunette n'était pas dupe et savait que quelque chose n'allait pas, que quelque chose se déchirait peu à peu. Néanmoins, elle ne manifesta pas ses doutes. Leur amitié était basée sur une confiance immense et elle savait, tout comme la jeune Weasley, que lorsqu'elle le voudrait, elle en parlerait. Ce n'était pas à Hermione d'obliger son amie à en discuter.

Son visage blanc scintillait sous l'effet de LA LUNE, proche à cette époque de l'année. Il tenait un verre rempli d'un liquide couleur d'ambre dans sa main droite, son autre main enfuit dans la poche de son pantalon de toile noire. Ses yeux gris acier révélés une grande appréhension. Ses pensées se mélangeaient, il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir à quoi que ce soit. Son ami, à la peau sombre, était presque invisible dans la nuit qui commençait. Ses yeux foncés également, luisaient comme ceux d'un chat. Il vint à la hauteur de son ami, tout comme lui, un verre à la main, la bouteille de ce fameux liquide dans l'autre.

Il poussa légèrement Draco du coude, pour le prévenir de sa présence et pour lui remplir son verre presque vide. Le beau blond tendit simplement son verre, sans dire un mot. Il en bu une gorgée, l'air toujours aussi anxieux. La voix de Blaise le ramena durement à la réalité.

« A quoi penses-tu ?

« C'est bien ça le problème, répondit Draco. Je n'arrive pas à penser correctement. Tout se mélange.

« Pourtant, il va falloir qu'on sache quoi faire demain, rappela Blaise, un peu embêté.

« On fera semblant, comme on l'a toujours fait. Il se tourna enfin vers son ami, le regard tendu. On a pas vraiment le choix, personne ne dois douter, que ce soit dans un camp ou dans l'autre.

Blaise acquiesça tout en se servant un autre verre qu'il vida presque aussitôt. Il se racla légèrement la gorge sous le passage du whisky pur feu. Il n'osait s'imaginer devoir tuer l'un du camp Potter pour assurer sa couverture et osait encore moins s'imaginer être découvert. Il afficha un masque d'indifférence qui lui sciait si bien et entra à nouveau dans le petit bureau.

« A demain, lança-t-il à Draco, resté sur le balcon. »

Sans attendre de réponse, il quitta la pièce, emportant avec lui la bouteille de verre. Le jeune Malefoy resta encore quelques minutes à contempler le ciel, une pointe au cœur. Demain, ils devraient passer à l'action, et ce devant tous les fidèles du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ils avaient déjà accomplis des missions pour son compte, Blaise et lui, mais ils n'avaient jamais pris part à une attaque directe à l'encontre du camp adverse. Les deux jeunes hommes allaient devoir attaquer alors qu'ils ne voulaient pas prendre part à cette guerre infernale qui les menait tous deux en enfer. Ils ne voulaient pas faire partis du monde que dessinait Voldemort pour eux. Une fois de plus, ils devraient jouer un rôle, se cacher sous des masques.

Comme des volutes de fumée d'un blanc de cristal, la robe de Miss De la Cour était magnifique. Le corset était tout brodé de filaments d'or et des plumes blanches avaient été fixées sur le contour de sa poitrine, lui offrant une douce caresse. Le dos était entièrement tressé par deux liens couleur or également. La jupe BONDISSAIT tel un nuage autour d'elle, faite de plumes et de broderies or et argent. Les cheveux blonds argentés de la belle française étaient légèrement ondulés avec des petites tresses formant un minuscule chignon au-dessus du reste de sa fine chevelure tombant sur ses épaules. La jeune femme y avait également incorporé des rubans d'or et des plumes, par-ci par-là. Elle était tout simplement resplendissante et plus personne n'aurait pu douter que du sang de vélane coulait dans ses veines. Hermione et Ginny en eurent le souffle coupé lorsqu'elles la virent devant son miroir, vérifiant chaque petit détail.

Ginny, étant demoiselle d'honneur avec Gabrielle, la jeune sœur de Fleur, elle arborait une longue robe à corset blanche et dorée pour rappeler la robe de la mariée. La poitrine était encerclait d'un grand ruban doré qui se croisait et se nouait à l'arrière afin de pendre joliment dans son dos à moitié nu. La robe de Gabrielle était du même model, quoique beaucoup plus courte que celle de la rouquine. Elle lui arrivait au-dessus des genoux, laissant découvrir de fines jambes couvertes de bas blancs. Toutes les jeunes femmes avaient aux pieds de magnifiques escarpins tout dorés. Quant à Hermione, sa robe était plus simple. Très près du corps et assez courte, elle était toute dorée et argentée. Deux rubans fins venaient se nouer dans son cou et se croisaient sur ses omoplates. Elle avait également bouclé ses cheveux comme Gabrielle et Ginny, pour être à l'image de la mariée.

Pour les hommes, la préparation avait été beaucoup plus simple. De beaux costars élégants. Celui de Bill était noir et or, pour contraster joliment avec la robe de sa promise. Il avait noué un joli catogan dans ses cheveux roux vifs, assorti à sa cravate argentée. Ceux de Fred et George, fidèles à ceux qui les portaient, étaient extravagants, comme tout droit sortis d'une autre époque. Ils portaient tous deux des lavallières couleurs or satiné, ajustées au col de leur chemise toutes deux blanches. Depuis qu'ils avaient ouvert leur boutique, ils s'étaient enrichis de manière démentielle et ne cessaient de se pavaner avec leurs habits de marques. Ron avait enfilé un costar plutôt simple, hormis les boutons de chemise en or massif et des chaussures italiennes de cuir noir verni qu'il avait gardé de son escapade à Londres. Quant à Harry, il était resté sobre, hormis le gilet sans manches à motifs brodé de fils d'argent. Il le portait au-dessus d'une chemise noire. Une cravate bleue argentée unissait finement le tout.

Ron et Harry s'étaient postés au petit portillon de bois, afin d'accueillir les nombreux invités. D'autres Aurores, arrivés un peu plus tôt, surveillaient les alentours, appliquant des sorts de protection magique.

Les deux jeunes hommes furent soulager de voir que la grand-mère de Neville n'avait pas mis son horrible tailleur vert bouteille cette fois-ci, mais un tailleur blanc avec des touches de rose. Elle portait un chapeau moins extravagant que celui qu'on lui connaissait et tenait dans sa main gantée une pochette rose. C'était d'un raffinement exceptionnel et Harry et Ron en étaient restés penauds. Neville salua chaleureusement Harry avec son traditionnel sourire et s'arrêta devant Ron, le scrutant des yeux.

«Tu as l'air…normal, finit-il par dire, incertain.

« Aussi normal que possible ! lança celui-ci avant d'attraper la main de son ami et de le tirer vers lui. Merci pour tout mon frère, chuchota-t-il à son oreille. »

Neville se redressa enjoué et lui donna une tape dans le dos avant de s'éloigner vers les festivités.

Luna apparut peu de temps après aux bras d'un homme aux longs cheveux blancs et aux yeux aussi bleus que ceux de la belle. Les deux portiers en déduire qu'il s'agissait de son père sans nul doute. Elle les salua de son éternel ton évasif et leur présenta Mr Lovegood. Il avait une voix douce qui ressemblait énormément à celle de la jeune fille. Elle portait une robe orange carotte avec un boléro blanc. Le tout était osé mais joli. Son père avait mis, quant à lui, un smoking bleu et jaune. On le voyait de loin, ce qui, pensa Harry, pouvait être pratique au milieu d'une grande assemblée.

A leur suite, il y eut Maugrey Fol'œil, accompagné par Tonks et Lupin. Le vieil homme leur donna un coup sur l'épaule et s'avança vers le chapiteau. Remus leur sourit et lui emboîta le pas. La jolie Nymphadora, restée en retrait, leur tint compagnie quelques instants. Elle avait les cheveux roses bonbons, ce qui réchauffa le cœur d'Harry. Il savait que c'était sa couleur préférée et que si elle la portait c'est que tout allait bien, pour l'instant du moins.

« Au fait Ron, j'ai appris que ton escapade à Londres à fait quelques échos dans le monde moldu, dit-elle d'un ton neutre. Maugrey avait dans l'idée de te tuer alors fais gaffe.

Le jeune homme déglutit difficilement, devenu rouge comme une pivoine.

« Quels échos ? Demanda innocemment son ami, avant de lui lancer un sourire moqueur.

« Dans un magazine moldu, il y a une photo de Ron accompagné par plusieurs filles dont une qui est très célèbre pour eux.

« Euh…Oui, souffla Ron, se renfrognant de plus en plus. Pixxie Lott, ajouta-t-il.

« Une très jolie blonde qui a dû subir un sort d'amnésie pour qu'il n'y ait aucune poursuite.

Ron baissa la tête, trop gêné pour répondre quoi que ce soit. Il les abandonna, prétextant que sa famille avait surement besoin de lui.

Harry le suivit du regard en souriant avant de se retourner vers la jeune Aurore. Elle serrait joyeusement la main d'Otto Schwartzwein, nouveau membre de l'Ordre. Son fort accent germanique en faisait retourner plus d'un.

« Ja ! Sö schön ! Harrry Potterrrr, commhent hallez-vous ? Vous z'avez reutrouvé vfotre hamourrreuse ?

« Oh, euh, oui, merci, bredouilla Harry en lui serrant la main.

« Bitte schön, lança-t-il avant de s'avancer à la suite de ses collègues.

Harry se mit à rire toujours autant amusé par l'homme venu d'un autre pays. Il se calma peu à peu, ayant remarqué que Tonks, quant à elle, avait gardé tout son sérieux. Elle regarda plus intensément le jeune sorcier.

« Tu sais que l'Ordre sera toujours présent pour assurer ta protection et que tenter quoi que ce soit sans que…

« Je sais, coupa Harry, sachant où elle voulait en venir. J'ai néanmoins une mission, dont Dumbledore m'a chargé, à accomplir. Cette mission est secrète et je ne peux la révéler à personne.

« A part à Ron et Hermione, je présumes.

« Ils sont mes plus proches amis et je…

« Non, ne te justifies pas Harry, je comprends. Sache juste que nous serons là, quoi qu'il arrive. Tu n'auras qu'à demander. Elle avait posé une main sur son épaule et lui fit un clin d'œil avant de rejoindre l'assemblée amassée d'un côté ou de l'autre de l'allée formée par les pergolas fleuries. »

Des instruments ensorcelés flottaient dans les airs, juste à côté de l'estrade où les mariés devaient s'échanger leurs vœux. Ils entamèrent une mélodie que peu de sorciers connaissaient car elle était moldue et qui plus est, française. C'était la mélodie d'une chanson d'Edith Piaf, que Fleur adorait : « La vie en rose ».

Seule la douce mélodie flottait dans les airs et l'assemblée toute entière n'avait d'yeux que pour la mariée qui venait d'apparaître au bout de l'allée, un bras autour de celui de son père. Ginny accompagné par son frère Fred, ou George et Gabrielle, au bras de George, ou Fred, s'avancèrent sur l'allée, SUIVIS par la magnifique promise. Ils se placèrent de part et d'autre de l'estrade, laissant la place aux futurs époux.

Harry n'avait d'yeux que pour la jeune Weasley qui, dans sa longue robe blanche et or, scintillée telle une étoile en plein jour. Son ami, quant à lui, ne lâchait plus Gabrielle du regard, complètement hypnotisé.

Ils se regardaient, comme plongé l'un dans l'autre. Leurs sourires étaient francs, sincères. La guerre pouvait bien exploser à ce moment-là, rien n'aurait pu interrompre cet instant suspendu dans l'espace et le temps.

« Moi, William, Arthur Weasley, me lie à toi, Fleur, Isabelle Delacour. Mon existence est vouée à la tienne. En ce jour, nos cœurs ne forment qu'un.

« Moi, Fleur, Isabelle Delacour, me lie à toi, William, Arthur Weasley. Ta peine sera mienne, tout comme ta joie. Mon plus beau projet, en ce jour, est de te rendre heureux et de t'aimer inconditionnellement.

Kingsley Shacklebolt, qui avait accepté de prêter serment pour lier à jamais Fleur et Bill, leva sa baguette et en fit sortir des étincelles argentées. Elles encerclèrent les deux amoureux en un tourbillon magique. Il s'estompa tel un feu d'artifice. Bill attrapa Fleur par la taille et scella leurs lèvres en un baiser. Toute l'assemblée s'éleva dans des applaudissements et des cris de joie.

« Tu es la paix dans ce monde où la guerre gronde, souffla Bill en la serrant plus fort. Je n'ai plus peur de rien, mon cœur est apaisé.

« Je crois en un monde plus beau et ce grâce à ton amour, répondit-elle avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. »

Des pétales d'or tombèrent sur eux alors qu'ils traversaient l'allée sous les cris joyeux de leurs familles et amis. Tous s'empressèrent de les suivre pour ensuite les féliciter. Moly Weasley pleurait de joie comme toujours face à une trop grande émotion.

« Maman ! Lança Bill en la serrant contre lui.

« Votre amour est une joie pour nous tous, dit-elle en toussotant. Vous nous rappelez à tous qu'il y aura toujours de l'espoir dans ce monde. »

Ron s'approcha à son tour et serra sa nouvelle belle-sœur avant de sourire à son frère. Puis il s'empressa de rejoindre le petit groupe de jeunes sorciers qui s'était formé un peu plus loin. Il jeta son regard sur la belle Gabrielle qui souriait. Elle avait une dentition parfaite, une élégance naturelle, un corps sublime. A ces pensées, le rouquin se sentit mal à l'aise, il sentait la chaleur lui monter à la tête. Hermione posa une main sur son bras ce qui le fit sursauter. Ses frères le remarquèrent bien sûr et comme à leur habitude ne purent s'empêcher de commenter.

« Bah alors Ron, on ne peut même plus te toucher ?

« Il a peut-être peur des filles, ajouta George en riant de plus belle.

« Les filles, railla Ron, exaspéré, si vous saviez… Il s'interrompit soudain, voyant le regard intrigué de la jeune Delacour s'attarder sur lui.

« Quoi les filles ? Je suis sûr qu'on a tous envie d'en savoir plus sur ton… expérience, insista Fred.

« Ca n'intéresse que vous dans ce cas. Gabrielle tu veux boire quelque chose ? Enchaîna-t-il en tendant une main vers la jeune fille.

« Avec plaisir Ronald, dit-elle avec une pointe d'hésitation que le demandeur comptait bien effacer.

Il s'hasardait à lui changer les idées en discutant de choses et d'autres, de sa robe somptueuse, de sa beauté. Mais la jeune fille était d'une rare intelligence et devina l'embarras du Gryffondor.

« Courage, force et fidélité, cita la sorcière, un peu dans ses pensées. Ce sont les caractéristiques d'un Gryffondor, n'est-ce pas.

« La fidélité est une caractéristique de Poufsouffle plus que de Gryffondor en réalité, intervint gentiment Hermione qui se trouvait derrière eux. Désolé si j'ai interrompit votre discussion. Elle adressa une moue d'excuses à Gabrielle.

« Non, pas du tout, c'est…

« Alors ça ne te déranges pas si je t'empreintes ton cavalier une minute ou deux, coupa la jeune femme avant de tirer Ron hors du chapiteau sous lequel il était entré un peu plus tôt.

La blondinette les regarda s'éclipser, légèrement offusqué. Elle en profita pour aller voir Bill et Fleur. Ils étaient tous deux devant la fontaine de flûtes de champagne qu'ils remplissaient magiquement.

Hermione tenait son ami d'une poigne féroce. Elle le fit s'asseoir sur un rocher de plage et lui lança un regard acéré. Ron resta tout simplement hilare face au comportement de la belle et fut tout à coup pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable.

« Mais…Arrêtes ! Pourquoi tu ris bêtement ?! S'écria Hermione, incrédule.

« Tu m'as jeté quand je t'ai déclaré mes sentiments amoureux, tu m'as jeté comme une vulgaire chaussette sale, tu m'as anéanti. Après ça, j'étais perdu, j'ai fait des choses qu'aucun d'entre vous n'aurait pu imaginer. J'ai profité, abusé, dépassé les bornes sans que personne ne soit là pour m'arrêter. Maintenant que j'ai réussis à revenir à la surface, à me retrouver pour être encore plus honteux de moi-même, tu débarques et m'empêches de m'approcher d'une autre fille ?! Il n'avait cessé de toussoter à cause de son rire et Hermione avait eu du mal à tout enregistrer.

« Mais non ! Lança-t-elle, en comprenant ce à quoi pensait le jeune homme. Je veux juste te prévenir qu'il s'agit d'une gamine, qu'elle…

« Qu'elle est libre de ses actes et qu'elle fait ce que bon lui semble. Le rouquin avait enfin retrouvé son sérieux. Elle a seize ans et elle sait ce qu'elle fait et je n'ai pas l'intention de… Il s'arrêta, brusquement énervé. Tu crois franchement que je serais capable de… Hermione je n'aurais jamais cru que tu pourrais…

« Tu n'es plus vraiment le même depuis ton escapade et j'avais peur d'un débordement.

« Un débordement ? Je n'y crois pas ! Lança-t-il avec dédain. Si je n'ai plus ta confiance à quoi bon…

« Non, tu l'as, s'enquit-elle, hochant frénétiquement la tête. Je suis désolé Ron, je ne voulais pas te blesser. Va la voir, elle doit s'impatienter. Elle nous a beaucoup parlé de toi et je crois même qu'elle est bien amourachée. »

Ron acquiesça et afficha une mine réjouie en s'élançant vers l'intérieur du chapiteau. Il s'excusa auprès de la jeune fille et lui expliqua brièvement que son amie s'était inquiétée par rapport à son jeune âge. Il lui révéla à l'oreille qu'il avait eu quelques soucis avec les filles. Il préférait jouer franc jeu avec elle plutôt que de mentir. Il ne voulait plus jouer, il avait envie d'être sincère.

Un mariage était l'évènement idéal pour les NOUVELLES RENCONTRES et la naissance d'amours, qu'ils soient brefs ou éternels. C'est ce que Molly avait dit joyeusement en regardant Fleur et Bill s'avancer sur la piste de danse. Plusieurs violons se mirent à entamer une valse et la batterie se joignit à eux. Pour ouvrir le bal, les jeunes mariés avaient choisis également une chanson moldue. Une chanson d'Aerosmith, groupe très célèbre en Angleterre : I dont wanna miss a thing. Les époux débutèrent leur valse, les yeux dans les yeux, des sourires amoureux aux lèvres. Au bout de quelques minutes d'admiration les parents respectifs des jeunes mariés les rejoignirent sur la piste. George, qui sortait toujours avec la jolie Angelina Johnson, leur emboîta le pas de près. Neville invita timidement Luna devant son père qui acquiesça avec un sourire d'encouragement pour le jeune homme. Ron tendit une main assuré vers la belle Gabrielle celle-ci répondit en la prenant, mais à sa stupéfaction elle le tira hors du chapiteau et l'entraîna loin des invités.

Harry continuait de la regarder sans parvenir à l'approcher. Elle l'évitait franchement. Lorsqu'il se résout à l'inviter pour la danse, Ginny le devança en demandant à son frère Fred. Agacé, il pesta silencieusement avant de s'affaler sur une chaise. Il y avait ce vieil homme, Elphias Doge qui sirotait doucement une coupe de champagne, ces yeux gris dans le vague. Le jeune Potter porta alors son attention sur l'homme.

« Excusez-moi, dit-il, Elphias Doge ?

« Oui, répondit-il en revenant à la réalité. Oh ! S'écria-t-il en voyant Harry assis en face de lui. Monsieur…

« Harry, coupa le jeune homme avant de tenter un faible sourire. Comment allez-vous depuis l'enterrement de notre « ami » commun ? Ajouta-t-il la gorge un peu plus serrée.

« Aussi bien qu'on le peut. Il avait souris à son tour. Il aurait aimé cette soirée, je pense. C'était un homme sensible vous savez.

« A vrai dire, commença Harry, j'ai l'impression que je ne le connaissais pas aussi bien que je le croyais.

« Oh… Pardonnez-moi Harry.

« Vous pouvez peut-être m'en apprendre d'avantage sur cet homme.

« C'était un étudiant des plus brillant et intelligent. Il était sensible, mystérieux… Un grand homme avant d'être un grand sorcier. »

Le vieil homme était, une fois de plus, repartis dans ses pensées les plus profondes. Harry, qu'un rien pouvait agacer ne se gêna pas pour lui tapoter le bras. Elphias le regarda, le regard plein d'émotion. Harry comprit soudain que c'était pour l'homme douloureux de parler de son ami Dumbledore. Il s'en excusa d'un hochement de tête et se leva de sa chaise après avoir vidé d'une traite la coupe de champagne qu'il avait prise.

A la sortie du chapiteau il se cogna à Remus Lupin qu'il le regarda étrangement.

« Tout va bien Harry ?

Le concerné s'était tourné vers la piste de danse, regardant sa belle tournoyait dans les bras de son frère.

« Tu devrais inviter Tonks à danser, lança-t-il sans même regarder Remus. Arrêtes de toujours t'en vouloir d'être ce que tu es, elle, elle t'aime comme tu es. Il avait enfin posé son regard sur l'homme qui était comme un oncle pour lui. Ne gâche pas les derniers instants de joie qu'ils vous restent. »

L'homme n'avait su quoi répondre. Il avait laissé Harry s'en aller et resta figé face à ses amis qui s'amusaient, festoyaient, profitaient de l'instant. Il se rendit compte que lui ne profitait de rien même pas de celle qu'il aimait. Le visage déconfit, le cœur pincé. Depuis la mort de son meilleur ami…et de Dum…Non ! Harry avait raison, il fallait continuer à vivre. L'homme loup garou s'approcha d'un pas assuré vers la femme la plus extraordinaire qu'il connaissait et la pris dans ses bras sans que celle-ci s'y attende. Il l'embrassa franchement la seconde d'après.

L'élu était entré dans la chaumière aux coquillages où demeuraient quelques sorciers. Il remarqua alors l'arrière du crâne rasé d'un ancien ami. Il s'approcha, surpris mais quand il vit qu'il était accompagné d'Hermione Granger, sa surprise se changea en certitude.

« Viktor Krum ! Lança-t-il.

Celui-ci se leva du canapé et se tourna vers Harry. Sa carrure était toujours aussi impressionnante. Il afficha un grand sourire et attrapa avec plaisir la main tendu du « champion », comme il aimait l'appeler.

« Champion ! Ça fait un bail.

« Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? Depuis le temps, ajouta Harry avant de s'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuils disposés en face du sofa, duquel la belle n'avait pas bougé.

Elle lança un regard appuyé à Harry mais celui-ci n'en tint même pas compte, les vapeurs d'alcool lui tournants encore la tête.

« Comme je le disais à Mione, je viens d'être admis dans l'Ordre du Phœnix. J'ai passé mon examen pour devenir Aurore l'an dernier et suis revenu pour l'Ordre.

Harry était impressionné et fou de joie que l'ordre est accepté dans leur rang un homme tel que lui.

« C'est tout simplement génial ! S'écria Harry, enthousiaste. Félicitation, Aurore. »

Ils se levèrent et se firent une accolade. Hermione, de plus en plus mal à l'aise, laissa échapper un petit cri de stupeur quand son meilleur ami l'attrapa pour qu'elle prenne part à l'accolade.

Pendant que certains festoyaient, d'autres sombraient. Draco Malefoy et Blaise Zabini se tenaient droit, tels des soldats près au combat. Ils demeuraient dans le silence glacial alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres entamait son discours. Sa troupe était rassemblée devant lui. Des fidèles, femmes et hommes, avides de sang et de morts. La plupart encapuchonné, un masque d'or leur couvrant la moitié du visage. Un petit groupe se tenait légèrement à l'écart, composé pour la plus grande partie de redoutables loups garous. On les connaissait sous le nom de Raffleurs. Ils servaient secrètement le Mage noir, recherchant les traîtres aux quatre coins de l'Angleterre pour son compte. Draco ainsi que Blaise, avaient pris leur direction. Le seigneur leur donnait chaque jour plus de responsabilités et leur offrait une grande confiance dont Draco se méfiait beaucoup.

Il lança un regard en biais à son parrain Severus Rogue, posté entre Bellatrix Lestrange et Dolohov. Il restait de marbre et ne remarqua pas ce regard qui, au grand dégoût du jeune sorcier fut intercepté par sa tante. Elle fit apparaître ses incisives en un sourire machiavélique.

« Je comptes sur vous, mes fidèles serviteurs, pour honorer mon nom. Je veux des cris, des pleurs, du désespoir. Ne touchez pas au garçon, il est à moi. Draco, Blaise, je compte sur vous pour mener votre groupe à capturer les traîtres à leur sang et me les amener. Vous m'avez très bien servis jusqu'à aujourd'hui, ne me décevez pas. Grâce aux révélations de Severus nous avons l'occasion d'attaquer et de faire beaucoup de dégâts. Partez maintenant ! Et pas de quartiers ! »

Tous les Mangemorts s'éclipsèrent dans un nuage de fumée noire épaisse. Le groupe des Raffleurs suivirent. Le blond lança un dernier regard à son meilleur ami qui déglutissait difficilement, puis disparurent en un éclair. Il savait qu'aucun autre choix ne s'offrait à lui et Blaise. Tout reposait sur le mensonge, le double jeu. Son parrain savait ce que c'était mais pouvait-il l'aider ? Allait-il le protéger comme il l'avait fait l'an dernier. Les doutes le reprenant d'assaut, il eut du mal à retrouver ses repères lorsqu'il atterrit sur le sable tiède de la plage. Un peu plus loin, de la musique et des lumières s'élevaient dans l'air doux du soir.

Elle l'avait entraîné vers une crique, au bas des falaises. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle adorait la mer et son odeur. Qu'elle aimait la sensation du sable sur sa peau. Qu'elle aimait ses yeux bleus et ses cheveux d'un roux flamboyant. Qu'elle adorait sa façon d'être, son caractère. Qu'elle le trouvait beau, sexy, attirant. Il n'avait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, trop abasourdi pour réussir à tout enregistrer. Elle le poussa sur le sol et se laissa tomber sur lui dans un éclat de rire cristallin. A peine le temps de reprendre ses esprits qu'elle lui coupa le souffle dans un langoureux baiser chaud. Il avait pourtant tout fait pour rattraper ses pensées qui s'envolèrent encore plus loin, dégagées par le désir qui s'emparait subitement de tout son être.

Ses doigts fins caressaient ses cheveux avec intensité, accélérant à chaque seconde ses gestes. Il entrouvrit la bouche pour qu'elle y glisse sa langue brulante. Leurs langues entamèrent une danse endiablée. Les jeunes amants retenaient leur souffle pour que le baiser ne s'arrête pas, qu'il dure et dure encore. La belle l'interrompit aussi brusquement qu'il était apparu et se releva, de la malice dans le regard. Elle ôta ses souliers et posa son pied en hauteur sur un rocher pour faire glisser lentement son bas, dévoilant en même temps sa cuisse fine et blanche. Ron la regarda faire, la respiration saccadée. La sensualité délicate qui s'échappait d'elle enivrait le jeune homme. Il déboutonnait doucement sa chemise, ne la lâchant pas des yeux, mais la belle se redressa vivement et tout en riant, couru vers la mer, étonnement calme. Elle s'était débarrassé de sa jolie robe et était entré dans l'eau. Ron se redressa amusé et enleva sa chemise. Il voulut la rejoindre mais Gabrielle en sortit, le corset blanc qu'elle portait devenu transparent à la lumière de la lune. A cette vision, le rouquin ne put résister plus et se précipita vers elle. Elle accueillit ses bras avec un souffle de plaisir. La soulevant, il lui permit d'enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il entreprit de parcourir son cou puis sa poitrine, de petits baisers tout en la maintenant serrée contre lui. Sa langue s'enroula sensuellement autour de chacun de ses tétons raffermis par l'air frais qui se déposait sur leurs corps nus. Elle gémissait doucement, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer le désir du jeune homme. Il la reposa délicatement sur le sable et leurs regards s'embrasèrent d'une flamme ardente. Leurs langues se joignirent à nouveau dans un râle d'envie. Il dénoua d'une main devenue experte, les lacets de son corset tout en lui caressant la croupe encore cachée sous un voile de soie blanche. Ne pouvant tenir pus longtemps encore, il fit glisser sa culotte le long de ses jambes frêles. Elle les agita doucement pour l'aider. Dans un même temps, elle avait défait la braguette de son pantalon noir et le faisait également glisser langoureusement emportant au passage le caleçon. Elle suivit se mouvement de sorte que son visage angélique se retrouve face à la virilité durcie du jeune homme. Elle leva des yeux emplis de convoitise vers ceux de Ron. Il lui caressa tendrement la joue comme pour la guider. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour attraper de ses lèvres le membre raide. Il laissa échapper un gémissement rauque. Une onde électrique traversa tout son corps sous le contact. Gabrielle engagea des vas et viens alanguis. Il sentit qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps et dans un élan léger et tendre, il la souleva et entra en elle, alors qu'elle prenait appuis sur ses larges épaules. Leurs corps se consumaient sous la chaleur de leur étreinte.

Tandis qu'elle réajustait sa robe, les yeux bleus ciel de la jeune Delacour furent attirés par des éclairs de lumières jaillissant au-dessus des falaises.

« Ils ne nous ont pas attendus pour le feu d'artifice ! Lança-t-elle, déçu.

« Ce ne sont pas des feux d'artifices ! S'écria-t-il.

Ron attrapa sa main et la serra étonnement fort puis l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser avant de l'entraîner derrière lui. Une grande sensation de peur et d'inquiétude s'était emparé de lui et contaminé Gabrielle, n'y comprenant plus rien. Elle n'eut pas besoin de se poser plus de questions en entendant les cris et les détonations que produisaient les fameux éclairs.

La musique battait son plein jusqu'au moment où les instruments éclatèrent dans un fracas assourdissant. Le silence qui suivit fût encore plus ténébreux. Des cris de stupeur jaillirent de tous côtés. La rouquine n'avait qu'une idée en tête, le retrouver, lui dire à quel point elle était désolé, à quel point elle pouvait l'aimer. Mais trop tard, c'était déjà l'enfer au dehors. Son frère Bill et son père étaient en plein combat. D'autres arrivaient, ils étaient tous là. Comment cela avait-il pu arriver en ce jour si joyeux ? Fleur jurait, non loin de là, hurlait tout en fendant l'air de sa baguette tendue au bout de son bras. Ginny eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir Ron, tentant d'esquiver les sorts qu'on lui jetait à lui et à… Sans pouvoir déterminer qui s'était, elle dut courir à l'opposé d'eux, poursuivit à présent par la plus folle des partisante du mage noir.

Draco Malefoy avait atterrit sur le lieu du combat alors qu'il y régnait déjà le chaos.

« Je vais me la faire cette pétasse de rousse ! Jubila sa tante en passant juste à côté de lui.

« Laisse-la-moi ! Ordonna-t-il. Ce traitre n'est pas digne de Bellatrix Lestrange !

« Mais elle l'est de toi ? L'assoiffée de sang se tourna vers lui, les pupilles entièrement dilatées.

« Tu n'as pas à discuter mes ordres ! Prends ceux de ton âge ! Imagine si une jeune te bat. Il lui fit un clin d'œil narquois avant de poursuivre la rouquine à son tour.

La monstrueuse Bellatrix voulut répliquer mais n'en eut aucunement le temps, en prise avec le jeune Potter, sortit de la chaumière.

Harry avait soudain lâché prise, sentant une pesanteur s'accroitre dans sa poitrine. L'éloge que Viktor faisait de Dumbledore fût coupé net par le vacarme de l'extérieur. Sans avoir une seconde pour ne serait-ce qu'essayer de comprendre, la vitre de la fenêtre la plus proche d'eux se fracassa en des milliers d'éclats. Ils traversèrent la pièce, suspendus dans le temps devant les yeux ahuris d'Harry, reflétant les couleurs rouges et vertes que produisaient les sorts lancés à tout va. Les évènements s'enchaînèrent alors à une vitesse fulgurante. Le souffle court, l'élu quitta la demeure déjà bien endommagée. Derrière lui, Hermione avait était projeté au sol par Viktor, voulant à tout prix la protéger. Celle-ci s'était dégagé avec hargne, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle pouvait se défendre seule. Il acquiesça et emboîta le pas du champion de très prés.

Harry ne se contrôlait plus, la rage lui faisant tourner la tête. Cette voix, ces cheveux noirs ébènes, ces grands yeux noirs remplis de folie.

« Bellatrix ! S'écria-t-il. Tu cours où comme ça ?

Elle s'était immédiatement retournée vers son agresseur, le jaugeant. Elle avait ouvert ses lèvres fines, dévoilant ses incisives menaçantes. Mais avant qu'une phrase cinglante ne puisse jaillir de sa voix enfantine, un éclair rouge la foudroya sur place. Elle tomba dans un râle qui se rapprochait plus de la jouissance. Harry n'en tint pas compte, trop absorbé par sa soif de vengeance. Un deuxième sort allait s'abattre sur elle mais elle se protégea. Un combat sanglant débuta.

Hermione s'était sentit impuissante face à ce spectacle mais la réalité la rattrapa. Elle devait se battre, elle devait rester debout pour ses amis, les gens qu'elle aimait. Le doloris lancé par son meilleur ami était louable, compréhensible. Son cœur se serra en pensant qu'elle aussi devrait en faire usage. Un nouveau sort jeté à ses pieds la fit émerger de ses pensées et l'obligea à prendre part au sinistre. Son agresseur n'était autre que Nott père. Visiblement, il n'avait toujours pas digéré le Stupéfix que la jeune femme lui avait lancé au département des mystères, deux ans auparavant. Il s'acharnait littéralement sur elle, redoublant de force dans ses sortilèges. Dans tout ce tumulte, la belle put néanmoins entrevoir avec horreur Fleur s'agenouiller devant le corps de sa sœur, ensanglanté.

Le jeune Weasley lui avait promis que cette fois elle pourrait dire à tout le monde qu'il avait tout fait pour la protéger, qu'il était resté DEVANT POUR qu'elle ne soit pas touchée. Mais comment avait-il put promettre une telle chose dans de telles circonstances ? La belle Gabrielle avait tout fait pour ne pas lâcher sa main mais ses doigts glissèrent et malgré elle, la jeune fille fut emportée. Le rouquin se retourna mais seulement pour assister au massacre. Ron avait reconnu Dolohov, l'agresseur d'Hermione en cinquième année et ne put empêcher le sort qu'il lança à Gabrielle. Il tenait fermement sa proie d'un bras, la basculant en arrière, comme s'il s'agissait d'une figure de danse. De son bras libre, il avait pointé sa baguette sur la poitrine de la blondinette. Le sort violet qui s'en échappa la traversa entièrement. Aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche mais ses yeux se révulsèrent.

« Non ! Hurla Ron avant de se jeter sur le sorcier.

Il abattit son poing dans la tempe, faisant tituber Dolohov. Il ne s'était surement pas attendu à une attaque physique de ce genre. Un deuxième coup explosa dans ses flancs, l'amenant à se plier en avant. Ron hurlait plus fort après chacun des coups qu'il infligeait à cet immonde Mangemort. Fleur n'avait rien vu d'autre que sa sœur, la chair de sa chair, allongée, inerte sur le sable tiède. Son hurlement était un appel au secours, un cri de désespoir. La main tremblante de Molly, qui l'avait rapidement rejoint, palpa le cou de l'inconsciente pour y trouver un pouls. Son autre main se posa sur l'épaule de sa belle-fille quand elle le trouva. Il y avait un espoir mais il fallait souffrir pour cela. Molly le savait plus que toute autre personne. Tous ses enfants étaient en train de combattre, de risquer leur vie, pour cet espoir.

« Achtung ! Otto Schwartzwein avait BONDIT devant les trois femmes. Ces héspèces de fvermines sont fourbeus !

Il lança un sort puissant qui les enveloppa d'une bulle enflammée. A l'intérieur, Molly, Fleur et Gabrielle ne risquaient plus rien et personne ne pouvait plus les attaquer. L'allemand continua son combat à l'intérieur du chapiteau qui tombait en cendres. Maugrey et d'autres aurores s'acharnaient à repousser les fidèles de Voldemort afin qu'ils battent en retraite. Ils avaient formé une ligne défensive qui les repoussait hors de la propriété.

Plus loin, le jeune Malefoy avait rattrapé Ginny. Elle lui lança un Stupéfix qu'il esquiva de justesse en soupirant hargneusement. Il lui jeta un regard noir avant de s'assurer que personne ne verrait ni n'entendrait ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui dire.

« Couche-toi parterre et ne bouge plus !

La rouquine fronça les sourcils, incrédule.

« Je te demande…

« Non, c'est moi qui te demande de taire et de m'écouter si tu tiens à la vie. Fais ce que je te dis, c'est tout.

« Mais pourquoi je…

« Parce qu'ils n'ont aucune pitié et que… Accio baguette ! Il attrapa à la volée la baguette de la belle Weasley. Tu n'as maintenant plus de baguette, raison de plus pour faire la morte et ne rien risquer. Tu es la personne la plus chère aux yeux de Potter alors fais pas l'idiote.

Elle comprit au fond d'elle qu'il essayait tout bonnement de la sauver. Il avait empêché Bellatrix de la poursuivre, la protégeant ainsi de sa folie meurtrière. Il n'avait rien tenté contre elle et s'était à peine défendu. Elle ne semblait plus être sûre de l'identité du sorcier qu'elle avait en face d'elle tant elle était surprise. Le regard dédaigneux qu'il lui lança la ramena sur terre. Elle lui fit signe qu'elle acceptait ce qu'il lui demandait. Il leva alors sa baguette vers elle et lança un sort inoffensif et Ginny fit semblant de souffrir avant de s'effondrer au sol. Elle resta là, les yeux clos, attendant la suite des évènements.

Le beau blond s'était ensuite éloigné, l'air faussement glorieux. Il se stoppa lorsqu'il vit Granger en prise avec Nott Sénior, de plus en plus près du bord de la falaise. Sans vraiment le vouloir, il ne put détourner son regard ou le porter sur autre chose tant il était subjugué par les prouesses de son ennemie. Il n'en revenait pas qu'elle puisse prendre autant le dessus sur un Mangemort de son acabit. Elle était prise de fureur. Ses yeux étaient enflammés, lançant autant d'éclairs que sa baguette.

« Pas mal pour une Sang-de-bourbe ! Lança Draco, alors qu'il s'était approché tout en faisant semblant d'attaquer Angelina Johnson, petite-amie de Georges. Celle-ci n'avait même pas remarqué ces semblants d'attaques, trop occupée à aider les blessés.

Hermione n'avait pas non plus remarqué le jeu du Serpentard, Nott lui donnant du fil à retordre. Elle sentait néanmoins une présence derrière elle. Elle se tourna vers la personne qui la regardait et aperçut les cheveux d'un blond presque blanc. Elle comprit de qui il s'agissait mais revenant à son combat, elle eut tout juste le temps de repousser l'attaque par un Protego.

« Stupéfix ! S'écria-t-elle, un cinquième de seconde après.

Nott fut projeté dans le vide, par de-là la falaise. La mer déchaînée couvrit le son de sa voix lorsqu'il hurla dans sa chute vertigineuse vers les rochers. Son corps se brisa contre eux avec violence et les vagues l'emportèrent presqu'aussitôt. La belle Gryffondor accourue au bord pour regarder mais il était déjà trop tard. Elle plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche, les yeux humides d'effroi. Elle venait d'ôter la vie d'un homme. Un homme qui, même s'il était un fidèle de leur grand ennemi, était un père de famille, un mari.

« Tu veux participer à la guerre mais tu ne supportes pas de voir des morts ou même d'en provoquer ? Ironisa Draco, ayant remarqué la réaction d'Hermione.

Celle-ci riposta enfin, détournant le regard des rochers.

« C'est ton maître qui tue les gens, pas nous ! Elle l'avait pointé de sa baguette, l'air furax.

« C'est pourtant toi qui me menace avec ta baguette, répliqua-t-il sans bouger.

Hermione se rendit soudain compte qu'il avait raison, qu'il n'avait rien fait à part la provoquer. Elle voyait bien qu'il ne tenterait pas d'attaque. Agacé par ce comportement déroutant, elle s'élança vers lui et le bousculant, s'éloigna à la recherche de ses amis.

« Mais c'est qu'elle sort les griffes, la petite lionne ! Ajouta-t-il en la regardant partir.

Dans le même temps, il aperçut Viktor Krum accourant vers elle pour la serrer contre lui, heureux qu'elle soit saine et sauve. A cette vision il se surprit à vouloir, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, être à sa place. Il secoua la tête pour remettre ses idées en place et reconnu son ami Blaise près de l'endroit où Fleur et Bill s'étaient dit « oui ».

Celui-ci lui montra d'un signe de tête que les Raffleurs avaient attrapé la jeune Luna Lovegood. Empêcher un autre massacre tout en faisant semblant d'y prendre part avec joie. Cette situation était de plus en plus insupportable pour les deux Serpentards.

Hermione avait trouvé Ron, le visage blême, les yeux dans le brouillard. Elle avait réussi à le convaincre de la suivre tout simplement parce que c'est ce qui était prévu. Ils avaient tous les deux retrouvés Harry peu de temps après. Bellatrix avait abandonné, trop lâche pour persévérer face à la fureur du jeune homme meurtri. Lui, c'est elle qu'il cherchait. Hermione l'attrapa par le bras et le tira vers elle afin que ses mots arrivent à ses oreilles.

« On s'en va.

Il acquiesça alors qu'il regardait autour de lui. C'est là qu'il vit Ginny, son amour, son amante, sa raison d'être, inerte, le visage contre le sol. Il se débattit tant qu'il put contre la prise de sa meilleure amie, prête à transplaner.

« Non ! Gin…

Son cri transplana avec lui dans une douleur incommensurable.

« Nyyyyyy !

Sa voix se répercuta contre les murs glacés d'une ruelle sombre et déserte.

Le jeune homme tomba à genoux, brisé. Ron ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qu'il venait de se passer, ce que lui aussi avait vu mais quand ce fut le cas, il se prit le visage dans les mains puis serra les poings. Hermione tremblait, fouillant frénétiquement dans son sac ensorcelé pour en sortir des vêtements moldus.

«Elle n'est pas…Elle est juste blessée, dit-elle de sa voix aigüe et tremblotante. C'est Gin. Elle nous a surpris plus d'une fois, elle est forte…

« Mais tu n'en es pas sûre ! S'écria Harry, se relevant d'un coup. Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de m'en assurer ! »

Hermione baissa les yeux. Elle savait qu'elle avait fait ce qu'il fallait mais son meilleur ami avait raison. Ils n'avaient pas pris le temps de vérifier l'état de leurs amis et famille. Ils s'étaient éclipsés, sans laisser de trace.

Pas de Au revoir, ni même d'Adieu.


	6. Chapter 6

Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment entendu parler encore moins hurler… Le jeune Malefoy poussa d'une main froide le corps de Scabior de son chemin pour voir l'état de la jeune fille. La jolie blondinette avait la bouche en sang et avait du mal à reprendre son souffle après le coup de pied qu'on lui avait infligé dans les flancs. Elle avait tout de même les yeux grands ouverts et observait tous les visages autour d'elle. Elle tomba sur les yeux gris acier de Draco et les fixa avec une intensité peu commune. Celui-ci déglutit difficilement, tentant de rester de marbre face à ce regard prenant.

« Cessez de la faire beugler ! Cracha-t-il aux Raffleurs présents. Vous êtes ici chez moi et vous souillez mon nom avec vos conneries ! J'ai été nommé votre chef par le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même. Avant de faire quoi que ce soit, je veux d'abord que ça passe par moi !

Sa voix claqua dans la grande pièce éclairée uniquement par le feu de la grande cheminée de marbre. Scabior claqua sa langue derrière ses dents, l'air dédaigneux.

« Un morveux incapable, souffla-t-il vilement. Je te signale que la place à laquelle tu trouves est un siège éjectable.

Il s'appuya contre le linteau, le feu crépitait avec ferveur, tout près de lui. Le blond s'approcha tel un félin en chasse. Le feu se reflétait dans ses yeux emplis de haine. Il plaqua son avant-bras contre le cou de Scabior, pris de court. Sa respiration commençait à saccader.

« Tu as plus de chance de te faire éjecter que moi ! Le nouveau bras droit du Lord n'a qu'à lever le pied pour écraser le cafard que tu es.

Il ôta son bras avant de l'attraper par les épaules et de le jeter au sol. Scabior toussait pour reprendre son souffle mais celui-ci fut à nouveau coupé par le coup de pied que le maître des lieux lui balança en plein visage. Du sang coula sur le parquet en teck sombre. Le rouge de celui-ci brillait à la lueur des flammes.

« Nettoies-moi ça et dégage de chez moi !

Draco fit signe aux autres de s'en aller, ce qu'ils firent dans la seconde sans se faire prier. Il sortit de la pièce à grandes enjambées, son ami Blaise l'attendait dans la pièce à côté. La jolie Serdaigle blessée était toujours allongée au sol, silencieuse.  
Scabior se releva vivement. Ses mains tremblaient de rage. Il épousseta son manteau plein de cendre et toisa la prisonnière du regard. Un sourire machiavélique inattendu s'étendit sur ses lèvres.

« Bébé Malefoy ne veut pas qu'on touche à SA prisonnière ? C'est ce qu'on va voir ! Il avait bondit sur elle en une fraction de secondes, la souleva et du revers de la main, la gifla.  
La blondinette s'effondra à nouveau sur le bois dur, laissant échapper de sa gorge sèche un râle de douleur. Elle entreprit de reculer, toujours au sol. Les yeux apeurés, elle ne savait plus comment faire face. Scabior s'esclaffa tout en laissant tomber son manteau de ses épaules. Il ôta presque en même temps sa chemise jaunie par l'usure et le temps de sorte de se trouver torse nu. Il portait plusieurs chaînes en or autour du cou et avait l'allure d'un pirate sanguinaire. Il s'avança de façon nonchalante vers Luna, de plus en plus effrayée. Saisissant son col il la souleva sans grande difficulté et la plaqua contre lui, ses lèvres viles attrapant les siennes, forcées. La tentative que Luna entreprit pour se débattre de son emprise n'eut aucun effet tant elle était menue et affaiblie. La main remplaça les lèvres, empêchant n'importe quel son de sortir. Il l'emmena, comme dans une valse funèbre, contre l'un des murs nus de la pièce. Le choc de laRENCONTRE ENTRE sa tête et la pierre fit couler des gouttelettes rouges vives sur ses épaules nues. Cela n'empêcha pas l'agresseur de continuer son entreprise. Il lui arracha le corset de sa robe, dévoilant ainsi sa petite poitrine, blanche comme neige. Tout l'univers de la jeune fille se brisait. Jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer se retrouver dans une telle situation. La plaie infligée à son crâne lui donnait le vertige. Elle sombrait, de plus en plus inconsciente. Les gestes rugueux du Raffleur, elle ne les sentait presque plus. Qu'allait-il faire ? Survivrait-elle à ça ?

On ne s'habitue pas à la mort d'un être aimé.  
Harry Potter était le premier à le savoir. Ses parents, son parrain, son mentor,… STOP !  
Ça devait cesser !  
Il ouvrit ses yeux émeraude dans un cri de stupeur. Le sommeil qui l'avait pris quelques minutes auparavant, l'avait déjà quitté. Il se redressa et observa ses mains posées sur ses cuisses. Les paumes étaient en sueur, ses doigts gelés par la fraîcheur de la nuit. Il se sentait fondre, comme si toute l'eau de son être s'échappait par chacun de ses pores. Ses beaux cheveux roux… Ses yeux doux et clairs… Il secoua la tête avant de la prendre dans ses mains toujours humides. Celles-ci se crispèrent soudain prises de tremblement. Une aura noire l'entourait, s'emparant de sa chair, la transperçant de part en part. Ses yeux devenus noirs réapparurent dans la nuit, emplis d'une haine meurtrière.  
La vengeance, la mort de cet être abominable,…

« Voldemort, souffla-t-il, la mâchoire crispée, je vais te détruire, anéantir chacune de tes vies. »

Comme un engagement qu'il se faisait à lui-même, ses mots se perdirent dans les ténèbres, laissant derrière eux un écho macabre.

Hermione arrangeait ses cheveux, du moins elle essayait. Elle abandonna vite, trop stressée. Ron la regardait s'agiter sans trop réagir. C'est seulement lorsqu'une chaussure lui atterri sur la tête qu'il se leva pour aider. Ils avaient loué une chambre à Withechapel, grâce au rouquin qui connaissait le gérant et les lieux par-cœur. Hermione n'avait même pas pris la peine de refuser cet endroit, trop angoissée par les Mangemorts qui rôdaient partout. Ron n'avait pas été véritablement enchanté de revenir sur le lieu de ses déboires mais avaient-ils eu le choix ?

« On s'en va, lança la brunette d'un ton ferme.

« Pour aller où ? demanda le rouquin, agacé par le dégoût que le visage de son amie affiché en observant la chambre.

« J'ai dans l'idée d'aller au Square. Il y a là-bas un objet dont j'ai besoin et…

« C'est un H. ? Coupa Harry tout en soulevant légèrement le rideau pour regarder au dehors.

La fenêtre donnait sur une grande ruelle passante. Des commerçants s'affairaient, plaçant leurs étales devant la devanture de leur boutique. L'un était chargé de chaussures, un autre de peluches souvenirs, un troisième de vêtements. Harry observait le spectacle tandis qu'Hermione s'expliquait.

« Il s'agit en réalité d'une personne, une personne qui pourrait, j'en suis sûre, la belle cherchait ses mots avec attention, nous donner de bons renseignements et…

« Vas s'y seule dans ce cas, trancha le jeune homme, toujours absorbé par les mouvements au dehors.

« Quoi ?

La belle se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil à moitié rongé par les souris et autres bestioles, l'air apeuré.

« Ça pose un problème Hermione ? Renchérit Harry en la regardant enfin.

« Non, mais je pensais qu'on resterait soudé tous les trois… Qu'on avancerait ensemble comme toujours. Sa voix était de plus en plus chevrotante et aiguë. Elle renifla pour empêcher les sanglots de lui monter aux yeux.

« Les temps ont changés. Il n'y a plus de « toujours ». Nous n'avons pas toute l'année pour trouver les objets. Si tu crois qu'il ou elle a de bons renseignements, vas les récolter. Ron et moi continuerons de chercher sans toi. Je te laisse deux jours. Au bout du deuxième, à six heures précises, tu nous retrouveras.

« Il faudrait mettre au point un mode de communication, tenta Ron, qui jusque-là n'avait rien dit.

La belle se mit alors à cogiter. Comme à son habitude, elle avait froncé les sourcils, en proie à une grande réflexion.

« Passes-moi ton Déluminateur s'il te plait. Elle avait tendu sa main vers le rouquin.

Celui-ci le chercha dans une poche intérieure de son manteau et le lui donna. Elle l'empoigna fermement et le déclencha. La seule petite lumière allumée dans la pièce était celle de la flamme d'une petite bougie posée sur la commode. Celle-ci voleta vers la belle avant de s'engouffrer dans l'objet métallique. Quand elle le réenclencha, les yeux crispés, la lumière ne retourna pas sur sa mèche mais resta dans les airs, à hauteur de ses yeux marron. Elle déglutit difficilement avant de détourner le regard, étrangement humide à présent.

« Ça va marcher, dit-elle, la gorge serrée. Je le garde pendant ces deux jours. Grâce à lui, je saurais vous retrouver. « La lumière guide les voyageurs perdus », ajouta-t-elle avant de quitter la pièce, ses larmes l'ayants submergées.

Ses deux amis étaient restés tout penaud face à ce qui venait de se dérouler devant leurs yeux. Mais sans plus de questions, ils savaient qu'elle était intelligente et sûre d'elle. Même si rien n'était comme avant, une confiance d'acier demeurait entre eux.

La terre était encore enflammée par le combat. La chaumière n'était plus qu'un tas de ruines et le paysage ne ressemblait plus vraiment au tableau paradisiaque qu'il avait pu être quelques heures auparavant. Les assaillants avaient laissé derrière eux une épaisse fumée noire. Les survivants réunissaient leurs dernières forces pour aider les blessés. L'heure était à la reconstruction.

Ses cheveux roux flottaient sur le sol poussé par le vent glacial de la nuit. Elle ne pu direCOMBIEN DE TEMPS elle était restée dans cette position. Elle n'aurait su déterminer à qui avait appartenu les cris qu'elle avait entendu. Chaque cri l'avait pétrifié, comme si chacun d'eux était un poignard s'enfonçant dans sa chair. Elle avait prié pour que les membres de sa famille soient sains et saufs, que sa meilleure amie le soit, et que son âme sœur le soit également.  
La belle se releva enfin, les membres engourdis. Ses yeux passèrent en revue tout ce qui l'entourait, analysant les dégâts. Non loin d'elle, plusieurs personnes s'affairaient pour éteindre le feu qui consumait toutes les broussailles alentours et risquait d'alerter le village moldu à quelques miles de là. Son cerveau avait du mal à enregistrer les événements qui se déroulaient devant elle. Elle sentit soudain naître en elle une immense culpabilité, elle n'avait rien fait pour les aider.  
Elle reconnu immédiatement son grand frère Bill parce qu'il avait les cheveux plus longs que tous ses autres frères. La rouquine s'élança alors vers lui. Lui attrapant le bras, elle le fit se tourner vers elle. Son regard était vide, empli de dégoût.

« Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-elle, la voix tremblante.

« Où étais-tu ? Je m'inquiétais pour toi, répondit-il sans vraiment la regarder.

« J'ai été attaqué et repoussé vers les falaises, de l'autre côtéDE LA MAISON. Je..., elle ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité, je suis resté inconsciente, ils ont du croire que j'étais morte.

« Mais ça va ? Pas de blessures ? Insista-t-il en la regardant attentivement cette fois.

Elle lui fit signe qu'elle n'avait rien mais cela ne suffisait pas à repousser la peur grandissante dans le regard de son aîné. Elle le laissa pour retrouver d'autres membres de sa famille, pour leur montrer qu'elle était là, bien vivante. Elle découvrit avec effroi le corps de Gabrielle, allongé à côté d'une Fleur au visage dénué d'expression. Elle retenu son sanglot lorsque sa mère la rassura d'un hochement de tête. Les deux femmes Weasley s'éloignèrent un peu.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda la fille.

« Un sort, répondit la mère, la voix très basse, comme usée. La signature du Mangemort Dolohov. Il est le seul à faire usage de ce sort antique.

« Elle va s'en sortir ?

« On ne peut le dire pour l'instant, dit Molly, embêtée. Le sort agit à l'intérieur et nous ne pouvons déterminer ce qu'il va endommager le plus. Elle risque énormément de séquelles.

« Je vois, souffla Ginny.

« Les médicomages sont arrivés, lança Mrs Weasley en se redressant vivement. Toi, tu n'as rien ? Ajouta-t-elle en se retournant à nouveau vers sa fille.

Celle-ci lui répondit, comme elle l'avait fait avec son frère. Elle attrapa la main de sa tendre maman dans les siennes et la serra fort comme pour la remercier d'être toujours là. Elle la regarda s'éloigner vers les médecins sorciers venus de Ste Mangouste puis détourna vivement le regard. Si elle n'avait pas fais semblant... Si elle s'était battu comme les autres, peut-être qu'elle aurait pu éviter à l'un des blessés de... La culpabilité la poursuivait de plus en plus profondément et elle voulait à tout prix la laisser derrière elle. Avec tout ces « peut-être » et ces « et si... » elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien changer au passé et que ce qui était fait ne pouvait être défait.

Fred et George se chamaillaient bruyamment, installés près de la descente menant à la plage. Leur sœur les repéra et les rejoint. Elle ne fut pas étonnée de voir qu'il concoctaient une mixture étrange. Les jumeaux, trop absorbés dans leur discussion, ne firent pas vraiment attention à Ginny. Elle se laissa tomber sur le sol et les observa, sans dire un mot. Elle aimait les voir travailler, cela la faisait souvent rire. Leur façon de vivre et de voir la vie aurait pu rendre n'importe quel dépressif un temps soit peu souriant.

« Non, attends! lança George. T'es sûr que ce n'est pas l'algue amer avant ?

« Oui, Georgy, j'en suis sûr, répliqua Fred avec un sourire en biais. Laisse-moi m'occuper de la potion.

« Vous faites quoi au juste ? Coupa la rouquine, intriguée. Elle avait laissé sa curiosité prendre le dessus et avait vraiment besoin de se changer les idées.

« Une potion contre les brûlures...

« Mais non! Coupa Fred, les sourcils haussés. Je fais une potion contre les blessures.

« Tu fais? Répéta George, l'air ahuri. Je te signale qu'on la fabrique ensemble! Et c'est une potion pour les brûlures!

Ginny haussa les sourcils, se demandant ce que leur dispute allait donner comme catastrophe. Elle les connaissait par coeur et savait qu'il ne fallait jamais rester dans les parages. Néanmoins, la rouquine ne bougea pas, trop curieuse.  
Fred fût bousculé par son frère afin qu'il prenne sa place devant le chaudron et y jeta une algue amer. Le mélange tournoya à une vitesse folleCHANGEANT DE COULEUR au fur et à mesure. George recula un peu, méfiant. D'un coup, la mixture bondit hors du chaudron. Elle était épaisse, comme de la lave ou du goudron. Elle avait pris une teinte bleu violette et bondissait étrangement sur le sable, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose...

« Vous avez terminé? Il ne faut quand même pas dix ans pour faire une potion contre...

Maugrey Fol'oeil n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, la chose ayant bondit sur son visage. Il tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd et se mit à gesticuler dans tous les sens en râlant. Ses cris étaient à moitié étouffés par la potion étrange. Fred avait accouru sur l'Aurore mais trop tard, la chose s'était comme diluée et avait déjà coloré la moitié du visage tailladé de Fol'oeil. Le rouquin revint sur ses pas et ne put retenir son rire, suivit de près par George, plié en deux.

« Ce teint vous va à ravir, s'exclafa Fred avant de rire de plus belles.

L'homme se redressa vivement et sortit d'une poche intérieur un petit miroir. Il n'eut besoin que d'apercevoir son reflet pour exploser de rage.

« Enlevez-moi ça tout de suite ou je vous transforme en pot de chambre! Hurla Maugrey tout en pointant sa baguette sur les jumeaux.

Ginny, seule spectatrice, tentait de garder son sérieux un maximum, en vain. Voir son ancien professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal le visage bleu... Son rire éclata en elle, le brisant presque les côtes. La situation était d'autant plus grotesque car après une telle bataille, le temps n'était pas à la joie et aux rires.

« Maugrey? Avait lancé Kingsley. Que vous est-il arrivé?

« Sales gamins! S'écria-t-il en revenant vers l'Aurore. On leur demande une potion contre les brûlures et...

« Tu vois que j'avais raison! Coupa George.

« Ce qu'on a fabriqué c'est encore mieux! Ca efface les vieilles cicatrices, regarde!

Le visage de Maugrey Fol'oeil était toujours bleu mais les anciennes cicatrices qu'il avait toujours porté, du moins pour les jeunes qui le connaissaient depuis quelques années, avaient disparues. La couleur s'estompa peu à peu et la potion repris sa forme étrange avant de se jeter sur un nouveau visage, celui de Bill, non loin de là. La cicatrice que lui avait infligé le loup garou Greyback, l'an passé, commençait elle aussi à disparaître.  
Maugrey n'ajouta rien et repartit vers la chaumière que les nombreux sorciers restés tentaient deRÉPARER.

Ginny, toujours hilare, observa l'étrange mixture créée par ses frères sauter de visage en visage, éffaçant toutes traces d'un malheur passé. L'euphorie que la belle resentait fût mêlée à de la stupéfactiion puis à de l'admiration pour ses grands frères.

« Vous avez vraiment un don, lança-t-elle. De rien vous faites quelque chose de sensationnel, c'est...

« Merveilleux? Coupa Fred.

« Fantastique? Ajouta George.

« Epoustoufflant? Incroyablement extraordinaire? Dirent-ils en choeur.

La rouquine afficha un large sourire en seule réponse à leur éxagération et entreprit de retrouver des amis, lançant ainsi les jumeaux se féliciter eux-même.

Elle ne mit que peu de temps pour retrouvé Neville accompagné de Viktor et de Tonks. Cette dernière lui sauta littéralement dessus en la voyant.

« Oh! On avait peur qu'ils t'aient emmené toi aussi, dit Tonks, en serrant Ginny contre elle.

« Moi aussi? Demanda la rouquine en reculant un peu. Tu veux dire qu'ils...

« Luna, souffla Neville, des larmes sèches sur les joues, la mâchoire étroitement contractée. Les Raffleurs l'ont prise.

« Quoi? Mais pourquoi? Elle... Pourquoi Luna? Le coeur de Ginny avait trésaillit.

« La grand-mère de Neville a tenté de les en empêcher mais ces salauds s'étaient bien assez éloignés pour qu'elle soit seule face à eux, lui souffla Tonks à l'oreille. Greyback l'a littéralement dévoré et Zabini l'a achevé.

La jeune femme déglutit, horrifié par chacun de ces mots. Une larme s'enfuit sur sa joue sans qu'elle puisse la retenir, tout comme le rire qu'elle n'avait pu retenir quelques minutes avant. Son coeur s'embalait de plus en plus dans sa poitrine. Elle prit doucement Neville, son meilleur ami, dans ses bras, lui témoignant tout son soutien. L'heure n'était plus aux "Pourquoi" mais aux "Comment". Comment avaient-ils été capables de tant de brutalité et de haine? C'étaient pourtant de simples hommes, de simples sorciers...

Ses cheveux blancs défaits par le tumulte, avaient tout à coup étaient teintés de rouge. Ses yeux sévères avaient soudain abandonnés la lutte. Son visage à moitié dévoré le hanté encore. Plus de la moitié du Whisky reposant dans la bouteille en crystal avait finie dans son estomac. Ses vapeurs ne parvenaient pourtant pas à éffacer ses visions d'horreur. Blaise se servit un énième verre qu'il porta vivement à sa bouche. Son élan fut stoppé net par la main de son ami.

« Arrête, dit Draco d'un ton ferme. Tu as fais ce qu'il fallait. On a fait du mieux qu'on pouvait. Ne va pas te rendre malade.

« Combien t'en a tué? Demanda Blaise sans même le regarder.

« Quoi? Je...

« Combien? Répéta-t-il plus fort avant de retirer vivement son bras de l'emprise de Draco. Dans ce geste, il renversa la moitié de son verre sur son pantalon mais ne s'en soucia pas. Alors! Insista-t-il en le regardant cette fois.

« Je n'ai tué personne. C'était...

« Moi, j'ai tué! Coupa Blaise à nouveau avant de se lever du fauteuil qu'il avait empreinté. Je l'ai tué, tu l'as bien vu!

« Oui, oui, oui! Je l'ai vu! S'écria le jeune Malefoy, les yeux écarquillés. Jamais il n'aurait cru voir un jour son ami, Blaise Zabini, perdre autant le contrôle. Mais elle était condamnée, ajouta-t-il, plus calmement. C'est lui qu'il l'a tué, toi tu n'as fait que mettre fin à ses souffrances.

Blaise baissa les yeux et s'en alla de la pièce sans rien ajouter à cela. Son ami avait raison et il n'était pas temps à se laisser prendre par de la culpabilité. Tous deux jouer un double jeu réellement dangereux. Ca ne serait pas la dernière fois qu'ils devraient faire face à ce genre de situation. Faire semblant d'attaquer tout en essayant d'aider... La tâche devenait de plus en plus ardue pour eux.

Draco en avait entièrement conscience et voir son ami lâcher prise comme ça ne le réconfortait pas vraiment. Il fallait qu'il tienne bon face à tous ces choses ignobles qu'ils avaient faites et qu'ils devraient sûrement encore faire. Il se dirigea vers le grand escalier de marbre demeurant dans l'entrée du manoir Malefoy, plongé dans ses pensées. Cinq marches plus loin il s'arrêta, un petit cri étouffé l'ayant ramené à la réalité. Il redescendit ces marches un instant et ouvrit à la volée la porte menant à la salle à manger.  
Son souffle se coupa face au spectacle qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. S ans attendre une seconde de plus il fendit l'air de sa baguette tirée de sa poche. L'éclair qui en jaillit alla s'abattre sur Scabior à moitié nu. Il s'éleva dans les airs avant de s'écraser sur le parquet foncé. Luna, entièrement nue, se recroquevilla tremblante, toujours auprès du mur contre lequel l'avait plaqué le vil Raffleur. Elle attrapa le jupon de sa robe d'un bras, l'autre plaqué sur sa poitrine pour la cacher, et se couvrit avec.  
Draco tremblait aussi, mais lui s'était de rage. Il attrapa Scabior par le col en lui enfonça son poing, lui arrachant ainsi la moitié de l'arcade, alors qu'il était à moitié conscient sous l'effet du sort. Un deuxième poing alla dans ses côtes, un troisième dans son estomac. Le blondinet s'était mit à hurler de furueur et ne se retenait plus.

« Non! Arrête!

La faible voix de la jolie Luna s'était tout de même élevée dans la pièce sombre et le maître des lieux avait soudain cessé son acharnement. Il regarda la blondinette et déglutit difficilement. Ses mains relâchèrent alors le corps quasi inerte du sorcier. Draco les regarda longuement, elles étaient pleines de sang. Prises de tremblements il ressera ses doigts dans ses paumes. Son visage était crispé, dénué d'émotion, comme vidé de tous sentiments. Il n'arrivait plus à la regarder, celle qu'il venait de sauver, celle à qui il avait montré sa faiblesse.

Cette nuit-là, Luna Lovegood avait été desarmée, humiliée, brutalisée,... Elle ne résista pas un seul instant quand Malefoy fils entreprit de la porter. Il l'emmena dans une salle de bain carrelée du sol jusqu'au plafond blanche et argentée. La baignoire brillait tellement que la jeune femme en fut éblouie. Elle ferma étroitement les yeux de plus en plus gênée par Draco. Celui-ci la déposa sur une chaise installée à côté de deux immense lavabos et sortit, toujours aussi silencieux.  
Luna rouvrit ses beaux yeux bleus azur, seule dans la pièce beaucoup plus lumineuse que le salle à manger. Elle tentait de remettre ses idées en ordres sans trop y parvenir. Elle se leva lentement de la chaise mais retomba aussitôt sur le sol, ses jambes trop faibles pour la supporter. Pourtant il fallait qu'elle y parvienne, qu'elle arrive jusqu'à la baignoire, qu'elle se lave, qu'elle efface l'horrible touché de cet homme ignoble, qu'elle nettoit l'empreinte laissée par ses mains sales... Elle se mit à ramper puis à se hisser.

Le maître des lieux avait, quant à lui, dévalé à nouveau les marches de l'escalier de marbre mais arrivé dans la sombre pièce, lieu du sinistre, l'homme avait disparu. Il avait laissé derrière lui les traces de son sang mais aussi de sa folie. Draco ramassa vivement la vieille chemise abandonnée et la jeta dans le feu qu'il avait ranimé d'un coup de baguette. Celui-ci éclairait à présent toute la pièce et sa chaleur se propagea doucement. Allait-il réussir à réchauffer le coeur glacé du jeune homme? Il restait statique, comme sans vie, devant ce feu impuissant. Comment pouvait-il réagir face à tant de monstruosité?

La nuit était passée, la matinée également. Hermione était finalement partie seule. Elle avait atterit dans le petit parc silencieux rue Square Grimmaurd. Le temps était à l'orage et le vent soufflaitt fort dans les arbres autour de la jeune femme. Celle-ci s'avança discretement vers l'entrée cachée et souffla le mot de passe après s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait personne alentour. Le vieux batiment de pierre grise glissa de part et d'autre pour laisser apparaître le fameux 12. Elle se précipita alors sur la porte et frappa cinq coups distincts.

« Ja? Hen quoi puis-jeu vous aider?

« Miss Granger! Dit Hermione tout en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour que l'homme derrière la porte la voit à travers le judas. J'aimerais voir Remus Lupin.

La porte s'ouvrit presqu'aussitôt et la jeune femme entra sans se faire prier.

« Bonjour... Otto, dit-elle doucement. Comment allez-vous?

« Ebensogut, daß man es kann*, répondit-il l'air attristé.

Les sourcils d'Hermione se froncèrent, elle avait beau être la plus intelligente des sorcières de son niveau, elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'apprendre l'allemand. Elle n'insista pas plus, son attention attirée par les mouvements dans la cuisine. Elle s'y engagea et fut heureuse d'y retrouver Viktor Krum et Remus.

« Hermione! Lança Viktor de sa voix grave. Où étais-tu passé? Où sont le champion et Weasley? Que s'est-il passé?

Les mains de la jeune femme se levèrent, lui faisant signe de se calmer un peu. Elle prit volontier la chaise qu'on lui tendit et s'y laissa tomber. Une tasse fumante de thé ne fut pas non plus de refus. Après quelques gorgées, Hermione se décida à s'expliquer. Tous les yeux s'étaient alors braqués sur elle.

« Nous sommes tous trois indemnes. Nous sommes partis pour protéger Harry. Je suis venu ici pour parler au portrait de Phineas Nigellus qui se trouveDANS LA CHAMBRE de Sirius. A ce nom, le visage de Remus s'assombri un peu. Il a surement des informations très importantes pour nous, poursuivit Hermione. Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus. Notre quête doit rester secrète.

« Je vois, dit Remus, la gorge serrée. On ne s'en mêlera pas mais pourquoi es-tu seule?

« Harry pense qu'on ne doit pas perdre de temps et il a raison. Pendant que je récoltes mes infos avec Phineas, Ron et lui continuent leurs recherches.

« Recherches de ..? Viktor s'interrompit, comprenant qu'il ne devait pas poser de questions.

Hermione lui sourit, le remerciant pour sa conpréhension. C'était un jeune homme vraiment gentil sous ses airs de grand baraqué. Il avait toujours était tendre avec elle. Leur brève relation amoureuse avait été courte et platonique mais Hermione en gardait un très bon souvenir. Il l'avait choisit elle, parmis toutes ces filles folles de lui, cette année-là.

Elle était encore fourrée à la bibliothèque, comme à son habitude. On arait dit qu'elle se cachait, qu'elle s'isolait de tout et de tout le monde. Miss Je-sais-tout étudiait, encore et toujours, comme si elle n'en savait pas assez. Hermione n'aimait plus la personne qu'elle paraissait être aux yeux de tous. Pourtant, les yeux doux d'un jeune homme ne la toisaient pas méchament mais la contemplaient avec tendresse. La belle ne les avait pas tout de suite remarqués, concentré sur un vieux grimoire. C'est les chuchottements de deux filles qui la sortirent de son étude.

« Il est là, souffla l'une. Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau!

« Il parraît qu'il n'a toujours pas choisi sa cavalière pour le bal.

« Tu m'étonne! Repris la première. La liste des prétendantes est tellement longue...

Hermione releva la tête et son regard tomba sur celui de Viktor Krum, toujours en train de l'observer. Celle-ci sentit son sang se glacer et les battements de son coeur s'accélérer. Le signe de tête presque imperceptible qu'il lui lança ne fit que les augmenter encore plus. La belle referma le livre et d'un coup de baguette l'envoya à sa place sur l'étagère en face. Elle ramassa le reste de ses affaires et sortit. La neige commençait à tomber doucement sur l'herbe verte du parc. Le lac était gelé. Seul le souffle du vent brisé le silence. La belle s'aventura vers la lisière de la forêt et attendit quelques instants. Viktor arriva enfin, l'air désolé pour avoir fait attendre Hermione.

« Herrrmione Grrrangerr, dit-il avec son fort accent de l'Est. Désolé de vous avoirrr fait attendrrre dans ce frroid. Nous autrres Bulgarrres avons l'habitude.

« Non, ça va, répondit-elle en montrant qu'elle avait tout l'équipement contre le froid, gands, écharpe, bonnet,... tout ça n'avait rien de glamour, pensa-t-elle en rougissant.

Viktor lui afficha un large sourire, amusé par sa pudeur. Il avait tout d'un véritable gentleman. Il lui avait formulé sa demande pour le bal avec beaucoup d'élégance et de cérémonie ce qui avait épaté la jeune demoiselle. Elle avait accepté, gênée.

Hermione avait appris, en discutant avec Remus, que Ginny n'avait rien, qu'elle allait très bien mais que Luna Lovegood avait disparu, enlevée par les Raffleurs. Otto lui avait aussi révélé la mort de madame Londubat. Hermione était passée du soulagement à la tristesse en passant par la peur en l'espace de quelques secondes. Cela l'avait même fatigué. La fin de l'après-midi arriva avec Tonks et Maugrey, mouillés par la pluie qui s'était mise à tomber peu de temps après l'arrivée d'Hermione. Celle-ci remarqua avec surprise que le visage de Maugrey avait changé. Sans ses cicatrices, l'aurore avait l'air plus jeune et en plus grande forme.

« Les jumeaux Weasley, bredouilla-t-il en guise d'explication.

Hermione comprit qu'il s'agissait alors d'une de leur nouvelle invention et elle fut heureuse d'apprendre qu'ils continuaient à faire des merveilles.  
Tonks la serra fort dans ses bras et lui annonça avec joie qu'elle attendait un heureux évènement.

« Surprise, lança Remus d'un air joyeux peu convainquant face au regard accusateur d'Hermione. Je préfèrais lui laisser la joie de l'annoncer à tout le monde, ajouta-t-il comme excuse.

« Merci mon amour, souffla Tonks avant de lui déposer un baiser sur la joue.

La soirée se déroula dans un calme assez pesant et Hermione fut contente de se retrouver un peu seule après le repas. Elle était monté à l'étage, dans la chambre de Sirius. Phineas Nigellus était absent mais la belle ne se démonta pas et attendit patiemment devant le tableau vide. C'est seulement vers les onze heures passés que l'homme peint réapparut dans son cadre. Il fut d'abord surpris de se retrouver nez à nez avec la sorcière puis suspicieux en sachant qu'elle attendait forcément quelque chose de lui.

« Je ne comptes pas vous déranger longtemps mais j'ai besoin de quelques informations.

« Je ne divulgue pas d'informations comma ça, miss ...?

« Granger, répondit-elle, un peu précipitament.

« Une née moldue, dit le vieil homme avec dédain. Que voulez-vous savoir? Ajouta-t-il après réflexion.

« Bien, hésita-t-elle, un peu gênée. J'aimerais que vous me parliez de la famille Black si c'est possible.

« C'est-à-dire?

« Sirius était-il enfant unique? Vivait-il ici avec sa famille étant jeune? J'aimerais en savoir plus sur cette maison.

« La jeune demoiselle devrait être moins hative dans ses questions. Sirus avait un frère, Regulus. Il avait un an de moins que Sirius et a étudié dans la maison de Serpentard.

« Regulus...

« Regulus Arcturus Black, reprit Phineas. Vous devriez le savoir, sa chambre est juste au fond du couloir.

« Je n'ai jamais fouillé la maison. Je ne me serais pas permise...

« Vous vous permettez pourtant bien des choses Miss Granger, soupira le vieil homme.

« R.A.B! Oui c'est ça! s'écria la jeune femme sans tenir compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Avez-vous eu connaissance de ce médaillon? Poursuivit-elle en sortant de sa poche le pendentif en or massif, ouvert le soir où Dumbledore avait chutté. Je crois savoir que vous avez toujours résidé dans cette maison et que vous êtes le seul à pouvoir nous révéler certaines choses.

« Je ne vois pas vraiment où vous voulez en venir mademoiselle et je commence à m'impatienter. Il y a certaines choses, comme vous le dites si bien, qui n'ont pas à être révéler et ne comptez pas sur moi pour aller à l'encontre de ces principes. La noble famille des Black, comme on l'a toujours nommée, n'est surement pas aussi noble qu'on le pense mais je ne crois pas qu'il soit utile d'en ternir le nom.

« Je ne cherche pas à ternir le nom des Black Monsieur, je voudrais simplement en savoir plus sur ce médaillon. Elle l'approcha au plus près du portrait.

« Pas besoin de me le coller en pleine figure, je l'ai reconnu. Néanmoins, il est différent de celui que j'ai pu apercevoir le soir où Kreattur a déboulé dans cette même pièce le tenant serré contre lui. Il cherchait à le cacher mais la maîtresse des lieux avait l'oeil partout. Je n'avais d'ailleurs jamais vu un elf de maison exprimer autant d'émotion que ce soir-là, ajouta-t-il.

« Vous ne l'avez pas revu depuis? Insista la sorcière en essayant de ne pas tenir compte de ses sarcasmes envers les elfs de maison. Quand était-ce arrivé?

« Le soir où Regulus a disparu. Ils ne l'ont jamais retrouvé depuis et l'ont considéré comme mort à cette même date. En ce qui concerne cet objet je vous conseillerez de vous adresser à l'elf. Il en sait plus que moi.

Hermione acquiesça, soudain impatiente d'en finir avec l'homme peint. Elle le remercia et le regarda s'en aller quand tout à coup elle se souvint de l'endroit où son autre portrait demeurait. Elle l'appela mais en vain, il était déjà partit. Même s'il l'avait entendu, il n'aurait surement pas fait demi-tour pour ses beaux yeux pensa-t-elle avant de jeter un drap sur la toile. Elle mit un certain temps avant de s'endormir, pensant à la suite, à ce qu'elle devrait faire le lendemain, à ce qui allait se passer pour elle et ses amis. C'est en se disant qu'Harry serait rassuré et heureux de savoir que sa bien-aimée allait bien qu'elle se laissa prendre par le sommeil.

Cette nuit là, Ron et Harry arrivèrent dans le petit centre ville de Rye, surplombant la rivière Rother dans le comté de Sussex. Le vent se leva doucement emportant sur son passage un bout de papier qui vint mourrir sur les pas d'une moldue. Celle-ci se baissa pour le ramasser devoilant ainsi le haut de ses cuisses. Ce mouvement n'échappa pas au regard du jeune Weasley. Les yeux parcoururent le reste de la silouhète bien faite de la jeune femme. Il n'hésita pas un seul instant pour l'aborder laissant derrière lui son ami, plongé dans ses pensées. Harry n'avait effectivement pas remarqué la scène et le jeu de séduction qu'avait commencé le Gryffondor.  
La jeune femme attrapa le bout de papier et se releva, montrant un bref instant sa jolie poitrine enfermé dans un chemisier décolté. Ses cheveux noir encadraient son magnifique visage de porcelaine. Les yeux de Ron se posèrent sur sa bouche pulpeuse et s'imagina la dévorer. La moldue sursauta en le voyant devant elle, les yeux flamboyants.

«Ce papier ne vous a pas trop fait mal j'espère?demanda le rouquin de sa voix suave.

«Heu...Non ca v...

«Ron nous n'avons pas le temps pour ca! coupa Harry sentant la colère venir.

«Je fais simplement connaissance avec la population locale, répondit Ron, ses yeux fixant la jolie brune. Je me présente Ron Weasley, à votre service.

«Enchanté, moi c'est Mélissa Leigthon, ravie de voir de nouvelles têtes surtout si elles sont serviables et charmantes, dit-elle en souriant largement.

«Ravie de faire votre connaissance Mlle Leighton, mais mon ami et moi devons partir, nous av...

«Excusez-nous un instant Mélissa, coupa Ron en tirant le jeune Potter par le bras.

Il emmena son ami à l'angle de la ruelle, l'air agacé. Harry, qui l'était tout autant se débattu et poussa Ron contre le mur d'en face.

«Je n'y crois pas! On vient juste de quitter une bataille où des gens sont MORTS! Et si ma mémoire est bonne Ginny est ta soeur et en faisait partie! Et toi tu ne pense qu'à sauter la première venue, cracha le brun, ses yeux verts envoyant des éclairs.

«Tu n'en sais rien pour Ginny, je suis sur qu'elle va bien. Et de toute façon nous sommes en guerre, des batailles, il y en aura plein. Je ne vais pas gâcher le temps qu'il me reste à pleurer et à chercher tes foutus Horcruxes. Nous avions prévu de nous reposer ce soir, non? Si moi je veux me reposer dans ses bras c'est mon problème pas le tien, trancha-t-il avant de rejoindre la jeune moldue qui l'attendait toujours.

La porte de la luxueuse salle de bain des Malefoy s'ouvrit à la volée, faisant hurler, bien que faiblement, son occupante. Celle-ci attrapa un drap de bain, laissé sur le rebord d'un lavabo et se protégea avec. Le jeune homme ne la regarda pas un seul instant alors qu'elle, ne le lâchait pas de ses yeux effrayés. Elle priait pour que ça ne recommence pas, jamais.  
Le jeune homme tremblait de la tête aux pieds. Il entreprit de faire les cents pas dans le petit espace qu'il lui restait. Les minutes défilaient, pesantes. Il releva soudain la tête, jusque là baissée, et se vit dans le grand miroir posé au-dessus des lavabos de marbre. Son reflet le dégoûtait à un tel point qu'il ne put s'empêcher de le briser, frappant son poing contre celui-ci. L'impact créa de grosses fissures, découpant alors son visage rouge de colère.

«Les moldus superstitieux pense qu'un miroir brisé apporte sept ans de malheur, dit doucement la petite blonde, toujours recroquevillée dans la baignoire.

«Quoi?

Draco croisa le regard de Luna à travers la glace craquelée, l'air abasourdi. Comment pouvait-elle encore sortir de telles absurditées après ce qui lui était arrivé?

«Ce ne sont que des superstitions de moldus. S'ils connaissaient notre existence, ils tomberaient des nues.

«Mais arrête! Arrête de dire des conneries! Merde, tu te rends compte de la situation dans laquelle on est? Hurla le beau blond, serrant ses mains sur le bord du lavabo de plus en plus fort.

En voyant le regard interrogatif de la blondinette qui s'était redressée, il se décida à expliquer. Elle était tout bonnement condamnée à mort en ces lieux, parmis les Mangemorts. C'était sa mission, tuer les soit disant traîtres. En réalité, c'était lui le traître, c'était lui qui ne voulait pas en être, lui qui n'avait pas envie de jouer ce rôle. Des larmes vinrent brouiller sa vision et ses paupières s'abbattirent étroitement sur ceux-ci. Le visage crispé, il n'arrivait plus à retenir le flot de paroles qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres.

«Je ne suis pas celui que tout le monde croit. Je n'ai jamais voulu être celui qu'on prédestinait à devenir. Je n'ai jamais voulu devenir quelqu'un de mauvais, qui asservit les autres pour le compte du seigneur des ténèbres. Je ne veux pas de cette vie, de SON monde! Je ne veux pas être comme lui! Je...

«Alors bats-toi avec nous, coupa doucement Luna, voyant que Draco arrivait à bout de souffle. Bats-toi pour le monde et la vie dont tu as envie et à laquelle tu aspires plus que tout. Ne le laisse pas nous réduire à néant.

Un "pop" sonore les fit sursauter et la peur les envahit.

La maison des Black était étroite mais s'étendait sur trois étages et comptait de nombreuses petites pièces. Cela faisait déjà cinq bonnes minutes qu'Hermione explorait les étages à la recherche de l'elf de maison. Elle poussa une énième porte et fut surprise de voir la grande silouhette de Viktor derrière. Il était littéralement en contemplation devant son reflet dans l'énorme miroir, laissé au centre de la minuscule pièce. Il y prenait d'ailleurs la majeure place.

«Viktor? Demanda doucement Hermione.

«Hermione! S'écria-t-il, l'air joyeux. Regardes! Tu es dans le miroir!

«Quoi? La belle s'avança, intriguée et regarda le reflet du miroir sans se mettre devant. Je ne vois rien à part toi, dit-elle avant de se tourner vers le Bulgare.

«C'est bizare, je te vois, tu me souris. Après tu as pris ma main et tu m'as regardé..., sa voix s'éteignit peu à peu comme une allumette entièrement consummée et un silence s'installa entre eux.

Hermione en avait profité pour regarder plus attentivement le cadre de cette immense glace et lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait du miroir de Riséd, ses joues s'empourprèrent. Viktor, le remarqua et fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas vraiment cette réaction.

«Pourquoi tu es rouge comme ça?

«Il s'agit du miroir de Riséd. C'est un objet magique très puissant qui ne reflète que ce que l'on désire le plus au monde. Il était à Poudlard il y a six ans. Dumbledore l'avait utilisé pour cacher un autre objet tout aussi puissant. C'est Tu-sais-qui lui-même qui cherchait cet objet.

«J'ai entendu parlé de la Pierre Philosophale Hermione mais jamais du miroir, expliqua le grand brun, de plus en plus gêné.

La belle se plaça devant le miroir, poussée par la curiosité. Elle-même ne savait pas ce qu'elle pouvait désirer le plus dans ce monde bientôt en ruines. Elle espérait la paix mais le miroir ne lui montra aucune victoire contre le mage noir. Il se contenta de la refléter accompagné d'un homme sans visage l'elaçant tendrement. Frustrée de ne pas voir de qui il s'agissait et de ne pas comprendre, elle quitta la pièce. Viktor la rejoignit dans le couloir sombre, l'air embêté.

«Je suis désolé Hermione, je ne savais pas que... Je t'ai toujours apprécié et...

«C'est moi qui suis désolé je n'imaginais pas que tu aurais de tels sentiments pour moi. Désolé que tu n'es pas pu les exprimer toi-même. D'ailleurs je croyais que ce miroir avait été détruit, dit-elle comme pour se dérober. Il faut croire que Dumbledore avait énormément de secrets.

Kreattur, qui les avait entendu, bouscula la jeune femme en les rejoignant.

«Vous n'avez rien à faire là, Sang de bourbe et vous, étranger.

«Tu vas apprendre à parler mieux! Lança le jeune Krum en attrapant Kreattur par le col du chiffon qu'il portait.

«Non, laisse-le! Hermione se jeta entre eux et obligea Viktor à le lâcher.

Kreattur retomba lourdement sur le vieux plancher noir qui grinça sous le choc. Hermione se baissa sur lui pour examiner si tout allait bien mais l'elf s'était déjà reculé d'elle. Viktor, toujours énervé dévala l'escalier pour rejoindre les autres Aurores au rez-de-chaussée.

La brunette restée avec Kreattur n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour le questionner à propos du médaillon. Celui-ci se refusa de lui répondre mais la belle avait de bons arguments de persuasion. L'elf raconta alors qu'il aimait Regulus, que c'était un bon maître. Qu'il n'avait pas compris de quoi il s'agissait à part que c'était quelque chose de mauvais. Il expliqua très brièvement que son maître lui avait confié une mission: détruire le médaillon.

«Kreattur a tout essayé mais en vain. Alors Kreattur a osé demander de l'aide et cet imbécil d'elf l'a pris avec lui pour le cacher. Kreattur a échoué et le maître est mort pour rien.

«Vous avez fais ce que vous avez pu, dit Hermione, attristée par son récit. Il faut que je puisse retrouver cette chose pour la détruire et votre maître ne sera pas mort pour rien.

«Kreattur ne sais pas plus! C'est l'autre elf, serviteur de la famille Malefoy, qui sait. Il est venu et l'a caché loin d'ici.

«Le serviteur des..., Dobby? S'exclama Hermione, la voix beaucoup plus aigüe qu'à son habitude. Il sait où il est? Oh, merci Kreattur! Ajouta-t-elle. Vous...

«Kreattur n'a rien fait...Kreattur ne mérites pas de remerciements...

L'elf s'en alla en continuant de bredouiller, l'air sombre. Hermione se redressa vivement et dévala les marches pour rejoindre le deuxième étage auquel se trouvait la chambre dans laquelle elle avait dormis. Elle attrapa le portrait de Phineas Nigellus et le secoua fortement tout en l'appelant. Il devait y avoir plus d'animation de l'autre côté puisqu'il était quasiment toujours absent.

«S'il vous plait! Répondez!

«Hermione?

La belle sursauta en entendant la voix de Rémus derrière elle et lâcha presqu'en même temps le portrait toujours vide du pauvre Phineas. Elle se tourna vers l'aurore, l'air affolé.

«Ca va? Poursuivis l'homme, intrigué. Je t'ai entendu crier en montant... Je...

«C'est rien, coupa la jeune femme en se redressant. Je m'en vais ce soir, retrouver Harry et Ron. J'ai obtenu les informations dont j'avais besoin et...

«J'en suis heureux si cela peut aider mais saches que je n'aime pas vraiment ne pas être au courant de ce qui vous arrive à toi, Ron et Harryet je ne suis pas le seul. On se sent tous responsables de vous parce que vous êtes notre avenir. On ne peut pas simplement vous laisser accomplir votre mission et attendre que ça se passe. Nous avons vécu cette guerre avant vous et la vivons encore une fois aujourd'hui. Nous pouvons vous aider, vous accompagner. Ca ne devr ait pas être votre guerre.

«Mais ça l'est, reprit Hermione. C'est celle d'Harry bien qu'il ne l'ait pas choisi. Fais-nous confiance, tu sauras tout à temps. Faites tout ce que vous pouvez pour maintenir l'ordre et pour qu'on puisse accomplir notre mission secrète.

«Doit-elle rester secrète pour autant?

«Il le faut, c'est impératif! Trancha la née moldue.

«Vous êtes là, dit une voix féminine, arrivant à leur hauteur.

Tonks enlaça Rémus et posa son menton sur son épaule en souriant. Celui-ci posa alors une main sur sa joue et lui lança un regard las. Tous trois descendirent avec le reste du groupe et se mirent à table. Otto, au-delà de ses talents d'aurore expérimenté, était un très bon cuisinier. Tout le monde se régalait et chaque soir il y avait plus de membres qui venaient au Square Grimmaurd.

Le soir était rapidement tombait sur cette journée sombre pour Draco Malefoy. Il arriva rapidement dans ce qui semblait être un petit parc de quartier. La jeune Lovegood était encore blessée mais consciente. Elle n'était jamais venue ici mais connaissait l'endroit pour avoir fait partie de l'A.D en cinquième année. Draco l'attrapa pour la porter et s'avança lentement vers la rue d'en face. Il restait sur ses gardes de peur d'être vu. Il posa doucement la blondinette afin qu'elle se tienne sur ses pieds alors qu'ils se tenaient tous deux devant la grille. L'entrée se dévoila en quelques minutes et ils purent s'avancer jusqu'à la porte. Luna put très vite entrer alors que le jeune Malefoy restait sur le pas. Il échangea de breves paroles avec l'homme à l'intérieur puis rebroussa chemin.  
Il s'appraîtait à transplanner quand une main vive lui attrapa le bras pour le tirer dans l'ombre d'un arbre.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici sale fouine?!

«Oh, tes mots d'amour m'ont manqué, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire en biais. Toujours aussi féroce la petite lionne.

«La ferme Malefoy! Tu vas atterir à Askaban tellement vite que tu n'auras même pas le temps d'appeler ta maman à l'aide!

«Et c'est sûrement toi qui va m'y escorter? Je t'en remercie d'avance! Renchérit-il.

«T'aimerais que je tiennes la main?

«Tu peux me tenir tout ce que tu veux, chérie, il lui fit un cli d'oeil séducteur ce qui révulsa la jeune femme au plus haut point.

«Va te faire...

«Oh oui, avec toi...

«Tu vas me faire vomir, ignoble insecte rampant...

«Je vais ramper sur toi...

«Tu oserais toucher une sang-de-bourbe? Demanda la belle, tentant de ne pas tenir compte de ses paroles.

«Les temps sont durs, je ne vais pas faire le difficil...

A peine le temps de finir sa réplique que la belle brune lui bondit dessus telle une pathère féroce. Le beau blond tomba à la renverse, Hermione en califourchon sur lui. Elle lui mit plusieurs claques avant qu'il n'attrape ses poignets. Le regard flambloyant et plein de malice, il la retourna sous lui plongeant ses yeux dans ceux, noisette, de la jeune femme. Elle se débattait avec vergogne mais s'était sans effet sur la force du jeune homme.

«On a les mots mais pas la force, souffla-t-il auprès de son oreille.

La belle ne répondit rien mais soutint férocement son regard. D'un coup, elle lui infligea un coup de genoux entre les jambes ce qui l'obligea à lâcher prise. Elle se releva, les cheveux ébouriffés et les vétements plein de boue. Le jeune homme reprit son souffle et se releva également, un peu désorienté.

«Je crois que tu peux oublier tes derniers mots, Monsieur le provocateur.

Le jeune homme s'épousta légèrement avant de reprendre son regard hautain contre la belle.

«C'est comme ça qu'on traîte l'homme qui a sauvé ta meilleur amie et la petite blonde? J'ai l'impression qu'au final on est pas si différents tous les deux.

«De quoi tu parles? demanda la brunette, énervée.

«Comment va la fille Weasley? Ah mais oui, je suis bête, j'ai empêché sa mort par la main de ma cinglée de tante et lui ai conseillé de faire la morte. Alors à moins qu'elle est pris son rôle trop à coeur, elle devrait s'en être sortie. Et la petite Lovegood enlevée par les Raffleurs? Oh mais oui! Elle vient d'être ammenée en sécurité au QG de l'ordre du Phoenix. Moi aussi, j'ai toujours jugé les gens sans les connaître, reprit-il plus sombrement, mais les temps ont changés, n'est-ce pas?

«Tu vas me faire croire que tu joues les doubles agents mais qu'en réalité tu es dans notre camp...

«Les Raffleurs ont retrouvés tes petits copains! Coupa-t-il en regardant son tatouage s'animer sous sa peau.

«De...Quoi?! S'écria la belle.

Elle sortit le déluminateur de Ron de sa poche et l'enclancha en fermant étroitement les yeux. Une lumière en jaillie et l'entoura. Elle attendit que cette lueur décline pour ensuite transplanner. Le jeune Malefoy l'observa avant de transplanner à sa suite.

Ron! Harry!

Malefoy!

...

* trad: Aussi bien qu'on le peut. (Otto)


	7. Chapter 7

«Ils arrivent! Le débriefing va bientôt commencer et... Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Rogue avait tout à coup remarqué la jeune Lovegood assise au bord de la baignoire de marbre gris. Il se tourna à nouveau vers son filleul, l'air ahuris.

«Tu peux m'expliquer?

«T'expliquer quoi? S'écria Draco, agacé. T'expliquer pourquoi je n'ai pas pu laisser ce connard de Scabior violer cette fille? Pourquoi je n'ai pu me résoudre à la tuer?

«Cesses de crier! Trancha son parrain.

Il obligea le jeune Malefoy à s'asseoir à côté de Luna et lança des sorts boucliers sur la porte pour qu'aucune oreille extérieur quelle qu'elle soit, ne les entende.

«Je sais ce que tu peux ressentir face à tout ce qui se passe et comme j'ai juré de te protéger coûte que coûte je vais devoir t'avouer qu'il est possible de changer de camp et que..., il hésita, le visage horriblement contracté, je l'ai moi-même fait.

Les yeux de Draco s'écarquillèrent en entendant ses mots.

«Ce sont tes propres choix mais saches que si tu choisis le Seigneur des Ténèbres tu ne seras plus libre de ces même choix. Il te prendra tout, jusqu'à la dernière goutte de ton âme. Alors tu devras laisser ton cœur se durcir. Pas d'amis, pas de famille et encore moins...d'amour. Je ne veux pas que tu sois malheureux mais quoi que tu décides je t'aiderais.

«Quel choix est-ce que je peux faire? Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, soupira le blondinet en se relevant pour se mettre face au miroir brisé, juste à côté de son professeur. Leurs épaules se frôlaient étroitement.

«Je te protégerais quoi qu'il arrive...

«Parce que vous êtes un membre de l'Ordre et parce que les membres de l'Ordre protège leurs alliés, de toute leur force, coupa la faible voix de Luna. Ils sont unis face à l'adversité et combattent main dans la main sans en avoir eu l'ordre de qui que se soit.

« Si tu te sens capable de jouer un double rôle, au moins pour un moment,...

«Je joue un rôle depuis que je suis né, interrompit le blond, le regard sombre. Je suis capable de tout maintenant. Je n'ai vraiment plus rien à perdre. Mais toi, reprit-il après quelques secondes de silence, tu es un agent double depuis quand?

Rogue fit une grimace et déglutit difficilement comme pris à la gorge.

«Il vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre, pas le temps pour parler de ça. Il se tourna vers la blondinette toujours assise. Tu vas devoir mourir... Draco fit un mouvement brusque vers son parrain, surpris par ces mots. Ou du moins paraître morte pour eux, ajouta l'homme avec dédain, car s'ils voient que tu es en vie, non seulement ils te tueront mais ils auront des doutes sur Draco et le tueront à ta suite sans hésiter. Il y a trop de tension en ce moment pour n'accepter qu'une once de doute.

Severus Rogue claqua deux fois des doigts avant de commencer à piétiner d'impatience. Son filleul le regardait intrigué mais ne dit rien, attendant ce qui allait se passer. Dobby, son ancien elfe de maison apparut alors dans un petit bruit. Il salua majestueusement Luna et adressa un simple signe de tête à Draco.

«Dobby, j'aimerais que tu me cherche la fiole qui contient de la goutte de Mort-vivant, un Bézoard et du dictame.

«Bien Monsieur, dit gentillement Dobby avant de s'éclipser.

Rogue se tourna à nouveau vers les deux jeunes et leur expliqua brièvement ce qu'il comptait mettre en place pour les sortir de là. Il fallait que Luna prenne l'aspect d'une morte et pour cela, elle devrait être blessée.

«Tu te souviens du sort que Potter t'a infligé l'an dernier? demanda-t-il vivement.

«Je ne risque pas de l'oublier, grommela le beau blond en guise de réponse.

«Bien, je vais partiellement l'infliger à Mlle Lovegood. Ensuite elle avalera la fiole contenant la Goutte du mort-vivant et empreintera l'image de la mort. Pour la soigner et surtout la réveiller tu auras besoin du Dictame et du Bézoard. Tu sauras t'en servir?

«Oui, je crois.

«Alors mes cours n'auront pas été entièrement inutiles.

De petites boules de poils chantaient joyeusement, des bulles de lumières quiCHANGEAIENT DE COULEUR flottaient un peu partout. Des petits monstres magiques, installés dans des cages douillettes, gazouillaient paisiblement. Il faisait encore bien chaud au dehors en ce dernier jour d'août. La plus jeune des Weasley était venue acheter quelques affaires pour les prochains cours et avait fini par squatter la boutique de ses frères. Elle avait flâné une bonne partie de l'après-midi entre les rayons, le regard un peu vide. Puis elle s'était installée dans un fauteuil moelleux pour lire des livres remplis de blagues qui, bien qu'hilarantes d'ordinaire, la faisaient à peine rire. Mais, même si elle n'avait pas le cœur à rire, cela la divertissait, lui faisait oublier la sombre réalité.

«Encore là? Demanda George, alors qu'il venait de monter l'escalier central de la boutique. Maman est déjà rentré, non?

«La petite Ginny n'est plus un bébé, tu l'as dit toi-même, répondit la rouquine en levant le nez d'un vieux numéro du Chicaneur.

«Fais gaffe avec ça, dit-il. La rédaction et l'édition se sont complètement arrêté et la plupart des anciens numéros ont été brûlés par ceux-qui-ne-sont-pas-avec-les-bons.

«Pourtant Luna...

«La petite Lovegood est censée être morte si tu vois ce que je veux dire, coupa-t-il avant de lui faire un petit clin d'œil. C'est ce que les têtes de morts pensent et le père Lovegood ne peut pas continuer son journal comme si de rien n'était.

«Fol'oeil lui a même conseillé de simuler un suicide pour éviter tout soupçons, ajouta Fred, les ayant rejoint.

«Alors Luna est... morte, souffla sombrement Ginny. Vivement qu'on gagne cette guerre...

Les jumeaux se mirent à ricaner et se laissèrent à rêver de victoire. Ils décidèrent de manger ensemble, heureux d'être réunis et de profiter de l'instant présent avant que les jours ne s'assombrissent encore.

«Oh, oui! Je m'en souviens! Lança Ginny en riant alors que son frère racontait un souvenir d'enfance.

La benjamine de la famille n'avait que 9 ans mais commençait déjà à utiliser sa magie. Tous ses grands frères étaient rassemblés dans le jardin pour jouer au Quidditch. La petite fille observait joyeusement le match qui commençait et applaudissait à chaque but. Ron la rejoignit quelques minutes après, des beignets plein les bras, la bouche entourée de sucre.

« C'est qui qui gagne? Demanda-t-il la bouche pleine.

«Bill et Fred, dit-elle en souriant.

«J'ai hâte d'apprendre à jouer! Lança le rouquin avec envie.

Son frère d'un an son aîné l'entendit alors qu'il volait juste à côté d'eux et n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour attraper son petit frère par le col afin de le hisser sur son balais avec lui. Surpris, Ron ne put retenir les bonnes petites sucreries qu'il tenait mais Ginny, d'un geste de la main, les empêcha d'atteindre le sol.

«Allez gros patapouf! On passe à la pratique! Continua Fred en tenant Ron pour qu'il ne tombe pas.

«Whouah! C'est marrant!

«Hé! On dirait une grosse saucisse sur un minuscule balais! Lança George en pointant Ron du doigt.

«Ne vous moquez pas comme ça! Intervint la petite Ginny.

«Il n'a cas arrêter de manger comme une énorme goule, répliqua Fred, qui maintenait le balais droit tant bien que mal.

«Oh! S'écria alors la petite fillette avant de soulever ses petits bras d'un air menaçant.

«Mais c'est qu'elle s'énerve, remarqua Bill, le plus grand des frères. Attention, les gars!

Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de réagir que le balais de George décolla à grande vitesse vers les nuages et celui de Fred s'abaissa vers l'avant et fit un soleil, expédiant Fred, mais aussi Ron, droit vers le sol. Tous deux s'étalèrent sur l'herbe dans un bruit sourdSUIVITdes "Oh!" et "Aïe!" des spectateurs. Pendant ces quelques secondes, George continuait son ascension vers l'espace en criant. Ginny le laissa finalement redescendre tranquillement alors qu'elle riait en voyant leurs têtes.

«Bill et Charlie n'en revenaient pas! Renchérit la jeune femme, les yeux brillants.

«Tu avais fais un véritable exploit! Avoua George. Et j'ai bien cru que tu allais m'y expédier, dans l'espace.

«Encore une merveilleuse aventure à ton histoire. En tout cas, j'aurais bien aimé que cette époque dure plus longtemps.

«Nous aussi, soufflèrent les jumeaux, l'air mélancolique.

Le temps où les enfants pouvaient jouer dans leur jardin ou même dans la rue en toute insouciance était révolu. Les parents vivaient dans une peur sans nom, même ceux qui était du côté du mage noir car il suffisait d'un pas de travers pour qu'eux aussi soit sur la liste des prochains morts. Ils ne laissaient plus leurs enfants jouer, s'amuser et encore moins rêver...

Le Ronald Weasley timide et peu sûr de lui que tout le monde connaissait avais entièrement disparu, laissant place à un jeune homme confiant et fougueux face à une femme aussi jolie que la moldue qu'il avait rencontré. Il avait abandonné son meilleur ami dans la ruelle et était entré dans l'unique bar hôtel de la petite ville.  
La jeune femme était aguicheuse dans sa façon de parler. Ron savait qu'il avait déjà une certaine emprise sur elle. Elle léchait littéralement sa paille en le regardant d'un air séducteur. Le jeune roux ne se laissa pas beaucoup de temps pour en venir au fait et suivit la belle à l'étage.

«Tu es du genre directe à ce que je vois, dit-il amusé alors que la brune l'attirait vers elle en l'agrippant par la taille.

Leurs langues se joignirent dans une danse endiablé et Ron sentait déjà la fièvre monter. Elle jouait, il aimait ça.

«On a rarement quelque chose de potable à se mettre sous la dent, ironisa-t-elle.

«On? Parce que vous êtes plusieurs dans le style? Demanda le rouquin, intéressé.

«Ralentis mon Coco! Tu vas d'abord devoir me montrer ce que tu as... la où je pense.

Le sourire qu'afficha le jeune Weasley n'aurait rien eu de rassurant pour une jeune pucelle mais Melissa n'avait pas l'air d'être une débutante. D'un seul coup, il arracha son chemisier des deux mains dévoilant sa poitrine généreuse qu'il ne put s'empêcher de caresser du bout des doigts. Il voulait la dévorer mais tentait d'être tendre. C'était sans compter sur la moldue qui, après avoir gémit sous ses caresses, le poussa violemment sur le fauteuil installé dans la petite chambrette. Elle le chevaucha, soulevant sa petite jupe, et entreprit de l'inonder de baisers aussi brûlants les uns que les autres.

«Oh! S'écria-t-elle. Je veux que tu me prennes! Que tu me fasses hurler!

Un nouveau sourire apparu sur le visage de Ron qui attrapa ses cuisses pour la soulever. Il la tint avec un bras, son autre main tentant de lui ôter sa petite culotte. Il l'allongea ensuite sur le lit avant d'enlever ses propres vêtements. Il parcouru tout son corps de baisers ardents. Arrivé à son intimité qu'il effleura du bout des lèvres, la belle laissa échapper un petit cri strident de plaisir. Sa virilité déjà dure ne demandait qu'à entrer en elle, ce qu'il fit sans plus attendre. La jeune femme s'agrippa à son dos telle une tigresse, le griffant avec ses ongles.  
Ses vas et viens étaient violents tout comme les cris que poussait sa partenaire d'un soir. Mais bien qu'il prenait du plaisir, Ron avait du mal à se concentrer. Il n'arrivait pas à s'enlever l'image de la belle Gabrielle avec qui il avait passé la plus belle de ses nuits, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'évanouisse dans un bain de sang. Il la voyait sans cesse, il repensait à ses caresses, à l'importance qu'elle lui offrait dans son regard bleu azur. Ses gémissements étaient doux, ceux de Mélissa lui cassaient les oreilles. Elle était pure, la moldue totalement dépravée. Le dégoût monta en lui aussi vite que lui était venue son érection. Il se stoppa peu à peu dans ses mouvements et se retira.  
La jeune femme se mit à râler, sans comprendre pourquoi cet homme aussi vite arrivé dans son lit la quittait déjà. Mais celui-ci ne répondit rien, se rhabilla et sortit sans un mot pour cette dernière.

«Déjà fini? Lui lança Harry en le voyant entrerDANS LA CHAMBRE qu'ils avaient loué pour la nuit. Je te pensais un peu plus performant quand même.

La moue dédaigneuse avec laquelle lui répondit son ami suffisait amplement pour le jeune homme, qui avait toujours eu le don de lire entre les lignes. Il ne le questionna pas plus sachant que s'il réagissait comme ça, il n'allait pas au mieux de sa forme. Harry se rendait compte que chacun avait une réaction différente face à des événements tragiques. Ron n'avait pas changé autant que ça, se rassura-t-il, puisqu'il avait toujours la même façon de garder la douleur cachée en lui. Au final, il ne pouvait qu'être heureux de voir que son meilleur ami ne voulait pas lâcher prise et baisser les bras. C'est ce que lui, était précisément en train de faire.

Harry! Ron!  
Hermione atterrit avec fracas sur le sol humide de la forêt noyée dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Elle regarda autour d'elle, le souffle court. Mais où étaient-ils? Son plan avait-il vraiment marché? …tait-ce trop... tard? Ce sale Serpentard, lui avait-il tendu un piège?  
Elle continua de chercher, se mettant à courir entre les grands sapins. Ses yeux étaient mouillés avant d'être entièrement noyés de larmes. Elle se colla à un tronc, tremblante. La belle serrait sa baguette, seule arme, de toutes ses forces. Ses oreilles se mirent à interpréter tous les bruits aux alentours.  
Mais elle n'avait pas entendu un seul son avant qu'une main ne l'attrape par l'épaule et ne l'oblige à se mettre au sol.

Draco arriva dans l'allée des embrumes, le cœur palpitant. Il ouvrit la porte de chez Barjo & Burk à la volée et entra brusquement. Le commerçant lui fit un signe de tête avant de repartir dans l'arrière boutique d'où il était apparu une seconde plus tôt. Autant de temps après, la pièce principale c'était remplie d'hommes. Ils avaient à peu près tous l'air aussi crasseux que des clochards et le Serpentard les regarda avec le plus grand dégoût.

«Nous avons une mission et je compte bien la mener à bien, trancha-t-il. Et toi! Il avait remarqué Scabior, resté à l'écart. Toi, tu dégages! Je ne veux pas d'incapables ou de déchets dans mon équipe!

Le concerné s'éclipsa aussitôt, après avoir craché de rage. Le reste du groupe se tourna vers le jeune Malefoy à nouveau.

«On a repéré leur piste, reprit-il. Le maître des Ténèbres a été clair sur le fait que Potter doit rester en vie. Pour le reste: tuez-les simplement. J'insiste sur le "simplement", renchérit-il. Pas besoin de carnage.

Il laissa son regard sévère s'attarder sur Greyback, qu'il savait être une véritable bête sauvage. Il gardait en mémoire la façon dont il avait déchiqueté la vieille grand-mère de Londubat.

Ils transplanèrent jusqu'à une forêt. Draco ordonna à son groupe d'attendre qu'il aille repérer les lieux et de se tenir sur leurs gardes. Draco dévala alors la pente douce de la forêt et observa chaque recoins. Alors qu'il s'éloignait de plus en pus il vit, quelques mètres devant lui, l'ombre d'une personne courir. Il ralentit son allure et tenta de ne pas faire de bruit alors que l'inconnu se dirigeait vers lui. Lorsque celui-ci s'arrêta contre un sapin, Draco bondit.

«Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous bordel! Chuchota-t-il le plus doucement possible malgré sa colère. Tu es vraiment stupide!

«Mais...Je ne les retrouves pas! Lança-t-elle, toujours à bout de souffle.

Le blondinet releva la tête, le regard aux aguets. Il scruta l'horizon sombre sans rien apercevoir. Il soupira avec rage, les poings serrés.

«Ils se sont protégés, affirma-t-il. Impossible de les repérer à moins qu'ils ne soient en mouvement.

«Ils ne sont pas aussi stupides que moi, soupira la jeune femme, plus pour elle-même.

«Tu sais que tu parles de Weasmoch' là? Tu dois être sacrément amoureuse, ajouta-t-il en grimaçant.

«Je ne suis pas...Peu importe, reprit-elle tout en se relevant enfin. Faut que je les retrouves...

«Avant que ce ne soit eux, dit-il en lui montrant de la tête que le groupe avait avancé dans leur direction. Tu ne fais aucun bruit, souffla-t-il à l'oreille d'Hermione avant de la repousser dans l'ombre de l'arbre. Il s'avança seul vers les Raffleurs, prenant l'air énervé.

«Ils ont utilisé des sorts de protection. Impossible de les repérer...

«Je sens pourtant une odeur de chair fraîche, coupe Greyback en hérissant ses grosses narines vers le haut. C'est tout près, ajouta-t-il avec délectation.

«Ce sont des animaux que tu sens, imbécile! On est dans une forêt.

Mais leur début de dispute fut soudain interrompit parLE BRUIT de pas vifs entre les arbres gigantesques. A leur droite apparu la silhouette vite reconnaissable de Ronald Weasley. Les Raffleurs n'attendirent pas un seul instant pour jaillir devant lui de toutes parts. Pris de court et la tête déjà embrouillé par une nouvelle altercation avec son meilleur ami, il n'eut que le temps de sortir sa baguette.  
Voyant ce qui se passait non loin d'elle, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de bondir pour aller l'aider.

«Ron! Cria-t-elle.

Draco, lui aussi pris au dépourvu, se sentit soudain impuissant face à cette situation. Il ne se lança pas à la suite de la Gryffondor, attendant de voir la suite. Granger était déjà en prise avec deux sorciers et Weasley seul contre Greyback. Celui-ci grognait avec avidité, comme assoiffé de sang.  
En un instant, la jeune femme arriva à prendre le dessus sur ses assaillants. Le jeune Malefoy était captivé par son agilité. L'un écopa d'un violent stupéfix qui l'expédia dans un buisson, l'autre se retrouva ligoté par de grosses cordes qui avaient jailli de sa baguette. Draco ne la lâchait pas du regard, subjugué.  
« Des années à se haïr, à se défier, à se piquer, pensant faire mal. C'était devenu une habitude avant de n'être qu'un passe-temps. Une relation franche, sans faux-semblants. Une relation, bien qu'ennemie, mais vrai, pensa-t-il, la fixant de ses yeux gris acier.  
Il aimait la tournure que prenait cette relation. Il avait toujours détesté la routine et la haïr simplement n'était plus assez amusant.

La belle brune n'avait que peu de temps pour reprendre son souffle, un nouveau sorcier apparaissant devant elle. Celui-ci n'était autre que Scabior et lorsque Draco l'aperçu, il se décida à sortir de l'ombre.  
La jolie sorcière évita inextrémiste un sort en se jetant au sol mais l'homme n'en resta pas là, lui infligeant de nouveaux maléfices. Or, ceux-ci furent déviés par le protego du blondinet.

Harry, interpellé par le bruit sec que produisaient les éclairs lancés à travers les arbres, sortit de la tente. Un combat? Harry n'attendit pas plus longtemps et s'élança vers l'endroit d'où provenait les éclairs. Il aperçu la chevelure d'Hermione et eut seulement le temps de voir le sort de protection que Malefoy envoya pour la protéger. Il resta interloqué face à ce comportement et commença à comprendre certaines choses. Il voulut agir mais une lueur orange vive lui passa devant le nez, allant s'abattre sur le torse du Serpentard.

«GRYFFUS LEONIS ! Hurla le rouquin, quelques secondes plus tôt.

Il avait vu cette espèce de fouine surgir seule, à l'écart de tous et attaquer silencieusement et vilement sa meilleure amie, déjà occupée par un de ses sbires. Pris d'une haine sans nom, il n'avait eu qu'une envie: lui arracher les membres un par un.

«Non! Ron! S'écria Harry, seul spectateur.

Il s'approcha du corps quasi inerte de son ennemi et observa, horrifié, son torse inondé de sang. Les Raffleurs s'éclipsèrent, se rendant compte qu'ils perdaient l'avantage. Seul Scabior demeura au milieu des jeunes sorciers, l'air satisfait du sort que Malefoy fils avait subi et avide d'un nouveau corps lacéré.

Il se tourna alors vers l'unique personne de sexe féminin. Ses dents jaunes dévoilées dans un rictus machiavélique. La concernée, alerté par l'état de son ennemi favori ne lança qu'un simple regard désabusé à l'homme aux allures de pirate. Celui-ci s'avança alors vers elle à grandes enjambées mais la belle l'arrêta dans sa course d'un simple geste avec sa baguette. L'expéliarmus lui atterri dans le flanc et l'expédia contre le tronc d'un gigantesque pin. Son dos se fracassa contre l'écorce. Dans sa chute vers le sol, l'une de ses nombreuses chaînes s'accrocha à un nœud du tronc. Il tenta de s'en détacher, sans succès, pendu à son collier. Hermione le remarqua au bout d'un certain temps et s'aperçue qu'il était en grande détresse. L'homme luttait pour se débarrasser de sa chaîne en or, paniqué.

«Harry! Le Raffleur! Hurla la jeune femme, affolée face à ce spectacle, d'autant plus qu'elle en était l'auteur.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là-haut?

«Je l'y ai expédié sans le vouloir et on dirait qu'il est coincé avec son collier.

«Laissez-le crever! Intervint Ron, le visage complètement fermé et livide.

Hermione ne tint pas compte de ses propos et tenta quelques sorts pour dégager l'homme. Malgré tous leurs efforts, Scabior ne résista pas à l'étranglement et ses yeux se révulsèrent après que sa gorge ait laissée échapper un dernier souffle rauque.  
Un nouveau mort.  
Une nouvelle vie évanouie à jamais.  
Les mains de la jeune femme se plaquèrent sur sa bouche. Anéantie par ce qu'elle venait de faire.

«Je dois essayer de le sauver, souffla-t-elle.

«Il est mort, Hermione, répondit Harry en posant une main sur son épaule.

La belle s'en détacha et alla vers le corps de Malefoy, sans rien ajouter. Harry resta avec Ron en retrait, voulant savoir pourquoi il avait agis comme il l'avait fait avec le Serpentard. Le rouquin ricanait silencieusement en regardant le pendu.

«Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est drôle, dit Harry, la voix un peu serrée. Si tu ris de ça, alors tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'eux.

Son ami se tourna vers lui, l'air soudain sombre.

«Je préfère le voir mort que de le voir tuer l'un de mes amis.

«Je suis d'accord mais ce n'est pas une raison pour en rire. La mort n'est pas drôle, même si c'est celle d'un ennemi.

«Tu avoueras que la sienne est plutôt pas mal, ironisa le jeune Weasley. Il s'est étranglé avec ses propres chaînes! Un juste retour des choses, ajouta-t-il, plus calmement.

Harry acquiesça, posant un bref regard sur le pendu. Il tourna à nouveau la tête vers son ami, l'air intrigué.

«Pourquoi Malefoy? demanda-t-il après un petit silence.

«Mais il a essayé de tuer Hermione! Répliqua Ron, ahuri, comme si ça allait de soit.

«Non! Il l'a sauvé tu veux dire! Renchérit Harry, tout aussi ahuri.

«Quoi? Tu te fous de...

«Il a lancé un Protego pour que les sorts de l'autre con ne l'atteignent pas! Expliqua Harry, agacé. Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux Ron!

Celui-ci ne voulait pas y croire et ne voulait surtout pas avoir tort. C'était un Malefoy, un Mangemort, pourquoi aurait-il voulu sauver Hermione Granger, celle qu'il avait toujours detesté? Le grand roux nia les faits et s'éloigna vers la tente, restée dans le champ protecteur qu'ils avaient mis en place un peu plus tôt dans la soirée.

Hermione avait sortit diverses fioles de son sac, chacune avec un liquide différent. Le blond au teint de glace était lacéré sur toute la surface du buste comme si un fauve s'était jeté sur lui. L'une des griffes lui avait tailladée la joue. Hermione y déposa quelques gouttes de dictame pour qu'elle se referme lui appliqua plusieurs compresses pour absorber le sang sur son torse. Elle arrivait à percevoir peu à peu sa peau aussi blanche que neige et les blessures bien dessinaient.

«Il va lui falloir beaucoup de soin et de temps pour se reposer, dit-elle alors qu'Harry c'était approché.

«Que veux-tu dire? demanda-t-il, anxieux à l'idée d'Hermione.

«Il faut l'héberger le temps qu'il se remette, dit-elle d'une seule traite.

«Ron ne...

«Il n'a rien à dire! Trancha la brunette. Je dois l'aider, souffla-t-elle. Si je suis arrivé à temps et que j'ai pu maîtriser les Raffleurs c'est parce que je savais qu'ils allaient venir. C'est lui qui m'a prévenu, ajouta-t-elle en voyant le regard d'incompréhension que les yeux verts de son ami lui jetèrent.

«Quoi? Mais quand? Hermione?

Celle-ci s'était levée vivement, ramassant ses affaires. Elle lança un sort au blessé pour que son corps lévite et la suive. Harry se leva à son tour et suivit le mouvement, toujours troublé.  
La jeune femme avait installé le corps de Malefoy sur une couchette solitaire alors que ses deux amis discutaient dehors. Les voix s'élevèrent de plus en plus fort quand Hermione ressortit.

«Arrêtez! S'écria-t-elle. Vous ne croyez pas qu'on a mieux à faire?

«On peut justement pas faire ce qu'on a à faire puisque tu as décidé de prendre en charge bébé Malefoy!

«Ouais bien bébé Malefoy a sauvé ta petite sœur! S'énerva-t-elle. Laissez-moi vous raconter ce que je sais au lieu de beugler!

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent, l'air bête. Voyant qu'ils étaient calmés, la belle repris:

«Ginny va bien, affirma-t-elle avec un petit sourire, et Malefoy m'a assuré que c'est lui qu'il l'a sauvé en empêchant Bellatrix de la poursuivre. Je sais, c'est ce qu'il dit, ajouta-t-elle en voyant leur expression perplexe, mais en tout cas Ginny n'a rien.

«Tu la vus? demanda Harry, les yeux brillants.

«Non, mais les membres de l'ordre que j'ai vu au Square me l'ontCONFIRMÉ. Elle part pour Poudlard dés demain matin.

«Déjà, souffla tristement le jeune Potter, se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas vu passer les jours et qu'il ne savait même plus quelle date c'était.

«Et... Gabrielle, tu sais si..., tenta Ron, un peu gêné.

«La petite sœur de Fleur? Elle est à Ste Mangouste en soin intensif..., mais elle devrait s'en sortir, s'empressa de d'ajouter Hermione pour le rassurer. Et Luna est de nouveau parmi nous.

«Elle va bien?

«Je ne sais pas trop, avoua la demoiselle, mais elle est revenue et c'est aussi grâce à lui. Je l'ai vu la ramener alors que j'étais dans le parc en face du Square. Je m'appraîtais à transplanner. J'ai attendu pour en savoir plus.

Ses deux amis la regardait avec beaucoup d'intensité, comme s'ils cherchaient quelque chose d'autre, d'autres nouvelles. Mais la belle leur fit comprendre que c'était tout, du moins pour le moment et s'en retourna vers le blessé.

Deux bonnes heures avaient passées et personne, hormis Ron qui ronflait déjà et Malefoy, toujours évanoui, n'arrivaient à trouver le sommeil. Hermione alla rejoindre Harry, assis devant l'entrée de la tente. Le jeune homme eu un geste vers son visage lorsqu'il la remarqua.

«Tu ne dormais pas? Demanda-t-il, l'air surpris.

«Non, je n'y arrives pas. Avec tout ce qui s'est passé, j'ai du mal.

«Qu'est-ce qui te tracasses? Interrogea-t-il.

«Lui...Malefoy. Je t'ai entendu dire qu'il a essayé de me protéger. Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça si c'est un ennemi? Qu'est-ce que ça va lui apporter à part des ennuis?

«Malefoy est un sale Serpentard. Il en toute les qualités sauf une: meurtrier. Sirius m'a expliqué un jour qu'il n'y a pas d'un côté les bons et de l'autre les méchants. Il y a du bon et du mauvais en chacun de nous. Il ne nous a montrer que le mauvais parce que c'est ce qu'on lui a appris depuis enfant.

«Il est tellement arrogant! S'exclama la brunette, l'air exacerbé. Il est faux, traître,...

«Dumbledore... Je l'ai vu dans son portrait dans son ancien bureau. J'ai pu lui parler, dit-il doucement, appréhendant la réaction de son amie. Il m'a demandé de ne pas juger trop vite Malefoy. Que parfois certaine personne naisse dans une famille mauvaise sans l'être soi-même pour autant...Il n'a pas choisit sa famille.

«Toi non plus. Personne. Sirius est né parmi les Black pourtant il n'a jamais tourné mal. Il est resté lui-même, un homme bien.

«Sirius était fort, Malefoy est faible, influençable. Son père l'a utilisé comme un pantin pour se faire bien voir aux yeux de Vol...

«Chut! Coupa sombrement Hermione. Pas ce nom ici! Tous savent que tu es bien le seul à vouloir le prononcer. Il risquerait de te repérer grâce à ça.

«Bref, repris Harry, attendons de voir ce qu'il aura à nous dire quand il se réveillera.

«Toi, ça va? S'enquit-elle en voyant l'air dévasté de son meilleur ami. Tu as l'air...

«Je me suis rendu compte que beaucoup de temps à passé et que demain Ginny s'en va. J'ai peur de ne pas la revoir. Elle me manque, c'est infernal. Dire qu'on s'est quitté sur une dispute, ajouta-t-il, renfrogné.

La belle n'ajouta rien et se leva. Elle entreprit de faire le tour de la tente, histoire de se dégourdir les jambes. Elle attendit patiemment qu'Harry rentre se coucher pour faire apparaître une petite loutre bleu, bondissant autour d'elle. La belle souffla un message à l'oreille de son Patronus et l'expédia. Celle-ci sourit doucement en la regardant disparaître.

Ginny avait laissé ses frères et était rentrée avec son père au terrier. La discussion fut brève et la jeune femme monta vite se coucher. Elle aimait Poudlard, mais cette rentrée, elle la redoutait. Elle savait que rien ne serait comme avant. Il n'y aurait plus ses frères pour la faire rire et la protéger. Plus sa meilleure amie. Plus Harry. Tout avait changé. Elle regarda par la fenêtre, l'air pensif. Le soleil, continuerait-il à se lever?  
Soudain la Gryffondor recula de quelques pas, apercevant dans le ciel une minuscule lueur bleue s'approcher. Ayant peur qu'il ne s'agisse d'un assaillant, la belle attrapa sa baguette posée sur sa table de nuit. Plus la chose se rapprochait et moins Ginny avait peur, sentant que c'était inoffensif. Elle ouvrit finalement sa fenêtre à une petite loutre qui alla s'installer joyeusement sur son lit.

«Aurais-tu envie de venir avec moi pour retrouver celui qui t'es le plus cher?

«Quoi? Her..., la jeune Weasley avait immédiatement reconnu la voix de sa meilleure amie.

«Va dans le jardin, près de la haie. Sois rapide et silencieuse.

La loutre disparue en un souffle sans que la rouquine ne puisse ajouter quoi que se soit. Elle mit quelques secondes à comprendre puis se jeta littéralement sur sa porte sans même penser à s'habiller. Son pied ripa contre le tapis demeurant au centre de la pièce et la fit chuter. Sa tête heurta le sol dans un bruit sourd. La belle se redressa, un peu étourdie, resserra la ceinture de son peignoir et ouvrit lentement sa porte.

«Elle avait dit sans bruit..., dit-elle pour elle-même en se frottant le haut du crâne.

La jolie rousse rejoignit rapidement le jardin, le cœur battant. Elle s'approcha de la haie, scrutant l'obscurité. Lorsqu'elle aperçu enfin le visage souriant d'Hermione, elle ne put s'empêcher de crier de joie.

«Gin! Fais moins de bruit! Lança celle-ci, tout en lui rendant son accolade. Tu vas bien?

«Mais oui! Maintenant plus que jamais!

«Oh, ne parles pas si vite, assura 'Mione en riant. Tu n'as encore rien vu, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

La belle brune lui tendit son bras et toutes deux transplanèrent en un instant.

Harry aurait donné n'importe quoi pour sentir encore son doux parfum, la douceur de sa peau blanche, ses caresses délicieuses. Il revoyait sous ses paupières fermées son sourire angélique, ses cheveux flamboyants, ses yeux verts, dorés au soleil, ses lèvres fines et roses, ses petites tâches de rousseur, son corps fin,...  
Harry recouvrit grand les yeux, sortit de ses pensées par les plaintes de Malefoy à l'encontre de Ron. Il se redressa, agacé et se tourna vers la couchette du blessé.

«T'es réveillé toi? Demanda-t-il.

Pas de réponse.

«Malefoy?

Toujours rien.

Le jeune Potter s'approcha alors de la couchette en question et n'eut pas le temps de comprendre qu'une main l'attrapa par le col. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec le blondinet.

«Où suis-je? Vous m'avez fais quoi? Interrogea-t-il, la mâchoire contractée.

L'élu se dégagea facilement, son ennemi était encore faible.

«On est toujours dans la forêt. On a pas pu bouger parce que tu es blessé.

«Si je suis un boulet, pourquoi vous ne me laissez pas crever ici?

«Si nous sommes tes ennemis pourquoi as-tu sauvé Hermione? Relança Harry, une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

L'interrogé se renfrogna un peu, l'air désarmé. Il ne voulait pas répondre, pas maintenant et pas à Potter. Il lança un sourire dédaigneux puis se retourna vers la toile de tente. Harry n'insista pas et sortit rejoindre sa meilleure amie qui... n'était pas là...

«Hermione? Chuchota le jeune homme, anxieux. Herm...

«Bouh! Souffla-t-elle à son oreille.

Celui-ci sursauta et fit volte-face. Mais devant lui ce n'était pas Hermione mais celle qu'il avait tant espéré. Il ne parvenait même pas à reprendre son souffle tant il était surpris. Seuls ses yeux qui se remplirent de larmes exprimèrent son émotion. Il l'avait regardé qu'une seconde, elle était déjà dans ses bras, son visage enfoui dans son torse. Il avait envie de la serrer, de la caresser, de l'embrasser mais aussi de la contempler, de l'admirer sous tous les angles.

«Profitez bien, leur dit Hermione avant de disparaître sous la tente.

Ginny se sépara doucement de son tendre amour et le regarda jusqu'au plus profond de son âme, le scrutant.

«Tu vas bien, affirma-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

«Toi aussi? Dit-il, incertain. Tu es toujours aussi belle, radieuse, ajouta-t-il dans un souffle avant de se laisser emporter par une folle de ses lèvres.  
Il les attrapa avec les siennes dans un baiser fougueux. Elle le lui rendit tout en se collant à lui avec tendresse. Le cœur d'Harry était sur le point d'imploser, tant il était ému par autant d'amour.

«Un couple à nouveau réuni. Ça prouve que l'amour survit à toute forme d'anéantissement, souffla Hermione, assise seule sur un fauteuil au milieu de la pièce principale de la tente magique. Il y a encore de l'espoir...

«Je ne te dérange pas? Demanda le garçon blessé, la gorge enrouée et asséchée. Si t'as fini ton monologue, tu veux bien m'apporter de l'eau?

La jeune femme s'était retournée, le visage crispé, comme prise en faute. Elle n'avait rien répondu, trop fière pour rentrer dans son jeu. Elle prit la cruche posée sur la table et s'approcha de la couchette, évitant un maximum le regard glacial du jeune homme.

«Merci, dit-il après plusieurs gorgées.

La jeune femme s'éloigna et alla s'asseoir à la petite table, un peu plus loin. Elle fit apparaître, d'un simple coup de baguette, une flamme suspendue dans les airs. Draco, toujours éveillé, soupira longuement et fit un petit bruit avec sa langue, la faisant claquer contre son palet. Il fixa à nouveau son regard d'acier sur Granger. Elle lisait un vieux bouquin, comme à son habitude et le blondinet fit mine d'en être affligé. N'avait-elle donc pas évoluée? …tait-elle toujours la miss-je-sais-tout malgré les temps qui couraient? N'avait-elle pas d'autre passion? Rien que de la voir comme ça, Draco en était ennuyé.  
La concernée sentit ce regard glacial sur elle et releva les yeux vers lui. Son regard la troubla, n'étant pas aussi méchant que ceux qu'elle avait connu. Ils se toisèrent un moment, l'air intrigué autant l'un que l'autre.

«Quoi? Demanda Hermione en rompant le silence pesant qui s'était installé.

«Weasmoche se goinfre toujours autant qu'avant?

«Quoi? Redemanda la belle, les sourcils froncés.

«Tu connais un autre mot que "quoi"?

«Tu sais te taire? Je te croyais grièvement blessé mais ça n'a pas l'air si grave finalement. Tu ferais peut-être bien de dégager.

«Très drôle, répliqua Malefoy avec un sourire narquois. Avoues que si je pars je te manquerais. Mais là n'est pas la question, reprit-il en voyant la jeune Granger serrer les poings. Il ne lui reste plus quelques friandises à ton petit copain?

«Ce n'est pas mon...!

«Parce que tu crois ça m'intéresse? Tout ce que je veux savoir c'est s'il te reste des friandises.

VA TE FAIRE VOIR, Malefoy! Tu n'auras rien!

«Oh c'est vraiment gentil venant d'une fille qui a insisté pour jouer les infirmières! Tu pourrais faire un effort, ajouta-t-il en soupirant.

«Tu n'as cas boire de la soupe! S'écria-t-elle, de plus en plus irritée.

«C'est toi qui l'a fait? Demanda le beau blond en regardant le bol posé sur le sol à côté de sa couchette. Et tu crois que je vais boire ça?

«Si tu n'es pas content, tu t'en vas! Trancha Hermione. Mais tu crois quoi? J'ai été encore gentille de bien vouloir te soigner! Je ne suis pas ta maman qui te dorlote dés que son fils chéri a un petit rhume! On est ennemi à la base! Alors estime-toi heureux de ne pas être mort à l'heure qu'il est!

Draco voulut répliquer mais les grognements de Weasley l'en empêchèrent.

«Hermione? Pourquoi tu cris? Demanda celui-ci, la voix encore endormie.

«Oh et toi, tu vas pas t'y mettre! Reprit la jeune sorcière, folle de rage.

Ron se leva, intrigué par la fureur qui émanait de sa meilleure amie. Il comprit très vite qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que de Malefoy pour la mettre dans cet état. Il attrapa sa baguette et la pointa directement sur le blessé, l'air menaçant.

«Le sort qui t'a mis dans cet état c'est moi qui l'a lancé. Si tu veux, je peux recommencer.

«Ron!

Hermione plaqua ses mains sur ses deux larges épaules et le poussa au dehors. Elle lui ordonna d'aller faire un tour, trop fatiguée pour supporter une autre bagarre. Elle n'accorda aucune autre attention au sang pur et alla se coucher en voyant à bien tirer le rideau délimitant sa chambre. Draco resta un long moment fixé sur le rideau, l'air déçu.

La belle rousse lui avait tendrement pris la main et l'avait conduit un peu à l'écart, cachés par les arbres. Elle forma un cercle dans les airs avec sa baguette et les branches se nouèrent pour former une sorte de nid. Elle tendit un petit sac à Harry et lui demanda de le tenir ouvert. Le jeune homme reconnu immédiatement le sac à main d'Hermione. Ginny y plongea le bras et en sortit une grosse couette qu'elle jeta dans le nid, suspendu à un mètre du sol. Ensuite, la jeune femme sortit de sa poche le déluminateur de son frère et en fit sortir quelques lumières qui allèrent flotter tout autour du lit de branches.  
Harry ne fit qu'admirer le travail de sa bien-aimée et en resta ébahi. Toutes ses peurs, ses doutes, s'étaient évaporés en un instant. Il se sentait revivre à ses côtés. Il ne pensait pas à demain, il ne voyait qu'elle. L'élu s'approcha alors qu'elle était dos à lui et l'enlaça avec tendresse. La douce odeur de ses longs cheveux de feu l'enivrait déjà. La belle laissa tomber sa tête en arrière sur son épaule et afficha un large sourire. Ginny était bien au creux de ses bras. …trangement, elle se sentait en sécurité avec lui alors qu'il était l'homme le plus recherché par l'ennemi.

Du bout des lèvres, Harry frôla sa nuque par de petits baisers tout en parcourant son ventre de caresses. La jeune femme, n'y tenant plus, se retourna face à lui et captura ses lèvres farouches par un baiser sensuel. Le jeune homme la souleva doucement, prenant soin de ne pas rompre la danse de leurs langues. Il la déposa délicatement sur le bord de leur nid douillet et se sépara d'elle pour mieux la contempler à la lueur des sphères de lumière. Mais la rouquine ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et rattrapa son visage de ses deux mains pour y retrouver ses tendres lèvres. Le beau brun la poussa tendrement tout en plaçant une main derrière sa tête de peur qu'elle ne se cogne. Son autre main glissa sous sa cuisse afin de se placer entre ses jambes. Ils stoppèrent leur échange brûlant et se regardèrent intensément. Leurs yeux étaient remplis du même désir: ne faire qu'un.  
Harry défit la ceinture du peignoir et l'ouvrit lentement, savourant chaque partielle de son corps. Elle avait une peau laiteuse et semblait aussi fragile que de la porcelaine. Son petit nombril était parfaitement dessiné. Il ne put résister à y déposer un tendre bisou. Il traça de sa langue un chemin imaginaire vers la poitrine de son amour puis alla rejoindre à nouveau sa bouche enflammée. Celle-ci se débarrassa de son peignoir et fit basculer son bien-aimé sur le dos. Ginny se retrouva alors en position de force et entama un langoureux "frotti-frotta".  
Soudain, elle se redressa vivement, toujours en califourchon sur lui, et le regarda avec ferveur. Elle lui fit signe de la rejoindre avec son index. Celui-ci s'éxcécuta pensant à nouveau retrouver sa bouche mais sa douce le feinta et lui lécha sensuellement les lèvres. Elle lui ôta vivement son pull, l'air impatiente d'aller plus avant.  
Quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient corps contre corps. Fous d'envie, l'un de l'autre, ils purent attendre plus longtemps. Harry reversa farouchement Ginny sur le côté pour que cette dernière roule et se trouve dos à lui. Il humidifia le bout de ses doigts afin de faciliter son entrée en elle. Mais la petite coquine était déjà toute émoustillée.

«Viens en moi, souffla-t-elle, en tournant son visage vers Harry.

«Hein? Lança Ron, en regardant autour de lui, l'air intrigué.

Il avait été jeté de la tente par Hermione et, n'étant pas au courant pour sa sœur venue voir Harry, il le cherchait. Il n'entendit que cette voix étrangement familière. Il s'avança un peu plus et remarqua des lueurs, plus loin au creux des arbres. Lorsqu'il aperçu le pull de son meilleur ami au sol, il comprit que le murmure venait de sa sœur. Son visage afficha la même grimace qu'il avait faite lorsqu'il s'était lancé à lui-même le sort de "crache limaces". Il se boucha les oreilles en entendant un gémissement et s'en alla en courant.


	8. Chapter 8

La gare n'était pas spécialement bondée, comparée aux autres années. Il semblait que même le monde moldu était touché par la terreur que propageait l'ombre du mage noir. Ginny arriva seule devant le mur qui conduisait à la voie 9 3/4, l'air anxieux. Elle prit une grande inspiration et s'avança à travers le mur, sa valise à la main. La belle avait insisté pour que sa mère ne l'accompagne pas cette fois, prétextant qu'elle devait rejoindre Neville et Seamus pour y aller. Mais c'était faux, elle ne les retrouva que devant la locomotive rouge, tout aussi angoissés qu'elle. La rouquine s'apprêtait à les saluer quand McGonagall se posta devant elle.

«Bonjour Mademoiselle Weasley, dit-elle, un parchemin enroulé dans le main. J'ai l'honneur de vous donner le certificat de Préfet pour cette nouvelle année.

«Oh! S'exclama Ginny, l'air embêté. J'avais oublié, ajouta-t-elle.

«Alors mon rôle est de vous le rappeler, lui dit sa directrice de maison en lui donnant le parchemin. Vous êtes invité à me suivre dans lewagon dédié aux préfets et préfets en chef.

«Euh... Je suis vraiment obligée? Demanda Ginny en faisant une grimace.

Le seul regard appuyé de sa professeur de métamorphose suffit à la convaincre. La jeune Weasley fit une moue d'excuses à ses amis et suivit la sorcière vers le wagon en question.  
Les yeux verts de la jeune femme parcoururent très vite l'intérieur et elle fût rassurée d'y voir Colin, un faible sourire aux lèvres. Alors qu'elle s'élançait pour le rejoindre, le dos d'un jeune homme se mit sur son passage et la belle n'eut pas le temps de l'éviter. Elle le heurtade plein fouet dans un bruit sourd et recula presque aussitôt, surprise.

«Wouha! Lança celui-ci, en se retournant. T'as une sacrée force pour une... fille, acheva-t-il, nez à nez avec la belle rousse.

«J'ai pour devise d'éliminer tout obstacle qui se dresse sur mon chemin, siffla-t-elle, le regard froid.

«Je vois, soupira le jeune Zabini en se décalant pour la laisser passer. Je tâcherais de ne plus être un obstacle dans ce cas.

«Tâches de ne pas te trouver sur ma route. Ce serais plus judicieux, menaça-t-elle avant de rejoindre Collin.

Blaise la regarda s'éloigner, l'air songeur. Il n'avait jamais entendu sa voix et n'aurait jamais penser la trouver aussi jolie. Elle avait un regard droit et franc. Le teint d'une poupée de porcelaine.

Le voyage n'avait jamais paru aussi long pour Ginny. Les années passées, elle avait ses amis pour la faire rire, passer le temps. Aujourd'hui, elle se sentait plus seule que jamais. Colin, comme à son habitude, était un moulin à parole et, bien qu'il soit adorable, il était surtout ennuyeux. Au bout de quelques heures de trajet, la belle se leva, n'y tenant plus. Elle avait besoin de se retrouver avec sa bande. Elle croisa de nouveau le regard brillant de Zabini, qu'elle soutenu avec dureté avant d'ouvrir la porte qui menait au second wagon.

C'était le wagon des professeurs et la jeune Weasley s'attendait à tomber une fois de plus sur McGonagall. Mais c'est Slughorn qu'elle rencontra dans le couloir étroit. Celui-ci afficha un immense sourire en la voyant.

«Miss Weasley! S'exclama-t-il avec joie. Vous serez donc parmi nous cette année.

«Euh... Oui, répondit-elle. Pourquoi ne le serais-je pas?

«Oh... Et bien... Je ne sais pas. Par les temps qui courts... Je vous pensais en sécurité, auprès de vos proches.

Ginny ne répondit rien et tourna son regard vers une fenêtre à travers laquelle le paysage défilé. Dans son esprit, des bribes de souvenirs refaisaient surface.

Harry n'arrêtait pas de lui faire de petits bisous un peu partout sur le visage, ce qui la chatouillait. Elle riait, se sentant bien auprès de lui. Elle se calma doucement et le regarda plus sérieusement, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle voulait lui dire quelque chose. Il lui rendit son regard et recula légèrement, pour mieux la voir.

«Je sais que je suis sensée aller à Poudlard dés demain matin...

«Mais? Coupa le jeune homme en sachant très bien où elle voulait en venir.

«J'ai envie d'être à tes côtés. D'être présente et d'agir...

«Gin, s'il t'arrivait un malheur je ne pourrais me le pardonner. Je te veux en sécurité.

«Et tu crois que Poudlard est un endroit sûr!? S'écria-t-elle. Avec Rogue comme directeur?!

«C'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il faut que tu y sois. Je ne sais pas dans quel camp est cet homme. J'ai besoin d'informateurs. Grâce à toi j'aurais un œil sur Poudlard tout en agissant à l'extérieur. Tu-sais-qui est partout lui aussi. On ne peut rien laisser au hasard.

«Tu as seulement besoin de moi pour ça?

«Gin... Harry s'approcha d'elle et desserra ses bras croisés pour prendre ses mains dans les siennes. Je tiens trop à toi pour te mettre en danger. A Poudlard, il y a les professeurs et ce qui reste de l'AD. Tu pourras les guider, les faire tenir face aux Mangemorts. Avec Neville, vous pourrez continuer les entraînements en secret. Si tu veux être présente pour moi, soit-le à l'école.

La rouquine acquiesça sans dire un mot, l'air pensif.

Il ouvrit grand les yeux et les referma aussitôt, tant la lumière était forte. Il ressentit une incroyable chaleur l'envelopper avec douceur. Il perçut un souffle chaud dans son cou et comprit soudain qu'il n'était pas seul.  
Une main légère glissa sur son ventre, lui offrant une délicieuse caresse. Il ouvrit finalement les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Il n'y avait rien hormis lui et elle.  
Il voulut tourner son regard vers cette personne invisible mais son visage fut repousser pour que celle-ci embrasse son cou. Il avait voulu répliquer mais ces baisers étaient enivrant et il se laissa aller, sentant des frissons lui parcourir tout le corps. Son corps... entièrement nu! Il redressa la tête, surpris. Il était pourtant sûr d'être habillé! Une main tendre lui caressa l'arrière de la tête et des petits bisous vinrent se poser sur sa nuque.

«Qui es-tu? Demanda le jeune, le ton de sa voix atténué, comme lointaine.

La concernée ne répondit rien mais arrêta ses baisers. Il voulut à nouveau la voir mais celle-ci l'en empêcha une seconde fois. Un peu frustré, il se consola en sentant son parfum, une odeur de noix de coco. Odeur qui lui était étrangement familière.  
Elle se dressa jusqu'à son oreille, sa voix était faible.

«Ce n'est qu'un rêve Draco... Réveille-toi... Réveille-toi... Réveille-toi! La voix de cette inconnue fut soudain très forte et fit sursauter le blondinet qui ouvrit les yeux sur le visage agacé de sa pire ennemie.

Le serpentard la dévisagea, énervé qu'elle l'ai sortit d'un si beau rêve. Elle se pencha pour ramasser le drap qui avait dû glisser durant la nuit et remarqua qu'il était en boxer. Soudain gênée, elle se redressa d'un coup. Dans ce mouvement, le blessé pu sentir son parfum de noix de coco et remarqua également le rouge à ses joues.

«Miss-je-sais-tout, n'aurait-elle jamais vu d'homme à moitié nu? Supposa-t-il en ricanant. Eh bien, tu as le plus beau spécimen devant toi! Fais-toi plaisir! Ajouta-t-il alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle.

«Un spécimen légèrement amoché, dit-elle en pointant du doigt une ancienne cicatrice sur son torse.

«Celle-là vient de ton ami le balafré, renchérit-il en lui attrapant le doigt pour le faire glisser sur la marque.

Il voulait la déstabiliser mais, à son grand désarroi, ce geste lui provoqua un frisson jusque dans les chaires.

«Oh, il tremble, remarqua-t-elle en parlant de lui. Spécimen un peu trop sensible à mon goût. Désolé de te décevoir, ajouta la jolie brune en retirant sa main d'un geste brusque. Ta réputation est loin d'être aussi bien fondée, Mr Malefoy! Trancha-t-elle avant de sortir au dehors.

«Mr Malefoy! Je ne suis pas mon père! S'écria-t-il.

Mais la jeune femme était déjà loin. Il passa alors ses nerfs sur l'oreille qu'il expédia à travers la tente. L'objet alla atterrir aux pieds d'Harry, surpris. L'élu haussa les sourcils.

«Tu fais quoi là? Demanda le jeune Potter. Le coussin n'est pas à ton goût?

«Moi! Mr Malefoy! Et ma réputation infondée!? Non, mais je rêve! Continua Draco, sans prêter attention à Potter. C'est bien la seule... Il s'interrompit, voyant le regard perplexe d'Harry posé sur lui.

« OK, soupira le jeune Potter tout en secouant la tête, l'air désabusé.

Il entreprit de ranger les affaires qui traînaient puis se retourna brièvement vers le Serpentard, perdu dans ses pensées.

«Tu peux bouger? Intervint Harry d'un ton fort pour l'en sortir.

«Je ne sais pas, répliqua Draco. Ce n'est pas moi l'expert.

«Oh, j'oubliais qu'un Malefoy digne de ce nom est incapable de s'occuper de lui tout seul. C'est ta maman qui te bordait chaque soir avant de t'endormir?

«Pourquoi, serais-tu jaloux?

«Je préfère ne pas avoir de parents du tout que d'avoir des parents qui m'exploite pour les beaux yeux de Vo...

«Stop! Trancha Hermione, en passant l'entrée de la tente. Quoi qu'il en soit, il devra se débrouiller. Nous, on s'en va.

Le blondinet s'assit au bord du lit et laissa aller son visage au creux de ses mains. Harry continua le rangement alors qu'Hermione s'approcha du blessé.

«Tu peux marcher aujourd'hui? Demanda-t-elle, incertaine.

Celui-ci se leva d'un coup, agacé, mais fût vite rappelé à l'ordre par un vertige qui l'obligea à se rasseoir.

« Ça ira, souffla-t-il.

«Bon dans ce cas, "De rien"! Répliqua-t-elle.

Elle s'apprêtait à ressortir quand le jeune homme remarqua la bague qui pendait sur une chaîne en argent autour de son cou. Le Serpentard écarquilla les yeux en la reconnaissant.

«Une minute! S'écria-t-il, voulant la retenir.

«Je t'ai déjà accordé beaucoup trop de minutes, je crois que ça ira, répondit-elle en se tournant à peine vers lui.

«Où as-tu eu cette chevalière?

Dos à lui, la belle plaqua une main dessus et la serra, l'air anxieux. Il était très probable et même logique que Malefoy la reconnaisse. La jolie brune lui fit à nouveau face, l'air indifférent.

«En quoi ça t'intéresse?

«Elle appartenait à Salazar Serpentard lui-même! S'exclama le blondinet. J'aimerais savoir comment elle a pu atterrir dans les mains d'une sang-de-bourbe Gryffondor!?

« Ça ne t'as pas suffit le sortilège? Demanda Weasley en glissant sa tête à l'entrée de la tente. Si t'es en manque, je peux arranger ça.

Le simple regard qu'Hermione lui lança l'obligea à s'éclipser. Le Gryffondor resta néanmoins à l'écoute.

«Tu me dois bien une explication après le sort que je me suis pris pour t'avoir protéger.

La jeune femme souleva ses sourcils, abasourdie. Elle s'installa dans un siège en face de son ennemi et joua avec la bague entre ses doigts.

«Comment as-tu eu cet objet? Repris Draco, irrité.

«Albus Dumbledore me l'a légué, soupira-t-elle en lui rendant son regard.

«Il n'a pas besoin de savoir ça, Hermione, intervint le jeune Potter. On a pris un gros risque en le gardant avec nous. Pas de temps à perdre avec ça...

« Ça! Ça, c'est la Chevalière d'argent de Serpentard! Notre emblème! Et cette...

«Je suis toujours là! Coupa Ron, de l'autre côté de la toile. Et ma baguette est armée!

«Ron , je t'en pris! S'énerva la seule fille du groupe, en serrant les poings.

«C'est simple, Malefoy, reprit Harry qui, visiblement, avait envie d'en finir au plus vite. Si tu as envie de tout savoir sur ce sujet, c'est à toi de nous dire de quel côté tu es. Nous n'avons rien à révéler à V... A Jédusor, continua-t-il après le raclement de gorge de sa meilleure amie.

Draco se leva, plus doucement cette fois, et s'avança vers la sortie. Il afficha un visage sombre, rempli d'une haine encore inconnue.

«Je ne suis pas comme lui, siffla-t-il, la tête baissée. Je ne serais jamais le toutou de Voldemort. Je préfère crever que d'être à nouveau un jour le toutou de quelqu'un.

Il n'attendit aucune réponse et s'éloigna de la tente. Arrivé au-delà du bouclier, il transplanna.

La journée s'écoulait lentement. Ce ne devait pas être une journée ordinaire, puisque c'était la rentrée. Mais cette année, la jeune Lovegood ne retournerait pas à Poudlard. Elle devait faire profil bas et sembler morte aux yeux de tous les ennemis. Elle regardait par le carreau sale d'une fenêtre des enfants revenant de leur premier jour d'école, leur cartable sur le dos ou à la main. Il avait l'air joyeux. La blondinette soupira longuement, plongée dans une sorte de mélancolie. Elle mit un certain temps avant de remarquer la voix de Rémus Lupin, qui lui parlait.

«Que disiez-vous, professeur?

«Je ne suis plus professeur mais... Peu importe... Ça va aller? Demanda-t-il, le teint toujours aussi blafard.

«Ai-je l'air aussi maussade que vous? Demanda-t-elle de sa petite voix fluette.

Rémus aperçu son visage dans le reflet de la fenêtre et déglutit, l'air embarrassé.

«Tu n'es pas la seul à l'avoir remarqué, soupira-t-il, en s'installant dans un fauteuil.

«Vous pensez que Tonks est en danger avec vous? Continua Luna, toujours aussi légère dans ses paroles.

L'ancien professeur acquiesça.

«Mais elle l'est d'autant plus sans vous et les autres Aurores. Elle est jeune mais elle sait ce qu'elle fait, non?

«Surement, avoua Rémus, un peu surpris par la façon dont la jeune sorcière amenait les choses.

«Vous vous aimez, c'est le plus important. Elle sait qu'elle pourra toujours compter sur vous, c'est le principal... Oh! Lança-t-elle après s'être à nouveau plongé dans ses pensées. Il faudrait que j'écrive uneLETTRE DE REMERCIEMENTS à Draco, et même lui trouver un cadeau, ajouta-t-elle, visiblement sérieuse.

Elle se leva en sautillant et quitta la pièce après avoir sourit au Loup-garou. Celui-ci avait l'impression d'avoir fait un voyage dans une autre galaxie l'espace de quelques secondes tant cette jeune fille était étrange. Il secoua la tête, comme pour chasser de mauvaises pensées et se mit à sourire. Il voyait encore son reflet dans la vitre et imaginait celui de sa jeune femme à côté. Il devait s'y résoudre: il était heureux avec elle et c'était la meilleure raison pour aller se battre contre le mage noir et son armée.

«J'emmène ma sœur chez mes parents et je vais passer un peu de temps avec eux, annonça Ron, l'air blafard. J'ai besoin de... me changer les idées, ajouta-t-il en faisant une grimace à l'adresse d'Harry et Ginny.

La jeune Weasley fronça des sourcils tout en lançant un bref regard à son compagnon qui la tenait par la taille.

«Il nous a entendu hier soir, souffla le Gryffondor à son oreille.

A cette révélation, la belle étouffa un rire. Elle s'arrêta très vite en croisant le regard noir de son grand frère.

«Très bien! Reprit Hermione, tout à coup agacée. Je vois que tout le monde à décidé de faire comme bon lui semble! C'est génial, soupira-t-elle avant de reprendre son acharnement pour rentrer la toile de tente dans son sac à main ensorcelé.

«Bon j'y vais! Lança Ginny en se séparant d'Harry. Je dois encore prendre mes affaires à la maison avant de partir à la gare.

Harry acquiesça, l'air triste. Puis il s'avança vers elle, prit ses mains dans les siennes et lui déposa un pieu baiser sur le front. Ron détourna vivement le regard pour se retrouver nez à nez avec celui de sa meilleure amie.

«Quoi? Demanda-t-il. Toi aussi tu nous as laissé l'autre fois.

«Qu'est-ce qui te pousses à t'en aller? Questionna Hermione en faisant une moue. J'espère que ce n'est pas moi, ajouta-t-elle en voyant que son ami ne comprenait pas.

«Non! S'étonna le rouquin. Pas du tout! J'ai juste besoin de me retrouver seul un peu. Pas longtemps! Souligna-t-il.

L'inquiétude de la jeune femme était loin d'être passée inaperçue. Son angoisse avait pris des proportions énormes. Avec les batailles, les morts, leur ennemi blessé, les mots qu'il avait prononcé avant de disparaître, son comportement étrange, le danger qu'il représentait,... Elle avait l'horrible impression que tout partait en vrille et que c'était loin de s'arranger. La brunette commençait à se sentir impuissante, comme une simple spectatrice incapable d'agir face au massacre. Les seules fois où elle avait agit, elle avait ôté la vie. La culpabilité la rongeait. Un fardeau de plus à supporter.

«Hermione?

La concernée secoua légèrement la tête, un peu dans le vague, et regarda à nouveau Ron, qui s'était rapproché.

«Si tu ne veux pas que je partes...

«Non, ça va! Coupa-t-elle. Tu peux... Si tu as besoin... Je comprends.

Elle le laissa sur ces mots et alla rejoindre sa meilleure amie pour lui dire au revoir. Elle se prirent dans les bras, un faible sourire aux lèvres. Hermione la supplia d'être prudente et celle-ci lui rendit son conseil au multiple, l'air très sérieux. Hermione sourit à nouveau en la regardant s'en aller avec son frère. En une seconde, pas assez pour le dire, ils transplanèrent.

«A notre tour, lança Harry d'un ton grave. Où va-t-on?

«Seul Dobby pourra nous renseigner sur le médaillon. c'est le dernier à l'avoir vu. Le problème c'est qu'on ne peut pas se rendre à Poudlard. On pourrait le faire venir mais pas dans un endroit où on pourrait nous retrouver facilement. Le Square Grimmaurd, c'est pas la peine... Euh...

«Hermione? Voulut intervenir Harry, les sourcils froncés.

«Attends! Répliqua la belle en levant la main pour le faire taire. Je réfléchis... Je... Je sais! Lâcha-t-elle au bout de quelques secondes.

Elle tendit un bras ferme vers le jeune Potter.

«Pour aller...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, ayant posé une main sur son bras. Il se laissa emporter dans le tourbillon étouffant et atterrit brutalement sur le tapis d'une chambre. Une chambre plutôt simple. Les murs étaient peints d'un beige clair, il y avait des rideaux bleus ciel aux fenêtres. Un lit double étaitINSTALLÉ du côté droit de la pièce. Hermione s'activa autour d'Harry. Celui-ci se rendit soudain compte qu'elle avait l'air de bien connaître les lieux.  
C'était sa chambre,...  
Sa maison...

L'immense portail de fer noir se dissout pour laisser un passage au jeune Malefoy. Il s'avança d'un pas déterminé sur l'allée qui menait à son manoir. Mais son pas fût soudain stoppé par la sensation que quelque chose l'observait, leSUIVAIT. Il sortit immédiatement sa baguette et guetta le moindre mouvement alentour. Tout à coup, comme sortit de l'herbe, un énorme serpent glissa vers lui. Draco recula, surpris. L'animal se faufila devant ses pieds puis se dirigea vers l'entrée du manoir en sifflant. Le jeune homme fit une grimace de dégoût avant de lui emboîter le pas. La porte s'était ouverte pour faire entrer Naguini mais elle se referma presque au nez du jeune homme.

«Oh! Lança une voix stridente et enfantine. Tu es là toi?

«Oui! Répondit Draco, les dents serrées. Pourquoi? Ça te pose un problème? Ajouta-t-il avant de pousser brusquement la porte pour entrer.

«Je vois qu'on est toujours aussi effronté! S'écria Bellatrix, les yeux écarquillés. On verra si est aussi impudent devant le maître!

«Je ne tremble pas! Cracha le jeune homme, agacé. Maintenant, si ça ne te dérange pas, j'ai un rapport à faire à mon maître.

Il la bouscula avec nonchalance et s'avança vers la grande salle à manger.

Il se tenait là, debout, immobile, devant le feu de cheminée, dos à l'arrivant. Le blondinet ne mollit pas et s'approcha encore. Sa mère, assise dans un coin de la pièce, étouffa un cri en le voyant. Son fils la pria de se rasseoir d'un geste de la main et attendit que le mage noir prenne la parole.

«Te voilà, siffla celui-ci d'un ton qui se voulait tendre. Que m'apportes-tu?

Draco voulut répondre mais le seigneur l'en empêcha d'un geste vif de sa main osseuse. Il se tourna face au garçon, les yeux injectés de sang.

«Je ne m'adressais pas à toi, Draco. Mais à mon cher Naguini.

Le concerné siffla plus fort encore et bouscula Draco en allant vers son maître. Ceux-ci échangèrent quelques paroles incompréhensibles après lesquels Voldemort posa son attention sur Malefoy fils. Le concerné déglutit tout en tâchant de garder son calme.

«Que c'est-il passait Draco? Ta disparition m'a beaucoup attristé.

«J'ai été blessé dans la bataille qui a eu lieu dans la forêt.

«Vous les avez trouvé et vous n'avez pas été capables de me les ramener?

«Nous pensions les prendre par surprise mais c'est eux qui nous ont surpris. Ils avaient mis en place un bouclier qui les cachait.

«Ce n'est pas une excuse suffisante! Siffla le seigneur des ténèbres avant de lever sa baguette.

Un jet rouge s'en échappa et transperça la poitrine du jeune homme de plein fouet. Il s'écroula sur le sol dans une douleur cuisante. La douleur était intense mais Draco étouffa ses cris, refusant de montrer une quelconque faiblesse. Une vague de chaleur l'entoura quand le sort s'évapora. Seul un long soupire sortit de sa bouche. Il se releva, tant bien que mal et se tint droit le regard bas.

«J'ai eu un rapport, reprit le maître. Tu n'as pas mené le combat. Tu es d'abord resté dans l'ombre. Je te pensais moins lâche que ton père, soupira-t-il avant de lancer un deuxième endoloris que Draco encaissa sans tomber pour autant.

«Les Raffleurs ont désobéis à mes ordres! S'écria Draco. Je leur avais demandé d'attendre, le temps de les localiser. Mais ils ont préféré foncer dans le tas, sans réfléchir.

«Parce que le jeune Weasley s'est montré. Vous auriez pu le maîtriser! Comment oses-tu me faire front après autant de désobligeance!? ENDOLO...

Draco repoussa le sort d'un coup de baguette et s'approcha.

«Maître! S'écria-t-il, en suppliant. Je n'ai pas de contrôle sur les Raffleurs. Scabior les a ligué contre moi. Ils n'avaient pas l'intention de suivre mes directives. Ma stratégie était d'agir silencieusement, de les encercler et de les désarmer. Ils ont attaqué dans le bruit et les cris un seul d'entre eux. Les deux autres ont alors immédiatement rappliqué et se sont lancés dans le combat.

«Tu n'as aucune excuses!

«Je ne suis pas mon père. Jamais je ne pourrais vous décevoir...

«C'est déjà fait!

«Scabior a été tué alors qu'il n'aurait jamais dû être présent. Je l'avait envoyé à une autre mission qu'il n'a pas rempli.

«Et toi, tu as été blessé.

Draco ouvrit sa chemise d'un coup sec, arrachant la plupart des boutons, dévoilant ses cicatrices. Voldemort les observa un court instant puis reprit, l'air courroucé:

«J'exige des résultats Draco et tu ne m'en as pas apporté.

«Ils sont seuls, isolés, mais malins. Ils préparent quelque chose dans votre dos, maître. Je vais partir en mission secrète pour savoir de quoi il s'agit. Je rachèterais mes fautes, quitte à perdre la vie.

«Bien, siffla le mage au bout d'un certain temps.

Il s'était à nouveau retourné vers le feu. Draco attendit un court instant puis s'inclina avant de quitter la pièce. Arrivé dans le hall, la voix du seigneur des ténèbres retentit à nouveau dans un souffle. C'est comme si elle avait été poussée par un vent glacial qui transperçait les chaires. Draco l'entendit souffler à son oreille, tel un chuchotement.

«N'oublis pas de m'expliquer comment tu as fais pour te soigner de telles blessures. N'oublis pas ta... promesse. N'oublis pas qui est ton... Maître.

Draco ravala sa salive et monta le grand escalier de marbre aussi vite que possible. Il retrouva sa chambre sombre l'air maussade. Il ne supportait plus cette situation. Revenir dans cette maison, dans cette chambre, lui retournait l'estomac. L'ennemi du bien était juste en bas, tout près. Il sentait encore son aura noire l'entourant, son souffle glacial dans sa nuque. Il bondit vers son bureau, les mains tremblantes. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il cherchait mais avait besoin de faire quelque chose, d'agir... Agir pour lui, pour sa vie.  
Un ancien numéro de la Gazette du sorcier lui tomba dans les mains. En première page, des photos de sorciers accusés de traîtrise parce qu'ils étaient nés moldus. Il balaya les visages sombres et tristes des personnes et s'arrêta sur celui d'Hermione Granger: ennemieCAPITALE. Draco laissa échapper un soupire de dédain et chiffonna le journal avant de le jeter sur le sol.

«Une ennemieCAPITALE... Vue ce qu'elle a fait à Scabior, ils peuvent trembler..., ricana le blondinet.

Cette chambre lui semblait n'être plus qu'un vieux souvenir à moitié effacé. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle était revenu ici et maintenant qu'elle y était, la brunette n'avait qu'une envie: s'en aller. Harry la fixait, les sourcils largement froncés.

«On va vite s'en aller... Je voulais juste... Il faut trouver un endroit plus secret, lança Hermione, la voix tremblante.

«Où sont tes parents?

«Loin d'ici, en sécurité.

«Tu ne voulais pas les revoir? Insista Harry, sûr que son amie lui cachait autre chose.

«Non, je... J'aimerais bien mais, sa voix se cassa, soudain submergée par une émotion trop longtemps refoulée.

La jeune sorcière se laissa tomber sur son lit, le visage enfouie dans ses mains.

«Je ne sais pas comment m'excuser pour ne pas avoir remarqué à quel point tu étais mal, dit son meilleur ami en se rapprochant d'elle. Je ne sais pas tout mais je ne regarde pas tout non plus et j'en suis désolé. Je n'ai plus que vous dans ma vie et je néglige...

«Tout ce que tu fais c'est pour nous, pour le monde entier d'ailleurs! Ne dis pas de sottises! Tu ne peux pas t'occuper de tous nos petits soucis non plus.

«Mais tu...

«Peu importe! Coupa la belle en se relevant.

Elle ouvrit sa fenêtre et prit le courrier déposé dans une boîte en bois fixée sur le rebord.

«Qu'est-ce que c'est?

«Mon courrier. Mes parents m'ont installé cette boîte après ma première année. C'était plus simple pour les hiboux, expliqua-t-elle tout en regardant les noms des expéditeurs des différentes lettres.

«Des nouvelles?

«Une lettre de McGonagall qui déplore mon absence en tant que préfète en chef et qui maudit les mangemorts aux postes de professeurs... Quels mangemorts? Reprit Hermione, surprise.

«Tu as une correspondance avec McGonagall? Renchérit Harry, tout aussi surpris.

«Oui, Depuis longtemps, mais Harry... Les professeurs sont des mangemorts, lui fit remarquer la Gryffondor.

« Ça, je savais, soupira Harry. Ginny, Neville et les autres pourront se défendre et aider les autres dans cette voix... Hermione?

La belle avait porté son attention sur la Gazette du sorcier et avait cessé d'écouter son meilleur ami. Elle avait l'air concentré et même absorbé par ce qu'elle lisait.

« OK, reprit Harry, inquiet par l'expression qu'elle affichait, ça raconte quoi?

«La mort de Lucius Malefoy, annonça-t-elle machinalement tout en lisant. "C'est avec peu de tristesse que nous vous apprenons la mort de Lucius Malefoy. Il n'a, hélas pour sa famille, laissé derrière lui que déception et mépris. On ne garde en mémoire que sa lâcheté et sa traîtrise envers son maître. Le nom des Malefoy a perdu sa valeur et sombre dans l'oubli. Heureusement, il subsiste le jeune et unique fils, Draco. Va-t-il faire les bons choix afin de redorer le blason de son nom?"

Hermione releva ses beaux yeux marrons dorés vers l'élu, confuse.

«Quoi? Questionna Harry.

«Ils n'ont pas tort pour le père mais tu crois que le fils va faire les bons choix en ce qui nous concerne?

«On le saura bien assez tôt. S'il révèle à V... bref... s'il lui dit c'est qu'il a fait son choix. Le contraire nous amènera à réfléchir sur son cas.

La jeune femme ne répondit rien et fixa à nouveau l'article et la photo qui l'accompagnait. Malefoy fils et sa mère apeurée. Son visage à lui était de marbre, comme si lui aussi était allongé dans un cercueil prêt à être mis en terre.  
La jeune femme sentit son cœur se pincer soudain. L'avait-elle jugé trop vite sans savoir? N'avait-elle jamais imaginé ce qu'elle serait devenue si elle était née dans une famille comme la sienne? Ne s'était-elle jamais demandé ce qu'il avait au fond de lui?

Il n'avait pu fermer l'œil. La blessure était encore récente et la cicatrisation était cuisante. Mais au-delà de ça, le jeune homme ne pouvait quitter ce rideau des yeux, l'ombre de son ennemie filtrant à travers grâce à la faible lumière d'une flamme flottante créée par la jeune femme. Sa silhouette était fine et ondulée doucement, surement un effet produit par les mouvements de la flamme.  
Elle coiffait ses longs cheveux bouclés avecLENTEUR tout en lisant un de ses nombreux livres qu'elle avait amené avec elle. La brunette lisait sans vraiment comprendre les mots, plongée en réalité dans ses pensées. Tout se mélangeait, brouillé par des ondes inconnues. Elle fronça les sourcils en entendant un râle et tourna la tête vers le rideau.  
Le blessé s'était levé, sentant le besoin de marchait, de s'assurer qu'il pouvait encore faire quelque chose. Le rideau s'écarta et le jeune homme se retrouva face à sa pire ennemie. Celle-ci poussa un petit cri aigü en le voyant, prise de stupeur.

«Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda-t-elle, essayant de reprendre son calme.

«A ton avis?

«Quoi, tu t'en vas?

« Ça te ferais de la peine de me voir partir? Renchérit-il en affichant une moue faussement triste. Tu ne peux déjà plus te passer de moi?

« Ça, c'est toi qui le crois, répliqua-t-elle avant de faire apparaître une petite flamme suspendue dans les airs. Mais regarde! S'écria-t-elle soudain en s'approchant vers lui, ta blessure saigne encore.

Le jeune homme était torse nu, un bandage collé sur l'avant. Celui-ci commencé à s'empourprait à cause des quelques mouvements qu'il avait fait. La gryffondor attrapa un tabouret et poussa doucement le serpentard dessus. Elle ôta le bandage et fit une grimace en voyant les dégâts. La belle sortit une potion rouge foncée de son sac et voulut en verser quelques gouttes sur la plaie quand le concerné retint sa main.

«Ca brûle ton machin!

«Tu vas pas faire ta chochotte ?! Lança-t-elle, agacée.

«Non, mais laisse-moi faire.

«Oh débrouille-toi!

Elle laissa tomber le flacon dans sa main ouverte et lui tourna le dos. C'était de trop, cette étrange changement de relation, ce rapprochement sans en être un. Lui, il était de trop.

«Tu...

«Les hommes que tu as tué étaient des monstres, intervint-il, plus sérieux que jamais. Eux, ont ôté la vie à plein de gens innocents. Et, Scabior...

«Quoi?

«Il a essayé de violer Lovegood.

Les yeux de la jeune femme se remplirent de larmes sous l'effet de cette révélation. La seul chose qu'elle put faire, sous le choc, était de plaquer une main sur sa bouche comme pour empêcher un hurlement d'en sortir. Malefoy ne bougea pas, respectant la stupeur de la jolie brune.  
Et qu'aurait-il pu dire après ça? N'était-elle pas son ennemie? Maintenant, il se retrouvait là, en face d'elle, à la consoler?


	9. Chapter 9

Inimaginable, ce qu'un cœur pouvait ressentir, ce qu'un simple souffle pouvait dire, ce que deux beaux yeux bleus pouvait offrir.

Elle n'avait pas ouverts les siens depuis quelques temps et demeurait là, silencieuse et immobile. Seule sa poitrine se soulevait doucement à chaque respiration. Sa peau était pâle sans être livide, il y avait toujours de la vie en elle.

Ron ne savait pas vraiment quelle force l'avait guidé jusqu'à son chevet mais devant une telle beauté, il ne cessait de la remercier. Il s'assit doucement sur un fauteuil après l'avoir placé à ses côtés et prit sa main avec délicatesse. Elle n'était pas froide comme il l'avait pressenti mais chaude et douce. Il caressa sa paume du bout des doigts, ses yeux posés sur son doux visage. Un sourire s'y dessina, elle avait l'air d'apprécier les caresses. Quelques minutes plus tard, ses yeux avaient rencontré ceux du rouquin, ébahi.

«Qui es-tu? Demanda la jeune Delacour en fronçant les sourcils, sa main ayant quittée celle du visiteur.

«Euh..., Ron se sentit soudain mal à l'aise, Ron Weasley...

La belle le regardait avec un air étrange, comme si elle le rencontrait pour la première fois, ce qui ne fit rien pour arranger l'embarras du rouquin.

«Tu ne te souviens pas de moi? Demanda-t-il, inquiet. On est amis...

«Si tu le dis, lâcha-t-elle en détournant le regard, l'air indifférent.

«On est même plus qu'amis, insista Ron pour retenir son attention. On a... Tu ne te souviens pas?

Ron commençait à sentir une énorme pression lui comprimer le cœur. Il avait envie d'hurler, de la secouer pour qu'elle se réveille. Il avait enfin retrouvé de véritable sentiments pour quelqu'un et voilà qu'ils lui échappaient de nouveau. Il ne pouvait la quitter des yeux, la laisser dans l'ignorance. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle ait oublié comme ça. Soudain, une larme se glissa le long de la joue creuse de Gabrielle. Ron suivit sa course, désemparé. Celle-ci disparue dans le creux de son cou.

«Je ne voulais pas te brusquer, souffla le jeune homme. Désolé.

Il se leva pour partir mais la belle s'était retournée pour lui attraper le poignet.

«Si on est amis, tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça! Faut que tu m'aide à récupérer ma vie! Cria-t-elle, totalement submergée. Je t'en supplie...

«Je ne te laisserais pas tomber, assura Ron en s'accroupissant de sorte d'avoir le visage en face du sien. Je te le promets.

Le soleil avait percé les hautes et fines fenêtres de la tour Gryffondor. Ginny ouvrit immédiatement les yeux lorsque la lumière vint se poser sur sa peau. Elle prit une grande inspiration puis s'assit au milieu de son lit. La jolie rouquine se frotta les yeux, la tête embrouillée par ses pensées et par le souvenir de la veille.

La jeune femme assise à la table des Gryffondor, étonnement vide cette année, finissait son repas quand un elfe de maison apparu devant son assiette. La belle en perdit ses couverts, surprise. L'elfe lui tendit simplement un papier qu'il lâcha en voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas et disparu dans un petit "pop!" sonore avant même qu'elle est pu lui poser des questions. La sorcière regarda quelques secondes dans le vide qu'avait laissé la créature puis reporta son attention sur le bout de parchemin.  
" Vous êtes, Mademoiselle Weasley, préfète de Gryffondor, convié à prendre votre dessert dans le fabuleux bureau de votre cher professeur de potions, en sa compagnie et celle d'autres invités. R.D.V donc au septième étage. "  
La rouquine jeta un œil vers ses amis et remarqua que Neville lui répondait, lui aussi un bout de papier dans les mains. Ils se questionnèrent des yeux un instant puis Ginny lui fit signe de la suivre.

«Encore une bonne idée de Slughorn, grommela-t-il en arrivant à sa hauteur.

«Oui, souffla Ginny. On verra bien ce que ça donne cette année.

« Ça ne peut rien donner de bon, dit Neville en jetant un œil vers la table des professeurs. Bande de...

«Chut! coupa la belle rousse. On va pas commencer dés le premier jour.

Ils gravirent les nombreuses marches des nombreux escaliers et arrivèrent dans le couloir du septième étage. Ils passèrent devant le mur nu qui cachait la salle sur demande. Les deux amis se lancèrent un regard complice pour poursuivirent leur chemin jusqu'au bureau. La rouquine jeta un œil à l'intérieur de la pièce et tomba nez à nez avec le visage sombre d'un Serpentard. Elle soupira avec dédain et entra, suivit par Neville.

«Parfait! S'écria Slughorn en les apercevant. Vous êtes venus!

«Euh... Oui, dit simplement Neville en affichant un sourire peu convaincant. C'est toujours un... plaisir, acheva-t-il en remarquant lui aussi le serpentard au regard noir.

«Nous voilà tous réunis, reprit Horace, joyeux. Je ne m'attendais pas à revoir la plupart d'entre vous et je ne vous cache pas ma joie. Dommage qu'il manque monsieur Potter, ajouta-t-il, l'air peiné.

Ginny sentit soudain une nausée lui monter dans la gorge et reposa très vite la petite cuillère qu'elle avait prise sans même l'avoir encore mise dans la bouche. Soudain elle se mis à prier afin que son émotion ne l'envahisse pas. Heureusement pour elle, leur hôte changea très vite de sujet.

«Monsieur Zabini, comment se sont déroulés vos vacances?

Le concerné ne répondit pas tout de suite, trop occupé à observer le visage crispé de sa voisine.

«Professeur, malgré le respect que je vous dois en tant que grand sorcier et grand chimiste, comment pouvez-vous nous demander ça? Vous n'êtes peut-être pas au courant mais...

«On sait! Coupa Neville en jetant sa cuillère sur la table. T'es pas obligé de nous le rappeler pour autant et de casser l'ambiance!

«Réveilles-toi abruti! Reprit Blaise. Vous allez tous vous faire botter le cul et vous restez là à manger des desserts en papotant littérature!? C'est comma ça que vous allez battre le Seigneur...

«Garde le mot "Seigneur" pour toi! Intervint la belle Weasley en se levant. C'est ton maître! Pas le nôtre!

«Allons! Allons! Les jeunes! Pas besoin de ramener la guerre au sein de l'école.

Personne ne répliqua et un silence pesant entra dans la pièce et y prit demeure. La plupart des élèves s'excusèrent et partirent. Neville invita Ginny à suivre le mouvement. Celle-ci ne se fit pas prier mais arrivée dans le couloir elle remarqua qu'elle avait oublié son gilet. Elle insista pour que Neville ne l'attende pas et retourna dans la petite pièce. Elle ne s'avança pas plus en entendant des voix.

«Qu'aimerais-tu que je fasse?

«Que vous m'aidiez, répondit la voix grave de Zabini. Je sais que vous le pouvez.

«Je n'en suis pas certain, dit Slughorn, de l'hésitation dans la voix.

«Moi je suis certain de mon choix. Il faut le tuer...

La belle tendit plus l'oreille mais Neville la rejoignit et couvrit la voix du serpentard par la sienne.

«Tu l'as retrouvé?

«Mais chut! Souffla la jeune femme.

«Potter est faible et ne vaincra pas le mage noir...

«Tu as l'air un peu trop sûr de toi! Coupa Ginny en entrant.

Elle sortit sa baguette d'un air menaçant, ce qui eut le don de faire tressaillir Slughorn mais ne la pointa que vers son gilet. Celui-ci s'envola et atterrit dans sa main tendue. Elle leur lança à tous deux un regard plus glacial que jamais et tourna les talons. Neville lui emboîta le pas, l'air méfiant.

…tait-elle sûr de ce qu'elle avait entendu? Avait-elle des raisons de douter de la fiabilité de son professeur de potions? Elle allait se lever quand Lavande vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

«Salut, dit-elle, le teint blafard. Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi, ajouta-t-elle.

«Salut, répondit Ginny, les sourcils froncés. Euh... Pourquoi?

«J'ai rêvé de ton frère, avoua la blondinette, gênée. Tu crois qu'il va bien?

«Oh! Oui. Oui, il va plutôt pas mal. Enfin, autant que possible.

«Mais où est-il?! S'écria-t-elle avec sa voix aiguë. Pourquoi il n'est pas revenu avec toi!? Mon Ronron! Il doit être en danger!

Ginny, pas du genre à fréquenter ce genre de filles, soupira, agacée. Lavande le remarqua et la fixa avec intensité, scrutant les moindres détails de son visage et à l'affût de la moindre expression douteuse.

«Quoi? Demanda l'observée.

«Mais tu... Tu t'en fous?

«On est tous en danger! Répliqua la rouquine en se levant. Qu'est-ce que tu crois? La guerre est partout maintenant. On a des Mangemorts comme profs.

«Mais dehors, c'est pire!

«J'en suis pas si sûre, dit la belle tout en prenant une tenue dans sa valise. Désolé mais faut que je m'habille. Je ne pense pas que les retards vont passés aussi bien que les années précédentes.

Et la jeune femme avait raison. Tout était prétexte à punition, humiliation envers les élèves des maisons Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et surtout Gryffondor, ennemis bien connus des Serpentards. Serpentards privilégiés cette année.

«A Paris!? S'écria Harry en se retrouvant devant l'Arc de Triomphe.

Il regardait sa meilleure amie, l'air ahuri. Il se tempéra en voyant des regards se tourner vers lui. La belle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et le supplia de la suivre sans discussion. Celui-ci obtempéra bien qu'il lui en veuille de ne pas l'avoir prévenu. La belle le mena dans une rue moins fréquenté et se mit à marcher à l'envers pour lui parler.

«C'est vrai que j'aurais dû te le dire mais je n'étais pas sûre de moi. Je me suis soudain souvenu de cette fois où j'ai accompagné ma mère pour un défilé. Elle avait une amie, une grande créatrice américaine, qui travaillait ici, à Paris. C'était tout bonnement merveilleux.

«Mais Hermione... Attention! Lança-t-il en voyant arriver un vélo à toute blinde.

La belle se jeta sur le côté mais le cycliste prit peur et dévia dangereusement vers le mur. Harry sortit discrètement sa baguette et le remit sur les rails. L'inconnu freina un peu plus loin et se tourna, haletant.

«Est-ce que tout va bien? Demanda celui-ci.

«Euh... Oui, répondit Hermione d'un bon français. Et vous?

«Oui, je crois que je n'ai rien de casser, dit-il avec un joli sourire. Vous êtes anglais? En tout cas vous avez un bel accent, ajouta-t-il.

«Merci.

Harry suivit la conversation sans comprendre tout. Il se sentit un peu mis à l'écart et remarqua que son amie avait l'air sous le charme du français. Il se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence et expliqua à Hermione, en bon vieux anglais, qu'ils ne pouvaient pas s'attarder.

«Alors, nice evening, reprit le français. I hope our roads will cross themselves again*.

Hermione ne répondit rien mais lui rendit un large sourire, les yeux pétillants. Harry, agacé par son comportement la tira vers lui et la poussa pour qu'elle avance.  
Ils atterrirent tous deux dans un petit hôtel sympa dans le neuvième arrondissement, à quelques pas des grands magasins.

«Plutôt joli, tu ne trouves pas? Demanda la jeune sorcière, enthousiaste.

«Je ne dis pas le contraire, mais, Hermione, notre but n'est pas de nous échapper dans un autre pays! Lui fit remarquer l'élu, plus que sérieux. Tout ça, ça ne te ressemble pas! Ajouta-t-il en montrant la chambre des mains.

«C'est moi qui me fatigue pour nous faire transplaner. Désolé d'avoir pensé un temps soit peu à ma mère! Répliqua la belle.

«Mais qu'est-ce que tu as avec tes parents et où sont-ils d'ailleurs?

«J'ai déjà répondu à cette question.

Harry s'assit au bord d'un des deux lits de la chambre et se frotta la tête, son esprit embrouillé. Il n'insista pas sur le sujet car Hermione avait l'air de ne pas le supporter et il ne voulait pas créer de conflit entre eux. Le sorcier décida qu'il n'était pas obligé de tout savoir pour le moment et que c'est elle qui en parlerait quand elle en aurait envie. Il resta un moment comme ça, le visage enfuit dans le creux de ses mains. Il y était bien, comme à l'abri de tout. Hermione le ramena à la réalité avec un seul mot: "Horcruxe". Ce mot ne signifiait rien pour un homme qui n'appartenait pas au monde de la magie et allait au delà de son imagination. Pour Harry, ce mot ne signifiait qu'une seule chose: Voldemort, et le seul fait d'y penser lui retournait littéralement le cœur. Il sortit de ses pensées avec peine et fit signe à son amie qu'il l'écoutait.

«Dobby peut nous renseigner car c'est le dernier qu'on connait à l'avoir vu. Kreattur m'a révélé que son maître, R.A.B, le frère de Sirius...

«Attends! Quoi? Interrompit Harry, abasourdi.

«Oh! Pardon! Avec tous les événements...

«Calme-toi, c'est pas grave.

Harry lui fit signe de s'asseoir et la regarda attentivement. Elle comprit très vite qu'il attendait son récit et le débuta quelques secondes après.

«R.A.B n'est autre que le petit frère de Sirius. Il s'appelait Regulus. Kreattur l'a servi quand celui-ci à décidé secrètement de saboter les plans de Tu-sais-qui. Il a découvert la caverne et le lac noir. Il a ordonné à Kreattur ce que Dumbledore t'a ordonné à toi: l'obliger à tout boire pour récupérer l'objet et le remplacer par le faux. Kreattur a obéis. Il a pris le médaillon, l'a remplacé et l'a emporté. la seule chose qu'il n'a pas réussi à faire, c'était de le détruire. Dobby lui ait venu en aide quelques années plus tard, lorsqu'il est devenu un elfe libre grâce à toi. Le hic, c'est que Kreattur ignore où Dobby a emmené l'objet.

«Il faut contacter Dobby dans ce cas... Hermione?

Celle-ci hochait la tête l'air ailleurs, comme si elle était sous hypnose, absorbée par ses propres pensées.

«Tu as une idée? Reprit Harry d'un ton fort, comme pour la réveiller.

La belle ne répondit rien mais se leva et plongea son bras tout entier dans son sac à main ensorcelé. Elle en sortit un vieux cadre, orné en or, d'une peinture représentant un décor vide. La jeune femme le posa sur la petite table à manger et recula de quelques pas pour le contempler. Harry la rejoignit, perplexe.

«C'est...

«Phineas Nigellus Black, coupa la brunette, toujours aussi concentré, les yeux fixé sur le tableau. S'il vous plait! S'écria-t-elle d'un coup, ce qui fit sursauter son meilleur ami, juste à côté d'elle. Sir Black! Nous avons besoin de vous!

Il ne se passa rien pendant plusieurs minutes qui leur semblèrent, à tous deux, être des heures. Mais, l'homme du tableau apparu finalement, l'air horriblement effarouché.

«J'aurais dû m'en douter! Lança-t-il. Cela ne pouvait être que de votre fait! Miss Née de parents moldus!

«Je vous prie d'accepter mes sincères excuses, tenta Hermione. Nous avons terriblement besoin de vous!

«Qu'est-ce qui peut être aussi terrible que d'être embarqué dans un sac de femme comme une vulgaire babiole!?

La gryffondor lui expliqua tant bien que mal la situation et la tâche qu'elle désirait lui confier. Celui-ci lui ricana au nez mais la jeune femme ne se démonta pas, elle avait plus d'un tour dans son sac et ne comptait pas lâcher l'affaire. Le portrait le remarqua et en fût étonné. Elle conclu finalement à un accord tandis qu'Harry ne faisait qu'assister au débat. Elle lui promit que plus jamais il ne serait embêté par qui ou quoi que ce soit puisqu'elle le laisserait ici, dans cetteCHAMBRE D'HÔTEL. Tout cela en échange d'un message qu'il devait apporter.

«A Dobby, expliqua-t-elle. C'est un elfe qui travaille dans les cuisines de Poudlard. Il faut qu'il nous retrouve ici, en toute discrétion bien sûr.

L'homme peint acquiesça et disparu. Hermione soupira, fatiguée comme si elle avait couru un marathon. Elle savait y faire en négociation et Harry ne pouvait être qu'impressionné.

Ils allaient pouvoir avancer et ce grâce à la dextérité d'une jeune femme talentueuse. Il la remercia mille fois pour tout ce qu'elle faisait et ce qu'elle était encore prête à faire, mais fut interrompit par le "dring" du téléphone. Hermione bondit en l'entendant et Harry en fit de même pour décrocher le combiner.

«Allo?

«Oui, monsieur, je vous mets en ligne avec votre correspondant.

«Oui, merci...

«Harry! Lança la voix de Ginny. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, dit-elle précipitamment. Je ne veux pas risquer qu'on me surprennes et qu'on me confisque le portable.

«OK mais dis-moi si tu vas bien.

«Je vais bien, répondit-elle simplement. Et je continuerais à aller bien si on ne me surprend pas en train d'utiliser un objet moldu.

«Comment as-tu trouvé le numéro de l'hôtel?

«Fred... Mais c'est pas pour ça que j'appelle. C'est pour te prévenir. Zabini essayes de corrompre Slughorn et de l'enrôler chez les Mangemorts. Je l'ai entendu hier soir.

«Quoi? Mais c'est peine perdue. Slughorn était un grand ami de Dumbledore. Il ne va pas...

«Je te dis ce que j'ai entendu, coupa la jeune femme d'un ton sec. Slughorn est faible et naïf, toi-même tu le sais.

«Merci d'avoir prévenu...

«C'est mon rôle, interrompit à nouveau Ginny. Je fais ce que tu m'as ordonné de faire comme un bon petit soldat.

«Non, Ginny, je... Harry ne trouvait plus ses mots.

Hermione lui lança un regard attristé, comprenant la situation.

«Te fatigues pas, reprit la rouquine. J'ai plus de temps. Je te recontacterais d'ici un mois.

«Attends! Ginny, je...

«Ouais, je sais. "Crrrr"

Le bruit de la coupure téléphonique raisonna longuement dans la tête du jeune Potter. Il eut du mal à raccrocher à son tour, tenant fermement l'appareil. Il le reposa finalement au bout de quelques minutes et raconta le rapport de Ginny à sa meilleure amie qui le questionnait du regard. Celle-ci voulut lui demander si ça allait mais Harry esquiva toute explication en sortant de la chambre. Il était complètement retourné par le ton glacial de sa voix, par ses mots tranchants, par le fossé qui c'était creusé entre eux.

Mais peut-être que c'était le mieux à faire? Peut-être qu'il valait l'éloigner? Tous ceux qu'il lui était proches mourraient. L'éloigner de lui, renoncer à son amour pour elle, afin de la sauver...

Premier jour de cours, seule la maison Serpentard semblait joyeuse. Personne n'avait aperçu le nouveau directeur qui, aux yeux des trois autres maisons, n'en serait jamais vraiment un. Les Carrow, frère et sœur, assuraient les cours d'initiation à la magie noire remplaçant les cours de défenses bien sûr. Il y eut trois blessés grave ce jour-là.

Ginny,INSTALLÉE en face du feu de cheminée dans la salle commune pensait souffler un peu mais Neville anéantit ses plans en un seul regard. Elle ne lui posa pas de question , attendant simplement la réponse.

«Il se trame quelque chose, dit-il dans un chuchotement sec. Je reviens de la salle de réunion des préfets en chef. Zabini est reparti le premier. Susan m'a tenu la jambe pendant un quart d'heure après quoi elle m'a laissé planté là... Bref, reprit-il en voyant que la rouquine soupirait, j'étais le dernier et c'est là que je l'ai vu...

«Qui? Coupa Ginny, agacé. Le père noël?

«Non, mais j'aurais préféré! Le bras droit de Truc, ajouta-t-il, tout aussi agacé par les sarcasmes de son amie.

«Quoi? Malefoy?

La belle n'entendit même pas laCONFIRMATION de Neville, repartit dans ses plus sombres pensées. Elle repensa à cette nuit fabuleuse réduite en cendres par les Mangemorts et par l'action étrange qu'avait mené Malefoy fils.  
Ginny sortit de la maison Gryffondor à pas de course, Neville criant derrière elle. Mais elle n'écouta pas, trop déterminée à obtenir des réponses.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?! Lança Blaise quand il vit entrer son ami.

«Les plans ont changé, répondit celui-ci, plus sombre que jamais.

«Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là? Continua le préfet en chef avant de sortir une bouteille de whisky et de remplir deux verres.

Il en donna un à Draco et alla s'asseoir sur un fauteuil.

«J'ai une mission en solo. Je suis venu donner mes ordres et...

«Tu renonces? Coupa Blaise, soudain exacerbé.

«Tu vas devoir former une brigade comme il y a deux ans...

«Tu choisis la facilité! Renchérit son ami en se relevant, son verre toujours à la main.

Mais Draco restait de stoïque, sans bouger. Il avait l'air d'avoir perdu son esprit, comme s'il n'était plus maître de lui-même. Blaise continuait à lui lancer des phrases cinglantes au visage sans qu'il ne réagisse. Tout à coup, un pâle sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres fines et son ami se stoppa. Il fronça franchement les sourcils et attendit une explication. Draco s'installa à son tour dans un fauteuil et demanda d'un simple regard à ce que Blaise face de même.

«Je tenais à être sûr de ton choix, entama Draco quand son ami fut assis. Je voulais savoir comment tu réagirais si j'avais renoncé.

«Et...?

«Et j'ai compris que je n'étais pas seul à faire ce choix.

Un silence se posa sur eux, venu doucement d'une question mise en suspens depuis trop longtemps. Le malaise se poursuivit pendant de longues minutes durant lesquelles les deux sorciers se contentaient de siroter leur whisky Pur feu. A la dernière goutte, ils se lancèrent un regard et comprirent qu'il était temps de mettre cartes sur table.

«Je veux changer de camp, dirent-ils en chœur.

Le malaise revint aussitôt avant de laisser place à un fou rire incontrôlable. Que s'étaient-ils imaginé au juste? Ils étaient amis et il allait de soit que l'un suive l'autre et inversement. Alors qu'ils rigolaient en se servant un nouveau verre la porte en bois foncé s'ouvrit à la volée.  
Une baguette au bois sombre se pointa directement sur le visiteur. Le bras tendu, la préfête de Gryffondor était folle de rage.

«Mais qu'est-ce que...

«Toi! La ferme! Hurla-t-elle à Blaise qui avait voulu se lever et qui se rassit immédiatement. T'as pas été très discret sur ce coup-là! Siffla-t-elle à l'adresse du blond.

«Oh, mais peut-être que c'était fait exprès, répliqua celui-ci, un nouveau sourire aux lèvres.

«Je veux savoir! S'écria-t-elle sans tenir compte de ce qu'il venait d'insinuer.

«Savoir quoi? Le jeune homme avait perdu son sourire et s'impatientait.

«Pourquoi m'as-tu sauvé? Pourquoi tu ne m'as tué comme ton maître te l'avais ordonné? Et pourquoi as-tu sauvé Hermione aussi?

«Je n'ai pas de maître, assura Draco.

«Pourtant il te tient en laisse...

«Je suis le seul maître de ma vie et j'ai choisis de me battre pour elle.

«Pour ce qu'elle vaut! Renchérit Ginny avec sarcasme.

«Elle vaut ce qu'elle vaut! Comme n'importe laquelle! Nous aussi on a le droit de faire nos choix. Je croyais que vous vous battiez pour la paix, un monde meilleur, la vie de vos amis et familles..., énuméra le Serpentard avec ironie.

«Mais on ne t'a pas sonné toi! Coupa Ginny en regardant Blaise avec rage. Il me semble que pas plus tard qu'hier soir tu essayais...

«J'ai demandé au prof de potion de m'aider pour être admis dans votre camp, expliqua Blaise, en souriant.

La belle ne réagit pas, se sentant désarmée. Au fond d'elle, elle l'avait toujours pensé mais l'entendre de leurs propres bouches était un choc. Des ennemis de toujours ralliés à la cause d'Harry Potter? Des sbires de Voldemort demandant à changer de camp? Près à se battre contre leur maître?  
La belle avait du mal à assimiler autant de révélations en une fois. Soudain pâle, Blaise l'obligea à s'asseoir. Celle-ci le repoussa mais accepta tout de même le siège.

«J'ai fais en sorte que Londubat me vois pour qu'il vienne nous surprendre et apprenne que nous ne sommes pas plus Mangemorts que vous, reprit Draco. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que se soit toi...

«J'avais plus besoin de réponses que lui. Mais que comptez vous faire? Vous croyez que pouvez intégrer nos rangs comme ça, sur un claquement de doigts? Je ne pense pas qu'un assassin sera toléré, ajouta-t-elle en fixant Zabini.

Le concerné déglutit difficilement, comme prit à la gorge.

«Blaise n'a fait qu'abréger ses souffrances! Intervint le blondinet. Elle allait être massacré par Greyback.

La jeune femme n'ajouta rien, sachant que ce ne serait de toute façon pas à elle de décider. La gorge sèche, elle arracha des mains de Blaise son verre et le vida d'une traite. Le jeune homme la regarda, les yeux écarquillés, surpris par son geste. Cette fille était vraiment différente de toutes celles qu'il côtoyait. Elle était surprenante. Elle lui rendit son regard puis se leva. Elle allait partir quand elle remarqua que Malefoy n'avait pas vraiment répondu à ses questions.

«Tu n'as pas répondu, dit-elle à son adresse. Pourquoi? Tu n'aurais pas eu mon sang sur les mains puisque c'était Bellatrix qui me poursuivait.

«Je n'allais pas la laisser se faire mieux voir que moi aux yeux du Lord. Fallait que j'assures mes arrières.

«Et Hermione?

«Scabior m'avait désobéis, c'était à moi de le combattre. Il me faut le respect des Raffleurs. Le Lord m'a placé à leur tête. Là aussi, il faut que j'assure.

«Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas être Mangemort, répliqua la jeune femme, le regard incisif. Tu vas jouer les agents doubles, c'est ça?

«Si on veut garder la vie sauve, oui, répondit Draco. Demain j'irais rendre mon rapport sur Poudlard. Je vais nous proposer, Blaise et moi, pour infiltrer vos rangs. Nous avons tous le même âge, avons étudié ensemble dans la même classe avec Potter et les autres. Avec la mort de mon père...

«Peu importe, coupa la rouquine. Qui me dis que tu n'essais pas de nous la mettre à l'envers? continua-t-elle, une main sur la poignet de la porte. Comme ce salaud de Rogue.

«J'ai de bonnes raisons de vouloir qu'il soit détruit! Je ne veux pas être comme mon géniteur. Il y a beaucoup de mystères autour de Rogue mais pas autour de moi. Je n'ai pas de secrets...

«C'est toi qui le dis, trancha la jeune Weasley avant d'ouvrir la porte et de s'éclipser.

Draco se tourna vers Blaise, perplexe et Blaise le lui rendit bien, tout autant dans le doute. Allaient-ils pouvoir sauver leur peau? Leur plan, allait-il marcher? Allaient-ils vaincre le mal qui était au plus près d'eux ou devraient-ils vivre dans la servitude jusqu'à leur mort?

«Merci, dit Ron alors qu'une médicomage venait de lui expliquer le cas de Gabrielle.  
Le sort qu'elle avait subi avait altéré sa mémoire et affaibli ses défenses immunitaires. La jeune fille restait très fragile autant psychologiquement et physiquement. Elle avait besoin que des gens comme Ron lui rappelle qui elle était et la ramène à la vie de tous les jours. Ron ne cacha pas son enthousiasme à l'idée d'endosser ce rôle.

Il retournaDANS LA CHAMBRE où la jeune fille contemplait la ruelle à travers la vitre de la grande fenêtre. Il attrapa sa main pour qu'elle se retourne vers lui.

«Je vais t'emmener avec moi, lui expliqua le rouquin. Si tu veux retrouver tes souvenirs, il faut que sorte d'ici. Je ne sais pas où sont mes amis, Harry et Hermione mais j'ai un moyen de leur faire passer un message. Comme je t'ai expliqué nous sommes des sorciers et nous pouvons user de la magie avec nos baguettes.

La blondinette recula légèrement, effrayée. Ron la rassura en resserrant ses doigts dans les siens. Il sortit ensuite sa baguette coincée dans sa ceinture et la dirigea vers la vitre.

«Cesses de trembler, dit-il en sentant ses doigts devinrent moites.

Il se concentra en fermant les yeux et lança son patronus qui jailli au bout de sa baguette. La jeune femme se mit à hurler en voyant le chien faire le tour de la pièce en sautillant. Elle lâcha la main du jeune Weasley et alla se blottir dans son lit.

«Je sais que j'arrive trop tôt mais j'ai un petit soucis... ou plutôt un gros soucis, reprit-il en voyant Gabrielle trembler comme une feuille devant le Patronus. J'ai voulu rendre visite à la sœur de Fleur mais elle a perdu la mémoire. Je lui ai promis que je l'aiderais à la retrouver. Je ne peux pas la laisser comme ça. Retrouvez-moi à l'ancien quartier, on repartira tous ensemble de là.

Il fit un geste un peu magistral avec sa baguette et le toutou s'envola par la fenêtre à toute allure. Ron revint vers la jolie sorcière et lui tendit une seconde fois sa main.

«Viens. Fais-moi confiance.

La belle hésita une seconde puis le suivit.

Le chien filé dans les airs, perçant les nuages sur son passage. Mais malgré sa vitesse, il fut repéré et suivi.  
Deux hommes encapuchonnés volèrent à sa suite dans une course folle.

Hermione sursauta quand le chien atterrit au milieu de laCHAMBRE D'HÔTEL. A peine l'avait-elle vu qu'elle avait reconnu.

«Harry! S'écria-t-elle. Ron a un message!

«Je sais que j'arrive trop tôt mais j'ai un petit soucis... ou plutôt un gros soucis... J'ai voulu rendre visite à ...

«Quoi? Que dit-il? Interrompit Harry en entrant dans la pièce.

«Je ne peux pas la laisser comme ça, poursuivit le patronus sans tenir compte de l'intervention d'Harry et du fait qu'il avait recouvert la moitié de ces paroles.

Hermione avait les sourcils drôlement froncés et se mise à pester contre son meilleur ami.

«Je n'ai pas entendu la moitié...

«... L'ancien quartier, on repartira tous ensemble de là.

Le chien transparent s'évapora devant les deux visages crispés d'Harry et Hermione. La belle tourna le sien vers son ami, intriguée.

«Qu'est-il arrivé? Demanda-t-elle. Je n'ai pas entendu le plus important.

«Je sais, désolé! Lança Harry, agacé contre lui-même. On va le retrouver et...

Le reste de sa phrase se perdit dans un fracas assourdissant et la fenêtre explosa en mille morceaux. Il eut tout juste le temps de s'étaler sur le sol pour éviter les bouts de verre volant partout. Hermione, projetée par la force de l'explosion, heurta le mur d'en face et tomba lourdement sur la moquette, un râle s'échappant de sa bouche.

Deux hommes, à cheval sur des balais, entrèrent aussi vivement qu'était apparu le Patronus de Ron. L'un d'eux attrapa Hermione par la capuche de son gilet et la souleva dans les airs. La jeune femme eut à peine le temps de sortir sa baguette avant qu'il ne la jette à nouveau sur le sol. En atterrissant, Hermione se retourna pour lui jeter un sort qui fit tomber le Mangemort de son balais.  
L'autre s'en était pris à Harry qui s'était relevé et qui avait l'air de danser pour éviter les sorts de torture que l'homme au capuchon lui lançait. Il en évita un énième avant de répliquer dans un cri de rage.  
Les deux hommes sur leurs jambes, ils pouvaient maintenant entamer un combat à la loyale. Les yeux d'Harry brillaient d'une haine sans nom, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter la peur dans ceux de sa meilleure amie.  
Des éclairs allaient s'abattre sur les murs, détruisant tout sur leur passage. Au bout de quelques échanges corsés, Hermione parvint à encercler son adversaire de grosses cordes. Celui-ci se débattit avec fureur mais celle-ci était loin d'égaler celle qui montait en Harry.  
En une seconde, l'élu avait expédier son adversaire a travers la fenêtre et avait immobilisé l'autre d'un éclair rouge vif qui lui plongea dans la poitrine et le fit se tordre dans tous les sens. Hermione comprit soudain de quel sort il s'agissait et recula contre le mur, sous le choc. Son ami venait d'utiliser l'un des sorts impardonnables. Comment était-ce possible?

Elle ne réagit même pas quand celui-ci lui attrapa le bras et l'emporta avec lui dans un tourbillon noir. Elle tomba à genoux arrivée à destination et ne put retenir la nausée qui lui retourna l'estomac. Son ami eut juste le temps de lui retenir les cheveux pour que ceux-ci ne soient pas plein de vomi. Il lui frotta le dos machinalement et l'aida à se relever quand celle-ci eut fini. Il se reculèrent dans l'ombre de la ruelle pour reprendre leur souffle.

«J'ai perdu le contrôle, avoua Harry, le cœur haletant. Je...

«Je vais l'anéantir, siffla Hermione entre ses dents, les poings serrés.

«Quoi?

«Ron... Cet espèce d'abruti a failli nous faire tuer! Hurla-t-elle, folle de rage à son tour. Il a mené les Mange... Il les a mené droit sur nous avec son chien! Poursuivit-elle, toujours tremblante. Je vais le...

«Calme-toi! Coupa le Gryffondor en faisant signe qu'il y avait du passage dans la rue et que plusieurs têtes s'étaient déjà tournées vers eux, interpellées par les hurlements d'Hermione.

Celle-ci s'avança d'un pas vif en direction du point de rendez-vous, une seule idée en tête: réduire Ron en bouillie. Harry, sur ses talons, appréhendait la suite.

Draco Malefoy avait regagné son manoir. Il était désert à cette heure tardive. Le jeune homme ne s'attarda pas et rejoignit son lit. Il priait pour que le sommeil le gagne mais rien n'y fit. Il ne cessait de tourner et retourner, se coinçant dans sa couverture tel un vulgaire saucisson. Au bord de la crise de nerfs, il la jeta sur le sol et s'assit au bord du lit. La tête penchée dans ses mains, il se frotta le visage pour remettre son idées en place et regarda la montre en argent posée sur sa table de nuit.5h16.  
"Beaucoup trop tôt", se dit-il.

Le jeune Malefoy se leva tout de même et s'habilla tout en regardant distraitement par la fenêtre. Le ciel était encore noir et nuageux. Il ne semblait pas y avoir d'étoiles, elles étaient bien cachées. Cela n'avait rien de surprenant aux yeux du jeune homme. Le mage noir était ici et il y avait une telle noirceur qui émanait de lui qu'il embrumait tout ce qu'il y avait aux alentours.

Le beau blond soupira longuement avant de prendre le journal posé sur son bureau et de s'asseoir pour le lire. Il fit apparaître de petites flammes d'un coup de baguette et les laissa flotter autour de lui. Il se pencha à nouveau vers son bureau pour ouvrir un tiroir duquel il sortit un gros paquet rempli de sucreries. Il mit un gros caramel dans la bouche et contempla la couverture.

"Nouvelle rentrée à Poudlard: L'enseignement fait sa révolution."  
Accompagné de ce titre, une photographie du nouveau directeur et des nouveaux professeurs. Draco soupira en voyant la mine toujours aussi blafarde de son parrain. Il attrapa un second bonbon, celui-là à la fraise, et tourna la page. Il remarqua que la liste des avis de recherche était toujours présente et avait encore augmenté.

Une vingtaine de bonbons plus tard et le journal terminé, le Serpentard se leva. Il rangea le journal dans un petit tiroir et aperçu, dans le même temps, la lettre qu'il avait reçu deux jours plus tôt. Le jeune homme jeta un bref regard vers sa montre et vit qu'il n'était pas encore l'heure. Il s'installa alors à son bureau, fit apparaître une longue plume affûtée et un bout grand bout de parchemin. Il hésita quelques minutes, réfléchissant à ce qu'il devait marquer, puis se lança.

" L,

C'était risqué de m'envoyer une lettre comme ça. Par dessus tout si c'est pour me remercier. Je n'ai rien fais à part être arrivé trop tard parce que je sais pertinemment que le traumatisme est là. Comme la plupart des gens, je te prenais pour une folle. Aujourd'hui tu as toutes les raisons de l'être devenue.

P.S: Ce n'est pas moi qui a expédié ce monstre dans l'autre monde (remercie la brune) / N'envois plus de lettre!

D."

Il roula vivement le papier et ouvrit la fenêtre. Un simple sifflement et un majestueux hiboux gris apparu. Il prit le parchemin dans ses serres et s'envola immédiatement.

Draco regarda à nouveau sa montre: c'était l'heure.

La pression montait à mesure que Draco descendait les marches de cette maison qui, à présent, appartenait au mage noir. Il arriva dans la grande salle de séjour, le souvenir d'y avoir vu une jeune sorcière s'y faire presque violer lui retourna l'estomac. Il ravala sa salive et s'avança vers le feu qui venait d'être allumé.  
Le seigneur n'était pas encore là. Il patienta quelques minutes et entendit la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrir. Rogue, un livre à la même, ne le remarqua pas immédiatement et Draco eut le temps de lire le titre: "La fleur de mon amour."

«Un vrai sentimental! Lança le blondinet en grimaçant.

Severus leva ses yeux noirs vers son filleul. Il lui rendit sa grimace et rangea le petit livre dans une poche intérieur de sa cape.

«Que vas-tu faire? Demanda celui-ci en s'avançant jusqu'au centre de la pièce.

«Ce qui est le mieux pour moi, répondit le jeune sorcier.

Son parrain n'ajouta rien et attendit, les mains dans le dos, l'arrivée du seigneur des ténèbres. Celui-ci apparut au bout de la pièce, comme flottant dans les airs.

«On est matinal à ce que je vois, dit-il dans un sifflement.

Il fit apparaître un fauteuil par la simple pensée et s'y installa. Draco s'inclina devant lui et entama son rapport sur Poudlard. Il expliqua que Blaise se portait volontaire pour diriger la brigade. Elle serait composée des meilleurs éléments de la maison Serpentard. Il lui raconta qu'il y avait eu déjà trois blessés lors du premier cours d'Initiation à la magie noire et que la terreur avait envahi les couloir de l'école. Il ricana sur le sort des autres professeurs.

«Bien, très bien, lança Voldemort, un sourire s'étendant sur toute sa figure de serpent. Les vacances ont été annulées, Rogue?

«Oui maître, répondit celui-ci en s'inclinant également. Je l'ai spécifié dans mon discours hier soir.

«Comment ont-ils réagi?

«Aucune protestation n'est venu jusqu'à mon oreille.

«Parfait, conclu le sorcier noir en se levant.

Le jeune Malefoy intervint en sollicitant encore l'attention du maître. Celui-ci accepta d'un signe de tête.

«Après la mort de mon père j'ai de nombreux motifs qui m'amèneraient à vous trahir. Je pourrais intégrer les rangs de l'ennemi en leur faisant croire que c'est véritablement le cas...

«Parce que ça l'est Draco? Tu ne crois plus en ton maître?

«Bien au contraire, répliqua le beau blond, sûr de lui. Le camp adverse est faible. La moindre faille et on pourra les briser. J'ai, je crois, la possibilité d'en ouvrir une.

«Tu crois qu'ils te feront confiance?

«Doutez-vous de mes capacités? Défia-t-il, la gorge serrée.

Voldemort ne répondit rien, amusé par l'audace dont faisait preuve Draco. D'un geste rapide, il sortit sa baguette et lança un Endoloris au jeune homme. Celui-ci tomba à genoux, retenant un cri de toutes ses forces. Lorsque le sort fut ôté, Draco se releva, le visage contracté.

«Tu résistes encore? Siffla le visage de serpent avant de lancer un nouveau sort qui s'abattit aussi vivement que le premier.

Cette fois encore il tint le coup face à la douleur et ne laissa échapper aucun son. Rogue le regardait avec stupeur. Voir son neveux tenir bon avec autant de force l'étonnait. A peine le sort était-il parti qu'un troisième vint s'abattre sur le corps fin de Draco. Le rire de Voldemort s'éleva dans tout le manoir.

«Je t'accordesLE BÉNÉFICE du doute. Tente ta chance tout comme ton parrain l'a fait. Lui n'a pas échoué.

Draco s'inclina en guise de remerciement et tourna les talons pour partir. Comme il s'en était douté, le sorcier n'en avait pas vraiment fini avec lui. Il devait être frustré de ne pas l'avoir entendu crier.

«Par contre, lança-t-il dans un souffle glacé, si tu échoues mes sortilèges te feront crier et tu me supplieras de t'achever. ENDOLORIS!

Draco s'y était attendu mais la douleur lui brisa les os. Il se vit soulever dans les airs et dans l'atterrissage, sa cheville se cassa. Cette fois-là, le jeune homme n'eut pas la force de retenir un hurlement qui traversa tous les murs de la battisse. Rogue s'approcha de lui et lui tendit son bras pour qu'il se relève. Voldemort continuait à rire, tourné vers le feu.

Rogue emmena Draco loin du manoir, après lui avoir soigné sa cheville. Il boitait encore mais n'en dit rien, trop fier pour avouer sa douleur. Rogue marcher d'un pas vif devant lui et le blondinet avait un peu de mal à le suivre. Lorsqu'il lui demanda de ralentir, la réaction de Rogue fut tout aussi vive que ses pas.

«Je pensais que tu avais cessé de gindre mais je me suis trompé. Tu fais le fier devant le seigneur des ténèbres mais tu oublies qu'il peut te briser d'une seule main!

«Tu en sais bien quelque chose! Répliqua Draco, le regard noir. Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis? Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné?  
...


	10. Chapter 10

" Cher serpentard,

je voulais te remercier pour m'avoir ramené au près de l'Ordre, je sais que j'y suis en sécurité.  
J'espère que j'ai bien joué la mort, je ne veux pas que tu payes pour ce que tu as fais. Je t'ai trouvé très courageux.  
Aucun de mes amis ne me croirait si je leur disait ce que j'ai vu de toi et qui tu es vraiment.  
Je sais que tu as déjà fais ton choix et je ne peux pas cacher ma joie en sachant que c'est le bon.  
Merci et à très bientôt.

P.S: Tu n'es et ne seras jamais comme ton père. Lui, il n'avait pas ton courage et ton coeur.

Serdaigle."

La jeune Lovegoode n'avait pas mal réagit à la réponse du Serpentard. Il avait donné une réponse, c'était le plus important. Elle plia le parchemin et le rangea précieusement dans un petit livre qu'elle déposa sous son oreiller.  
Au rez-de-chaussée, une voix se fit entendre. Lorsque la blondinette la reconnue, elle ne put s'empêcher de dévaler les marches de l'escalier pour aller l'accueillir.

Une fureur ravageuse sévissait à l'intérieur d'Hermione Granger. Elle ne put l'empêcher d'exploser lorsqu'elle vit entrer Ron Weasley dans la vieille CHAMBRE D'HÔTEL qu'ils avaient prise pour se rejoindre.  
Aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche, seulement des cris. Elle l'attrapa par le col de son pull et le poussa violement contre le mur. Harry Potter protesta contre sa meilleure amie mais en vain. Quand il voulut intervenir, la belle sortit son arme et la planta contre la gorge nouée du rouquin.

«Hermione! Arrêtes! S'écria Harry d'une voix anxieuse.

«Non! Hurla Hermione, en enfonçant presque sa baguette dans la peau de son ami. Il a failli nous faire tuer! Des moldus nous ont sûrement vus! Tu as utilisé un sortilège impardonnable! Tout ça..., elle enfonça son poing dans les côtes du coupable, par sa..., un deuxième coup parti rejoindre le premier..., FAUTE !

La jeune femme l'avait lâché et s'appraîtait à lui lancer un sort quand une jeune fille blonde se mit à crier. Elle avait bondit devant Ron, tremblante de la tête aux pieds. La Gryffondor redoubla d'efforts pour ne pas l'attaquer elle aussi et baissa la menace.

«Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là? Lança Harry, en regardant Ron puis Gabrielle d'un air ahuri. Tu es fou!?

«Maintenant, toi aussi tu t'en prends à moi? Répliqua le rouquin en poussant la blondinette de sorte d'être devant elle, comme pour la protéger.

«Bien! Fais donc ça! De toute façon ce n'est pas elle que je veux... C'est toi! Siffla Hermione avant de lancer un sort qui giffla Ron et l'envoya s'abattre sur le sol dans un bruit lourd.

Harry sauta littéralement sur le bras d'Hermione pour lui enlever sa baguette et l'attrapa par les bras, le visage pile en face du sien.

«Arrêtes, soupira-t-il. Je sais qu'il le méritait mais...

«Mais quoi? Coupa la jolie brune en s'écartant de l'élu.

«C'est Ron! Répondit Harry. Il s'agit de notre meilleur ami!

Le concerné se leva difficilement et lança un faible regard d'excuses vers son amie. Celle-ci le rejeta, soupirant avec dédain. Elle s'avança vers lui d'un pas décidé, ce qui le fit reculer.

«Pour moi, un meilleur ami n'envois pas deux mangemorts droit sur nous parce qu'il ne réfléchit pas. Pour moi, un meilleur ami ne ramène pas sa pouf avec lui alors que c'est dangereux pour elle comme pour nous, continua-t-elle d'un ton de plus en plus fort. Un meilleur ami ne pense qu'à lui et à son petit confort avant de penser à ses amis! Reprit-elle en criant. On est en guerre! A chaque coin de rue on peut se faire descendre! Ajouta-t-elle, les yeux remplis de larmes. Merde!

Elle lança son poing contre le mur, tout près de l'oreille de Ron, ouvrit la porte, manquant de l'arracher, et sortit.  
Ron se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol, anéanti. Gabrielle s'agenoua vers lui et lui prit les mains. Malgré sa douceur, la jolie blonde ne lui était d'aucun réconfort. Il s'en voulait parce qu'il savait qu'il avait tous les torts.

La porte noire s'était ouverte et sans crier garde, des mains avaient attrapées les épaules des deux visiteurs pour les attirer à l'intérieur. Ils furent ensuite accueillis par des baguettes pointées sur leurs nez.  
Rogue avait les yeux brillants et Draco eut soudain peur qu'il ne se mette à pleurer. Après les révélations qu'il lui avait faites, plus rien ne l'étonnait venant de lui. Il ravala sa salive dans un bruit sec etSUIVIT les hommes qui leur ordonnaient d'avancer. Son parrain lui passa devant en le bousculant et marcha d'un pas vif.  
La voix caverneuse de Maugrey Fol'oeil se fit entendre dans toute la pièce sombre qu'était la cuisine du Square Grimmaurd.

«On vient faire une visite de courtoisie? Grogna-t-il en se levant de sa chaise.

Draco l'apperçu et remarqua immédiatement le changement de son visage. Il parraissait vingt ans de moins. Le jeune Malefoy avait du mal à ôter ses yeux et l'homme le remarqua de son oeil magique.

«Et tu as osé ramener cet avorton avec toi?

A mesure des mots, le son de sa voix s'intensifiait dans une colère noire. Il sortit sa baguette dans un geste magistral et la pointa vers le traître.  
Rogue ne répliqua pas, se tenant toujours droit comme un piquet. Draco attendait, les secondes lui semblaient être des heures. La tension était palpable et le jeune homme ne savait pas comment il allait devoir réagir si les choses tournaient mal. Il ferma étroitement les yeux, priant que Severus trouve un terrain d'entente.  
Contre toute attente, le concerné fouilla dans une poche intérieur tandis que l'aurore grognait fortement. Le nouveau directeur de Poudlard sortit une fiole vide qu'il agita sous le nez de Maugrey puis attrapa sa baguette et la cala contre sa propre tempe. Lorsqu'il l'écarta, un filemment blanchâtre y était accroché. Il le fit tomber dans la fiole qu'il reboucha. La fiole atterit dans la main de l'aurore, une seconde après.

«C'est tout ce que tu as? Gromela l'homme borgne.

«Tout est là, souffla Rogue, la voix ténébreuse. Je sais que personne ici ne croira mes mots et je n'ai pas de temps à perdre.

«Tu n'en as pas perdu en assassinant Dumbledore! Répliqua Maugrey en s'avançant vers l'ancien professeur de potions.

Il le bouscula pour passer et monta à l'étage où se trouvait sa chambre. Les deux ennemis restèrent debout au milieu de la cuisine dans un silence pesant. Remus Lupin, adossé au mur du couloir, surveillait, ce qui ne manqua pas d'agacer Severus au plus au point.

«Comment se passent les pleines lunes, Rémus? Tu n'as pas encore tué ta petite amie?

«La ferme Severus! Répliqua celui-ci. Je n'ai tué encore personne contrairement à toi!

Le sorcier lança au loup garou un regard aussi noir que glacial et Rémus le lui rendit bien. Draco, toujours entre eux, les regardait d'un air désabusé. Ils avaient l'air de deux enfants qui se chamaillaient pour des broutilles passaient depuis bien des années.

«Tu sauras très vite que ce n'était pas de mon fait. J'ai obéis à ses ordres.

«Comme un bon petit toutou? Je n'ai jamais eu confiance en toi! Je sais quel homme tu es! Je l'ai toujours su! Un traître!

«Tu ne sais pas de qui venait les ordres parce que tu ne vois rien et ne comprend rien. Comme tes petits copins, Sirius et James... Des gamins!

«Ne prononces pas leur noms!

Lupin sortit sa baguette d'un geste sec, fou de rage. Il la pointa vers Séverus mais Draco se mit devant, agacé. Son parain voulut le pousser mais il résista en repoussant sa main.

«Arrêtez! On est pas là pour ça! Lança le blondinet.

«Pourquoi t'as ramené ce garçon avec toi! S'écria Rémus, toujours rouge de fureur.

«Parce que mon père est mort et que je ne veux pas devenir comme lui! Répondit le jeune sorcier. Je n'ai jamais choisi cette vie et Dumbledore le savait! Je n'ai jamais voulu le tuer et de toutes manières, je n'aurais pas pû! Je ne suis pas un assassin!

«OK, coupa Maugrey en descendant la dernière marche du vieil escalier. Mais tu veux quoi alors? Faire partie de l'ordre?

«Pourquoi pas? Demanda une petite voix fluette qui venait d'en haut. L'Ordre du Phoenix est une association de sorciers visant à se défendre et à se battre pour la paix et le monde qu'ils chérissent. Pourquoi ce garçon n'aurait pas le droit de faire pareil?

Draco rencontra le regard de Luna en levant la tête et ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire, ému par ses paroles. Personne hormis cette fille, n'avait sû lire aussi bien en lui. Il se sentit soudain apaisé, comme si toute la tension c'était évaporée. La blondinette afficha un grand sourire avant de dévaler les escaliers. Elle s'arrêta sur la troisième marche, Maugrey étant toujours dans le passage. Son oeil bleu éléctrique se tourna vers elle puis l'homme bougea pour rejoindre le petit salon. Au passage, il ne manqua pas d'observer Séverus. Celui-ci sentit ce regard le transpercer jusqu'au plus profond.  
L'homme était doué dans l'art de l'Occlumancie. Il avait pu le démontrer à de nombreuses reprises pendant la cinquième et sixième année d'Harry. Il sentit l'intrusion de Fol'Oeil et le repoussa. Maugrey sourit, dos aux personnes présentes.

«Toujours aussi doué, dit-il en jetant un oeil par la fenêtre. Il remonta toute la rue puis soupira. Il dit vrai, continua-t-il à l'adresse de Rémus.

«Quoi? S'exclama l'ancien professeur de défenses, exacerbé.

«Dumbledore était mourant. C'est pour ça qu'on ne la quasiment pas vu de l'année. Il connaissait les plans de Vous-Savez-Qui. Il savait tout.

«Pour ne pas changer, gromela Lupin en s'assillant sur le sofa.

L'homme se frotta le visage, l'air préoccupé. Il attendait la suite, ce qui ne tarda pas.

«Il ne voulait pas que le fils Malefoy devienne un meurtrier.

«Et j'ai fais le serment inviolable de protéger Draco de l'emprise du mage noir. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire une chose aussi abominable.

«Alors tu as préféré t'en charger toi-même? S'écria Rémus en se relevant.

«Il me l'a demandé! Je n'ai pas prêté qu'un seul serment! Se défendit l'homme, les yeux toujours aussi brillants.

«Je l'ai vu dans ses pensées, Rémus. Dumbledore lui a ordonné de l'achever ce soir-là.

«Les souvenirs peuvent être modifiés!

«Mais ne voyez-vous pas que tout concorde? Coupa la petite voix de la jeune sorcière. Le directeur était faible. Personne à part le professeur Rogue et Harry Potter ne l'ont vu cette année. Comme s'il se cachait. Nous savons aussi qu'il a confié une mission à Harry. Pourquoi aurait-il confié une telle responsabilité à un jeune sorcier s'il savait que lui-même pourrait le faire? Il savait qu'il allait mourir.

Rémus lança un bref regard à Maugrey qui le lui rendit. Néanmoins, plus un mot ne sortit de leur bouche, comme retenu, suspendu au-dessus de leurs têtes. Les yeux bleus azurs de la jeune Luna traversèrent la pièce et tombèrent sur ceux, tout aussi bleus, du serpentard. Il dénottait une forte anxiété mais le sourire bienveillant de la jeune fille le calma rapidement. Il fit à son tour un petit sourire en coin avant de reprendre son sérieux face au regard inquisiteur de son parrain.

«Je suis conscient qu'il y a toujoursLE BÉNÉFICE du doute mais vous ne pouvez nier qu'un nouvel agent double serait d'une aide précieuse.

«Séverus...

«Peut-il intégrer l'Ordre? Insista celui-ci.

«Nous allons contacter les autres..., commença Rémus. Nous verons bien.

Le Prince de Sang-mêlé souffla avec agacement et attrapa Draco par l'épaule. Celui-ci, surpris, voulut résister à son emprise mais c'était sans compter sur l'obstination de son parrain. Il lui prit le menton avec une poigne de fer et le dressa vers le plafond. Le jeune homme allait répliquer quand son ancien professeur de potion lui fit tomber quelques gouttes d'uns potion noire dans le gosier. Draco manqua de s'étouffer et repoussa violement l'homme, dégoûté par son geste.

La belle brune, assise au bord du lit, les jambes croisées, était en prise à une grande réflexion et tentait au maximum de garder son calme. Elle commença à ronger l'ongle de son pouce quand une tête un cheveux roux épais apparu à la porte. Ron poussa la porte le plus délicatement possible et regarda son amie, l'air triste. Celle-ci répliqua avec un regard que le rouquin encaissa sans broncher. Il entra et ferma la porte dans son dos. Il ne s'avança néanmoins pas plus, méfiant des réactions excessives d'Hermione.

«Je ne m'excuserais pas, dit-il d'une traite. Parce qu'aucune excuse ne serait assez forte, ajouta-t-il après le regard ahuri de la belle. Je ne serais jamais assez désolé. J'ai encore merdé. Je ne suis qu'un pauvre...

«Ron...

«Je ne mérite pas votre amitié...

«Ron!

«Je suis inconscient!

«RON! C'est bon! Hurla la brunette en se levant d'un coup. Tu fais toujours ça! Y'en a marre à la fin! Toujours à t'apitoyer sur ton sort...

«Quoi?

«Ron! Coupa-t-elle, un doigt levé en l'air, l'air très sérieux. Te sous-estimer et te critiquer ne rattrapera rien! L'erreur est faite! C'est trop tard pour revenir en arrière.

«Mais...

«Tu as été inconscient et tu n'as pas réfléchis, ce n'est pas une raison pour le crier sur tous les toits, trancha la jeune femme, les bras étroitement croisés.

«Je pensais que tu m'en voudrais toute ta vie... Que tu ne me le pardonnerais jamais...

«Bien sûr que je t'en veux! Et en plus de ça tu as emmené une gamine avec toi! T'as vraiment déraillé cette fois! Non d'une..., la belle ne trouvait pas ses mots tant elle était furax.

«C'est pas une gamine et je vous ai prévenu de son cas!

Hermione fronça les sourcils, toujours debout en face de Ron. Elle fit signe qu'elle cherchait dans son souvenir et lui signifia qu'elle n'avait pas entendu ce précieux passage dans le message du patronus.

«Harry à recouvert la moitié des paroles du toutou, expliqua-t-elle.

«Je vous expliquais que j'étais allé voir Gab' à Ste Mangouste et quand elle s'est réveillé, elle ne m'a pas reconnu.

Le rouquin raconta le cas de la jeune Delacour à sa meilleure amie, surprise et peinée d'entendre ça. Elle n'avait pas vu l'attaque qu'elle avait subi dans le chaos de cette nuit là. Son ami lui expliqua que le sort lancé par le Mangemort Dolohov était sa signature.

«C'est un sort complexe qui entre en douceur dans l'organisme et qui attaque les organes. Celui qu'elle a reçu lui a attaqué la mémoire et les défenses immunitaires. Elle est fragile et faible...

«Raison de plus pour léloigner le plus possible de nous! Ron, elle est en danger avec nous.

«Elle était sans repères... Elle m'a supplié de l'aider...

«Mais elle a une famille! Ron, je comprends pas...

Le jeune homme la coupa avec un soupire dédaigneux. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle ne comprenne pas et ne soit pas de son côté.

«Qu'est-ce que tu as avec cette fille? Tu ne la connais pas beaucoup.

«C'est la soeur de Fleur, ma belle-soeur, tenta Ron, le regard soudain hésitant.

«Tu étais avec elle ce soir-là, n'est-ce pas? Insista Hermione, le regard perçant comme si elle essayait de voir en lui.

«Oui et j'ai assisté à l'attaque... Je devais la protéger et... j'ai encore échoué, ajouta-t-il sombrement.

«Il n'y a pas que ça! Tu ne serais pas allé jusqu'à la voir à l'hopital et quitter tes amis dans leur mission juste parce que tu te sens coupable de son sort. Tu es amoureux?

«Non, je... Je sais pas... Je...

«T'as couché avec elle?! S'étrangla la jeune femme.

Le sang monta aux joues de Ron, pris au dépourvu. Il cherchait des mots, une réplique pour apaiser son amie mais rien ne venait. Une pauvre excuse ne suffirait sûrement pas et le rouquin s'en rendait bien compte.

«Elle a à peine... Quel âge elle a? Se demanda la brunette, étrangement nerveuse.

«Elle a 16 ans et crois-moi, elle savait très bien ce qu'elle faisait. C'est elle qui m'a attiré à l'écart. Elle a ça dans le sang...

«Ron, je t'en pris, coupa Hermione affichant une grimace de dégoût. Je ne veux pas connaître les détails.

«De toute façon je savais que tu ne comprendrais pas, lâcha finalement Ron en se retournant vers la porte afin de l'ouvrir.

«Comprendre quoi?

«Ce qu'on ressent quand on... couche avec quelqu'un. Enfin je sais que tu n'as jamais fais ce genre de choses donc...

«Pardon? Hermione devint terriblement rouge et tendue.

Le roux sentit qu'il avait touché un point sensible et n'avait qu'une envie, quitter la pièce au plus vite avant qu'elle l'étrangle. Il osa lui lancer encore un regard et remarqua qu'elle ne serrait pas les poings mais qu'elle avait l'air prostrée, indignée. Quand, quelques minutes plus tard, Ron compris ce que ça pouvait dire, son visage aussi se défit et de manière magistrale.

«Hermione..., tu veux dire que t'as déjà... 'Mione? Tu as...?

«Arrêtes de bégayer! S'écria la concernée. Ca te parraît si extraordinnaire?!

Le jeune homme ne sut quoi lui répondre, trop honteux de l'avoir autant dénigré. Il tenta un ultime "Désolé" en vain et s'échappa vite de la chambre.

Hermione contempla la vieille porte de bois décrépit avec intensité, l'air ailleurs, perdue dans de lontains souvenirs à moitié oubliés.

...

Trois jours passés au sein de la plus majestueuse école de sorcellerie, autrefois sécurisante et paisible. Aujourd'hui, elle était devenue le terrain de combat préféré des Mangemorts. Ils avaient pris demeurre dans l'enceinte, imposaient leur règles et attaquaient sans vergogne les résistants. Heureusement, seuls les plus faibles rendaient les armes. L'armée de Dumbledore, aussi connue sous le nom d'Armée de Potter, était toujours présente, grondant silencieusement derrière les murs de la salle sur Demande. En l'absence du leader, Ginny Weasley et Neville Londubat avaient pris la tête des entrainements secrets et menaient la resistence d'une main de fer.

La belle rouquine discutait tranquillement avec Collin, tous deux préfets, alors que la première réunion de l'organisation secrète venait de s'achever. Elle le laissa à l'angle du couloir et entama sa ronde de surveillance. Elle descendit le grand escalier puis s'avança dans le couloir du troisième étage. Les torches étaient éteintes dans cette parcelle de l'école et seule la lumière de sa baguette pouvait la guider. Soudain, elle entendit un bruit provenant d'une des salles. Elle tendit l'oreille, intriguée, puis s'approcha. Deux voix surgirent dans la nuit: celle d'un homme et celle d'une jeune femme. La voix masculine était grave et ténébreuse. La jeune Weasley ne mit pas longtemps à la reconnaître et entra dans la pièce sans même prendre la peine de frapper.

Le jeune Zabini, appuyé sur le bureau professoral, se tenait en face de la jeune Parkinson, l'air irrité. Il lança un courtREGARD EN DIRECTION de la Gryffondor puis reporta à nouveau son attention sur Pansy. Celle-ci avait l'air abattu.

« Pense-y! Répliqua Blaise avant de lui faire signe de s'en aller.

La brunette acquiesça brièvement et s'élança vers la sortie, frôlant au passage Ginny. Celle-ci esquissa un sourire narquois, la laissant passer avant de se souvenir d'un petit détail. Elle tourna sur elle-même et attrapa le poignet de la serpentard avant qu'elle ne soit hors de portée.

«Tu n'es pas préfète? Demanda la belle rousse, le regard couroucé.

«Non, répondit Pansy en arrachant son poignet de son emprise. Pourquoi?

«50 points de moins pour Serp...

Le rire strident de la jeune femme la coupa dans son élan.

«Mais c'est qu'on se croit au moyen-âge! S'exclafa-t-elle. C'est fini ces histoires de points! Tout le monde sait qu'à partir de maintenant Serpentard est la "Haute" maison.

«La "haute" maison? Tu te fous de moi?

«Nous sommes supérieur à toute autre maison. Notre sang est pur...

«Le sang sur vos mains ou...

«Va-t-en! Intervint Blaise à l'adresse de Pansy.

Celle-ci répondit d'un sourire machiavélique et disparue dans l'ombre. La rouquine voulut répliquer mais le jeune homme l'en empêcha en l'attirant à l'intérieur de la salle de cours.

«Bonsoir, dit-il d'une voix étonement douce et calme. Tu vas bien?

«Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous? S'écria-t-elle, folle de rage.

«J'assure mes arrières tout en essayant de voir si je peux en rallier certain.

«Ce n'est pas à toi d'en juger.

«Chaque personne à sa propre idée sur la question. Qu'est-ce qui est mal dans ce monde? J'en connais plein qui pensentLE CONTRAIRE DE ce que toi tu pense.

La jeune femme ne répondit rien, surprise que les paroles sortant de sa bouche soient aussi censées. Elle jeta un court regard vers les fenêtres puis revint sur son visage totalement détendu et même souriant.

«Certain se batte pour sauver la paix, l'amour, d'autres pour leur semblant de vie...

«En quoi la paix et l'amour t'intérresse? reprit-elle avec sarcasme.

«J'ai une idée précise de ce qu'aurait pû être ma vie si je n'avais pas eu des parents mangemorts au service de son altesse sombre. J'ai une idée précise de la vie que je veux mener plus tard. Pleine d'amour et de paix.

«Tu es tout aussi mangemorts que tes parents.

«Mais ce n'était pas mon choix contrairement à eux.

Elle resta bouche bée, pas à cause de ses paroles mais à cause du sourire qu'il maintenait sur son visage noir. Son ton était détâché, doux et posé. Il avait l'air simplement content de discuter, d'être là, dans cette salle et à cet instant, avec elle. La belle ne put retenir un sourire répondant à celui de Blaise qui s'agrandit à sa vue.

«Toi, tu en sais quelque chose à la paix et à... l'amour..., il s'approcha doucement.

«Pas plus que toi, j'imagine, répondit Ginny sans broncher. En quoi le fait que je sois du bon côté fait de moi une experte dans ces domaines?

«Tu es persuadé que c'est le bon côté? Renchérit Blaise, l'air amusé.

«C'est le plus juste j'imagine. Nous sommes libres de nos décisions et de nos choix, contrairement à v... à eux.

«Vous ne faites jamais rien de moche? Aucun mensonge? Aucune tricherie? Aucune, il était à présent nez à nez,... tromperie? Acheva-t-il dans un chuchottement.

La jeune femme avait compris son manège et avait finalement décidé de réagir avec un semblant d'irritation. Elle s'éloigna de lui et se dirigea vers la porte.

«Quand ça m'arrive, moi au moins j'éprouve des regrets, dit-elle avant d'ouvrir la porte et de s'eclipser.

Blaise inspira doucement l'air ambiant et perçut une bonne odeur d'amande douce. Il sourit nièsement à nouveau puis se décida à partir, se rendant compte du temps qu'il avait perdu. Quelques minutes plus tard, il arriva à l'immense portail de fer forgé et put transplaner, l'ayant dépassé.

«Voulais-tu devenir un Mangemort? Demanda sombrement Severus Rogue, une main ferme tenant l'épaule du jeune Malefoy.

«Non! S'écria celui-ci, le timbre de sa voix tremblant.

«Veux-tu entrer dans l'Ordre du Phoenix afin d'avoir une protection et de te battre contre lui? Renchérit Severus, ses doigts de plus en plus serrés sur l'os de l'épaule de Draco.

«Oui, lâcha-t-il tout en s'extirpant de l'emprise de son parrain. Il a tort de vouloir détruire ce monde et d'asservir ses habitants. Je ne veux pas d'une existence au service de ce serpent! Je veux être libre de choisir ma route.

«Bravo Draco! S'écria une jolie blondinette, debout dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Le serpentard tourna ses yeux couleur acier vers elle et ses lèvres ne purent retenir un sourire. C'était une fille étrange mais très intelligente et gentille. Elle avait toujours la parole qu'il fallait, le mot approprié. Elle arrivait à toucher les gens au plus profond d'eux même et ce que Draco ressentait à cet instant. Il était tellement troublé par des sensations nouvelles qu'il en oublia d'écouter les réponses des aurores. La tappe de son parrain le ramena à la réalité en une fraction de seconde.

«Tu as entendu? Chuchotta celui-ci à l'oreille du jeune sorcier.

«Tu devras faire tes preuves jeune homme! Lança la voix grave de Fol'oeil. Ton père était un abruti de première. J'ose espérer que tu n'as pas hérité de lui.

Le blondinet ne répondit rien. Il n'y avait de toute manière, rien à dire la dessus. Il esquissa un sourire et alla rejoindre la jeune Lovegood dans le couloir sous la demande de Maugrey. Luna lui indiqua la cuisine d'un geste de la tête et tous deux s'y engouffrèrent.

«Merci d'avoir répondu, dit-elle tout en faisant apparaître des tasses. Du café...

«Oui, coupa Draco, sentant sa gorge sèche.

La jeune femme en fit couler dans les tasses et s'assit en face du garçon, l'air ailleurs. Elle prit une gorgée et fit le tour de la pièce dans un regard distret.

«Toujours aussi bizare, souffla Draco en l'observant.

«Pourquoi tu as toujours l'air triste? Demanda-t-elle sans tenir compte de sa réflexion.

Draco manqua de s'étouffer avec le café brûlant et mit un certain temps à remettre ses idées en place. Elle avait un sacré don cette fille! Toucher là où ça faisait mal.

«Je suis pas triste, répliqua-t-il en toussotant.

«Alors pourquoi tu en as l'air si tu ne l'es pas?

«J'en sais rien, avoua-t-il au bout de quelques minutes, le visage défait devant autant de perspicacité. Peut-être que je le suis un peu, ajouta-t-il.

«Tu as un joli sourire. Tu devrais le montrer plus souvent.

«Merci, souffla-t-il. C'est pas vraiment la bonne période pour sourire. En ce moment on aurait plus envie de pleurer.

«A quoi ça servirait? C'est pas les larmes qui ramèneront ceux qui sont partis et qui empêchera la guerre. Au contraire. Je crois que Tu-Sais-Qui a envie qu'on pleure, qu'on perde espoir.

«Et il n'en est pas question! Intervint la voix douce de Tonks. Elle entra dans la pièce et attrapa une tasse de café. Heureuse de voir que tous les membres de ma famille ne sont pas à condamner.

«Salut cousine, lança le jeune Malefoy.

«Je suis certaine que je suis déjà ta préférée!

«Je crois que tu es surtout la seule que j'ai!

Le jeune Malefoy se mit à rire après quelques secondes de réflexion et Tonks ne tarda pas à le rejoindre de son rire enfantin. Luna, toujours ailleurs, ne les accompagna que d'un grand sourire.

Peut-être que finalement tout n'était pas sombre et froid. Peut-être qu'il y avait de la lumière. Draco se rendait compte qu'il avait eu tort d'en douter.

Paris, 6 août 1996.  
Me voilà en France pour la troisième fois, mais cette fois, je suis seule. J'avais besoin de me retrouver avec moi-même. Je ne reste que quelques jours mais c'est un plaisir d'être à Paris.

8 août 1996.  
Hier soir, j'ai eu envie d'aller m'amuser. Je voulais de la musique forte, une folle envie de danser sans s'arrêter. Alors je suis allé dans une discothèque, toute à fait moldue pour le coup.  
Il y avait du monde et presque pas de place sur la piste. J'avais enfilé un petit short noir et un top près du corps, je voulais rester simple. Toujours pas du genre à me prendre la tête.  
J'ai rencontré Julien. Un an de plus que moi. Grand. Blond. Yeux verts. Joli visage. Très beau sourire.  
On a beaucoup rit et danser. Il a osé poser ses mains sur mes hanches mais je ne lui en ai pas voulu. Je moi-même osé l'encourager. On s'est posé au bar. Il m'a raconté ce qu'il faisait dans la vie et je l'ai écouté. Plus tard on s'est embrassé.  
C'est le deuxième garçon que j'embrasse et j'avous adorer ça. Il m'a raccompagné à l'hotel et je l'ai attiré vers moi. Je n'avais pas envie que la nuit s'arrête ainsi. Je voulis aller jusqu'au bout. Quand j'y repense, je ne m'en croyais pas capable, du moins pas encore.  
Il a essayé d'être doux, étant au courant qu'il s'agissait d'une première pour moi. Mais il était surtout très maladroit. J'en rigole maintenant mais ce n'était pas l'expérience à laquelle je m'attendais.

La jolie Hermione referma son journal et l'engoufra dans son sac à main, l'air agacé. Ne pas se sentir crédible aux yeux de ses amis était un sentiment horrible que la jeune femme avait du mal à accépter. Elle se plaça devant le miroire qu'il y avait dans la salle de bain et se regarda attentivement. La brunette n'avait pas changé, elle était restée la même.

La plus jeune Weasley attrapa le téléphone que lui avait donné sa meilleure amie et l'activa. Un objet moldu était intraçable dans le monde des sorciers. Elle s'installa près du feu et patienta.

La sonnerie fit bondir Hermione de son lit. Dans un état second, elle répondit à l'appel.

«'Mione? J'ai des infos...

«Salut Gin, gromela la jeune Granger, à moitié endormie. Je vais essayer de t'écouter.

«Pourquoi "essayer"? C'est important! Lança Ginny, étonnée.

«C'est bon! Ca va! Je t'écoute.

«Tu ne me croiras jamais si je te dis que Zabini, ce sale serpent, me drague!

La jeune femme se rendit soudain compte qu'elle avait peut-être parlé trop vite et n'osa rien ajouter. Hermione, de l'autre côté, mit un certain temps à analyser la phrase.

«Tu me réveil pour me dire ça? Mais comment c'est arrivé? Tu lui as parlé?

«Non, désolé, répondit-elle. Il n'y a pas que ça... Je crois que ça à commencé dans le Poudlard Express. J'ai été obligé d'aller dans le wagon réservé aux préfets et Zabini y était. Je lui ai foncé dedans et il m'a fait un... sourire.

«Un quoi? S'écria Hermione, si fort que sa compagne de chambre se réveilla.

La jeune soeur de Fleur tenta de repérer Hermione dans le noir mais celle-ci ne s'attarda pas et sortit de la chambre après avoir enfilé un peignoir.

«Ouais, un sourire. Il est pas si moche quand il sourit mais...

«Attends, je cherche un endroit où aucune oreille indiscrète ne m'entendra, coupa la brunette tout en descendant l'escalier qui mené au hall de l'hôtel miteux où ils étaient avec Harry et Ron. Alors comme ça, il est mignon? Reprit-elle, l'air amusé.

«Euh... J'ai pas dis ça...

«Mais, il est mignon! Insista-t-elle, en rigolant.

«Mais je ne t'ai pas appelé pour ça! Je l'ai revu à la soirée de la rentrée. On a été convié par Slughorn pour le dessert. Au début, je ne savais pas qu'il y serait aussi.

«Et tu l'as entendu parler avec Slughorn. Je sais déjà tout ça.

«Laisse-moiCONTINUER, s'agaça la rouquine. Je croyais... J'ai cru que c'était pour enrôler le professeur mais c'était au contraire pour que le prof l'aide.

«L'aide à quoi?

«A intégrer l'ordre! Répondit-elle. Neville a aperçu Malefoy...

«Malefoy? Coupa précipitament la brunette, sa voix étrangement aigüe.

A ce nom, l'image du jeune homme en boxer fût la seule qui revint à l'esprit de la sorcière. Pendant ce bref souvenir, sa meilleure amie avait continué son récit mais la belle avait perdu le fil.

«Ils étaient tous les deux là, à me regarder. Ils avaient l'air contents que je sois présente. J'étais troublée...

«Tu les as vu où?

«Mais je viens de te le dire. Je suis allée jusque dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Tu m'écoute? C'est important!

«Oui, excuse-moi...

«Ils m'ont dis qu'ils voulaient venir dans notre camp et qu'ils comptaient devenir agents doubles. Malefoy agissant à l'extérieur, Zabini à Poudlard.

«Tout s'explique, souffla Hermione, plus pour elle-même.

Ginny, qui l'entendit, fronça les sourcils. Elle attendit que l'expliquation vienne d'elle-même mais celle-ci ne vint pas. Hermione n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de partager ses pensées.

«Tout va bien de ton côté? Demanda alors la belle rousse.

«Oh... Euh... Ton frère est un abruti! Lança-t-elle.

Elle raconta brièvement comment Ron avait failli les faire tuer et comment elle avait réagis. La soeur de Ron ne put s'empêcher de rire en imaginant la tête de son frère face à la fureur de son amie.

«Il faut qu'on se retrouve pour ton anniversaire, tenta Ginny tout en sachant qu'Hermione n'aimait pas ce genre d'attention. On fera d'une pierre deux coups, renchérit la jeune femme. Une réunion pour parler des deux autres et de l'avancement de vos recherches. Il faudra aussi voir les membres...

«Harry n'accèptera pas, intervint Hermione. Ils ne doivent pas savoir où on en est et ce qu'on fait.

«Tout le monde à des nouvelles à partager et toutes sont importantes! Harry n'a rien à dire là-dessus!

«Je pense que tu as raison. Mais commment vas-tu faire pour... ?

Ginny ne put entendre la suite. Un éclaire rouge vif vint frapper l'appareil, qui s'arracha de sa main et vint atterir dans celle de la soeur Carrow. La Mangemort regarda l'objet, l'air couroucé et le réduit en miettes par force de ses doigts. D'un second coup de baguette, c'est le corps tout entier de la Griffondor qui se vit propulsé dans les airs.  
Mais il ne fallait pas crier! C'était ce qu'elle avait promis dans le pacte qu'avaiant fait tous les membres de l'A.D.  
.Crier!

«Gin? Ginny?! Tu m'entends?! Gin!


	11. Chapter 11

La silhouette, aussi vaporeuse que celle d'un fantôme, de Voldemort, arriva à hauteur des jeunes mangemorts, Malefoy et Zabini. Ceux-ci ne bougeaient pas, ne se regardaient pas, mais avaient la même expression figée sur le visage. Le maître des Ténèbres les contempla, leur tourna autour, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose.

«La trahison est très répandue dans nos rangs de nos jours, siffla-t-il doucement. C'est ce que j'ai eu le malheur de remarquer, ajouta-t-il en se plaçant à nouveau devant eux.

«Nous trahisons les faibles, maître.

«Chut! Souffla Voldemort en levant sa baguette. Ne m'interrompt pas!

Dans geste sec, il fit jaillir un éclair de sa baguette. Blaise voulait l'éviter, s'enfuir, disparaître, mais il ne bougea pas, comme l'aurait fait son ami. Il encaissa le sort, supporta la douleur. Seuls les traits crispés de son visage sombre montraient sa souffrance. Lorsque le Doloris s'évapora, Blaise baissa la tête en signe d'excuse et recula d'un pas. Le jeune Malefoy ravala sa salive et priait intérieurement pour que cette entre-vue finisse au plus vite.

«Tu as infiltré l'Ordre? Reprit le sorcier noir à l'adresse de Draco.

«Cela doit seCONFIRMER. Ils n'ont pas encore pris leur décision.

«Ce n'est pas suffisant! Trancha le maître. Penses-tu les avoir convaincus?

«Oui, maître, répondit calmement l'interrogé. Ils sont faibles, ils craignent la Guerre et votre victoire imminente.

«Ont-ils des informations sur le garçon? Sans lui, je n'aurais pas ma victoire! S'écria Voldemort en reprenant les cents pas.

C'était la première fois que le blondinet voyait le plus grand sorcier de leur temps aussi agacé. L'espace d'une seconde, il crut apercevoir un petit enfant capricieux qui, sans son joué préféré, se mettrait à pleurer. Il tenta d'effacer cette image au plus vite et de répondre avant qu'il ne s'impatiente.

«Aucune nouvelle. L'élu reste dans l'ombre depuis la dernière attaque à Paris.

Le mangemort survivant à cette attaque avait eu tout juste le temps de faire son récit que Voldemort l'avait abattu par un excès de rage. A force d'échecs, Voldemort allait décimer sa propre armée. Il semblait maîtriser de moins en moins sa colère et ses pouvoirs. Il se laissait emporter très vite et Draco entrevoyait là sa faiblesse.

«Tu n'as aucune nouvelle intéressante? Insista le sorcier d'un ton vif.

«Je pense qu'ils veulent se réunir. Ils voudront forcément se rassembler pour parler de notre adhésion et de ce qui pourra en résulter.

«Il sera donc présent?

«Je le crois, maître.

«Assure-toi s'en! Ordonna Voldemort.

«Bien.

«Maître, j'ai..., essaya le jeune Zabini.

«Endoloris! S'écria Voldemort.

Blaise fut à nouveau touché. Il résista autant qu'il le pouvait. Draco l'attrapa par le col et l'entraîna hors de la pièce après avoir aperçu le regard du seigneur des Ténèbres qui le sommait de partir.

«Il est le fils de Lucius Malefoy. Il a été formé pour être un mangemort depuis sa naissance, expliqua Lupin appuyé sur le dossier du fauteuil dans lequel sa bien-aimée étaitINSTALLÉE.

Celle-ci se retourna doucement vers lui et lui lança un sourire amusé.

«Ce n'est pas qu'un Malefoy, remarqua-t-elle. Il est Black, tout comme moi. Mes deux tantes sont devenues mangemorts mais ma mère non. Pourquoi mon cousin ne pourrait-il pas avoir changé d'avis? On ne choisit pas sa famille, ajouta-t-elle, le regard posé sur la main abîmée de son amour.

«Ich weiß nicht warum, aber es gibt mir Vertrauen, intervint Otto.

Tonks et Rémus se lançèrent un regard interrogatif et firent comprendre à leur camarade qu'ils ne comprenaient pas vraiment l'allemand.

«Oh... Euh, il m'inspireuh Kônfianceuh. Mêmeuh si che ne le Konnais pah.

«C'est gens-là ont le don pour vous inspirer confiance. Le problème c'est qu'après, ils n'hésitent pas à vous trahir.

«Il n'a pah l'hair dangereux, insista l'allemand.

«Il ne l'est pas. C'était à lui de tuer Dumbledore mais il ne l'a pas fait. Il n'a, jusqu'à lors, rien fait contre nous.

«Mais il sait faire semblant...

«Je lui fait confiance, moi aussi, coupa la jeune femme en se levant. Libre à toi de penser ce que tu veux, ajouta-t-elle avant de s'avancer vers la porte. Gute nacht, Otto.

«Oh! Gute nacht, Tonks, répondit celui-ci, amusé par l'accent de la sorcière.

Tonks sortit de la petite pièce et alla rejoindre sa chambre. Otto en fit de même après avoir saluer Lupin, le regard fixé sur les flammes qui bougeaient encore dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Autrefois, Sirius, son meilleur ami, communiquait avec lui grâce à ses flammes. C'était un champion pour ce qui était de trouver des moyens de se parler même en temps de guerre où tout moyen était surveillé.

Il lui manquait terriblement. Son humour manquait en ces jours difficiles. Harry ferma les yeux pour revoir son visage et son fameux sourire légèrement caché par une moustache sombre. Il aurait voulu le connaître jeune, à Poudlard. Il aurait voulu vivre de folles aventures avec lui.  
Il rouvrit presque aussitôt les yeux. Le jeune Potter ne pouvait pas s'attarder avec ces vieux souvenirs. Il avait des Horcruxes à détruire. Il avait un monde à sauver... L'élu se mit à sourire bêtement. "Moi, sauver le monde? N'importe quoi!", pensa-t-il en se redressant dans le lit. Il se sentait incapable de quoi que ce soit. Il ne voyait pas en quoi il pourrait tous les sauver. Il regarda Ron qui ronflait bruyamment et sourit à nouveau. Ils n'avaient les étoffes de héros. Un filet de bave qui coulait doucement de la bouche de son ami le poussa à détourner le regard. La faible lumière qui filtrait à travers le vieux rideau jauni l'attira. Il le souleva légèrement et jeta un coup d'œil au dehors. Rien. Juste le silence.

Un bruit sourd venant du plus profond de ses entrailles rappela à Harry que ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas mangé. Mangé un vrai repas, quelque chose de consistant et de bon. Il se souvint des bons petits plats de Mrs Weasley. N'y tenant plus, le jeune homme attrapa son pantalon, l'enfila et sortit de la chambre. L'hôtel était vraiment miteux. Les murs étaient sales, la rampe d'escalier cassée par endroit. Il voulu descendre quand une femme à moitié dénudée et un homme ivre lui coupèrent le chemin. Le moldu chantonnait à tue tête une vieille chanson paillarde et sa compagne totalement hilare n'arrivait pas à marcher droit. Bousculant le sorcier, la jeune femme tomba sur les fesses, l'air abruti.

«Oh, ça va? demanda-t-il tout en se retenant d'exploser de rire.

L'interrogée ne répondit rien et regarda son compagnon, soudain anxieuse. Harry se retourna vers lui et compris très vite d'où venait cette anxiété.

«T'as bousculé ma poupée!? Beugla-t-il tout en titubant. Hein! Espèce de...

«Non, je suis désolé...

Le jeune Potter ne put finir sa phrase car il esquiva le coup de poing du moldu. Entraîné par son élan, celui-ci alla s'étaler contre le mur d'en face. Le rire tant retenu de Harry éclata finalement. Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux verts tant il riait. Il préféra poursuivre son chemin et les laisser, de peur de les irriter encore. Arrivé en bas, une nouvelle personne lui fonça dedans mais cette fois, il s'agissait de sa meilleure amie.

«Harry! S'écria-t-elle, surprise. Tu... Qu'est-ce que t'as? Se reprit-elle en voyant les traces de larmes et son sourire.

«J'ai croisé un couple dans un état pitoyable là-haut, répondit-il en riant à nouveau.

Les sourcils froncés d'Hermione le poussèrent à lui raconter mais sa faible réaction le calma aussi tôt.

«Ca ne va pas?

«Si! Lança la belle. Je te raconterais demain, en présence de Ron. Ça m'évitera de répéter.

«Mais de quoi tu parles? Insista le beau brun.

«J'ai... euh..., les yeux de la belle ne cessaient de voyager entre tout ce qu'il y avait autour du jeune homme et son torse nu.

Il était légèrement musclé, un peu comme... Malefoy... La brunette ferma fermement les yeux pour chasser ce souvenir et les rouvrit pour intercepter ceux de son ami. Celui-ci avait l'air troublé, il fallait qu'elle trouve une parade.

«Gin a pris contact avec moi. Avec le téléphone. Je crois qu'elle a été découverte par un professeur. J'espère que c'était MacGonagale, ajouta-t-elle, l'air géné.

«Oui, moi aussi, dis Harry, incertain. Et, elle va bien?

«Oui.

L'élu n'insista pas sur la question et laissa la Gryffondore rejoindre son lit. Il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de dormir sous prétexte qu'il avait des questions, même s'il savait très bien qu'il ne dormirait pas. Il s'installa au bar restaurant et commanda un hamburger et des frites. Quelques minutes plus tard, il dévorait son repas.  
Une heure passée à réfléchir et demain n'était plus demain mais aujourd'hui. Harry ne savait par où commencer. Il n'avait encore rien commencé. Trop d'éléments arrivaient en même temps. trop de changements. Pas d'Horcruxes. Pas de pistes. Rien. Ce mot revenait sans cesse et troublait son sommeil. Il devait les trouvait et les détruire, il devait accomplir sa mission. Mais comment?  
Et les autres? Les membres de l'Ordre? Quelles actions menaient-ils?  
Trop de questions envahissaient la matière grise du héro tant attendu et l'absence de réponses l'abattait toujours un peu plus.  
Puis Ginny, sa source de joie. Le seul être dans ce monde qui savait l'apaiser, le faire sourire d'un simple regard, l'émouvoir avec un "je t'aime". Oui, elle lui disait qu'elle l'aimait. Mais était-ce suffisant pour croire en ce monde, pour croire en la paix?  
Maintenant, de cela aussi le jeune homme doutait.

Sa main grasse, ses doigts disgracieux, lui encerclée le cou avec force. Dans les couloirs sombre de l'école de sorcellerie la plus célèbre, la mangemort marchait à pas vifs et obligeait la Gryffondore à en faire de même. La belle essaya d'échapper plusieurs fois à sa poigne, mais en vain. Cerise sur le gâteau, la sœur Carrow avait sa baguette. La jeune Weasley, désarmée et désœuvrée, se demandait comment allait-elle sortir de cette impasse.  
La lueur d'espoir vint d'une personne inattendue. Blaise Zabini, appuyé contre le mur, au bout du couloir, attendait tranquillement que les sorcières arrivent à sa hauteur.

«Zabini.

«Carrow, répondit Blaise en guise de salut. C'est quoi ça?

«Une saloperie qui a osé faire mumuse avec un appareil interdit, expliqua la professeure.

«Et, où est cet objet?

«Je l'ai détruit, bien sûr! On sait jamais ce que ça peut faire avec ces espèces de vermines!

«Oh, je vois. Bien je vous félicite! Comme ça, on a aucune preuve de la faute et en plus on a plus de quoi analyser. C'est une copine de Potter! Elle était surement en contacte avec! Et toi tu trouves judicieux de détruire l'objet qui le lui permet!? Tu es aussi stupide que ton frère!

«Je ne te permets pas de me parler comme ça! Sale gamin!

La mangemort poussa violemment Ginny contre le mur et sortit sa baguette. La belle heurta la paroi de plein fouet et tomba au sol dans un râle de douleur. Les pupilles noires de Blaise s'agrandirent en la voyant dans un tel état et il ne put éviter le Doloris de Carrow. Mais rien. Il ne sentit qu'un léger pic à l'intérieur. Il avait tenu contre la torture de Voldemort, ce n'était celle d'une pauvre mangemort qui allait le mettre à terre. Il releva les yeux vers elle et sourit, amusé.

«Tu crois franchement que ça me fait quelque chose? Tu crois que je vais me plier devant toi? Ton Doloris me chatouille!

«Espèce de...

«Os obtusum! S'écria le serpentard tout en faisant un geste vif en diagonale avec sa baguette.

La sorcière, touchée par jet bleu flamboyant, se stoppa net, la voix coupée. Seul le craquement de ses os, à l'intérieur de son corps, résonna dans le couloir. Le corps gras de la femme s'étala sur le marbre sombre du sol dans un silence ténébreux.  
La seule spectatrice de la scène n'en revenait pas du spectacle et ravala sa salive lorsqu'elle entendit les os se briser. Elle allait se relever quand Zabini lui attrapa le bras et la souleva.

«Et, je m'occupe d'elle! Lança-t-il à l'adresse de la professeure toujours par-terre. Je suis l'un des bras droit du Lord. Je me dois de faire mes preuves et de m'occuper du danger à Poudlard.

Il entraîna la rouquine avec lui sans même la regarder. Celle-ci le suivit sans se débattre, toujours sans baguette. Elle lança un dernier regard vers la mangemort, priant pour que son arme magique ne soit pas elle aussi brisée et tourna à un angle, le sorcier la tenant toujours fermement.  
Au bout de quelques minutes et de beaucoup de pas, la belle s'agaça.

«Bon! Tu me lâche!

«Mais t'es débile! Cracha-t-il en la plaquant contre un mur. Tu te fais prendre comme une première année de Poufsouffle, je te sauve la mise et c'est comme ça que tu me remercie?

La jeune femme le repoussa avec force et s'avança vers lui. Leur nez se touchaient presque.

«Je ne suis pas débile, répliqua-t-elle, les dents serrées.

«Mais tu t'es faite prendre!

«Mais j'ai eu le temps de dire ce que j'avais à dire à la personne à qui je devais le dire et à qui j'avais besoin de parler! Peu importe le résultat!

«J'men fou de ton baratin de fille, soupira Blaise en reculant un peu. Fallait que tu parles à ton Potter chéri, grand bien te fasse. C'est pas vraiment mon problème, ajouta-t-il calmement, comme s'il cherchait à l'énerver.

«Ce n'était pas... Oui, ça ne te concerne pas! Reprit la jeune femme, irritée.

«Ouh! Une personne à qui tu avais besoin de parler mais qui n'est pas ton balafré d'amour?! …trange..., renchérit le beau métisse, de plus en plus enjoué par la situation.

«Si tu recherches une pauvre fille désespérée, tu te trompe de cible.

«Moi, je ne cherche rien. Mais j'adore les tigresses et j'ai l'impression d'en avoir trouvé une.

La belle rousse ne répondit rien mais resta de marbre. Elle rougissait rarement aux flatteries. Elle savait qu'elle avait du charme mais elle n'en jouait jamais. Elle restait simple sans être effacée. La jeune Weasley savait d'où elle venait et qui elle était. Personne ne la menait à la baguette. Elle faisait ses choix, que ça plaise ou non. Jamais elle n'avait ressentit la honte parce qu'elle faisait toujours tout pour être fidèle à elle-même.  
Le jeune Zabini était complètement ébloui par une telle force de caractère.

«Va falloir que je rende un rapport. Je n'ai pas brisé la mâchoire de Carrow et elle va parler. On va monter au bureau directorial.

«Pardon?

«C'est une sécurité, rassura Blaise. Il m'aidera et m'appuiera.

La jeune femme ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle se sentait en confiance avec lui. Une certaine sérénité émanait de lui. Elle n'y était pas habitué. Avec Harry, ce n'était que stress et tension. Soudain, Gin se rendit compte qu'elle faisait des comparaisons entre son copain et un futur ancien ennemi. Elle trouvait ça tellement bizarre qu'elle préféra ne plus y penser et suivre le préfet en chef de serpentard.

Le soleil brillait en ce début de septembre. Ron bailla longuement tout en s'étirant, vêtu d'un simple boxer blanc. Il regarda autour de lui, Harry n'était pas là. Il se dirigeait vers la salle d'eau quand la porte s'ouvrit doucement. Une magnifique chevelure blonde apparu au seuil. Elle salua le rouquin d'une main légère et lui sourit. Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux et s'élança vers elle.

«Tu te souviens! Lança-t-il en lui tendant les bras pour la serrer.

Mais la jeune fille recula, légèrement effrayée.

«Non, je... Non...

Le sorcier se stoppa dans son élan, déçu mais aussi apeuré. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle est peur et qu'elle s'en veuille de ne pas se souvenir.

«Désolé, dit-il. Je ne voulais pas te brusquer. Mais ce geste doux de la main, ce sourire. Tu avais les même gestes délicats le soir où on s'est retrouvé ensemble.

«Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé ce soir-là. Je ne me rappelle pas. J'aimerais savoir parce que ça à l'air d'être un souvenir fantastique et...

«Vous êtes levés? Coupa Harry en passant derrière Gabrielle. Tu vas bien? Demanda-t-il à son adresse.

«Oui.

«Tu n'as pas dormis, lança le rouquin en attrapant son jean noir et l'enfila, le regard toujours tourné vers son meilleur ami dans l'attente d'une réponse.

Mais le jeune Potter ne lui offrit qu'un faible signe de tête. Il ne voulais pas s'expliquer. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça. Il avait besoin de réponses à ses questions. Peut-être alors trouverait-il le sommeil.

«Hermione a quelque chose à nous dire et après on s'en va au Square.

«Herm... Tu sais qu'elle a déjà...? C'est fou!

«Elle a déjà...? Quoi?

«Mais, tu sais! Elle a déjà... Le jeune homme faisait de drôle de gestes pour traduire ce qu'il avait sur le bout des lèvres. Gabrielle en était complètement hilare même si elle ne comprenait pas non plus ce qu'il cherchait à dire.

«Mais quoi? S'agaçait Harry, les sourcils froncés.

«Eh mec, faudrait qu'on s'invente un code pour ça. Le genre de code que personne d'autre ne comprend. Un truc de mec, quoi.

«Si tu le dis, soupira Harry. C'est vrai que ce serait plus simple que tes: "elle a déjà..."

«Mais t'es au courant?! S'écria Ron en écarquillant ses yeux bleus clairs. J'y crois pas! Elle a vraiment... Avec qui? Quand? Comment?

«Mais j'en sais rien, elle n'est pas rentrée dans les détails!

«Quand vous aurez fini de discuter de ma vie intime on pourra discuter de ce qui importe vraiment? Questionna la concernée.

Elle jeta littéralement son sac sur la vieilleTABLE EN BOIS de la chambre et se laissa tomber sur le seul fauteuil disponible. Elle n'attendit pas qu'il y ait une réponse et commença à raconter saDISCUSSION AVEC Ginny. Elle évita de parler de Zabini, hormis le fait qu'il voulait, lui aussi, intégrer l'Ordre.

«Ils seront tous deux présents à une réunion organisée par les membres. Il n'y a pas de date précise. Nous devons être présents pour...

«Nous devons trouver les objets surtout! Coupa Harry. Si les membres ont décider d'intégrer deux jeunes mangemorts dans nos rangs c'est leur problème. On a une mission...

«Harry, désolé mais ça aussi c'est important. Ils peuvent être d'une aide précieuse.

«Alors toi, tu y crois? S'étrangla Ronald, désabusé. Hermione Jean Granger qui fait confiance à la fouine?! Par Merlin! Tu ne cesseras de m'étonner!

«Ronald Bilius Weasley! Tu la fermes ou je te colle au mur jusqu'à ce que vous ne fassiez qu'un! Menaça la sorcière, le regard noir.

Le menacé déglutit difficilement et s'éloigna le plus possible de son amie. Elle avait beau être une fille, elle était capable de prouesses.

«On va au Square et on continue les recherches. Les membres pourront surement nous transmettre des informations sans savoir que ça pourra nous aider. Et... On fêtera ton anniversaire, ajouta l'élu, avec un premier sourire.

La jeune femme le lui rendit simplement et acquiesça, même si elle n'aimait pas sa dernière proposition.  
Ils ne tardèrent pas à s'en aller de l'horrible hôtel et rejoindre l'ancienne maison des Black.

Une odeur de lilas effleura ses narines fines et aiguisées. Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que sa mère venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Le stress émanait d'elle et remplissait la bibliothèque toute entière. L'unique fils Malefoy aimait la sérénité de cette partie du manoir, mais avec Narcissa dans les parages, la sérénité avait vite fait de disparaître.

«Qu'avez-vous? Demanda Draco, légèrement irrité pour la respiration accélérée de sa mère.

«Je... Je voulais savoir si tu allais bien... Si tu voulais...

«Je vais bien, coupa froidement le jeune homme avant de se tourner vers elle. Je n'ai besoin que de calme. Vous me stressez à être toujours derrière moi.

«Je suis ta mère, Draco! S'écria-t-elle. Bien sûr que je m'inquiète pour toi!

«C'est un peu tard, non? Répliqua le blondinet. Vous étiez où quand votre cher mari lançait des Doloris à votre fils chéri dés qu'il lui désobéissait? Une mère qui préfère risquer la vie de son fils que de se faire taper sur les doigts?! Vous pouvez vous en vouloir, ça c'est sûr! Mais ne venez pas me jeter votre semblant d'amour maternel au visage! Ça me donne envie de vomir! Cracha-t-il sombrement avant de sortir à grandes enjambées de la salle.

La sorcière, complètement abattue, n'eut même pas la force de marcher jusqu'à une chaise et se laissa tomber sur la moquette, les larmes noyant ses joues livides. Elle avait perdu toute sa famille. Elle avait échoué.

Draco rejoigna la grande salle de séjour et s'avança vers le maître des Ténèbres, toujours énervé.

«La réunion aura lieu dans l'un de leur meilleur QG, annonça-t-il. L'ancienne maison des Black.

«Crois-tu être le premier à me l'annoncer? Tu crois pouvoir te permettre beaucoup de choses? Tu es trop impudent! Siffla Voldemort en levant sa baguette.

Draco ne bougea pas, attendant le coup. Mais aucune douleur ne parvint jusqu'à lui et le Lord baissa son bras.

«Tu as de la chance, reprit celui-ci. J'étais à peu près pareil à ton âge.

«Je ferais en sorte d'ouvrir l'accès, maître. Les mangemorts auront alors la possibilité d'entrer et d'attaquer. Vous aurez un avantage considérable.

«Rogue! Appela Voldemort, les dents serrées. Penses-tu que les attaquer au Square est une bonne idée?

«C'est un endroit clos et petit. Il est très protégé.

«Par le sort Fidelitas, supposa le mage. J'ai déjà vaincu ce sort par le passé. Lilly et James Potter en ont fait les frais.

«Je suis sûr de pouvoir obtenir le secret.

«Draco, intervint son parrain. Cesses de t'avancer comme ça! Ça fait des années que je tente de...

«Seul Dumbledore te faisait confiance. Jamais ils ne te l'auraient cédé. Ils sont faibles mais pas stupides! Maître, reprit le beau blond, j'ai leur âge et je les connais. Je vous demande de me faire confiance.

Le seigneur des Ténèbres ne dit rien. Il avait l'air impressionné par autant d'audace et le jeune sorcier craignait des représailles. Mais rien ne se passa. Un simple signe de tête fit comprendre au garçon qu'il avait son accord.

«Mais maître...

Rogue, lui, ne reçut pas autant d'indulgence. L'éclair rouge le transperça dans un bruit sec et froid. L'homme se plia légèrement en avant sous le choc me ne sourcilla pas. Draco déglutit difficilement mais ce genre de scène était habituelle.

Le jeune Malefoy rassembla des affaire dans un sac et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il ne voulait plus rester là. Il ne supportait plus cette ambiance, cette atmosphère sombre et glacial. Il se sentait malade ici. Ce n'était plus sa maison, mais un lieu de terreur.

La jolie blondinette était en train de jouer avec un petit lapin de lumière bleuâtre quand Otto Schwartzwein entra.

«Alo, hübsches mädchen*!

«Bonjour Otto! Lança doucement la jeune Lovegood avant de lui faire un grand sourire.

«Hen foilà ein joli lapineuh! Dit-il amusé. Alles gut?

«Pardon? Oh... euh... Oui, répondit-elle, plus vraiment sûr de ce que voulais dire sa question.

L'aurore avait tenter de nombreuses fois de lui apprendre quelques notions d'allemand et bien que la jeune femme appréciait, elle avait des difficultées à e comprendre.

«Enfin... Ja, ajouta-t-elle avec un nouveau sourire.

«Tu ha l'hai mélhancoliqueuh.

«Je repense à mon enfance, quand ma mère était encore vivante, expliqua Luna, le regard toujours un peu dans le vide. En ce temps là, nous étions en paix et heureux.

«Tu n'es plus gücklich? Heureuse? Traduit-il en voyant qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce mot-là.

«J'ai encore mon père mais il est affaibli depuis la mort de ma mère. Il a beaucoup de mal avec tout ce qui s'est passé. Il a cru qu'il allait me perdre moi aussi.

«Ich verstehe*, soupira Otto en hochant de la tête. Comment est-helle morte?

La serdaigle lui raconta brièvement l'accident que sa mère avait subit.

«C'était pourtant une sorcière brillante, affirma-t-elle.

«Meine Mutter était haussi eine grosse Hexe, commeuh votre Mutter. Helle ha subi la World War zwein, la deuxièmeuh guerrrrre möndialeuh. Mêmeuh chez les moldus hil hy havait ein Führer. Sein Name hétait Hitler. Hil voulait zestören, détruire le peuple Juif, das jüdische Volk. Les sorciers ne pouvaient pas vraiment se mêler des histoires moldus pour protéger le secret de la magie, das Geheimnis der Magie. Aber es war ein Weltkrieg, il fallait réagir und les sorciers se sont unis et on décider d'aider, helfen, les moldus dans leur guerrre. Meine Mutter havait grand coeur und sie wollte um Juden zu retten, sauver des juifs. Helle s'est faite tuer par les Nazzis, partisans du Fürher. Certains étaient sorciers aussi. Gemein und grausam Zauberer, vils et cruels comme les mangemorts haujourd'hui.

«Gemein... und...

«Grausam, finit Otto.

«Vils et cruels? C'est ça?

«Ja, affirma-t-il, l'air maussade.

«Alors votre maman est morte en héroïne. Une héroïne de guerre.

«Genau!* Ch'aurais voulu la connaître, avoua l'homme, une moue attristée au visage.

«Elle est morte juste après votre naissance? Vous êtes né pendant cette guerre? Questionna Luna, abasourdie.

«Hà sa toute fin. En 1945.

«C'est étonnant! Lança la jeune sorcière. On ne nous à jamais appris ça à l'école. On nous apprend l'Histoire de la magie mais pas du monde Moldu et de l'implication des sorciers dans celui-ci.

«Es ist wahr, du hast Recht! Tu has raison!

«Il existe un cours sur les moldus mais il n'a jamais été vu d'un bon œil. La plupart des sorciers ne porte pas d'importance à ceux qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques. Ça me rend triste quand j'entends que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom tue des familles entières pour son bon plaisir et imposer ainsi la puissance des sorciers sur les moldus.

«Le monde ha son lot de chagrin. Hil faut se battreuh pourrr rétablir l'ordreuh, Frieden.

Sa main effleura le bas de ses hanches. Son désir pouvait se lire dans son regard tant il la voulait. La peau douce de la belle se mit à frémir au contact de ses doigts. N'y tenant plus, il lui dégrippa sous soutien-gorge de dentelle qui glissa, dévoilant alors sa petite poitrine ferme et juvénile. Il s'empressa d'aller dévorer ses lèvres tout en glissant sa main entre ses cuisses. Il sentit l'humidité de sa féminité et perdit totalement le contrôle. Il devint soudain brusque, presque brutal. Du bout des doigts, il commença à malaxer le bout de ses seins, allant de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort. La partenaire gémissait, ce qui le rendait encore plus fou et plus dur. L'excitation étant à son apogée, il lui déchira sa petite culotte d'un geste vif de la main. Son caleçon baissé, sa virilité dévoilée, il entra en elle. Un cri s'échappa de sa gorge en feu. Elle tremblait de plaisir à chacun de ses à-coups. Des soupires rauques jaillirent de sa bouche. A chaque coups de reins, les ongles de son amante s'enfonçaient dans la peau de son dos. A l'explosion du plaisir, le jeune homme, esoufflé, murmura:

«Ginny...

Son corps entier était en sueur lorsque Blaise se réveilla. Il regarda l'heure, il était trop tôt. Il décida d'aller prendre une douche pour se remettre de son rêve tumultueux. Avait-il un réel sens? Non, la vraie question était: la désirait-il vraiment? Il laissa l'eau chaude glisser sur sa peau, la tête baissée. Soudain ses yeux remarquèrent un mouvement entre ses jambes... "Arrêtes de penser à elle!", s'ordonna-t-il, agacé par ses propres réactions.  
Il n'avait pas besoin de ce genre d'ambiguïté, surtout dans sa situation. Dans quelques jours, ils allaient se retrouver. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de penser à ça alors que son Potter allait lui aussi être présent.

Devant la porte noire de l'ancienne maison des Black, le jeune Malefoy avait l'air de regretter déjà son manoir. Luna lui ouvrit, enjouée.

«Salut, dit-il, pas aussi enjoué qu'elle.

«Heureuse de te revoir, Draco.

Le fait qu'elle l'appelle par son prénom ne le choquait pas vraiment. Il l'aurait été venant de la part de Weasmoch' ou de Granger.

«Il y a des aurooooo...?

Draco ne put finir sa question car un énorme chat roux lui sauta devant les pieds et se mit à lui cracher dessus avec dédain. Il avait ses poils épais hérissés et grognait dangereusement. Sous le choc, le jeune Malefoy s'était reculé derrière Luna. La jeune fille fit un simple geste de la main et le chat s'en alla après avoir sifflé une dernière fois. Il bondit sur les marches des escaliers poussiéreux et disparu à l'étage.

«Mais c'est quoi ce monstre!? S'écria le blondinet en se tenant la poitrine.

Luna le regarda attentivement et se mit à rire.

«Tu lui as fais peur, voilà tout.

«JE lui ai fait peur!? C'est plutôt lui, ouais!

«Chut, coupa Tonks, au bout du couloir. Vous allez énerver Mrs Black à chahuter comme ça dans son couloir.

«Mrs...

«Oui. Son portrait est installé au première étage. Elle ne supporte pas beaucoup les étrangers. Peut-être que toi elle t'appréciera, ajouta la blondinette avant de s'avancer vers l'aurore aux cheveux bleus turquoise.

«Un sang pur, descendant des black et serpentard qui plus est. Je crois que tu as raison Luna.

La cousine de Draco lui sourit puis l'invita à s'installer dans le petit salon où il y avait Lupin et...

«Maleufoyeuh! S'écria le seul germaniqueDE LA MAISON. Il lui tendit une grosse main potelée. Schön dich zu sehen!

Le concerné regarda tout le monde, une grimace au visage, ne comprenant qui était cet homme.

«Vous avez l'habitude de sauter sur les gens comme ça? C'est très énervant si vous voulez mon avis! Et mon nom c'est Malefoy!

«Maleuh...Mal...Maleufoy? Maleuhfoy...

La jolie Luna riait, amusé par l'expression crispée sur le visage de l'aurore qui faisait un effort considérable pour ne pas écorcher le nom. Le serpentard la regarda un instant et sourit à son tour. Ce petit détail n'échappa pas à l'ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

«Ce sera Draco! Coupa-t-il en serrant la main toujours tendue de Otto.

Lupin explosa littéralement de rire. Le caractère du jeune homme était impressionnant. Il était loin d'être l'homme froid qu'avait été Lucius. Finalement, il avait peut-être au tort de ne pas avoir confiance. Son sourire, son rire, ils n'avaient pas l'air faux.

Le trio, accompagné de la jeune sœur de Fleur Delacour, entrèrent au Square Grimmaurd en fin de soirée. Il ne restait plus que Otto, Luna et l'intrus, comme l'appelait le jeune Weasley, présents. Tonks et Rémus étaient partis en mission, une nouvelle famille avait été attaqué par des mangemorts.  
Tous dans la cuisine, une tasse fumante devant chacun d'eux et... le silence. Des regards fusaient de toutes parts mais aucun son ne franchissait leur lèvres.  
Les yeux que Malefoy fuyait le plus, il les croisa. Ceux-ci étaient froids, suspicieux. Harry soutenu ce regard débordant de questions.

«Pourquoi maintenant?

Première question.

«Mieux vaut tard que jamais.

«Qu'attends-tu de nous?

Deuxième question.

«Que tu tues face de serpent. Je crois que je ne suis pas le seul à attendre ça.

Hermione, prise d'un fou rire nerveux manqua de s'étouffer avec son thé. Elle s'en renversa la moitié dessus. Tous les regards se posèrent sur elle mais celle-ci ne releva pas.

«Désolé, dit-elle simplement avant de se lever pour aller se changer.

Elle était vraiment habillait comme un elfe de maison, pensa l'intrus en la regardant partir.

«Tu comptes participer? Reprit Harry, toujours aussi sérieux, quant à lui.

Troisième question.

«J'ai déjà donné je crois, répondit Draco en s'affalant un peu plus sur sa chaise, les bras croisés. J'ai sauvé ta chère et tendre, l'autre miss-je-sais-tout et Luna. Elle est d'ailleurs là pour en témoigner, dit-il en la pointant du doigt.

«Ce qui revient à la question: Pourquoi? Lança le rouquin.

La petite blondinette, assise à côté du beau blond, posa sa main sur son bras, l'incitant à parler franchement.

«J'ai décidé de prendre ma vie en main, de ne plus être un pantin qu'on manipule à sa guise. Je n'ai jamais choisis de grandir dans une famille de mangemorts. Au début, je croyais que c'était la vie que je voulais mais c'est parce que je ne voyais pas d'autre horizon. Mon père est mooo...

Il s'arrêta dans son explication en voyant revenir une jolie brune vêtue d'un short en jeans et d'un top blanc près du corps. Mais cette brune n'était autre que Granger. Comment arrivait-elle à passer de dépareillée à magnifique. Comment ce faisait-il qu'il ne l'ait jamais remarqué?  
"Magnifique?!". Draco se gifla mentalement et voulut reprendre comme si de rien était, mais Harry et Ron s'étaient lancés un regard plein de sous entendus en voyant cette réaction.

«Mon père est mort et j'ai pris conscience de ce que je voulais vraiment. Etre libre et mener ma vie telle que je l'entends. Le regard que je posait sur le monde a changé. Je n'ai jamais vraiment adhéré aux idées de mon père et à celles de Voldemort. Je ne crois pas à la supériorité du sang, ajouta-t-il en jetant un regard vers la Gryffondor.

«C'est un très beau discours mais qu'est-ce qui nous permet de croire qu'il est vrai? Poursuivit Harry.

Cinquième question. Hermione soupira, agacée par le comportement de Harry.

«Rien ne prouve que je dis la vérité mais rien ne prouve que je mens. Tu le verras par toi-même.

«Je suis sûre qu'il pourra nous être d'une grande aide. Il est en contact direct avec vous-savez-qui, expliqua Luna. Il n'est pas si méchant que ça! Et en plus il est mignon.

La tête de Draco se tourna en un quart de seconde vers la jeune fille, horrifié et Ron éclata d'un grand rire rauque qui anima la maison entière et déclencha des hurlements au première étage.

«Sang de Bourbe! Traîtres à leur sang! Vous salissez ma maison! Aaaahhhhh! Vils créatures!

«En parlant de créatures, où est Kreattur? Demanda Hermione, ses deux mains plaquées sur ses oreilles. Il faut la calmer avant qu'elle nous rende tous dingues!

L'elfe apparu et s'empressa d'aller sur le palier du premier étage pour parler à sa maîtresse. Les cris s'atténuèrent peu à peu et la maison redevint silencieuse. Peut-être trop silencieuse...

«Vous ne voulez pas manger? Demanda une petite voix alors que tout le monde commençait à sortir de la cuisine. Moi, j'ai faim!

La jeune Granger se retourna vers Gabrielle et l'attrapa par un bras en souriant.

«On va faire à manger, rassura-t-elle.

«Je veux bien...

«Hors de question! Trancha Hermione alors que Ron se proposer pour aider. Tu as déjà failli faire exploser le four de ta mère alors ça ira!

"y a pas des elfes de maison pour ça?", se demanda le prince de serpentard.

«Mais..., insista le rouquin.

«Ronald Bilius, hors de cette foutue cuisine!

A cette phrase, le blond explosa de rire.

«Bilius! S'exclama-t-il en pointant Ron du doigt. Bilius!

«C'est bon, ça va! Grommela celui-ci, devenu rouge comme une pivoine.

La jolie brune contempla la scène depuis le fond de la cuisine et ne put s'empêcher de poser ses yeux sur son futur ancien ennemi. Aussi improbable que cela pouvait paraître, il avait de l'humour et il était charmant quand il n'avait pas son masque d'indifférence.  
"Charmant!?", Hermione se sermonna intérieurement avant de reprendre le court de ce qu'elle faisait.

La cohabitation avec un serpentard n'était pas de tout repos.  
Le deuxième jour, il avait eu le don de faire sortir Hermione Granger de ses gonds avec ses réflexions sur tout et n'importe quoi. Il n'aimait pas la chambre qu'on lui avait assigné, la trouvant trop petite, même si elle avait appartenu à un serpentard. Il n'aimait pas la nourriture et détestait, par dessus tout, le chat infernal de celle-ci.

Alors qu'il venait de prendre une douche, le jeune homme alla chercher sa chemise posée sur son lit. Il traversa les deux mètres qui le séparait du lit et vit, non sans stupeur, cette immonde boule de poils se prélasser sur la dit-chemise.

«GRrranGErrr! Hurla-t-il à travers toute la bâtisse, fou de rage.

L'appelée venait de finir de se lisser les cheveux et tenta de se contenir tant cette voix l'irritait. Elle gravit les quelques marches qui la menaient au troisième étage et entraDANS LA CHAMBRE.

«Quoi? S'écria-t-elle en arrivant.

Le temps d'observer la situation et le degrés de tension, elle attrapa son chat et le serra contre elle. Celui-ci écrasait doucement sa poitrine légèrement dévoilé dans le décolleté de sa chemise. Le serpentard ne manqua pas le spectacle et la jeune femme le remarqua.

«Mais va s'y! Te gènes pas! Cracha-t-elle, désabusée.

«Pour une fois qu'il y a quelque chose de potable à regarder chez toi! Répliqua-t-il avec son fameux sourire en coin.

«Serait-ce un compliment, Malefoy?

«Pas le moins du monde, potable pour toi c'est suffisant.

La jeune femme tapa du pied et fit volte face, folle de rage.

Avec Ron non plus, ce n'était pas facile. Les deux sorciers n'arrivaient pas à se supporter. Dans l'après-midi du quatrième jour, Ils se retrouvèrent seuls avec Gabrielle dans le petit salon. Sur une petite table en bois était posée une coupe dans laquelle il y avait des bonbons, mais cet après-midi là, il n'en restait qu'un. Draco l'attrapa et le jeune Weasley ne put s'empêcher de râler.

«Qu'est-ce qui va pas Bilius? Interrogea le serpentard. Tu le voulais pour la gamine que tu surveilles? D'ailleurs, c'est qui elle? Hein, t'es qui? Insista-t-il en se retournant vers la concernée.

«Je..., euh. Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus! S'écria-t-elle avant de sortir en courant.

Ron se leva en une seconde, pris au dépourvu.

«C'est tout ce que t'es trouvé? Renchérit Draco.

Ronald se rassit et lui répondit avec un regard de dédain.

«Une vraie hystérique celle-là! T'es pas capable de te taper de vraies femmes Bilius?

«J't'emmerde la fouine! Je crois m'en être tapé bien plus que toi! Pendant que tu jouais le bras droit de la face de serpent moi je m'amusais!

Le jeune Malefoy esquissa un sourire.

«Je...

«Faut que Fleur et Bill viennent pour Gab'. Elle a besoin de soutien, coupa le rouquin, plus pour lui même.

Il se leva du fauteuil pour la deuxième fois et s'avança vers le couloir.

«Cool, Fleur. J'ai toujours eu envie de me la faire.

Ron se stoppa net dans son élan et se tourna à nouveau vers l'intrus.

«C'est ma belle sœur, sale blondasse! Mon frère te brisera en deux si tu oses la toucher!

La présence du nouveau ne gênait pas Harry autant qu'elle gênait les autres occupants mais quand ils se mettaient à parler Quidditch, pour parler d'autre chose, la discussion avait tendance à s'envenimer.  
Tout comme son meilleur ami, Harry supportait l'équipe des Canons, ce qui avait le don de faire ricaner le serpentard.

«Ils n'ont jamais gagné!

«21 fois! Pour être exact! Rectifia l'attrapeur de Gryffondor.

«Ouais, au 19ème siècle! T'es surement allais fêter la victoire avec eux! Les Pies! Ca c'est une vraie équipe!

«Oh, c'est vrai, excuses-moi, tu t'y connais au Quidditch! Combien de fois as-tu apporté la victoire à serpentard contre moi?

«La plupart du temps tu pouvais pas jouer! Fallait toujours que tu trouves quelque chose d'improbable.

«T'étais plus souvent par terre sur le cul que moi! Renvoya Harry. Et je n'ai pas payé pour rentrer dans l'équipe, moi!

«Je me serais bien passé de ça vu qu'à chacun de mes faux pas j'avais droit à un doloris de mon paternel.

Cette révélation jeta un froid dans la pièce. Hermione leva les yeux de son livre et trouva ceux de son meilleur ami. Un silence troublant remplit le salon. Seul le crépitement du feu atténuait l'ambiance pesante.

Jamais la maison des Black n'avait eu autant d'émotions à la fois. Le portrait de Mrs Black ne cessait de donner de la voix, parfois même en pleine nuit, pour réveiller tout le monde. Au cinquième jour, le tableau se vit brûler par Harry, n'y tenant plus.  
Ses réactions étaient devenues brutales et surprenaient beaucoup ses amis qui, eux, tentaient de rester calmes. C'était assez dur comme ça pour se laisser en plus emporter.


	12. Chapter 12

C'était le jour d'un anniversaire, celui d'Hermione Granger. Ce devait être un jour heureux, comme n'importe quel anniversaire devrait l'être.

Celui d'Harry n'avait pas été aussi enchanté que prévu. Malgré les efforts incommensurables de sa meilleure amie, ce jour avait été gâché. Son meilleur ami aux abonnés absents, une vision de son pire ennemi en train de torturer des innocents… Le cocktail parfait pour un anniversaire raté.

Le soleil se couchait sur cette toute fin du mois de juillet. Le petit groupe d'amis avait établi un feu de camp un milieu du grand jardin. Il y avait eu un pic de chaleur et tout le monde avait décidé de rester dormir à la belle étoile.

« On est bien ici, souffla Hermione alors qu'elle s'était allongée, la tête reposant sur le ventre de sa meilleure amie.

La jolie rouquine confirma d'un petit bruit de gorge, trop occupé à se reposer pour discuter. Elle se remémorait la veille où elle avait retrouvé son amoureux. Les mots tendres qu'il lui avait susurrés à l'oreille. Ce matin là, la jeune femme avait été heureuse de se retrouver contre le corps d'Harry, heureuse d'avoir sa chaleur pour lui tenir compagnie. Elle maudissait secrètement son nom et ce que ce nom lui donnait comme rôle.

Le jeune homme en question vint les rejoindre peu de temps après et se laissa tomber doucement sur la couverture, aux côtés de Ginny. Hermione souleva simplement les sourcils puis les rebaissa, elle aussi, plongée dans ses pensées.

« Merci pour la fête, lâcha le jeune Potter après plusieurs minutes de silence. Je n'avais pas spécialement envie de le fêter mais… merci.

« C'est important de fêter ce genre d'évènement. Tu as atteins la majorité, ce n'est pas rien ! Répondit la brunette, ses yeux à nouveau ouverts.

« Si tu le dis… Pour moi, ça ne change rien. Je suis désolé Hermione, ajouta-t-il prudemment, l'entendant soupirer. Ce n'est pas pareil sans…

« Oh ! C'est bon ! C'est lui qui a décidé de partir ! S'écria Ginny, agacé par la tension qui s'insinuait entre les deux amis.

« Oui, mais il n'est pas là ! Ca ne te fait rien à toi ?

« Bien sûr que si ! C'est mon frère !

« Hélas, soupira Georges, hilare, la moitié d'une bière au beurre dans la main. J'ai honte qu'on est un tel idiot dans la famille !

Hermione s'était levée, le teint blafard. Elle lança un regard dédaigneux au rouquin puis se tourna vers le feu, les bras étroitement croisés.  
La jeune femme continuait à penser qu'il était parti par sa faute. Qu'elle était la cause de cette tension, de la tristesse de son ami.

Ce même ami s'était mis à hausser le ton, désabusé face au comportement du jumeau. La jolie brune eut tout juste le temps de se retourner pour voir Harry pousser un hurlement et se plier en avant, la main plaquée sur son front. Elle sentit alors comme de la glace lui glisser dans le dos. Ginny s'était vivement redressée et essayait de le maintenir debout, l'air apeuré.  
Au bout de quelques minutes, durant lesquels Georges avait dessaoulé et Fred accouru, la respiration de l'élu s'apaisa et il releva la tête, de la sueur lui coulant dans les yeux. Il ôta ses lunettes pour s'essuyer et observa les visages qui l'entouraient. Il intercepta le regard intense d'Hermione et lui fit comprendre qu'elle avait deviné.

Voldemort lui-même s'était invité à la fête.

Ginny Weasley arriva enfin au Square. Bien que tous étaient heureux de la voir, ils l'étaient moins de voir Zabini avec elle. Harry l'embrassa tout en regardant le métis en biais. Après un cours baisé, il demanda ce qu'il faisait là et pourquoi il était venu avec elle. La jeune femme fut estomaquée de voir aussi peu d'égare pour elle venant de celui qu'elle aimait. Dégoutée, elle préféra rejoindre sa meilleure amie dans la cuisine et ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à Harry.  
Blaise s'avança vers l'élu pour le saluer mais celui-ci n'avait que faire des politesses, il voulait des réponses. Cette folle soif de savoir le rendait mauvais, froid.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Interrogea-t-il d'un ton sec.

«Je suis le meilleur ami de Draco. Je...

«On s'en fou de ton meilleur ami! Coupa Harry. C'est de toi que je veux entendre parler!

«A ton tour! Lança le dit "meilleur ami" après avoir frappé l'arrière de la tête de Blaise.

Celui-ci lui jeta un regard sombre.  
Les garçons, Potter, Zabini, Malefoy et Weasley n'avait toujours pas bougés du sombre couloir. Potter poursuivit.

«Que cherche-tu en venant ici?

«Un abris, une sécurité et une liberté.

«Parce que tu crois qu'ici c'est l'armée du salut?

«J'ai pas envie de me répéter, j'ai répondu à ta question, affirma Blaise, l'air renfrogné.

«En quoi tu vas nous être utile?

«Je sais me battre! Je connais les points faibles des mangemorts. J'ai combattu avec eux et les ai vus souvent à l'œuvre. On m'a enseigné la magie noire.

«Intéressant. Et...

«Je ne suis pas venu pour un entretien d'embauche, rectifia le métis avec un sourire ironique. Je suis là pour une réunion avec les aurores, membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix. C'est à eux que reviendra la décision. Pas à toi!

Le jeune sorcier ne laissa pas l'élu renchérir et s'avança vers l'endroit où la jolie rousse avait disparue quelques minutes plus tôt. Harry le regarda passer avec froideur puis ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de sa belle. Elle lui répondit avec raideur et se détourna pour regarder le serpentard. Elle lui sourit brièvement et l'invita à entrer dans la cuisine, effleurant son épaule de sa main fine.  
Aucun détail n'échappa au gryffondor et tous les nerfs de son corps se crispèrent. Ron passa devant et troubla cette vision avec son large dos. Il glissa un regard en arrière puis disparu lui aussi dans la cuisine avec les filles.

«Joyeuse anniversaire Hermione, c'était écriée la rouquine en arrivant à sa hauteur.

«Gin! Merci! Je suis contente de te voir! Tu vas bien? J'ai eu peur pour toi!

«J'allais bien avant de voir Harry, souffla la belle avec dédain.

«Oh, qu'est-ce que...?

«Zabini, répondit Ginny dans un murmure. Il est venu avec moi.

La jolie brune fronça les sourcils mais n'insista pas en sachant que les réponses viendraient d'elles mêmes.

«Oh! S'écria la jeune Weasley en apercevant une amie. Luna!

Elle la serra dans ses bras, débordante de joie.

«Quel bonheur! Et... Gabrielle?

La jeune femme était comme prise de stupeur, figée devant la jeune fille. Celle-ci était tout aussi crispée, ne sachant comment réagir.  
Mais pas le temps de comprendre que des voix s'étaient élevées dans le couloir.

«... Pas à toi!

Ginny retourna à l'entrée de la cuisine, intriguée. Zabini s'avançait déjà vers elle. Il avait dû mettre fin à leur conversation. Il avait l'air satisfait, à l'inverse d'Harry, l'air enragé. La rousse laissa passer le nouvel arrivant pour qu'ilRENCONTRE LES FILLES et s'installe à table. Sa main se posa sur le haut de son bras. C'était un simple geste de sympathie envers un ancien ennemi devenu son sauveur. La jeune femme était attentive aux détails mais celui-là ne l'intrigua pas, pas comme il avait intrigué son ami et amant.

Dans la maison des Black, ce jour-là, il n'y avait que des jeunes sorciers. Ils avaient partagés les même cours et quasiment en même temps, à une année près. Se retrouver réunis ainsi avec quelque chose d'étrange. Tous se jaugeaient du regard, se demandant comment ça c'était passé du côté de chacun, qu'est-ce qui avait changé pour l'un ou l'autre, ...

Ronald Weasley avait pris conscience de son amour pour la jeune Gabrielle Delacour. Il avait failli faire tuer ses deux meilleurs amis par pure inconscience. Malgré la guerre et la mission qu'il menait aux côtés de Harry, son but était d'aider la jolie française et faire tout son possible pour qu'elle retrouve la mémoire et se souvienne de lui, de leur nuit.

Luna Lovegood avait échappé de peu à un viol. Elle était présumée morte pour le camp adverse. Sauvée in extrémiste par un personnage des plus inattendu, Draco Malefoy. C'est lui qui la ramena au Square Grimmauld, à peu près saine et sauve. Elle sentait en elle que c'était quelqu'un de bien et qu'il méritait sa place à leur côté. Une amitié se dessinait doucement entre eux et la jeune femme en était plus qu'heureuse. La blondinette savait qu'il l'aiderait à se reconstruire.

Harry Potter avait grandi dans le noir total. Lorsqu'il apprit qu'il était sorcier, il entrevit enfin la lumière. Aujourd'hui, il faisait plus sombre que jamais. Son unique obsession était de mener sa mission à bien, d'anéantir Voldemort. Il voulait une vie en paix avec ce qu'il restait de sa famille et ses amis, mais la fixation qu'il faisait sur l'échec de sa quête le rendait amer avec tout le monde. L'ombre de la Guerre l'avait atteint jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Allait-il parvenir à sauver le peu qu'il lui restait?

Ginny Weasley était la petite amie d'Harry. Elle l'aimait mais sentait qu'il s'éloignait peu à peu. Elle à Poudlard, lui... ailleurs. Elle sentait que son cœur se perdait, ne sachant plus à quoi se raccrocher. Puis, il y avait Blaise Zabini. Il l'avait aidé le soir où Carrow l'avait attrapé. Il était tendre, amusant, énervant, intriguant... Elle pensait à lui, même inconsciemment. Elle savait qu'elle était irrémédiablement attirée par lui. Devait-elle s'en vouloir? Elle n'avait pas changée, elle était la même. Harry avait changé...

Blaise Zabini avait fait un choix. Le choix de suivre sa propre route, de décider de ce que serait son destin. En attente de son adhésion dans l'Ordre du Phoenix, il jouait les agents doubles, tout comme son meilleur ami. Il avait envie de se battre pour la liberté. Il n'avait jamais supporté l'idée d'être aux pieds d'un Lord dément et de n'être qu'un pion. On peut choisir d'être maître de sa vie mais pas de son cœur. Le sien avait un pincement pour la jolie Weasley. Elle l'obsédait peu à peu, hantant jusqu'à ses rêves les plus enfouis.

Hermione Granger était devenu une jeune femme. Elle avait évolué au fil des années. Son intelligence était légendaire mais sa sensibilité lui faisait perdre toute maîtrise. Elle qui adorait tout contrôler, elle avait de plus en plus de mal avec les évènements récents. Le comportement de certain la perturbait. Son meilleur ami devenait mauvais, l'autre, de plus en plus stupide. Puis il y avait Malefoy... Pourquoi la troublait-il autant? Jouait-il simplement ou était-il aussi dépassé qu'elle? C'est ce qu'elle espérait en tous cas.

Draco Malefoy avait pris un grand tournant dans son existence. Avant de mourir, Dumbledore lui avait affirmé qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais. Ce vieux sorcier savait avant même que lui ne sache. Il avait lu en lui. Puis son père était mort. Son père ou son persécuteur? Il se l'était souvent demandé. Maintenant qu'il avait grandi, il savait ce qu'il voulait vraiment. Son adhésion, à lui aussi, était en attente. D'un côté mangemort, bras droit du seigneur des ténèbres, de l'autre, partisan du bien. Il avait envie qu'on le croit, il était sincère.

Gabrielle Delacour avait subi un sort terrible la privant de ses souvenirs. Elle avait passé une soirée merveilleuse avec le jeune Weasley mais l'avait oublié. Celui-ci était venu la chercher à l'hôpital et faisait tout pour qu'elle se souvienne, ne serait-ce que de lui. Il avait vraiment l'air de tenir à elle et cela la réconfortait. Lorsqu'elle avait ouvert les yeux la première fois elle s'était trouvée seule, l'esprit embrumé. Puis des gens étaient venus la voir, sa famille. Mais elle n'avait pas compris. Seul Ron avait réussi à la mettre en confiance, à la faire se sentir mieux.

Tout était fin près pour accueillir la reine de la fête. Ginny s'était chargé de toute l'organisation, voulant que ce jour soit joyeux. Elle ne supportait plus cette ambiance maussade, ce vent glacial qui s'insinué dans leurs veines depuis le retour du mage noir.  
Aux yeux de la belle, cette guerre n'avait pas le droit de tout gâcher. Ses amis, sa famille, ils devaient continuer à vivre et à s'amuser. C'était le plus important. Personne ne pouvait prévoir ce qui allait se passer le lendemain, qui serait la prochaine victime.  
Alors, à défaut de ne pas avoir fêté son propre anniversaire, la rouquine voulait que sa meilleure amie en ait un, digne de ce nom.

Elle avait décoré d'une main de maître le petit salon. Tout était douillet avec des coussins un peu partout. Une grand table basse ronde avait étaitINSTALLÉE au centre de la pièce avec une pile de verres dessus. Elle avait préparée tout un buffet posé sur une table au fond de la pièce.  
Sa meilleure amie était née moldue alors la jeune femme pensa qu'un anniversaire façon moldu serait parfait d'autant plus qu'elle fêtait ses 18 ans et qu'à cet âge là les moldus avaient droit à l'alcool. Toutes les bouteilles étaient posées sur une autre petite table.

«Ca va être superbe, dit-elle enjouée en observant le résultat avec Luna.

«C'est très joli, appuya la blondinette en souriant.

«Allons-nous préparer. Ce soir, c'est tenue classe exigée! Ron a fais toutes les emplettes pour moi.

«Les emplettes?

«Viens! Insista la rouquine en poussant son amie vers l'escalier pour y monter.

Le deuxième étage était celui des filles. Ginny avait demandé à son frère de faire les courses lorsqu'il était à Londres, seul. Il en avait profité pour acheter les cadeaux et les habits. Elle avait exigée cette soirée prétextant qu'ils en avaient tous grand besoin.

«Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Demanda la belle en montrant les robes plutôt... sexys.

«C'est pas un peu trop..., tenta Hermione sceptique.

«Toi, tu prends la noire! S'écria Gin en lui tendant une longue robe noire en bustier, fendu sur le côté.

La brunette la pris sans grand enthousiasme et disparu derrière le par-à-vent pour la passer.

«Alors?! S'exclama la jeune Weasley, tout excitée.

L'interrogée sortit pour se montrer. Elle était sexy sans être vulgaire. En un mot: magnifique. Le bustier remontait doucement sa poitrine et la mettait en valeur. LaFENTE remontait jusqu'au dessus de son genou et le dévoilait avec délicatesse.

«Luna! Lança Ginny. Tu veux essayer la bleue? Je suis certaine qu'elle est faite pour toi!

La robe était assez courte et d'un bleu foncé. Le bas était bouffant, ce qui donnait un côté un peu excentrique. Un bandeau qui partait de l'avant se séparait joliment et allait se nouer sur la nuque.  
La jolie blonde alla à son tour derrière le panneau et en ressortit toute pétillante. Elle jeta un coup d'œil devant le miroir et fit une légère moue de mécontentement. Les trois autres jeunes femmes la regardèrent, intriguées. Luna se mit alors à tournoyer sur elle-même et la robe passa du rouge à un jaune vif puis à un vert bouteille... Après quatre tours la blondinette était satisfaite. La robe était devenue un véritable tableau. Le pan de celle-ci représentait une prairie verdoyante et remontait jusqu'au dessous de sa poitrine. Tout le haut représentait le ciel avec des nuages un peu partout. Au milieu de la prairie, un petit lièvre gambadait paisiblement.

«On peut faire ça sur une robe! S'écria Gabrielle, hallucinée. C'est merveilleux!

«Oui... c'est... impressionnant, avoua Hermione tout en lançant un regard à sa meilleure amie. Ce genre de folie nous donne l'occasion de te surnommer Loufoka, ironisa la brunette en faisant un clin d'œil à la concernée.

«Bon, très bien. Gab' à toi, poursuivit la maîtresse de cérémonie. Je dirais que la rose serait parfaite pour toi.

D'un rose très pâle, elle était longue et fine. Le bustier était comme un bandeau de perles qui recouvrait la poitrine avec élégance. De jolies bretelles torsadées entouraient les épaules.  
La demoiselle, fidèle à sa nature, ne se fie pas prier pour la passer.

«Merci...

«Ginny, continua la concernée en voyant qu'elle cherchait son prénom.

«Oui! Merci, c'est génial!

La jeune femme lui sourit avant de s'éclipser derrière le par-à-vent avec sa propre robe.  
La robe était d'un beau vert. Elle trainait sur le sol tant elle était longue. Son dos était nu dévoilant sa peau d'un blanc laiteux. Un bandeau scintillant entourait sa taille joliment. Elle était tout à fait sublime.

Au premier étage, ce n'était pas aussi cérémonieux. Au troisième étage non plus. Les hommes n'avaient pas autant de choix. Costars ou costars? Cravate ou nœud papillon? Noir ou Blanc?  
Draco avait opté pour une cravate argentée, une chemise noire, un gilet de costume gris argent et un pantalon noir. Classe et efficace.

Blaise préféra choisir le blanc, pour faire ressortir son teint de métis. La chemise était blanche, le pantalon et la veste couleur sable et la cravate noire. Distinction et subtilité, un joli mélange.

Ron s'était trouvé une jolie veste de costume bleue. Il l'accompagna d'un pull léger noir, col v et d'un pantalon à pinces noir. Simple et élégant.

Harry avait osé la chemise rouge avec un gilet de costume noir satiné et un pantalon tout aussi satiné. Il préféra le nœud pap'. Même s'il n'avait pas le cœur à la fête, il voulait faire un effort pour son amie et montrer qu'il pouvait aussi s'amuser.

Alors qu'il ajustait son nœud, une lumière entraDANS LA CHAMBRE et l'éblouit à travers le reflet du miroir. Il se tourna et se trouva nez à nez avec un le patronus d'un loup blanc.

«Potter! Monte deux minutes! Et n'en profite pas pour aller faire un câlin à ta rousse! Dépêche-toi!

«Toujours aussi poli monsieur Malefoy, soupira celui qui a survécu alors que le loup s'était volatilisé.

Il jeta un dernier regard à son reflet puis monta. En passant au deuxième, il dut faire un effort considérable pour ne pas écouter ce qui se disait et qui pourtant avait l'air très intéressant. Il gravit les dernières marches et entra.

«Comment tu me trouve? Demanda le blond en se tournant vers lui.

«Tu es gay, Malefoy?

«Pas autant que toi! Répliqua celui-ci, amusé. Mais trêve de plaisanterie, j'ai quelque chose d'important à dire.

«J'en ai pas spécialement envie mais je t'écoute, dit Harry avant de s'asseoir au bord du lit.

«J'ai parlé avec fasse de serpent et lui ai promit que je ferais entrer les mangemorts au Square pour une attaque surprise.

«Que... Quoi?! Hurla le beau brun, effaré. Mais t'es malade! Beugla-t-il.

«C'est tactique! Expliqua le serpentard. Et je vais très bien, merci. Si j'ai besoin d'un médicomâge je te ferais signe, ironisa-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

«Mais on n'est pas près à subir une attaque et... Tu veux qu'on se fasse tous tuer ou quoi?!

«Nous aurons l'avantage! Ils pensent que ce sera une surprise alors que vous serez préparés. Nous ferons croire qu'il y a des pertes chez nous alors que c'est eux qui en subiront. Voldemort y croira puisqu'il est avide de sang et de victoire. Nous utiliserons des pièges et le même procédé que j'ai utilisé sur Luna avec... Peu importe, se reprit-il, voulant éviter de parler de Rogue en sa présence, je suis sûr que ça va marcher.

«Vol... machin n'est pas si bête! Il verra la faille! Pour ouvrir la porte à ses toutous, il faudrait que tu sois détenteur du secret et jamais aucun des aurores ne te le donnera! Ils ne sont pas fous et ne te font pas confiance!

«Mais ce serait un coup de maître! Insista la blondinet. Faut que j'assure ma position et que je prouve ma valeur.

«En nous faisant tous tuer?! Finalement tu n'as pas changé! Egoïste...

«La ferme! Coupa Draco, qui perdait peu à peu patience. C'est pour vous que je veux organiser ça! C'est en donnant espoir au perdant qu'on le fait perdre encore mieux.

«T'as trouvé ça tout seul? V...Truc est plus fort que ça!

«Je l'ai observé...

«Pas comme moi! Coupa Harry, un peu trop précipitamment.

Lorsque le gryffondor se rendit compte qu'il parlait un peu trop, il n'osa en rajouter et se laissa le temps de réfléchir à la proposition du serpentard.  
Une attaque surprise qui finalement serait préparée. Capturer des mangemorts pour affaiblir leurs rangs. Faire croire à une victoire sans qu'elle en soit une.  
Le risque était grand.

«A la guerre, faut savoir prendre des risques! Reprit le blondinet.

Harry crut soudain qu'il faisait de la légilimencie et regarda attentivement son interlocuteur. Mais l'incompréhension qui se lisait sur son visage le rassura. Cette phrase, Sirius aurait pu la dire. Il n'aurait surement pas renoncé à un plan pareil.

«Tu as bien du sang de Black en toi, dit Harry, enfin sortit de ses pensées. On verra ce qu'en pense Maugrey, acheva-t-il avant de sortir de la chambre.

La jolie Weasley était en train de faire une natte à sa meilleure amie tout en flânant tranquillement. La dite meilleure amie adorait ces rares moments de détente entre filles.  
De détente? Peut-être pas aussi détendue que ça. Une question lui brûlait les lèvres.

«Gin?

«Hum?

«Que s'est-il passé le soir, au téléphone? Et comment tu as fais pour sortir de Poudlard?

«Je savais que tu allais me le demander, répondit l'interrogée avec un léger sourire. Carrow m'a découverte ce soir-là et à voulu m'emmener je ne sais où pour, je suppose, me torturer mais Zabini était dans un couloir. Il l'a arrêté. Ils se sont jeté plusieurs sorts avant qu'il prenne le dessus avec le sort des os brisés.

«Il fait mal celui-là, grimaça la belle brune. Il t'a sauvé, si je comprends bien.

«Oui, soupira Ginny d'un air désespéré. Elle attrapa une chaise et s'assit dessus, face à Hermione. C'est bien ça le problème! Il est trop... gentil... avec moi.

«Que veux-tu dire?

«Il me charme, me déstabilise. Il a cette manière de parler et de marcher...

La jeune femme commençait à s'égarer, ce qui faisait beaucoup rire son amie.

«Il t'attire? Questionna-t-elle.

«Je... Non! Je m'efforce de le rembarrer dés qu'il est un peu trop lourd...

«Mais?

«Mais, j'ai Harry! Puis on parle de Zabini, là!

«Si tu le dis, souffla celle dont c'était l'anniversaire. Et comment es-tu sortit de l'école?

«Zabini... Il a eu la brillante idée,... Qui aurait pu croire qu'il est brillant? ..., de demander de l'aide à Rogue. Il est directeur de l'école et sa cheminée n'est pas surveillée. Je sais, moi aussi je croyais qu'il était du côté de bidule-chose, reprit-elle en sentant qu'Hermione allait protester, mais il nous a aidés et il aide aussi Malefoy. C'est un peu leur mentor pour être agents doubles.

«Et Carrow?

«Aucun détail ne t'échappe comme d'habitude. Rogue a mis au point un sort d'illusion. Il pense que je suis enfermé dans un cachot me remettant de ma "torture". Les Carrow sont assez stupides pour y croire.

«Impressionnant, admis la miss je-sais-tout. Mais Rogue n'en reste pas moins un ennemi... En tout cas pour Harry, rectifia la sorcière.

Ginny se releva et poussa son amie à se regarder dans le miroir. La jeune femme ne fit aucune résistance, connaissant le caractère intraitable de la rouquine.  
Elle était jolie finalement. C'était la deuxième fois, en peu de temps, qu'elle se regardait attentivement dans une glace et cette fois-ci, quelque chose avait changé. Il fallait qu'elle assume sa féminité. Il fallait qu'elle montre qu'elle était une femme forte et sûre d'elle. Elle ne pouvait continuer à ressembler à une petite pucelle qui ne connais rien aux relations et qui passe sa vie avec un bouquin à la main.  
Qui était Hermione Granger? Quelle femme se cachait en elle?

«Ok! Les amis vous êtes prêts? Lança la belle Weasley, debout sur le pallier du deuxième étage.

«Prêts à quoi? Ironisa son frère, un étage en dessous.

«A... jouer, répondit la petite sœur, tout aussi amusée. Je vais faire descendre Hermione jusqu'à la salle de fête et je la placerais au centre de la pièce, un joli ruban noir sur les yeux. Les moldus appelent ce jeu...?

«Les moldus? Interrompit la voix de Malefoy, au troisième étageDE LA MAISON.

«Colin Maillard, souffla la concernée, morte de rire.

«Colin...Quoi? Reprit la jolie rousse. Euh oui, Colin... Maillard, acheva-t-elle enfin.

«Je n'ai pas compris, intervint Harry en sortant sa tête au dessus de la rampe d'escalier.

Lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers la jeune femme, celle-ci ne le remarqua pas tout de suite. Il eut aisément le temps de la dévorer des yeux. Elle était si belle...

«Moi non plus! Je n'ai pas entendu! S'exclama le jeune Zabini en apparaissant au dessus de la rambarde du troisième.

Harry n'avait pas quitté sa dulcinée des yeux mais celle-ci avait levé les siens vers le métis et lui avait répondu avec l'un de ses plus beaux sourires. Rien n'échappa au jeune Potter, dégouté par ce spectacle. Il sentait peu à peu son cœur se pincer de jalousie. Jalousie qui n'amenait jamais rien de bon.

«Colin...machin. Le but du jeu est que la personne qui a les yeux bandés attrape l'un d'entre nous et lui donne un baiser pour voir à nouveau, expliqua la dite "dulcinée", les yeux toujours dirigés vers le serpentard.

«On commence quand? S'écria Harry, soudain très impatient.

La jeune femme, interpelée par la voix de son amoureux, baissa la tête. Il la fixait avec froideur, la transperçant de plein fouet. Mais la belle ne tint pas compte de cette froideur et lui sourit simplement.

«Maintenant? Dit-elle.

Elle attrapa la reine de la fête par le poignet et l'emmena avec elle.

«J'ai au moins le droit d'avoir un aperçu de la salle? Demanda la brunette en trépignant comme une petite capricieuse.

«Hum hum, répondit son amie en balançant la tête de gauche à droite. Hors de question!

Elle saisit le fameux ruban de satin noir et le lui positionna sur ses jolis yeux marron. La belle rechigna mais Ginny n'en tint pas compte et la poussa doucement jusqu'au centre de la pièce. N'ayant pas réussi à récupérer sa propre baguette, Luna lui avait prêté la sienne. D'un coup, tous les éléments potentiellement dangereux disparurent.

L'organisatrice des festivités regarda la baguette et soupira silencieusement. Hermione et Luna avaient voulu la rassurer à ce sujet mais la belle ne se faisait pas d'illusions, sa baguette avait surement était pulvérisée, tout comme le téléphone. Zabini avait pourtant tenté de la récupérer, prétextant qu'on n'enlevait pas son arme à un ennemi, que c'était trop facile mais rien n'y avait fait. Pour les mangemorts, les armes des ennemis était comme des trophées, trop précieux pour les rendre.

Tous entrèrent, sur la pointe des pieds, dans la pièce dont la lumière était tamisée pour l'événement. La jeune femme aux yeux bandés avait un sourire tremblant, se demandant ce que ce jeu allait donner.

«Chhhh..., souffla Ginny, son index tendu devant ses lèvres rosées.

Elle regarda tout le monde et fit un clin d'œil comme pour annoncer le début du jeu. Ron lui tapota alors l'épaule et lui fit signe qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils attendaient.

«Va falloir tout vous expliquer? Lança la rouquine, Hermione sursautant après le long silence dans lequel la belle avait été plongée. Elle doit nous attraper jusqu'au dernier. Le fameux dernier, elle devra lui donner un baiser. Prêt?

«Attrapée! S'écria Hermione en bondissant sur son amie.

«Mais ça ne compte pas! J'ai...

«Eliminée, coupa la reine de la fête en riant.

Ginny admis sa défaite et s'écarta pour laisser le champ libre. Tous se mirent à chuchoter, à rire, à la frôler, mais Hermione était vive et attentive. En quelques minutes, elle attrapa Ron, qu'elle reconnu un premier touché. C'était le seul à avoir une carrure aussi large.

«Les Weasley ne font pas le poids face à...

«Zabini? Demanda la brunette alors qu'elle l'avait attrapé par l'arrière.

Celui-ci ne faisait pas le fier et alla rejoindre les fameux Weasley, dont Ron littéralement plié de rire.

«Quoi? Au moins, je n'aurais pas à subir un baiser! Tenta-t-il pour se justifié.

«Comme si t'aimais pas ça!

«Ca dépend de qui, rectifia le métis en lui faisant un sourire séducteur.

Une fois de plus, le regard d'Harry s'était jeté sur eux et l'avait fait perdre.

«Harry, ce n'est pas une très bonne tactique de rester planté au milieu de la pièce, annonça Hermione.

Le jeune Potter acquiesça et s'avança dans le coin des perdants. Il bouscula franchement Zabini et alla s'asseoir à côté de son meilleur ami et de celle pour qui son cœur brûlait. Celle-ci remarqua son geste et soupira, désabusée. Rien n'y faisait, le dialogue était rompu.

A la poursuite de ses assaillants, la belle brune courait dans tous les sens. Les trois restants riaient, même Malefoy.

«Faire tourner Miss-je-sais-tout en bourrique, c'est mon jeu favori! S'esclaffa le serpentard en l'esquivant une énième fois.

«Mais on dirait que Malefoy se bat pour avoir son baiser? Commenta Blaise.

«Oh, Malefoy! Fallait me le dire tout de suite, ironisa Hermione, légèrement essoufflée.

Dans cet échange, la jeune femme s'était arrêtée et Gabrielle lui fonça dedans.

«Aïe!

«Accent français? Gab'!

Celle-ci se rendit et alla rejoindre Ron qui lui tendait déjà la main. Elle s'installa tout naturellement sur ses genoux. Le rouquin commençait à retrouver l'espoir qu'elle se souvienne.

«Luna ou... cette espèce de sale fouine?

«Pourquoi tu l'appelle comme ça?

La blondinette s'était arrêtée, étrangement interloquée. Hermione put aisément l'attraper mais très vite elle se ravisa, il ne restait plus que... lui.

«C'est une vieille blague entre nous. Ne t'inquiète pas Luna, rassura Draco en lui serrant le bras affectueusement.

Le public était comme devant un film chinois sous-titré en japonais et dont aucun d'eux ne comprenait quelque chose. Cette relation qui s'était installée entre Luna et Draco dérangeait peut-être mais aucun des deux concernés n'avait l'air de s'en soucier. La blondinette lui avait souris et lui avait laissé la place avec une petite révérence. Draco en ria puis se reprit afin que la brunette ne l'attrape pas tout de suite. Il était du genre à aimer faire durer le plaisir.

«Mais c'est que tu y tiens à ton bisous! Lança-t-il.

«Presque autant que toi!

«T'es beaucoup plus mignonne que le soir du mariage, lui souffla-t-il en passant près de son oreille.

«On ne va pas y passer la nuit! S'agaça Hermione en s'efforçant de ne pas retenir ses dernières paroles.

«Oh, quel domâge! Mais ce n'est pas moi qui aie fixé les règles! Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi...

«Stop! Coupa la brunette, lui tenant fermement le poignet.

«J'ai le droit de choisir l'endroit du bisous? Demanda le captif, l'air triomphant.

«Non, répondit Ginny, les sourcils froncés. Tends lui ta joue qu'on passe à un autre jeu, insista-t-elle.

Le serpentard s'éxécuta et, tout en tâtonnant, la gryffondor lui déposa un doux baiser sur sa joue.

La jeune femme s'empressa d'ôter le ruban. Elle put enfin contempler la pièce. Tout était réapparu, les tables, les poufs moelleux et...

«Champagne? Proposa Ginny.

Tous acquiescèrent, enjoués. Ginny fit signe à Luna et celle-ci lança un sort à la bouteille pour qu'elle remplisse les coupes d'elle-même.

«Ou est ta baguette? Souffla Harry à l'oreille de la belle rousse.

«Détruite par Carrow femelle, répondit-elle sombrement.

«Tu as été attaqué? S'étrangla-t-il tout en essayant de rester calme.

«Je pensais que tu étais au courant. J'ai été découverte en procession d'un appareil moldu. Le soir où j'ai contacté Hermione.

«Tu aurais pu être plus prudente!

«Je te demande pardon?

«Tenez! Votre coupe, lança la jolie serdaigle.

La blondinette n'avait pas vraiment entendu ce qu'ils se disaient mais elle sentait bien que la tension commençait à monter. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de faire une scène de ménage.

«Oui, merci Luna!

La jeune Weasley suivit celle-ci, n'ayant plus aucune envie de rester à côté de... lui.  
Non loin de là, le jeune Zabini observait. Mais celui-ci ne se doutait pas que lui même était observé.

«C'est pas beau de se délecter de la tristesse des gens, souffla Draco dans son oreille.

«Je ne me délecte pas, répliqua Blaise.

«Hum...

«J'ai vraiment l'air de me délecter? Insista-t-il.

«Bien sûr que non...

L'ensemble des invités discutaient tranquillement, leur coupe à la main quand l'organisatrice les interrompit.

«Merci d'être présents pour souhaiter à ma meilleure amie un joyeux anniversaire! Je suis persuadé qu'elle a besoin de notre amitié pour croire en un avenir plus beau et nous en avons tous besoin. Je tenais beaucoup à cette soirée. Merci à tous.

«Joyeux anniversaire à Hermione! Lança Ron en levant sa coupe.

Tous le suivirent, amusés. Ils s'apprêtaient à boire quand Draco les interrompit lui aussi.

«J'espère que cette fête nous aidera à mieux nous connaître et à enterrer la hache de guerre. Nous ne sommes plus à Poudlard. C'est histoire de maisons, de sang pur et impur,...

«T'a déjà sifflé une bouteille avant de venir ou quoi? Coupa Bilius, alias Ron, interloqué.

«Non... Mais tu as l'air pressé d'en siffler une.

«Ça n'a rien à voir!

«Très bien! Ca suffira comme ça! Je vous remercie tous pour votre présence. Ca me touche beaucoup, intervint la reine de la fête. Et merci, je crois, à... Malefoy pour ces paroles.

«Ca m'a donné faim tout ça! Reprit le rouquin avant de vider sa coupe d'une seule traite.

Tous passaient un bon moment même si certains ne s'appréciaient pas énormément. Ils s'installèrent autour du buffet. La soirée commençait bien, dans le calme. Dans le calme, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry Potter balance une culière de crème chantilly au visage de Blaise Zabini alors qu'il rigolait avec Ginny. Celui-ci mit un certain temps à réaliser mais ne resta pas sans rien faire et répliqua avec une poignée de petits pois. L'élu les esquiva de justesse et ceux-ci s'écrasèrent dans les cheveux du rouquin. Les jeunes femmes voyant la scène, les yeux écarquillés, attrapèrent la main tendue d'Hermione et transplannèrent aussitôt.

«On va quand même pas salir nos robes pour leurs gamineries!

«Tu as vu le comportement de Harry!? C'est hallucinant!

«Il est jaloux, tenta Gabrielle.

«Jaloux? Tu sais...

«Tu parles beaucoup à ce Zabini, on l'a tous remarqué. J'ai peut-être perdu la mémoire mais je ne suis pas stupide. J'ai une grande sœur qui m'a appris beaucoup sur les relations fille garçon. Je..., la jeune fille commençait à se perdre dans ses pensées, je... Je me souviens de ma famille! S'écria-t-elle.

La porte de salle de fête s'ouvrit à la volée et c'est un Ron, recouvert de nourriture qui apparu. Il s'approcha doucement de la française et pris ses mains dans les siennes, l'air ému.

«Tu te souviens de te famille? De ta sœur, Fleur?

«Oui.

«Et... de moi?

«Oh! Euh..., non, avoua-t-elle difficilement, les yeux baissés.

«C'est pas grave! Reprit le rouquin en souriant. C'est déjà un bon début!

Les trois autres jeunes femmes étaient littéralement pliées de rire en regardant le jeune homme. Il avait un énorme morceau de gelée verte qui tremblotait au moindre de ses mouvement. Le jeune homme ne comprenait pas pourquoi elles riaient autant mais l'appris très vite quand le morceau glissa et s'écrasa sur son épaule.

«Dégoutant, dit-il en faisant une grimace.

Après s'êtreNETTOYÉS, les quatre jeunes hommes purent rejoindre les quatre jeunes femmes. Celles-ci étaient élégamment assises autour de la table basse et sirotaient leurs verres en discutant.

«Elles font toujours ça quand on leur laisse le champ libre. Elles prennent toute la place et nous on se retrouve comme des imbéciles, commenta Ron.

«Ah! Vous voilà! Maintenant, on peut danser!

Les quatre mecs, en tant que mec qui se respecte, se regardèrent, priant pour que ce soit une blague. Mais la belle Ginny, ainsi que ses acolytes féminines, n'avaient pas l'air de plaisanter.  
Après avoir libéré la piste en faisant disparaître la table et les poufs, la belle attrapa un chapeau pointu. Elle mit à l'intérieur quatre paires de billes de couleurs différentes.

«Chacun à son tour va tirer une bille. Les deux qui auront la même couleur danseront ensemble.

«On ne choisit pas?

«C'est ça qui est drôle! Affirma-t-elle. Quatre couleurs, huit billes.

La jeune femme tendit le chapeau vers Hermione. Celle-ci plongea la main dedans et sortit une bille jaune à la main. Ron tira une bille verte. Harry attrapa la seconde bille jaune et se retrouva avec sa meilleure amie. Gabrielle tira une bille bleue, ce qui fit soupirer le rouquin.

«Désolé, Ron, lança sa sœur avant de reprendre la distribution.

Le beau blond sortit une bille violette du chapeau. Au tour de Luna, la belle attrapa la bille verte restante. Elle se retrouvait donc à danser en compagnie de Ron. Elle le rejoint en sautillant, amusée.

«Zabini, dit la rouquine en tendant le chapeau.

«Les dames d'abord, répliqua celui-ci.

Ginny sourit et prit la bille violette. Heureusement pour elle, Malefoy savait danser. Blaise sourit et prit la bleue.

Chacun avec son partenaire désigné par le hasard, la musique put commencer. C'était une balade anglaise plutôt entraînante et les garçons, bien que peu enjoués, se prêtèrent au jeu.


	13. Chapter 13

1er octobre, le vent froid du nord apporta avec lui de nombreux sorciers au Square Grimmauld. L'Ordre au grand complet avait déjà envahit le rez-de-chaussée deLA VIEILLE DEMEURE des Black. Les jeunes occupants étaient, à chaque fois que la sonnette retentissait, un peu plus étonnés. Ils savaient l'Ordre grandissant mais pas à ce point. Un point tel qu'avant midi, il y avait une trentaine de sorciers qui avaient envahis les lieux.

« Oh, Bilius! Tu nousGRATIFIES de ta présence ? Lança Malefoy fils en voyant Ron débouler du troisième étage, ahuri.

« Est-ce qu'on se connait ? Demanda une voix derrière le serpentard.

Le visage du jeune Weasley s'était illuminé en voyant celui que Draco n'avait pas vu.

« Encore un autre Weasley, soupira-t-il en se tournant vers le grand frère de Ron, les cheveux aussi roux que celui-ci.

« Surement Malefoy, répondit Bill, le visage fermé. Comment connais-tu mon prénom alors qu'on ne s'est jamais vu ?

« Tu t'appelle aussi Billius ?! S'écria Draco, les yeux grands ouverts. Deux Billius dans la même famille ! Aucune originalité !

« Peut-être qu'un soir de pleine lune où tu te promènera seul et où je serais dans les parages, tu la trouvera…

« Trouver quoi ? Demanda le blond, curieux.

« Bill !

Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux aussi blonds que ceux de Gabrielle l'attrapa par la taille et l'emporta avec elle au salon, déjà bondé.

Le jeune Malefoy se tourna directement vers le petit frère, qui rigolait dans l'escalier, mais celui-ci lui fit signe qu'il n'avait qu'à deviner lui-même ce que son aîné avait voulu lui dire. Il voulut répliqué mais n'en eut aucunement le temps, happé lui aussi dans le salon par une main étrangère.

Les yeux s'étaient quasiment tous tourner vers lui et il comprit très vite que le temps où il ne faisait que s'amuser, à se moquer de weasmoche et de Granger, était passé et que les choses sérieuses allaient commencer. Il en avait presque oublié la guerre et le fait qu'à chaque seconde, il mettait sa vie en danger. Il remarqua soudain que Lupin avait toujours son avant bras dans la main. Il ne se débattit pas pour autant, comprenant que cela n'avait rien d'offensant. Bien au contraire, le loup-garou désirait montrer à tous qu'il fallait cesser de douter du jeune Malefoy.

« Je vous rassure tout de suite, entama-t-il, sa voix amplifiée, cette bataille ne sera qu'une mise en scène. Un piège dans lequel nous comptons bien attirer un grand nombre de Mangemorts. Draco Malefoy, ici présent, il leva le bras de celui-ci pour que tous les membres l'aperçoivent, est notre nouvel agent double et nous avons, après délibération, décidé de lui dévoiler le secret afin qu'il puisse mener à bien sa mission.

A ces mots, Lupin ne put continuer son discours interrompu par un brouhaha de plus en plus fort. La jeune fiancée du loup-garou lui vint alors en aide, agacée.

« Il a prouvé son innocence ! Lança-t-elle. Grâce à lui, trois vies ont été sauvées ! Il n'a plus à vous prouver sa valeur et…

« S'il faut que je prouve quoi que se soit, je suis prêt à le faire ! Coupa Draco, lançant un regard appuyé à l'aurore, comme pour la remercier. Le maître des ténèbres est sûr d'avoir l'avantage et que cette attaque sera une surprise pour vous tous. A nous de prendre l'avantage et d'affaiblir l'autre camps ! Face de serp…, il s'interrompit, voyant des sourcils se froncer. Le mage baissera sa garde s'il croit avoir gagner et nous pouvons lui en donner l'illusion.

« Comment ? Demanda une voix dans l'auditoire.

« Des morts ! Répondit Maugrey, sa voix grave et rocailleuse traversant la petite pièce tel un vent glacial. Du moins, reprit-il, de fausses morts.

Les discussions reprirent avec ardeur alors que Fol'œil avait attiré Draco à l'écart.  
Son œil de verre voyageait en tous sens et le jeune sorcier avait du mal à le suivre.

« Tu sais qu'il lui faudra des preuves. Des preuves tangibles, insista l'aurore.

Le serpentard se contenta d'acquiescer.

« Il faudra que tu lances le sort d'Imperium sur Lupin pour qu'il te donne le secret alors qu'il te l'a déjà donné. Ainsi, tu pourras montrer à ton maître ce qu'il veut voir.

Un deuxième hochement de tête mis fin à leur conversation.

L'après-midi entière rima avec « stratégie de combat », « piège », « illusion », « otages »,…

Ils avaient mis en place plusieurs groupes de travail afin de gagner du temps et tout mettre en œuvre. Il fallait qu'ils puissent avoir trouver toutes les solutions avant le soir.

Les Weasley s'étaient rassemblés dans la cuisine et débattaient énergiquement sur les meilleurs pièges à mettre en place. Les jumeaux étaient, cela n'étonna personne, au premier rang.  
Dans l'embrasure de la porte, le bras droit de Voldemort, regardait la scène l'air pensif. Il se prit même en train de sourire niaisement en voyant les frères et leur sœur se chamailler et se taquiner. Ses pensées commençaient à fuser dans son esprit. Les liens qui liaient la famille de rouquins étaient encore plus forts qu'il avait pu l'imaginer et comment aurait-il pu l'imaginer ? Il en avait toujours était privé. Privé de cet amour inconditionnel, celui d'une mère et d'un père ou même de frères et sœurs. Il savait que chacun se sacrifierait pour sauver l'un des leurs. Que Molly Weasley se jetterait volontiers sous le jet d'un sort mortel pour empêcher la mort de l'un de ses enfants. Sa mère à lui, en serait-elle capable ?

Une petite main vint troubler ses pensées et il revint à la réalité: c'était un Malefoy, un Mangemort n'éprouvant aucune émotion, le fils unique d'une union dépourvue d'amour et qui aujourd'hui, n'avait plus de famille.

Il tomba sur le regard débordant de douceur de Luna Lovegood et comprit que c'était sa main qui le tenait.

« Tu n'es plus tout seul maintenant, dit-elle tendrement. Je peux être ta famille si tu veux.

Il ne sut quoi répondre, prit au dépourvu. Cette fille venait vraiment d'une autre planète. Elle avait le chic pour toujours tomber juste. Elle avait, par il ne savait pas quel miracle, réussi à percer sa carapace.  
Il lui sourit alors et s'approcha d'elle pour lui faire un bisous sur le front. Ce geste fraternel lui vint naturellement. Lorsqu'il se recula, ses yeux témoignaient de l'incompréhension qu'il éprouvait. S'était-il attendrit ? Devenait-il faible ?

Son regard redevint aussi froid et insensible qu'à l'accoutumée en croisant celui, intrigué, d'Hermione.

« Je ne te veux pas ici ! Lança-t-il à l'adresse de la jeune Poufsouffle. Tu iras chez les roux dés ce soir !

Son visage arborait de nouveau son masque d'indifférence habituel en s'éloignant de la blondinette. Son fameux regard d'acier rejoint toute la panoplie du parfait Malefoy dans toute sa splendeur lorsqu'il passa à côté de la rouge et or.

Lors de la mise en place des groupes de travail, la jeune née moldue se retrouva avec l'élu, Fol'Œil, Tonks, McGonagall, venue pour l'occasion, et Kingsley. Ils devaient décider de qui devrait mourir le lendemain, lors de l'attaque prévue.  
Il fallait que Jédusor ait la certitude d'avoir remporté une victoire et d'avoir un considérable avantage sur le camps de ses ennemis. Mais il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il s'agissait de l'un des plus grand sorcier de son époque et qu'il ne fallait surtout pas le sous-estimer.  
Harry soupira en voyant les regards lourds de ses coéquipiers, se rendant, tout comme eux, à l'évidence.

« Il y aura de vrais blessés, lâcha-t-il.

Il avait dit ce que tout le groupe avait pensé. De vrais blessés mais pas de vrais morts…

Dans une autre pièce, un groupe préparait activement la zone où les éventuels blessés seraient amenés.

Le dernier groupe devait élaborer les sorts d'illusion indétectables et la stratégie de combat. Viktor Krum était en première ligne, l'air déterminé. Malefoy et Zabini devaient supposer quels sorts de magie noire pourraient être utilisés et comment les parer.

« Dolohov ne peut lancer son sort que s'il tout proche de sa victime. Il faudra donc veiller à ce qu'il se tienne à l'écart, expliqua le métis.

« Méfiez-vous de Béllatrix, ajouta le jeune Malefoy. Elle a beau être cinglée, elle est aussi très douée pour faire du mal.

L'illusion devait amener les ennemis à croire que Malefoy et Zabini étaient, eux aussi, pris au piège, ne s'étant pas attendu à ce que l'Ordre contre attaque. Ils devraient, à nouveau, jouer un rôle: faire semblant d'attaquer tout en défendant.

Les deux jeunes hommes se sentaient utiles, non pas comme de simples soldats, mais comme des membres à part entière de cette armée.

Après avoir lancé cet ordre au visage angélique de Lovegood, Draco était retourné dans la salle où son groupe était rassemblé. La gryffondor le laissa passer sans prêter attention à son regard froid et se dirigea vers la cuisine afin d'y trouver Ron et Ginny. D'un seul signe de tête, elle leur fit comprendre qu'ils devaient venir avec elle. Ils s'exécutèrent et quelques minutes plus tard, le trio se retrouvait avec Potter, Maugrey et le groupe « stratégie ».

« Nous avons décidé de qui sera considéré comme mort après l'attaque, déclara Harry, tout en regardant sa meilleure amie. Enfin, Hermione a trouvé, reprit-il avec ironie, l'air de dire qu'il n'y avait qu'elle pour trouver les solutions.

Hermione lança un regard appuyé à Harry puis se tourna vers les autres. Les autres, sauf Malefoy qui les avaient quitté pour se tourner vers la tapisserie du mur. Sur celle-ci, s'étendait l'immense arbre généalogique de la noble famille des Black. IlSUIVIT le chemin des yeux et du bout des doigts pour y trouver son nom et celui de ses ancêtres quand il tomba nez à nez avec Granger.

« Si ça ne t'intéresse pas, tu peux toujours aller voir ailleurs ! Répliqua-t-elle, cinglante.

« Ta voix fait toujours aussi mal au crâne mais va s'y, je t'écoute ! Railla-t-il en quittant des yeux le mur qui l'avait tant intrigué.

« Bien, commença la brune en faisant comme s'il n'y avait pas eu d'échange acerbe entre elle et le vil serpent. J'ai d'abord pensé qu'il ne fallait pas que tout les sorciers présents ici ne sache qui fera semblant d'être mort.

« Effet de surprise, continua le prince des serpentard, comme si ce fut une évidence.

La jeune femme lui lança un regard acide et reprit à nouveau:

« Fleur, Georges, Hestia Jones…

« Mais, ils ne sont pas important ceux-là, coupa le métissé.

« Tu me laisse finir au lieu de crachait ton venin et de m'interrompre toutes les cinq minutes ?! Siffla Hermione, sur le point de stupéfixer les deux serpentards tant ils pouvaient l'agacer.

Le blond retint un éclat de rire en voyant la tête dépité de son ami.

« C'est bon! Rentre tes griffes petite lionne, on t'écoute.

A cette phrase, un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Harry mais s'éteint aussi vite en voyant l'expression furieuse de la jeune femme.

« Alastor Maugrey et Ron…

« Quoi ?! S'écria celui-ci, abasourdi. Tu veux que je meurs ! Tu fais déjà mourir mon frère ! C'est pas suffisant ? Tu veux que ma mère fasse une dépression ?

« Je serais toujours là moi ! Ce ne sera donc pas une si grande perte, souligna Ginny, déclenchant un éclat de rire chez Blaise.

« Tu ne seras pas là, toi, intervint le jeune Potter, le plus sérieusement du monde.

« Mais…

« Tu es censé être à Poudlard et tu y seras !

« Il faut faire croire à Voldemort…

« Non, face de serpent, ça sonne mieux ! Suggéra Draco, un sourire diabolique aux lèvres.

« Qu'Harry…, reprit Hermione, sa voix de plus en plus forte sous le coup de la colère qu'elle sentait s'insinuer en elle, …est dévasté, anéanti…

« Aux ras des pâquerettes ? Proposa Zabini, déclenchant le fou rire de la rouquine et de son meilleur ami.

« Il faut qu'il le croit faible suite à cette perte ! Se mit à hurler Hermione, peinant à contrôler sa fureur.

« Donc, tu m'en veux toujours pour avoir cru…, il afficha une grimace, …ça ? Finit-il, n'ayant retenu que sa mort, programmée par la jeune femme.

« Ca, quoi, Billius ? Explique-toi ? Ordonna Draco, sa curiosité piquée à vif.

« Mais fermez-la ! Bande de gamins attardés ! Moi aussi je suis censé crever demain et j'en fais pasTOUTE UNE HISTOIRE ! Intervint finalement l'aurore le plus âgé dans la pièce, fou de rage. Vos petites histoires personnelles peuvent attendre après ! Je crois qu'il y a plus important ! Je compatis sincèrement, dit-il, plus calmement, à Hermione. Comment fais-tu pour les supporter ?

« Merci, répondit-elle. Je me le demande tous les jours et pourtant je suis encore là.

« Granger, je n'aurais jamais cru Ca de toi… En fait t'es une maso, souffla le serpentard en hochant de la tête, moi qui te pensais coincée ! Puis il se tourna vers le rouquin, un air victorieux sur le visage. C'est Ca, hein Billius ? Ce dont tu parlais avant !

« Si tu savais…, lança Ron en le narguant. Tu fais fausse route.

« CA SUFFIT ! Cria soudain Harry, bouillonnant. On s'en fou de CA ! Le plan d'Hermione est parfait ! Comme toujours ! Railla-t-il. Ron, tu mourras ! Point barre !

Le jeune homme ouvrit la porte qui donnait sur le couloir d'un coup sec, s'apprêtant à sortir. Par moment son meilleur ami avait le don de l'agacer et en même temps il dédramatisait toujours la situation avec sa nonchalance et son humour. Heureusement que le dernier des garçons Weasley était rentré dans le même wagon que lui lors de son premier voyage à bord du Poudlard-express, car aujourd'hui, il n'imaginait pas sa vie sans cet ami. Il l'avait sauvé à de nombreuses reprises, l'avait soutenu comme personne. Il le remerciait pour toutes ces années d'amitié, pour l'avoir fait rentrer dans sa famille et par équation, sa sœur.

« Encore deux minutes Potter ! Reprit Blaise, coupant Harry dans son élan. Avec toutes ses conneries, on a pas discuté des sorts d'illusion.

« Vos conneries ! Rectifia miss Granger.

« Il faut que celui qui lance l'illusion regarde celui qui est censé tuer. Si parce qu'exemple c'est à moi de tuer l'autre abruti, il désigna Ron de la tête, il faudra…

« Qui tu traites d'abruti !?

« Ron , la ferme ! Trancha Hermione, à bout de nerf.

« Il faudra qu'une personne, un allié, lance l'illusion et me regarde pour me désigner le moment où je pourrais frapper. Alors l'Avada Kedavra sera inoffensif. Ce lien est indispensable. A moins que vous ne vouliez de vraies morts. Si c'est le cas, je me ferais un plaisir de…

« Du calme les gamins ! Intervint l'aurore en voyant les regards noirs qui s'échangeaient entre le métis et le rouquin. C'est clair pour tout le monde ?

Tous acquiescèrent et Maugrey la petite pièce, leur lançant à tous un regard attendu. Ron et Hermione suivirent, alors qu'Harry était déjà parti. Malefoy comprit en un regard échangé avec son ami, qu'il devait également suivre le mouvement.

Le seul héritier Zabini, enfin seul avec dernière des Weasley, ne put empêcher son pouls s'accélérer. C'était sans compter sur le regard intense que la belle lança.  
Elle avait l'air confuse tout en restant de marbre. Son visage, aussi pâle que celui d'une poupée de porcelaine, contrasté avec le roux de sa longue chevelure. Elle poussa une mèche de celle-ci d'un coup sec vers l'arrière et retrouva le yeux foncé de Blaise, toujours fixés sur elle.

Il avait suivit le moindre de ces gestes sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Malheureusement pour lui, elle l'avait remarqué.

« Tu as perdu de ta répartie ? Questionna-t-elle, imperturbable.

« Face à ta beauté, les mots me manquent, susurra-t-il d'une voix suave.

« Dans ce cas…

Elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte qui menait dans le deuxième salon, plus intime que le premier, quand le serpentard s'élança pour la retenir. Il mit tout son poids contre la dite porte qu'elle essayait d'ouvrir.

« Quoi ? S'écria-t-elle, agacée. Si tu n'as rien à dire alors que tu as fais signe à ton pote que tu voulais te retrouver seul avec moi, je ne vois pas quel sens ça a !

« Quelle perspicacité ! C'est justement parce que ça n'a pas de sens que c'est amusant et à vrai dire, il prit quelques secondes comme pour gagner du temps avant qu'elle ne s'enfuit, j'ai pas vraiment envie de parler.

Elle ne répondit pas. Ses pensées s'étaient troublées l'espace d'une fraction de seconde. Le désir qu'elle lisait dans les yeux noirs de Zabini l'étouffait et la troublait. Elle n'avait jamais vu autant de désir dans le yeux d'un garçon, même ceux d'Harry. La jeune femme prit une grande inspiration et mit un grand coup d'épaule dans le torse de Blaise.

« On reconnaît la joueuse de Quidditch ! Lança-t-il en reculant.

« Je vois que toi tu n'en fais pas ! Tu n'as pas autant de force.

« Je ne chercherais pas trop la petite bête si j'étais toi, conseilla le métisse, amusé.

« La petite… Tu fais référence à une partie de ton anatomie ? Renchérit-elle, tout en ouvrant enfin cette porte.

Il la laissa entrer dans le petit salon mais ne comptait pas en rester là. Plus maintenant.

Elle s'était avancée vers le sofa,INSTALLÉ au milieu de la pièce, minuscule comparée à la précédente, quand il l'attrapa une nouvelle fois. Blaise la fit pivoter pour qu'elle soit face à lui et se baissa, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, si vite qu'elle n'eut le temps de réagir. Il effleura ses lèvres avec une douceur qu'elle ne lui soupçonnait pas et cela la fit d'autant plus frissonner.

« Je ne vais pas t'embrasser, souffla-t-il, le regard ardent, tu feras le premier pas pour ça.

Il s'éloigna d'elle, la laissant pantoise. Les sourcils froncés, la jeune femme ne comptait pas le laisser croire ce genre d'idioties.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je vais revenir vers toi ?!

Mais le jeune homme avait déjà tourné les talons, un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres.

« Zabini ! S'écria Ginny, alors qu'il avait quitté la pièce. Espèce de…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, toujours debout au milieu de ce petit salon assombri par le déclin du jour.

« Allez ! Dis-moi Billius ! Insista la blond alors que Ron et lui s'était retrouvé seuls dans la cuisine alors que tous les visiteurs du jour étaient partis.

« Non ! Ce n'est rien d'important ! Si je te le dis, elle va me tuer et…, merde ! Ca ne te regarde pas ! On est même pas amis ! Cria le rouquin, mi agacé mi amusé en sachant qu'il tenait un Malefoy en haleine.

« On pourrait être amis et tu sais, les amis se font des confidences ! Renchérit Draco.

« A d'autres Malefoy ! Je sais très bien qu'on ne sera jamais des potes !

« OK ! Avoua le serpentard. Et si je devine !? Reprit-il aussitôt. Allez ! Dis-le moi !

« Non !

« En fait, Granger ce n'est pas une fille c'est ça ?!

« Quoi ?! S'étrangla le rouquin.

« T'as découvert qu'elle avait autre chose entre les jambes ?

« Mais non ! Hurla-t-il. J'ai rien découvert d'ailleurs ! Laisse tomber la fouine ! Ordonna-t-il en vain.

« Elle était obèse quand elle était gamine ?!

« Tu vas arrêter de dire des conneries ! S'impatienta le jeune Weasley. Mais qu'est-ce que t'en à faire ?

« Tout est bon à apprendre sur Granger pour avoir un moyen de pression. L'énerver encore plus jusqu'à ce qu'elle explose, expliqua le vert et argent, le regard sadique. C'est mon passe-temps favori !

« Ben, trouve toi s'en un autre! Rétorqua le rouquin.

« Tu sais que je peux t'arranger le coup pour que la petite française dorme avec toi ce soir sans que ta mère le sache, proposa-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Il se sentit hésiter l'espace de quelques secondes et tenta de se reprendre. C'était sa meilleure amie…

« Je ne vais pas troquer quelques instants avec Gab contre des informations sur la vie sexuelle d'Herm…

Il s'arrêta, voyant le regard de Malefoy s'illuminer, entre la stupeur et la délectation.

« Donc… Granger n'est plus vierge. Intéressant ! Déduit-il simplement.

« Oh, merde, merde, merde ! Coupa Ron, honteux d'avoir révéler une partie de la vie d'Hermione au pire ennemi de celle-ci.

« Et Billius ! Elle est comment ?

« Qui ça ? Intervint Tonks en entrant dans la cuisine.

Ron avait soupiré de soulagement en pensant que la discussion était close et que la fouine avait eut ce qu'elle voulait mais Draco n'en resta pas là.  
Il devait découvrir si cet imbécile avait connu la petite lionne par la chair.  
Le plus jeune Weasley avait l'air beaucoup plus détendu, pensant surement que son assaillant en avait fini avec lui. C'était alors le moment idéal pour que le blond lance sa dernière attaque. Il lui fallut simplement appeler Weasley pour que celui-ci le regarde dans les yeux et devenu légilimens, Malefoy put voir ce petit détail qui lui manquait à l'histoire.

Granger n'était plus vierge et le rouquin n'en avait rien su.

L'élu n'avait aucune vue intéressante à la fenêtre de la chambre dans laquelle il était. A la base, ce n'était pas une chambre mais ils l'avaient transformée pour que tous les occupants puisse dormir.  
Demain, Ginny s'en irait. Il désirait plus que tout qu'elle passe cette porte et qu'elle lui saute au cou mais plusieurs heures étaient passées déjà. Il commençait à croire, même si cette idée lui brisait le cœur, que c'était mieux ainsi. Qu'il ne risquerait peut-être pas de la perdre s'il faisait semblant de ne plus l'aimer…  
Il secoua la tête furieusement.  
Comment pouvait-il ne plus l'aimer ? C'était tout bonnement invraisemblable !  
Harry avait bien appris, à ces dépends, que ce n'était pas aussi simple et facile. Que quoi qu'il arrivait, il l'aimait de tout son cœur et qu'il ne pourrait pas y renoncer même si cette dernière ne comprenait pas ses actes envers elle. Il se devait de la protéger quoi qu'il en coûte.

La belle brunette sortit de la salle de bain, traversant le petit palier pour rejoindre sa chambre. Elle s'était mise en pyjama et s'apprêtait déjà à rejoindre les bras de Morphée. Elle s'avança d'un pas lent vers une chaise pour y déposer ses vêtements et se stoppa dans son élan, un petit lion en peluche trônant déjà sur cette même chaise.

Après avoir dansé, ce fut l'heure d'ouvrir ses cadeaux. Légèrement tendue, Hermione s'approcha du petit tas qui s'était formé. Elle ne s'était pas attendu à autant.  
Ginny lui avait tendu un sac dans lequel la jeune femme découvrit des produits de beauté. De la part de Ron, du chocolat. De son meilleur ami, un bracelet en argent où un petit H pendait. La jeune femme ne put retenir une exclamation et l'attrapa pour le serrer dans ses bras. Luna lui avait offert un petit carnet magique où elle pouvait y inscrire la moindre de ses pensées rien qu'en y pensant. Elle resta pantoise devant un tel objet et remercia la blondinette d'un grand sourire. Blaise s'était avancé à son tour, une petite enveloppe dans la main. Il n'avait pas su quoi lui offrir, ne la connaissant pas vraiment. La seule chose qu'il savait sur elle, c'est qu'elle raffolait des livres. Un bon d'achat chez Fleury & Bott la ravit. Gabrielle lui tendit également un petit sac duquel elle sortit un magnifique haut noir à dos nu. Elle lui fit une bise. Elle s'était tourné vers les autres et eut à peine le temps d'attraper le paquet que Malefoy lui lança. Elle ne s'était pas attendu à avoir un cadeau de sa part. Elle imagina le pire mais en voyant un petit lion rouge et or en peluche, elle ne put que sourire.

« Je vous remercie tous !

« Tiens ! Coupa Blaise. Encore un cadeau qui traîne.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et regarda à l'intérieur du sac. Soudain, son expression enjouée laissa place à un malaise. Elle referma simplement le sac et leur lança un regard interrogatif. Qui avait pu avoir l'audace de lui offrir de la lingerie fine. Elle croisa les yeux gris du serpentard où une lueur taquine se lisait.

« Celui-là, je le garde pour moi, dit-elle sans que personne n'ait le temps de poser des questions.

« Dommage, avait soufflé Draco à son oreille, je suis sûr que tous les garçons auraient aimés t'imaginer avec.

Il arborait son sourire légendaire, Hermione complètement désabusé.

« Au fait Mione ! Lança Ron, interrompant le regard électrique que l'interpelée échangeait avec le vert et argent. Tu n'as pas reçu de cadeaux de tes parents ?

La jeune femme se raidit à ses mots et sa vue se troubla par une émotion qui s'insinuait en elle. Toujours face à elle, Draco le remarqua et proposa à tous de boire un coup. La brune le remercia silencieusement auquel il répondit d'un franc sourire.

Le soleil s'était levé sur ce jour où l'un des camps prendrait un grand avantage dans cette guerre absurde. Draco Malefoy s'était levé le premier, son esprit toujours aussi troublé. Il regardait les noms, à moitié effacés, qui figuraient sur l'arbre généalogique des Black. Son nom y était, ainsi que celui de ses parents. Bellatrix Lestrange, juste à côté de sa mère, était relié à un certain Sirius Black.

« Le Sirius Black, qui était à Azkaban ? Demanda-t-il en voyant Harry s'approcher de lui.

« Mon parrain, soupira l'interrogé en regardant le nom et le portrait brûlé de Sirius. Il a renié sa famille et ses idéologies et s'est tourné vers l'Ordre.

« C'est mon cousin ? Demanda le blond en voyant qu'il était relié avec sa mère et sa tante.

« C'était, précisa le brun, avec amertume. Ta chère tante s'en est occupé.

« Désolé » fut le seul mot que Malefoy sut dire, presque honteux d'avoir une famille pareil. Il se redressa légèrement et aperçut un nouveau visage brûlé sous lequel le nom de Nimphadora Tonks apparaissait.

« Comment ont-ils fait pour se tourner vers la lumière alors qu'ils ont grandi dans les valeurs des sang-pur et de la magie noire ?

« Pas Tonks, reprit Harry alors que Draco avait passait ses doigt sur son nom. Sa mère a épousé un moldu.

« Et ton parrain ? Continua le serpentard, un sourcil haussé.

« Ton grand cousin était ami avec mon père et Lupin. Ils étaient inséparables et Sirius n'adhérait de toute façon pas aux idéologies de Voldemort.

« Je vois.

« Vous faisiez partie de la même famille malgré tout. Une part de toi lui ressemble. J'espère que tu feras en sorte que cette partie prenne le dessus, ajouta le filleul de Sirius, son regard verdoyant insistant.

Un sourire narquois se dessina sur les lèvres fines du vert et argent.

« Je sais que tu as appris certaines choses à propos d'Hermione.

Le sourire s'agrandit.

« Tout le monde la croit réservée mais elle aussi a besoin de se protéger. Vous ne voyez que la Miss-je-sais-tout alors qu'elle est plus que ça.

« Oui, j'ai appris que la Miss-je-sais-tout dont tu parle était loin d'être prude.

« Toujours a juger les gens au premier regard ! Lança Harry, le regard dur. Si j'en faisais autant tu serais toujours le petit merdeux arrogant qui va pleurer dans la robe de sorcier de son père parce qu'il a peur du méchant Voldemort.

A ces mots, Draco put rencontrer les yeux du Gryffondor et y vit des bribes de souvenirs.  
Potter avait affrontait le seigneur des ténèbres à maintes reprises. Il put ressentir la peur que l'élu avait ressenti lors de ces échanges. Le mage n'avait pourtant pas réussi à vaincre le jeune sorcier. Il n'était pas aussi faible qu'il y paraissait. Il procédait un courage hors normes qui l'aurait presque intimidé. Mais c'était un Malefoy qui, était loin de se laisser intimider. Il avait peut-être pas autant de courage mais beaucoup de ruse.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Draco laissa les souvenirs de Harry l'envahir.

L'absence de parents. Grandir sans savoir sa vraie nature. Etre rabaissé par des membres de sa famille. De simples moldus… Le jeune Malefoy connaissait se sentiment d'infériorité que sa famille inquisitrice lui avait fait ressentir.  
Puis, il vit un flash devant les yeux. Une jolie brunette se tenait devant Harry, l'air troublé. Elle racontait ses vacances à son meilleur ami. Jusque-là, rien d'intéressant pour l'intrus. Puis la jeune Granger en vint à une relation qu'elle avait eu avec un français. Draco commençait à trouver le souvenir captivant mais celui qui en était le propriétaire le repoussa.

Les yeux émeraudes d'Harry Potter lançaient des éclairs, sa baguette pointée sur la poitrine de cette sale fouine de Malefoy.

« Tu oses ?! Moi qui commençait à te faire confiance ! Tu croyais peut-être que je ne m'en serais pas rendu compte ! S'écria-t-il. Ton parrain m'a appris à me défendre contre ce genre d'intrusion. Je ne suis peut-être pas doué pour ça mais je sais lancer le Sectum sempra ! Hurla-t-il, fou de rage. Tu te rappel ?!

« Harry ! Non ! Intervint Remus lupin en se jetant sur le bras tendu du jeune sorcier.

« Tu commençais à me faire confiance ? Demanda Draco, n'ayant pas tenu compte du reste.

Le brun soupira avec dédain et sortit à grandes enjambées de la pièce. Lupin s'était tourné vers Malefoy fils, l'interrogeant du regard mais celui-ci ne lui répondit qu'avec un simple haussement d'épaules.

Après avoir mangé tous ensemble, les parents Weasley revêtirent leur manteaux, près à partir. Luna les suivit, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Je suis désolé que tu ne puisse pas aller voir ton père par la même occasion, lui avait dit Molly, une moue triste au visage.

« C'est mieux ainsi, avait répondu la blondinette, sa voix toujours aussi calme.

Alors qu'elle enfilait son manteau à capuche, Draco vint l'aider à mettre son sac en bandoulière.

« Tu seras en sécurité, affirma-t-il. Ces gens sont un peu étranges mais dignes de confiance. Ils sauront te protéger.

La belle hocha tranquillement de la tête. N'importe qui d'autre aurait été surpris de voir le serpentard agir ainsi mais pas la jeune Lovegood.

« N'oublis pas qui tu es vraiment Draco, dit-elle dans un murmure. Tu ne peux pas continuer à jouer le Serpentard au sang pur et cachait ta vraie nature. Ils ne pourront pas croire en toi si tu le leur cache.

« Je ne peux pas te promettre ce genre de chose. Il n'y a qu'avec toi que je suis comme ça. D'ailleurs, je ne saurais l'expliquer.

« Tu pourras toujours chercher des explications à quelque chose de naturel.

Il acquiesça simplement et la regarda passer la porte avant de disparaître au dehors.

Une fois de plus, miss Granger avait vu toute la scène, l'air dubitatif. Il était différent avec Luna. Ce n'était pas le même Malefoy. Quel était son vrai visage ? Celui du démon sans cœur fier et arrogant ou le bel ange tendre et attentionné ?  
« Bel ange ? » Hermione secoua la tête, furieuse de penser à lui de cette façon. La main que sa meilleure amie posa sur son épaule la fit redescendre sur terre avec force.

« Désolé, dit-elle simplement, le regard étrangement froid, les sourcils froncés. Je t'ai interrompu dans ton admiration ?

« Euh…, non… De quoi tu parle…? Balbutia la sorcière.

« Bon, je m'en vais ! Trancha-t-elle, impassible.

« Gin… Non, attends ! Soupira Hermione. Tu veux bien qu'on discute ?

Elle ne la laissa pas répondre et l'attrapa par le bras pour l'emmener dans le petit salon ou la jeune Weasley avait passée une bonne partie de la nuit. Elle claqua sa langue contre ses dents, légèrement agacé.

« Tu aimerais qu'on parle de quoi ?

« De toi, répondit la brunette. De Harry, à ce nom elle vit le regard de son amie s'assombrir. De ta vie ! Dit-elle, de plus en plus tendue. Du changement qui s'opère en toi !

La rouquine resta de marbre, attendant la suite. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'avait pas terminé, que ce n'était pas là où elle voulait en venir.

« J'ai peur Gin, avoua la jeune femme, les yeux légèrement embués. J'ai peur de ne pas te revoir et de ne pas avoir pu te reparler avant. Je suis toujours ton amie. Je n'ai pas changé.

« Avant d'être la mienne, tu es celle d'Harry, rétorqua la rouquine toujours aussi froide.

Elle se laissa tomber sur l'accoudoir du sofa, glissant ces mains croisées entre ses genoux comme pour les réchauffer. Elle lâcha un long soupire, ses yeux pointant vers le vieux plancher puis releva à nouveau son regard vers Hermione.

« Peut-être, mais notre relation est différente. C'est pas parce qu'Harry te repousse pour te protéger que tu dois t'éloigner de nous tous.

« Il veut me protéger ? Il me traite comme une gamine ! Rétorqua Ginny. Je n'en peux plus.

« Tu préfère être traité comme un morceau de viande par Zabini ? Renchérit la jeune Granger, beaucoup plus cinglante qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

Sur le coup, la belle rousse ne sut comment réagir. L'aura glaciale qui émanait d'elle depuis la vieille se radoucit peu à peu.  
Il s'agissait d'Hermione. De sa meilleure amie. De celle qui risquerait sa vie pour la sauver. Celle qui combattait en première ligne pour aider l'élu à vaincre le mal. Celle qui s'arracherait les yeux plutôt que de voir ses amis mourir et qui mettait sa vie de côté pour le monde sorcier puisse être libéré.  
Une larme aussi fine qu'un fil vint barrer sa joue dans sa course.

« J'ai l'impression d'être mise de côté… De ne servir à rien, finit-elle par lâcher, dans un souffle.

« Gin ! Comment ne peux-tu pas voir qu'au contraire, c'est toi la clé ! Harry ne se bat que parce qu'il te voit dans son avenir ! Il se bat pour pouvoir être avec toi à la fin !

« Et comment je me sentirais si vous perdez ? Je veux me battre pour ceux que j'aime moi aussi ! J'aurais aimé prendre part à la même bataille que lui. En agissant comme il le fait, il me pousse à livrer bataille de mon côté. En quoi cela l'aide ? Et quoi cela me met-il en sécurité ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il croit !?

La jeune s'était mise à crier et son amie s'empressa de jeter un sort autour d'elles pour qu'elle soit la seule à l'entendre.

« Je ne suis pas une poupée qu'il peut utiliser à sa guise ! Je ne vais pas rester là à prendre la poussière ! Hurla-t-elle, les yeux débordant de larmes de rage.

« Gin…

« On ne me donne pas d'ordre à moi ! Trancha-t-elle.

« Gin !

« Il me délaisse comme une vieille chaussette alors que j'ai besoin de lui !

« Gin !

« Il ne voit pas de quoi je suis capable ! Il ne se doute pas de ma force ! Il ne me connais pas si bien que ça au final ! Acheva-t-elle, haletante.

« Gin ! Tu as fini ?! Lança Hermione, les poings serrés. Il essaye de faire au mieux ! Il a un poids immense sur les épaules !

« Et en quoi ça l'empêche d'être avec moi ?

« Mais c'est lui qui mène toutes les opérations. Ce sera à lui de détruire Voldemort !

« Tu es mon amie ou la sienne, là ?!

Hermione sentit de la glace lui couler dans le dos et comprit soudain que Ginny avait raison. Rien ne justifiait le comportement de son meilleur ami. Il allait la perdre.

« Parle-moi de Zabini. J'ai vu son petit jeu à mon anniversaire.

Elle devait savoir si, de son côté, la rouquine allait succomber à la tentation et s'éloigner d'elle-même.

« Te parler de quoi ? Je ne le connais pas plus que toi, souligna-t-elle.

Les deux jeune femmes échangèrent un long regard et la plus jeune de la famille Weasley comprit que son amie ne lâcherait pas le morceau.

« On joue ? Demanda-t-elle, trouvant l'alternative.

« Quel jeu ?

« Tu le sais très bien, affirma la rousse, un sourire aux lèvres. Chacune son tour. Deux minutes.

Hermione se remémora ce jeu qui consistait à se poser des question chacune à son tour, promettant de dire la vérité. La pression du temps limité empêchait toute réflexion et donc, de mentir.

« La fouine ? Entama la rousse.

« Il me trouble. Zabini ?

« Il m'a fait des avances. Pourquoi ce trouble ?

« Il est différent de ce à quoi je m'attendais. Flattée par ses avances ?

« Oui. Différent en quoi ?

« Il est tendre avec Luna. Autre chose ?

« Un léger baiser, avoua Ginny en ravalant sa salive. Malefoy est différent avec toi aussi ?

« Oui. T'as appréciait le baiser.

« Je ne sais pas. Comment est-il différent ?

« Moins agressif et plus… taquin. Comment tu trouve Zabini ?

« Sexy, sûr de lui, arrogant, serpentard quoi ! Et toi ? La fouine ?

« Un beau corps, un sourire d'ange et trop imbu de lui-même. Tu vas le revoir ?

« Fini ! Lança Ginny avec un grand sourire. Alors comme ça il a un sourire d'ange ?

« Alors comme ça Zabini est sexy ? Renchérit la petite lionne.

Un court silence s'installa avant d'être interrompu par leur deux rires.

Derrière la seconde porte du petit salon, un sourire se dessina sur le visage de la personne qui avait levé le sort d'insonorisation. Elles avaient de drôles de jeux entre elles, se dit Draco, amusé. Il fallait qu'il en fasse par au deuxième concerné.

Ses affaires rassemblaient dans le couloir, la sœur de Ron salua tout le monde, leur souhaitant de réussir.

« On est bien plus rusés que ces imbéciles ! Lança Fred avec un clin d'œil.

« Les pièges qu'on leur a concocté vont les détruire plus qu'il ne le faut pour le dire ! Ajouta Georges.

Ginny acquiesça puis rejoignit Harry dans le grand salon. Il n'avait pas bougé, un peu perdu dans ses pensées.

« Tu seras en sécurité là-bas répéta-t-il bêtement alors qu'elle s'était penché pour l'embrasser.

« Si tu le dis, soupira-t-elle, ennuyée. Je saurais me débrouiller au cas où tu te tromperais.

« Je n'en ai jamais douté ! S'enquit Harry, sur la défensive. De toute manière tu es censé être à Poudlard…

« Qui ça arrange ? Censé être à Poudlard et me faire torturer par des Mangemorts. C'est certain que j'y serais plus en sécurité ! Ironisa-t-elle le regard noir.

« C'est avec des reproches que tu veux qu'on se quitte ?

« C'est toi qui veux qu'on se quitte ! La faute à qui ?

Elle attrapa sa valise et s'avança vers le salon. Elle croisa le regard peiné d'Hermione puis celui, impassible de Malefoy.

« A bientôt, lui glissa Blaise à l'oreille, se tenant contre l'âtre.

Elle lui lança un regard froid mêlé d'amertume puis entra dans la cheminée. Elle allait jeter la cendre magique quand une main l'en empêcha.

« Je ne veux pas te perdre ! S'écria Harry.

D'un regard, le jeune homme avait convaincu tout le monde de quitter la pièce.

« Fallait y penser avant d'agir de la sorte avec moi ! Je t'aime Harry mais comment veux-tu que je réagisse quand tu me repousse et que tu cherches à me faire comprendre que de toute façon je serais inutile !?

« Je n'allais pas te mettre en première ligne pour que tu te fasses tuer ! Regarde, mes parents, Sirius, tous ont été tués parce qu'ils se battaient à mes côtés et pour moi !

« Tu n'as pas à choisir pour les autres ! Trancha la rouquine. J'ai choisis de me battre ! Simplement…, j'aurais aimé que ce soit avec toi, soupira-t-elle avant de s'extirper de l'emprise de son petit ami et de disparaître dans de grandes flammes d'un vert électrique.

La soirée avait pris fin sans aucun bruit et l'heure était venu d'aller se reposer un peu avant que le nouveau détenteur du secret n'aille ouvrir la porte à leurs ennemis.

La jolie brunette s'avança vers l'escalier lorsqu'un sifflement l'interpella. Elle se tourna, l'air désabusé, vers l'instigateur de cet appel plein de sous entendus.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda-t-elle.

« Les apparences sont trompeuses, dit-il simplement en s'adossant contre le mur d'en face.

« Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

« Que je me suis peut-être trompé. Tu as bien caché ton jeu.

« Il n'y a que toi qui joue ici, trancha-t-elle.

« Oh, non ! Crois-moi ! Tu voudras jouer toi aussi, et plus tôt que tu ne le penses !

Hermione secoua la tête et leva les yeux au ciel comme si ces derniers mots avaient été invraisemblables.  
Elle poursuivit sa montée vers les étages quand un deuxième sifflement l'arrêta.

« Quoi, encore ?!

« C'était juste pour savoir si tu allais répondre ! Siffla le blondinet avant de rire.

La jeune femme soupira avec dédain et marmonna des paroles incompréhensibles.

« Au fait, Granger ! Poursuivit Draco. T'as un joli petit cul !

Pour seule réponse, la concernée claqua la porte derrière laquelle elle avait disparu.

Trois heures du matin, Draco s'avança vers la porte et l'ouvrit dans un silence de mort. Les masques sur leurs visages, leur capuchons habituels, les serviteurs du maître des ténèbres faisaient leur entrée. Le fils Malefoy les laissa passer jusqu'au dernier puis referma la porte derrière eux.

Tous les membres de l'Ordre dormaient à poings fermés, du moins, en apparence.  
Des ronflements grotesques se faisait entendre à travers les murs de la vieille bâtisse. Ils provenaient de nulles autres que des jumeaux Weasley. Lupin, dans la même chambre qu'eux, s'impatientait.

« Si vous continuez, souffla celui-ci, on vous fait mourir tous les deux. Au moins, on ne vous aura plus dans nos pattes !

Draco, face à ses soi-disant camarades, afficha une mine fière. Mais cette mine se changea en grimace lorsqu'il vit le visage de son ignoble tante d'un peu trop près.

« Comment as-tu fais ? Siffla-t-elle entre ses petites dents.

« Imperium, répondit le blondinet.

Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps et leur fit signe de le suivre. Tous les ennemis gravirent les quelques marches qui les menèrent au premier étage. Derrière la porte de droite, Hermione et Harry attendaient dans un silence de plomb, leurs oreilles à l'affut du moindre bruit suspect. En face de cette porte, une autre derrière laquelle on entendait les ronflements. Le guide des Mangemorts lança un sort à la porte afin que celle-ci s'ouvre sans grincement.  
Ils pénétrèrent dans le noir complet, se repérant au bruit que produisaient Fred et Georges Weasley. Malefoy fils leva sa baguette et sans crier gare, lança un Avada Kedavra. Le fracas que produisit l'impact sur le corps, à présent inerte, de Fred fit bondir les deux autres occupants de la chambrée.

En l'espace de quelques secondes, des éclairs jaillirent de toutes parts, accompagnés de cris. Hermione faillit détruire la porte en l'ouvrant et se lança dans la bataille à corps perdu.  
Elle mit un certain temps à trouver ses ennemis, pourtant un peu partout, mais seuls les éclairs des sorts lancés au hasard révélaient leurs masques argentés dans la pénombre. Elle remarqua alors Dolohov et lui lança un stuppéfixe avant qu'il ne s'approche trop de Georges, aux fers avec un autre Mangemort.

Durant ce court laps de temps, Goyle père l'avait remarquée et ne s'était pas retenu pour l'attaquer. Sa force poussa la jeune femme jusque dans le couloir.  
Tout se déroulait comme prévu. L'illusion pour la mort de Fred semblait avoir fonctionnée. Des sourires victorieux se lisaient même sur leurs visages machiavéliques.

« Laisse-le moi ! Hurla Draco en poussant Dolohov qui s'était à nouveau jeté sur Georges.

L'homme racla sa gorge avec dédain et se faufila jusqu'à la porte. Il ne put néanmoins, la dépasser, pétrifié par un sort lancé par nul autre que le jeune Malefoy. L'espace d'un instant, il se sentit redevenir le petit serpentard lâche, qui faisait des coups bas. Il reprit très vite ses esprits en entendant un cri féminin venir du couloir.

Hermione était toujours en prise avec Goyle père, un homme bourru au visage déformé. Celui-ci l'avait coincé dans un coin et la jeune femme avait du mal à éviter les sorts. A bout de souffle, elle avait poussé un cri de rage. Ce détail n'échappa pas à Ron, juste à l'étage au dessus. Il alla la secourir, lançant un protego sur sa meilleure amie. Plusieurs éclairs jaillirent de sa baguette, mais déviés par l'agilité du Mangemort, ils allèrent s'écraser contre les mursDE LA MAISON, la faisant trembler. Le jeune Weasley lança son fameux « Griffus leonis » et sa meilleure amie put en profiter pour s'échapper du coin dans lequel elle s'était trouvée piégé.

Aussi soudainement que le premier sort avait été jeté, l'ancienne demeure des Black se mit à gronder avec force. Les détenteurs de la marque des ténèbres ne purent réagir comme attrapés par une corde invisible et tous se retrouvèrent dans les airs, la tête en bas. Le piège du « Levi corpus » avait fonctionné à merveille. Les membres de l'Ordre en profitèrent pour rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée et passer à la deuxième phase.

« Plus que cinq minutes ! Lança Georges à l'adresse des personnes regroupées dans la cuisine.

Maugrey acquiesça simplement, trop occupé à tendre l'oreille vers l'étage où les grognements et autres cris s'étaient calmés. Une minute après, le bruit de corps heurtant lourdement le vieux plancher poussa l'armée du bien à redresser ses baguettes, prêts au combat.

Lestrange apparue la première, ahurie. Ses lèvres s'étendirent en un rictus amusé lorsqu'elle déboula dans cette même cuisine.

« Tout ça pour moi ? Demanda-t-elle, arborant cette traditionnelle voix enfantine insupportable.

« Tu te crois seule ? Intervint Zabini, en la bousculant, l'air tout aussi impatient.

« Quand vous aurez fini, on pourra peut-être passer aux choses sérieuses ?! Grogna l'aurore avant de lever sa baguette dans un geste grandiose.

La femme Mangemort eut tout juste le temps de glisser sur le sol pour éviter le sort. Toujours contre le carrelage froid, elle se mit à rire. Zabini entama alors un semblant de combat avec Krum. Celui-ci avait eu le temps, lors du court échange, de mettre en place l'illusion. Il fit un léger clin d'œil au métis qui avait alors le champ libre.

Le duel entre les deux anciens devenaient de plus en plus vif et Blaise accéléra la cadence. Il lança un expélliarmus qui envoya le bulgare à l'autre bout de la pièce et cette diversion lui permit d'abattre l'homme à l'œil de verre.

« Avada kedavra ! Hurla-t-il.

L'éclair vert traversa le torse de l'homme et s'abattit sur le sol froid et dur de la cuisine.  
Béllatrix se tourna vers le jeune Zabini, ses yeux globuleux lui lançant des éclairs furieux.

« Espèce de morveux ! C'était mon combat !

« On y serait encore demain ! Répliqua-t-il. Pas le temps de faire dans la dentelle !

Il sortit de la pièce, déjà dévastée par la bataille. Bataille, qui faisait également rage dans les autres pièce. Il allait rejoindre le salon quand la jeune épouse Weasley lui passa devant alors qu'elle reculait pour éviter un sortilège. Elle lui lança un regard et il hocha de la tête puis leva sa baguette pour le sort impardonnable.

Sa femme était face à un homme aux cheveux noirs de jais, aux yeux noirs. Bill ne parvenait pas à le reconnaître, son visage cachait par un masque. Tout se qu'il reconnaissait c'était sa force. Les éclairs qui sortaient de sa baguette étaient aussi sombre que lui et l'aîné Weasley eut soudain peur pour sa belle.

Fleur put lire de la peur dans le regard de son époux. Bien sûr, elle aussi était effrayée mais il fallait résister, ne pas le montrer. Armée de tout son courage, elle affronta l'homme. Elle put, entre deux sorts, lancer un sourire à sa moitié, comme pour le rassurer. L'échange cruel devenait de plus en plus intense, l'obligeant à reculer. Elle intercepta le regard de Lupin qui souffla le sort d'illusion puis croisa celui de Zabini.

Elle était sauve… Elle ne mourrait pas ce soir… Pas vraiment…

Non loin de là, Greyback, Malefoy et l'aurore Schwartzwein étaient en plein combat. Seul contre deux Mangemorts, le sorcier commençait à être en difficulté. L'homme loup-garou avait l'air affamé, grognant avec hargne.

Sans crier gare, Greyback bondit. Draco eut tout juste le temps de jeter un expélliarmus sur Otto pour le protéger. L'homme glissa de l'autre côté du couloir alors que la bête assoiffée s'était tournée vers le traître.

« Traître ? Souffla-t-il d'une voix inhumaine.

« Oui, et toi, soit tu meurs ! soit tu deviens prisonnier ! Tu as peut-être une préférence ?

« Hummm, je choisis… TA MORT ! Avait-il hurlé en lui bondissant dessus.

De loin, Granger avait entendu ces derniers mots et devina qu'il y avait un problème. L'un d'eux avait compris que Malefoy n'était pas ce qu'il prétendait être. Elle délaissa Harry alors qu'ils combattaient côte à côte et accouru vers le vert et argent.

Draco avait été désarmé sans avoir eu le temps de comprendre et la bête sauvage s'était jetée sur lui. Son corps heurta lourdement le sol poussiéreux de la bâtisse. Son esprit, légèrement sonné, priait pour que cette ignoble créature ne le morde pas et fasse de lui… autre chose. Le cri guerrier que poussa la rouge et or le ramena à la réalité en un instant. Il vit un éclair traverser le corps de la bête et l'expédier dans une autre pièce.  
Un instant, ses yeux gris transpercèrent ceux d'Hermione.

« Tu me remercieras plus tard, lança-t-elle avant de se retourner vers Potter.

La seconde d'après, il vit la française feindre sa mort, comme c'était prévu et Greyback se relever alors qu'il le croyait assommé. Celui-ci allait se jeter à nouveau sur Draco mais se stoppa. Un faible battement de cœur avait attiré son attention. C'est sur le corps faussement inerte de la jeune épouse Weasley qu'il se jeta à la plus grande stupeur du serpentard.  
Une marre de sang était venue inonder ses longs cheveux blonds sans même que Malefoy ait le temps d'amorcer le moindre geste.

Non… La jeune mariée ne verrait pas le soleil se lever sur un nouveau jour… Elle n'avait pas pu être sauvée…

Sous le choc, Draco ne put retenir la rage qui l'avait envahi de toute part. Le combat reprit, plus violent que jamais. La magie noire et les sorts impardonnables fusaient dans tous les sens. Le blondinet s'acharnait avec fureur, ne supportant plus cette cruauté gratuite.

L'élu évita lui aussi un sort qui avait été dévié une énième fois par Greyback et remarqua la tournure que prenait les choses. L'expression qu'il lut sur le visage de son ancien ennemi expliquait à lui seul que le combat risquait de tourner réellement au vinaigre.

Le bras fin du vert et argent gesticulait avec force, d'une part pour se protéger et d'autre part, contre attaquer. Après un énième sort impardonnable, Harry intervint. De grosses cordes jaillirent de sa baguette et allèrent s'enrouler sur le corps du monstre, la bouche pleine de sang. A peine avait-il atteint le sol que le jeune Potter lui jeta un sort qui le plongea dans un sommeil profond. Sort apprit par Maugrey.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Souffla le rouge et or tout en faisant semblant d'entamer un duel avec Draco afin d'écarter toute suspicion.

Malefoy ne répondit qu'aux sorts, sa mâchoire trop crispée par la haine pour qu'il ne puisse répondre.

Sa mission avait été pourtant simple. Faire croire que certains membres étaient morts pour donner une fausse victoire au mage noir. L'apparence de la mort afin d'éviter la mort elle-même. Pourtant, cette nuit, une jeune femme était morte et il n'avait rien fait pour l'en empêcher.

« Reprends tes esprits ! Lança l'élu, tout en veillant à ne pas être entendu. La bataille n'est pas finie !

« La ferme Potter ! Hurla le blond, sa rage toujours pas apaisée. Tu vas crever ! Comme tous tes petits copains !

D'autres combattants les avaient rejoins et Potter comprit qu'il s'agissait d'une simulation.

« J'ai toujours su que tu n'étais qu'un sale traître ! Cracha-t-il, entrant dans le même jeu que son adversaire.

« C'est pour ça que vous m'avez gentiment donné le secret pour que j'ouvre les portes ?

« Quoi ?! S'étrangla Ron, prenant, à son tour, part au jeu. Sale fouine !

Le rouquin leva sa baguette pour lancer un éclair sur le Mangemort mais celui-ci, après avoir aperçu le sourire d'Hermione, qui lui pinça le cœur, fut plus rapide et le tua.

Harry regarda le corps de son meilleur ami s'abattre à son tour sur le sol et se mit à hurler. Hermione le suivant de près, son rôle apprit par cœur. Même les larmes y été, s'ajoutant à sa mine dévastée ce qui n'arrangea pas l'état du jeune Malefoy.

« On se casse ! S'écria Béllatrix, le sortant de ses pensées. Les renforts vont arriver !

Le blond suivit le mouvement sans en avoir réellement conscience. Il allait transplanner quand il vit Bill s'effondrer sur le corps, à jamais éteint, de sa femme. Une larme vint alors glisser sur sa joue pâle.

Le décor avait changé et le jeune homme devait se reprendre. Il effaça cette marque de faiblesse du revers de la main et s'avança à la tête du groupe de Mangemorts vers le manoir pour faire son rapport.

Le frère aîné des Weasley l'avait cherché des yeux sans la retrouvait. C'est alors qu'il vit le sang...

Du sang ?!

« Non ! Souffla-t-il, sentant son cœur le lâcher. Pas elle ! Pas son amour !

Les mangemorts avaient disparus, les morts pouvaient se relever, reprendre vie mais la jolie Fleur demeura sans vie.  
Ron avait affichait un sourire fier pour sa performance vite effacé par les pleurs de son grand frère. Hermione s'était approché, décontenancée. Il ne devait pas y avoir de morts réelles… L'incompréhension était totale mais pas de temps à perdre. Hermione secoua vivement la tête et attrapa Harry pour lui parler.

« Il faut préparer notre départ !

« Je sais, dit-il l'air absent, ne lâchant pas le couple brisé non loin de là.

Hermione suivit son regard puis s'en détourna vivement, trop dégoutée. Elle laissa Harry à sa réflexion et rejoignit Otto.

« Tout est près là-bas ? Demanda-t-elle.

« Ah, hum, Ja ! Die neue Zentral ist fertig. Es erwartet uns.

« Euh… Otto, insista-t-elle, lui montrant qu'elle n'avait pas comprit.

« Oh ! Entschuldigung ! Le nouveau QG nous hattend.

Beaucoup de membres étaient partis, appelés ailleurs. Tout était prêt pour leur départ mais Bill n'avait pas bougé du corps de Fleur. A peine était-elle devenue sa femme, qu'on le lui avait enlevé. Le traumatisme était trop grand. Le retour de Draco vint néanmoins troubler son état de léthargie.

Le rouquin s'était enfin relevé, le regard sombrement éteint. Le beau blond s'avança doucement et baissa les yeux, le cœur lourd. Il put entrevoir le visage de la défunte derrière les jambes de celui qui, à présent, était à moins d'un mètre de lui.

Ses yeux gris rencontrèrent finalement ceux, complètement vides de Bill.

« Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir réussi à la sauver, souffla-t-il, la gorge étroitement nouée.

Il avait voulu poser ses mains sur les épaules de l'époux malheureux dans un geste amical mais l'homme le rejeta avec force, vociférant. Il ne tentant rien de plus, trop anéanti et retourna auprès de sa douce.

Hermione, Harry, Ron, Rémus et Otto, témoins de la scène étaient restés stoïques face aux paroles de leur nouvel agent double.


	14. Chapter 14

Les jeunes sorciers s'étaient attendu à tout, sauf à ça. La maison d'Otto Schwartzwein, nouveau QG de l'Ordre du Phoenix, se située en Allemagne, dans une ville nommée Stuttgart. Elle surplombait la vallée, installée à l'écart du centre ville et entourée de forêt. Mais le plus surprenant n'était pas l'endroit où la maison avait été construite mais la maison elle-même.

Deux immenses cubes, superposés et décalés, aux murs transparents la composaient. Toutes les façades extérieures étaient de grandes baies vitrées. On pouvait voir au travers, les rayons du soleil la traversant de toutes parts.

A l'intérieur, toutes les cloisons étaient également en verre. Pour n'importe quelle personne sans pouvoirs magiques, il aurait été gênant d'y vivre en communauté mais un sort offrait toute l'intimité dont une personne avait besoin. Tout l'immobilier était d'un design des plus modernes. Chaque meuble, chaque ustensile, chaque objet quel qu'il soit, était unique.

Le peu que l'on connaissait du propriétaire n'aurait jamais laissé penser à autant de modernisme. Un homme assez âgé, avec une grande moustache, dans une maison de designer ?

Deux semaines étaient déjà passées. Hermione, vêtue d'un joli tailleur noir fut la première à atterrir au QG,SUIVIT de près par ses deux meilleurs amis et deux jolies blondes.

La cérémonie pour l'enterrement de la belle Fleur Weasley, anciennement Delacour, avait été assez simple mais incroyablement émouvante. La jeune sœur de la défunte avait beaucoup de mal à retrouver son calme malgré les efforts de l'homme qui l'aimait pour apaiser son chagrin. Il tenta de la prendre dans ses bras une énième fois mais la belle l'en empêcha avec violence.

« Je ne me souviens pratiquement de plus personne et lorsque je retrouve enfin le souvenir d'un être cher, il m'est enlevé ! Et qu'est-ce que tu peux faire à ça !? Hurla-t-elle sur le rouquin qui s'était renfrogné.

« Je suis toujours là, moi, souffla-t-il.

« Mais tu es qui, toi ? Tu fais tout pour que je me souvienne de toi, mais peut-être que je n'en ai pas envie ! Son chagrin la submergeait si bien qu'elle avait du mal à parler sans crier. Peut-être que j'en ai assez de tout ça ! Ca t'es pas venu à l'idée ?!

La jeune Delacour venait de craquer, arrivée au point de rupture. Elle planta Ron là et s'enfuit dans l'incroyable bâtisse, une main plaquée contre sa poitrine, son cœur la faisant souffrir.

Le jeune Weasley n'avait plus prononcé aucun mot, seul son regard sombre parlait pour lui. Il voulait sa vengeance. Il voulait détruire l'homme qui avait détruit celle qu'il aimait. Il voulait le faire souffrir, il devait le faire souffrir…

Bill avait transplanné, ramenant le corps de leur fille aux Delacour. Hermione avait rassemblé leurs affaires, prête à ce qu'ils s'en aillent sur le champs mais Ron, monté à l'étage pour chercher le déluminateur qu'il avait laissé tomber pendant un combat, arrêta son amie dans son élan.

« On a un deuxième prisonnier ! Lança-t-il, sa tête dépassant de la rambarde.

Hermione grimpa très vite l'escalier, Harry sur ses talons.

« Qui est-ce ? Demanda la brunette après avoir chuchoté une formule qui ôta le masque à l'homme inconscient.

« Dolohov, répondit le jeune Potter tout en grimaçant.

« Dolo… Celui qui a lancé le sort à Gabrielle ! S'écria le rouquin, soudain fou de rage. Cet espèce de … !

« Ca suffit Ronald ! Coupa Hermione, en l'obligeant à baisser le bras qu'il avait dressé pour jeter un sort. Ce n'est pas le moment pour ça, ajouta-t-elle, plus doucement. Il y a déjà eu un mort aujourd'hui, c'est amplement suffisant.

« Elle a raison, admit Harry en s'approchant de son ami. Il posa une main sur son épaule et le secoua doucement. On s'occupera de lui plus tard, ajouta-t-il alors que les yeux bleus clairs du rouquin avaient rencontrés ceux, verts émeraudes, de son meilleur ami.

Le rouge et or avait dévalé les marches, elles aussi en verre, qui menaient à la cave. Il fit exploser le verrou de la porte d'un coup de baguette et pénétra dans la pénombre. Au bout de deux pas, des lumières s'allumèrent automatiquement, faisant bondir le sorcier de surprise alors qu'il était déjà anxieux. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'il aperçu ce qu'il était venu chercher.

Les cheveux ébènes de l'homme assit contre l'une des parois de sa cage cachaient son visage pointu. De profil seul son nez d'arlequin dépassait. Un rictus se dessina peu à peu sur son visage, alors que Ron s'était placé en face de lui, sa baguette étroitement serrée dans sa main.

« Tu trembles ? Avait sifflait le prisonnier, l'air amusé.

« De haine, oui ! Répondit le rouquin.

« La haine… L'homme jouait avec la pointe de son bouc, l'air faussement concentré, comme s'il devait élucider un mystère. Je pensais que la « haine », c'était un truc bien à nous. Vous critiquez nos agissements mais vous faites exactement la même chose.

« Tu as détruit la vie de…

« Elle avait pourtant l'air en forme quand elle combattait Goyle.

Ron fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas de qui il était question. Puis il se souvint, en cinquième année, lors de leur escapade au Ministère de la magie. Dolohov avait grièvement blessé Hermione.

« Je ne parle pas d'Hermione, rectifia-t-il. Je parle de Gabrielle ! La blonde que tu as condamnée à l'oubli lors de votre attaque à la Chaumière aux coquillages !

« Oh, la petite poupée ? Ron serré de plus en plus fort ses poings. Si fragile et délicate.

« Ce n'est pas une poupée ! Hurla le jeune Gryffondor avant de faire un geste vif du bras.

Un éclair orange vint exploser la parois contre laquelle était appuyé le Mangemort la seconde d'avant.  
L'homme de grande taille épousseta sa veste et jeta son regard noir sur le rouquin.

« S'en prendre à un homme désarmé, ça sonne pas très Gryffondor, railla-t-il.

Le jeune sorcier voulu répliquer mais Dolohov ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« On vous dit courageux… et loyal, il sourit, mais toi, tu n'es qu'un lâche. Vas ! Retourne dans les jupes de maman Weasley !

« Vas te faire… !

Un deuxième sort jaillit de la baguette et toucha sa cible cette fois.

« Un expéliarmus ?! S'écria-t-il. T'es sérieux ?! Et vous comptez gagner la guerre avec ça ?

Un rire incroyablement aigüe envahit toute la cave suivi de près par le fracas d'un troisième sortilège.

« Bien ! Lança l'homme, la voix légèrement serrée. Et maintenant que tu m'as bien saucissonné, que comptes-tu faire ?

Ron brandit son arme une quatrième fois et entreprit de tailler le Mangemort en morceaux. Une énorme entaille se forma sur toute la longueur de son mollet. La victime avait cessé de rire. Il étouffa un cri de douleur et durcit davantage son regard.

« Du progrès, du progrès !

N'y tenant plus, le jeune Weasley lança un Doloris. Le visé tomba sur le sol et se recroquevilla en boule, un long soupire s'échappant de ses lèvres fines.

« Ouais…, dit-il quelques secondes après, j'ai connu pire.

Soudain le visage de Ron s'illumina et un sourire mauvais se dessina sur son visage auparavant maussade. Dolohov le remarqua et haussa l'un de ses sourcils.

« T'as connu pire, reprit le rouquin. Si tu n'avais pas connu pire, tu souffrirais le martyre.

« Où veux-tu en venir ?

« Si tu oubliais tout, le moindre de tes souvenirs, cette souffrance serait la pire pour toi ! Oubli…

« Expéliarmus ! Coupa la voix d'un jeune homme posté derrière Ron.

La baguette de celui-ci alla voler de l'autre côté de la pièce, empêchant le sort de s'abattre sur le prisonnier.

Le roux n'eut pas besoin de mettre longtemps à comprendre de qui il s'agissait.

« Je le savais ! Tu es toujours de leur côté ! Tu as menti ! Je le savais !

Draco Malefoy s'avança avec nonchalance et arrivé à la hauteur de son accusateur, il lui mit une tapette derrière la tête.

« Ah, Bilius ! Tu ne comprendras jamais rien ! Si tu lui enlève la mémoire il ne pourra jamais… Tu as vraiment cru que j'étais un traître ?! Reprit-il, l'air halluciné. Moi ! Un traître !?

Ron devenait de plus en plus enragé, sur le point d'exploser.

« Mais il ne pourra jamais… quoi ?! Siffla Ron, sa mâchoire étroitement contractée.

« Il ne pourra pas… Ca me fend le cœur que tu penses encore ça ! Continua le blondinet.

Empli de fureur, le rouge et or empoigna le cou fin de vert et argent et le poussa brutalement contre un mur, ses doigts serrés contre la gorge de son ennemi de toujours.

« Bilius, Bilius… Tu n'as aucun sens… de l'humour, articula-t-il, tant bien que mal.

Ce même Bilius ôta sa main de la gorge de Draco pour attraper son col et le tirer vers lui.

« IL-ne-pourra-pas-QUOI ?! Cracha-t-il.

« On ne t'as jamais appris qu'un sortilège créé par un sorcier a toujours un contre sort ?! Dolohov a créé ce sort, il est le seul a pouvoir le défaire.

Ronald lâcha instantanément le blondinet et se tourna vers la cage. Le regard ahuri, il se pencha vers le sorcier.

« Tu vas la libérer de l'oubli et après…

« On pensait que ta famille était tombée bien bas mais ta médiocrité surpasse de loin celle de ton père, coupa Dolohov, ses yeux plein de mépris rivés sur le jeune Malefoy.

« Je n'ai pas peur des conséquences de mes choix ! Lui, il était terrifié ! Répliqua le concerné. Tout comme toi ! Ajouta-t-il sombrement.

« Par quoi serais-je terrifié ?

« Oh, peut-être… Voldemort !

L'ennemi baissa le regard un quart de seconde puis le releva, plus dur que jamais.

« Tout le monde devrait trembler devant le Maître !

Mais Draco ne tint pas compte de cette remarque et entra dans la cellule pour l'attraper par le col. Toujours saucissonné, l'homme ne put se débattre, contraint de suivre le serpentard.

Blaise lança un regard appuyé à son meilleur ami, le poussant à rester fort et ne pas flancher. Ne pas flancher!  
Draco lui rendit ce regard, se voulant, quant à lui, rassurant. Il s'avança vers le Maître, empruntant son masque de glace pour lui faire face.  
Le mage noir l'observa de ses pupilles injectées de sang. Les secondes devinrent des minutes où ils restèrent ainsi, à se regarder. Au bout de quelques minutes, Jédusor avait vu dans l'esprit de Malefoy tout ce qu'il avait voulu voir, du moins, ce que l'esprit lui avait bien laissé voir. Un rictus suivit par un immense sourire machiavélique avait envahi la face de serpent du sorcier. Il s'était même mit à rire.

« Combien ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

« Une dizaine mon Seigneur, dont le traître à son sang et Fol'Œil.

« Bien ! Lança Voldemort. Notre héro national est plus que prêt à mourir maintenant, ajouta-t-il à voix basse, plus pour lui-même.

Sans prévenir, celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom se retourna vers Draco et lui lança un Doloris fulgurant qui le transperça avec violence.  
Un genou à terre, le blondinet luttait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas hurler sa douleur. Il redressa son visage contracté vers l'assaillant alors que le sort s'était dissipé. Son regard demandait « Pourquoi ? » mais le mage lui répondit avec un deuxième Doloris, plus puissant encore que le premier. Si bien que le jeune homme ne put retenir un cri rauque venu du plus profond de ses entrailles.

« C'est pour la perte de deux de mes meilleurs éléments, siffla le seigneur des ténèbres en guise de réponse au regard ahuri du jeune Malefoy.

Après cet épisode, le jeune Zabini fut sommé de retourner à Poudlard et d'y monter la « Brigade de la mort » afin de rétablir l'ordre dans les rangs et de soumettre les élèves à l'autorité du Mage noir.

Il restait là, immobile au milieu du hall d'entrée, l'air soucieux. Son meilleur ami était parti chercher le nouveau QG de l'Ordre, du moins c'est ce que le sorcier malfaisant devait croire. Draco était simplement parti retrouver leurs nouveaux amis. Il l'avait envié pendant un moment mais cette petite jalousie s'évapora aussi vite qu'elle était apparue lorsqu'il aperçu une tête rousse dévaler les escaliers de marbre.

Ses yeux verts étincelaient à la lueur de la lune, déjà haute à cette heure. …tait-elle émue de le revoir ?  
Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette pensée.

« Les nouvelles ! Ordonna-t-elle, sans même prendre en compte son sourire.

« On dit « s'il te plait », lui répondit-il doucement tout en s'avançant plus près d'elle.

« Alors ? Continua-t-elle, sa voix moins autoritaire qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, troublée par le rapprochement de Blaise et son odeur enivrante. Un mélange subtile de cannelle, d'épices venus d'ailleurs… leurs lèvres s'effleurant… La belle rousse secoua la tête à ce souvenir mais elle ne put retrouver contenance en voyant le rictus qu'arborait le vert et argent. Elle plaqua une main sur son torse pour le pousser et eut un petit sourire. Mais le jeune homme redevint très vite sérieux et même, grave.

« Je dois te dire que…

« Qui ? Coupa Ginny, la gorge soudain très sèche.

Elle avait deviné. Elle avait su lire en lui. …tait-il si facile à décrypter ?

« Fleur, dit-il simplement.

« Oh, souffla-t-elle.

Une multitudes de pensées vinrent l'envahir et en l'espace de quelques secondes, la jeune femme était passé du soulagement à la tristesse en passant par la peur et le désespoir.  
Ils s'étaient jurés de s'aimer jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare. Mais pas ce genre de mort. Et pas aussi vite ! Pas aussi violement !  
La belle retint son souffle pour étouffer son chagrin et déjà deux bras l'encerclaient et un corps chaud venait se coller contre elle.

Elle n'avait pas bougé, trop stupéfaite par ce revirement de situation. Par cette incroyable douceur qui émanait de cet homme.

« Je t'ai dis que je m'en occuperais !

« Mais, c'est à moi de le faire !

« Les garçons…

« Tu n'es pas en mesure de …

« Mais, je veux le faire ! Vous ne pouvez pas me refuser ça…aaaahaaahaaa aïe !

Rogue venait de frapper l'arrière de la tête du jeune Weasley avec son livre, agacé par ses exclamations.  
Draco lança un regard amusé à l'élu alors qu'Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je vais m'occuper de Dolohov, répliqua l'ancien professeur de potions d'un ton ferme.

Maugrey, assit au bout de la longue table en verre, acquiesça avec un grognement comme s'il en fut contraint. La jeune Granger avait froncé les sourcils, intriguée par l'intervention de Rogue. Elle n'en dit néanmoins rien, occupée, la seconde d'après, à soutenir le regard glacial du jeune Malefoy.

Les adultes se levèrent et sortirent de la salle à manger. Rogue voulut en faire de même mais son filleul ne le laissa pas aller plus loin que l'embrasure de la porte.

« Tu as toujours ce livre avec toi ! Lança-t-il. Pourquoi ?

Mais l'homme ne répondit rien, lançant sa cape de sorcier derrière lui d'un air dédaigneux et disparaissant.

« Vraiment insensible ce Rogue, soupira Ron, agacé.

« Vous ne le connaissez vraiment pas ! Intervint Draco, alors que les autres avaient acquiescé aux paroles du rouquin.

Après toutes les tortures qu'il avait enduré, les dangers qu'il avait couru et le courage dont il faisant preuve au quotidien.  
S'ils savaient tout ce qu'il avait donné, tout ce qu'il avait sacrifié.

Draco, lui, le savait et bien qu'il ait eu du mal à digérer toute l'histoire, il avait fini par comprendre.  
Hermione venait de lui lancer l'un de ses fameux regards appuyé, voulant l'inciter à s'expliquer mais le jeune homme n'en fit rien, soudain plongé dans ses souvenirs.

*« Je pensais que tu avais cessé de gindre mais je me suis trompé. Tu fais le fier devant le seigneur des ténèbres mais tu oublies qu'il peut te briser d'une seule main !

« Tu en sais bien quelque chose ! Répliqua Draco, le regard noir. Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis ? Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné ?

La douleur de sa cheville cassée lui donnait la nausée. Son parrain attrapa son bras et le positionna sur ses épaules pour l'aider à marcher. Arrivés dans le petit salon bibliothèque, Draco se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil. Il retint un nouveau râle de douleur, son doux visage déformé par une grimace.

Rogue s'accroupit devant lui et lui remonta le pantalon jusqu'au genou.

« Elle s'est cassée, soupira-t-il avec d'agiter sa baguette dessus.

Une incroyable chaleur entoura la cheville du jeune Malefoy, le soulageant un peu. Il se laissa allé plus loin dans le fauteuil et laissa sa tête aller en arrière, les yeux fermés.

Son parrain lui appliqua un baume et lui fit boire une potion infecte.

« Va t'allonger, ordonna l'homme. Ce soir, je vais te faire rentrer dans l'Ordre.

« Depuis quand est-ce tu mens à face de…

« Il est encore dans le manoir ! Coupa Rogue en le poussant. Tu veux vivre ou tu veux mourir ?

« Je veux connaître tes raisons. Je veux savoir la vérité ! Répliqua le blondinet en repoussant la main de son parrain.

« Pas maintenant ! Trancha le sorcier, faisant comprendre à son filleul qu'il comptait bien lui révéler toute son histoire, ou du moins, une partie.

Le soir venu, Rogue l'attendait dans le hall du manoir, l'air plus sombre que jamais. Draco fit mine de ne pas le remarqué mais il était inquiet. Il suivit son parrain le long de l'allée qui menée au grillage. Celui-ci se troubla pour leur laisser le passage. Pas un regard ne s'était échangé entre les deux hommes. Le plus vieux avait accéléré le pas, sa cape flottant derrière lui. Le plus jeune, agacé par ce silence pesant, rattrapa Rogue et lui attrapa le bras pour l'arrêter.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'écria l'homme, planta à présent ses pupilles noirs dans celles, grises, de son filleul.

« A toi de me le dire ! Répliqua celui-ci.

Un nouveau silence s'imposa entre eux, plus pesant que le précédent, plus lourd. Seul, le long soupire du Prince de sang-mêlé vint le rompre.

« Je suis devenu agent double, mais pas pour le compte du seigneur des ténèbres comme il le croit. J'ai toujours était du côté d'Albus.

« Tu connaissais ma mission et tu n'as rien fait pour m'aider ! Et, c'est toi qui l'a tué !

« Il fallait que tu aille jusqu'au bout selon lui. Il fallait…

« Selon lui ! S'égosilla Draco. Alors, lui aussi le savait. Vous saviez tous les deux dans quelle situation j'étais et vous avez laissé faire !

« Aucun de nous n'avez le choix ! Si je t'en avez empêcher, le maître aurait soupçonné quelque chose et tu serais mort à l'heure qu'il est ! Si tu n'avais pas eu ce poids sur les épaules, tu n'aurais peut-être pas fais les même choix. Albus était persuadé que tu étais quelqu'un de bien et que tu ne pourrais pas l'abattre.

« Il pensait la même chose pour toi ! Pourtant, tu l'as tué !

« Albus était bien plus que l'homme qui me confiait des missions, c'était mon… ami, souffla Rogue, soudain troublé par la pointe de tristesse qu'il y avait dans sa voix. Cette année-là, il m'a aussi confié sa vie…

« Quoi ?

Draco avait cessé de crier. Il voyait l'émotion dans les yeux de son parrain. L'espace d'un instant, il n'y avait plus aucune noirceur en lui. Il n'était plus l'homme sombre, sans sensibilité, que tout le monde connaissait. Il n'était plus que l'homme qui avait perdu un ami.

« Albus était mourant depuis le début de l'année. J'ai voulu tout essayer pour empêcher le poison de continuer son travail mais il savait que c'était peine perdue. Quand tu as reçu tes ordres du maître, je l'ai dis à Albus. Il a pris ça comme une occasion de te tester. Il voulait savoir, avant de mourir, si il y avait encore un espoir pour toi.

« Mais…

« J'ai prêté serment que ce serait moi qui l'achèverais. Si tu avais fais le choix de l'abattre…

Il s'arrêta soudain, sa gorge trop serrée pour continuer. Draco le fixa intensément puis sourit, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi.

« Il a toujours tout su et sur tout le monde.

« Oui.

« Je ne l'ai pas fais. Il savait que je n'avais pas cette noirceur en moi, avant même que je ne le sache moi-même. Il a fait pareil pour toi ? Demanda le blondinet.

« Oui.

« Comment ? Qu'est-ce qui ta poussé à le rejoindre lui ?

« J'ai répondu à assez de questions ! Trancha sèchement Rogue, son ton cassant et impassible revenu. Mais ne crois pas que le plus dur a été fait en choisissant le bon côté. Il va falloir que tu te renforces pour mentir au seigneur. Ce n'est pas si simple de le duper.

« Oui, je sais. Je prends le risque ! Déclara fermement Draco.

« Et, ce n'est pas ça le pire…

« Il y a pire ? Déglutit le jeune Malefoy, les sourcils haussés, l'air inquiet.

« Ce sera de supporter Potter, Weasley et Miss-je-sais-tout.

A ce dernier surnom, le jeune homme ne put empêcher un petit sourire que l'ancien maître de potions ne manqua pas de remarquer. Il connaissait ce jeune homme depuis sa naissance. Il aurait pu être son fils. Certaines choses ne mentaient pas et ce sourire en disait long.

« Vous pensez qu'il est là parce que Maugrey lui fait confiance mais vous ne savez pas le pourquoi du comment, reprit Draco, tout juste sorti de ses pensées. Il est là depuis bien plus longtemps que nous tous réunis.

« Bien, si tu sais pourquoi et comment, dis-le nous, lança Hermione.

« Ce n'est pas à moi de vous le dire.

Le blondinet se leva de sa chaise et s'approcha de la brunette. Il fit mine de se pencher pour prendre le journal posé devant elle et rapprocha ses lèvres près de son oreille.

« Si tu veux savoir va falloir me donner quelque chose en échange.

« Parce que tu crois que pour avoir des réponses, j'irais jusqu'à te donner quelque chose en échange ? Chuchota-t-elle.

« Oh, que oui. Tu ne supportes pas de ne pas savoir.

« Je trouve toujours des réponses, rétorqua-t-elle, le plus bas possible. Je n'ai pas besoin de donner pour recevoir dans ce cas.

« Mais je suis le seul à savoir.

Harry, qui sirotait tranquillement un verre de Whisky, remarqua le petit jeu entre le serpentard et sa meilleure amie. Tout ce temps pour prendre un journal…

« Tu ne pourras pas t'en empêcher, Tu viendras vers moi parce que je te trouble et que tu as ce besoin insatiable de savoir.

« Tu me troubles ?

« Oui. Et j'ai un sourire d'ange et un corps parfait.

Il se redressa, le journal dans la main et sortit de la pièce. La jeune femme fit soudain le rapport. Ses pupilles s'écarquillèrent et rencontrèrent celles, intriguées, de son meilleur ami. Elle baissa alors instantanément les siennes et attrapa sa tasse de thé encore fumante, retenant son tremblement le plus possible.  
Il les avait entendu, elle et Ginny. Il avait osé les espionner ! Il n'avais aucun scrupule!  
A ces pensées, la jeune femme lâcha sa tasse, qui alla rejoindre le sol, se brisant à l'impact, et sortit à son tour, prise d'une folle envie de tuer.

Harry n'avait pas quitté la porte des yeux, agacé de ne pas comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Ron qui mangeait encore comme un goinfre releva les yeux vers son ami et se retrouva face à son trouble. Il lança un regard dans la pièce et seuls eux deux étaient restés.

« J'ai encore raté quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il, la bouche à moitié pleine.

« Au lieu de penser qu'à manger, faudrait que tu apprennes à lire entre les lignes !

La mine dépitait de Ron poussa Harry à se reprendre.

« Non ! En fait, ne change pas.

Harry s'était mis alors à sourire en voyant que Ron ne comprenait plus rien.

« Et, il s'est passé quoi ? Demanda finalement le rouquin.

Harry éclata de rire. Suivit de près par son ami. L'incompréhension général les faisait délirer.

« Le pire, c'est que je n'en sais rien ! S'exclama Harry, les yeux brillant de larmes tant il riait.

« Et après, on dit que c'est moi qui ne comprends jamais rien !

« Tu m'as contaminé !

Leur rire anima leur soirée jusqu'à ce qu'ils aillent se coucher. Ces moments étaient rares et précieux. Chaque jour, Harry Potter remerciait ce monde pour lui avoir donner de tels amis.

Le lendemain matin, le trio inséparable avait décider de s'isoler pour parler et reprendre à bien leur mission. Ils s'étaientINSTALLÉSdans la bibliothèque où Hermione ne put s'empêcher de regarder le titre de chacun des ouvrages posés sur les grandes étagères en verre. Elle parcourait chacun d'eux du doigts quand Harry se gratta la gorge pour qu'elle les rejoigne. La belle s'installa en face de lui, toute son attention portée sur son meilleur ami.

« Dobby est à Poudlard, entama-t-il. Il faudrait qu'on puisse le faire venir.

« Tu crois qu'on va pouvoir l'en faire sortir ? Demanda Ron, sans grande conviction.

« Rogue pourrait… Comme il a fait avec Gin.

Ron fronça les sourcils, l'air étonnement concentré. Hermione le remarqua.

« T'es en train de réfléchir là ?

« Pourquoi ne pas m'y envoyer ?

« Que… Quoi ?! S'écria Harry, abasourdi. T'es complètement fou !

« Non ! Laisse-moi… Laissez-moi m'expliquer.

« Je ne veux pas entendre ces conneries, lança la brunette en se levant, les poings serrés.

« Ces conneries… Mais depuis quand tu parles comme ça ?! Répliqua le rouquin, les yeux écarquillés.

« Là n'est pas la question ! C'est de la folie !

« J'aimerais qu'on me laisse parler !

« Mais tu délires ! T'en as pas marre de dire des imbécilités ?!

« T'en as pas marre de ne jamais me faire confiance ?!

« Tu arrives toujours à faire n'importe quoi ! C'est normal que j'ai du mal à te faire confiance !

« C'est plus fort que toi ! Tu n'arrives pas à pardonner !

« Stop ! Hurla Harry. Vous croyez que c'est le moment ! Pour une fois qu'on a quelques heures de répit ! Hermione assis-toi ! Ordonna-t-il, intransigeant. Et pour une fois ! Une seule petite fois ! Tu vas laisser Ron dire ce qu'il a à dire et… te taire.

La concernée se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, l'air halluciné.

« Merci vieux.

« Tu accouches, oui ?! On l'attend ta super idée !

« Les Mangemorts me croient mort ! Ils ne pourront pas s'attendre à ce que je débarque et que je leur reprennes l'école !

« Quoi ?

« Je vais partir à Pourdlard. Je vais retrouver Dobby. Je vous donnerais les infos pour que vous retrouviez l'Hor… truc et je reformerais l'AD avec ma sœur. Avec l'AD et les profs, on sera capables de reprendre Poudlard. C'est notre école après tout !

« Harry ! Ne me dis pas que…

Mais la belle ne continua pas en voyant le sourire qu'afficha l'élu.

« C'est parfait comme plan ! S'exclama-t-il. Hermione, il a raison ! C'est le mieux qu'il puisse faire !

« La plupart des Mangemorts sont là-bas. Tu crois vraiment qu'il passera inaperçu ? Tu crois que ce sera aussi simple ?

« Je peux changer d'apparence. Prendre du polynectar. Slughorn et McGonagale pourront m'aider. Il y a ma sœur, Neville et… Zabini.

« Ca ne se fera pas en un jour. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de Gabrielle ?

« Elle restera ici, en sécurité. Et Rogue va faire en sorte que Dolohov lève le sort. Quand ce sera fait, Otto et Tonks pourront l'entraîner au combat et elle rejoindra nos rangs…

« Et on fera des gâteaux ensemble pour fêter notre victoire contre la méchante face de serpent, lança la jeune femme avec cynisme.

« Hermione ! Arrête ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as à la fin ?! Hier soir, tu es sorti de table complètement furax sans raison et aujourd'hui tu t'en prends à Ron.

« J'en ai marre de risquer des vies ! C'est tout !

« Mais Hermione ! Le risque est partout.

« Là, on est dans un autre pays, c'est différent. Ils le croient morts justement ! Pourquoi ils viendraient chercher quelqu'un jusqu'ici si ce même quelqu'un est censé être mort.

« Tes arguments sont bons mais laisse Ron décider de ce qu'il veut faire. Tu ne peux pas tout contrôler.

A ces mots, Hermione se releva vivement, jeta un regard à ses deux amis et sortit. La jeune femme parcourut le petit couloir, toujours folle de rage. Arrivée à un angle, la belle entra en collision avec nul autre que Draco. Le chicaneur qu'il lisait quelques secondes plus tôt, se vit déchirer en deux, Hermione l'ayant traversé. La belle se recula vivement, un peu sous le choc alors que le jeune Malefoy observait, interloqué, son journal, une partie dans chaque main.

« Oh ! Et toi ! S'écria la brunette, enragée. Tu ne peux pas disparaître !?

Le concerné laissa tomber ce qui restait de son journal par terre et s'avança vers elle. La paume de sa main alla se poser délicatement sur la joue rouge et brûlante d'Hermione. La jeune femme se calma en l'espace de quelques secondes.

La Gryffondor n'en avait pas cru ses oreilles. Ne changerait-il donc jamais ? N'allait-il jamais s'arrêter de la torturer ? Il avait osé les espionner, elle et Ginny et il avait encore le culot de s'en venter !

« Malefoy ! Tu n'es qu'un sale serpent ! Hurla-t-elle alors qu'elle l'avait rejoint dans sa chambre, sans même s'en rendre compte.

Le dit serpent venait de commencer à déboutonner sa chemise, dos à la porte. Il sursauta à cette phrase et se tourna.

« Un serpent avec un sourire d'ange, reprit-il, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Ca change tout, non ?

« Tu n'as aucun scrupule ! Accusa la belle en s'avançant, le doigt pointé sur lui. Comment oses-tu te venter de m'avoir écouté. D'avoir espionné et écouté une conversation privée !?

Hermione avait à présent son index collé contre le torse de Draco, le poussant légèrement. Sa chemise à moitié déboutonnée laissait apparaître la peau blanche et lisse du jeune homme. La jeune femme ne manqua pas de le remarquer et voulut ôter son doigt quand Draco, plus rapide qu'elle, lui retint sa main en l'empoignant.

« Cette conversation… privée parlait de moi. De moi et de mon meilleur ami.

Il avait plongé son regard dans celui de la belle, celui-ci plus intense que tous les autres.

« Lâche-moi ! Ordonna-t-elle en tirant son bras en vain, son poignet emprisonné de ses doigts fins.

« Moi aussi, j'ai quelque chose de privé à te dire. Quelque chose de secret.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, ne forçant plus pour qu'il la lâche. Lorsqu'il le fit de lui-même, la jeune femme fut surprise d'en être déçue.

« Je t'écoute, dit-elle doucement, troublée par ce sentiment.

« Je te trouves différente quand tu es avec la sœur Weasley. Tu n'es plus la Miss-je-sais-tout. Tu es toi-même. La fille désinvolte, intéressante et… séduisante, finit-il.

Elle l'observa longuement, scruta son visage, mais aucun signe d'une quelconque gène, ni même le moindre trouble. Il était sincère, tout simplement.

« Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix éteinte, légèrement hébétée.

Mais il ne répondit rien. Il s'approcha à nouveau, plus doucement, sans mouvement brusque. Il sourit encore. Ce fameux sourire d'ange qu'aucune femme n'aurait pu haïr, bien au contraire. Et Hermione était une femme. Elle aimait ce sourire, la douceur qui s'échappait de celui-ci.  
Ce sourire posé sur ses lèvres. Ses lèvres à lui. Un sourire qui n'était destiné qu'à elle.  
Ne maîtrisant plus son corps, la lionne s'approchait elle aussi. Elle s'approchait de ce sourire… De ses lèvres…  
La main légère de Draco vint se déposer sur sa joue et frôla les lèvres d'Hermione de son pouce. Leurs visages étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

« Toi aussi, tu me troubles, souffla le beau blond avant de réduire le peu d'espace qu'il y avait entre leurs lèvres.

Bientôt, il n'y avait plus rien qui les séparaient. Ils se confondaient l'un l'autre.

Le rouquin releva timidement son regard vers la jolie blondinette. Celle-ci était installée au milieu de son lit, les genoux repliés vers sa poitrine, son menton reposant sur ceux-ci. Elle avait les yeux plongés dans le vide, sa respiration régulière.  
Des milliers de mots brûlaient les lèvres de Ron, mais aucun n'osait sortir. Seuls ses yeux parlaient, en disant long sur ce que son cœur ressentait. Un regard si insistant que la belle ne put l'ignorer plus longtemps.

« Pourquoi me regardes-tu ainsi ? Demanda-t-elle doucement, plus aucune méchanceté dans la voix.

Le jeune homme ne s'en sentait que plus attristé. Elle avait épuiser toutes ses larmes, tout son chagrin et toute sa rage. Elle parlait machinalement, comme vidée de toute émotion.

« J'ai eu peur que tu ne veuilles plus me parler, avoua-t-il.

« De quoi pourrait-on parler ?

« On a le moyen de te faire recouvrer la mémoire ! Lâcha le jeune Weasley. Le sorcier qui t'a lancé ce sort ignoble qui a affecté ta mémoire est le seul à pouvoirRÉPARER ça ! Et ce sorcier, on le tient !

Sans la moindre réaction de la part de Gabrielle, Ron avait du mal à continuer.

« Sévérus Rogue va tout faire pour l'obliger à te redonner ce qu'il t'a enlevé.

La belle acquiesça puis s'allongea sur le côté, l'air épuisé. Ron se leva, partant vers la porte de la chambre, mais il ne pouvait pas la quitter sur ces mots. Il revint vers le lit, s'accroupissant afin d'avoir son visage en face du sien.

« Je dois m'en aller mais jamais je ne t'abandonnerais. Tu ne seras jamais seule. Tu ne seras jamais plus en danger. Je te le promets !

Il se releva et sortit.  
Une larme, l'une des seules qui lui restait encore, vint rouler sur l'arête de son nez puis tomba silencieusement sur l'oreiller sur lequel sa tête reposait.  
Il fallait qu'elle se souvienne de lui. Il le fallait. Il était la seule chose à laquelle elle pourrait encore se rattacher.

Harry regarda son meilleur ami s'éclipser, accompagné de Maugrey et Tonks. Il était heureux que son ami prenne une aussi grande initiative. Il était fier de son courage. Il n'avait jamais autant compté sur lui jusqu'à ce jour.  
Compté sur lui pour mener à bien ses missions mais pas seulement. Il lui avait confié des mots. Des mots pour son âme sœur. Les mots qui venaient de son cœur.

« Mon cher amour,

Je comptes chacun des jours passé loin de toi et à chaque fois mon cœur s'alourdit. Ma plus grande peur est de te perdre et je ferais n'importe quoi pour l'empêcher. J'espère simplement que tu en as conscience.  
Ginny, pour moi, tu es l'espoir d'un avenir meilleur, d'une vie plus belle.  
Je sais que je t'ai déjà dit tout ça mais je ne le répèterais jamais assez.

Nous nous retrouverons bientôt. Nous serons ensemble.

Je t'aime.

Ton amour. »

Hermione rejoignit le grand séjour à la suite de son ancien ennemi. Luna et Otto jouait joyeusement aux cartes. Draco s'approcha et sourit en voyant la blondinette rire. Un sourire qui ressemblait étroitement à celui qu'il avait fait à Hermione. Un sourire qui devait lui appartenir…  
La belle détourna la tête. Elle était irritée et troublée d'être irritée. Elle regarda à nouveau le petit groupe et vit Draco déposer un bisous sur la joue de Luna. Piquée à vif, la jeune femme joua tant bien que mal l'indifférence et alla s'asseoir à leurs côtés.

« De quel jeu s'agit-il ? Demanda-t-elle sans grand intérêt.

« Leuh Rami ! Lança Otto, comme si c'était une évidence. Ein Spiel von Strategie und von Glück.

« Stratégie et… chance ! Expliqua Luna qui apprenait peu à peu l'allemand à force de papoter avec leur hôte.

« Tu as appris l'allemand ? S'étonna le blondinet, amusé.

« Otto est « Ein guter Lehrer », lança-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

« Oh, Danke shön ! Répondit l'homme.

« Mr. Schwartzwein…

« Otto ! Cheu vous hen pris !

« Otto, reprit Draco, j'ai appris que vous étiez Animagus.

« C'est vrai ? Intervint la jeune Granger, soudain captivée.

« Ja ! Natürlich !

L'homme se leva et recula de quelques pas. Il inspira profondément et expira longuement. Quelques secondes plus tard, son corps bien portant se mit à trembler et à se déformer. Il grandit encore et des poils épais vinrent le recouvrir complètement. Encore quelques secondes et c'est un ours immense que les trois jeunes sorciers avaient en face d'eux.

« Très impressionnant ! Admit Draco.

« C'est fantastique ! Ajouta Hermione.

« Merrrci beaucoup ! Lança l'ours redevenu homme. Cze n'hest pas hun don rare ! Tout le monde hest capableu deu se transformer hen hanimal ! Leu plus dur hest de trouverrr son hanimal qui lui correspondt !

« Et pourriez-vous l'enseigner à Luna ? Demanda le jeune Malefoy.

« Pourquoi faire, demanda doucement la concernée. Pour passer inaperçue ?

« Pour trouver ta force et l'utiliser dans cette guerre. Pour que tu puisse te défendre.

« Et si je me transforme en un tout petit animal ?

« C'est impossible ! Tu as une force incroyable et insoupçonnable Lu !

Ce petit surnom fit froncer les sourcils d'Hermione. Elle remarquait peu à peu à quel point ils étaient proches. A cette pensée, la jeune femme ressentit un petit pincement dans sa poitrine et se maudit pour cela la seconde d'après.

« Comment savoir en quel animal elle pourra se transformer ?

« Un sorcier Animagus ne fais pas que se transformer. Ce n'est pas le simple fait de prendre l'apparence d'un animal. L'animal et l'homme ne font plus qu'un. C'est une part de soi qui jaillit dans l'apparence.

« Le côté le plus fort.

« Pas forcément, reprit la rouge et or. Peter Pettigrow se transforme en rat pour fuir dès qu'il y a un danger. La peur Est-ce qui prédomine chez lui. Le père d'Harry était un cerf majestueux. C'était aussi son patronus. Harry a le même d'ailleurs.

« Si je comprends bien, on ne choisit pas vraiment son animal.

« Oui et non. On peut choisir d'avoir peur ou d'être courageux, d'être mauvais ou gentil.

La brunette lui sourit doucement.

« Enfin un sourire, soupira Draco en le lui rendant. Lu, il faut que tu ressentes en toi la force que je vois, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de la blondinette, posant une main sur son épaule.

« Cheu szuis prêt hà vous haider ! Intervint Otto. Ich bin sicher, Sie werden wunderbar sein, Luna !*

La jeune Lovegood le remercia dans la langue locale et en fit de même avec Draco dans leur langue commune. Elle avait un ange gardien avec elle. Une personne se souciant d'elle et la protégeant. Avec l'AD, quelques années plus tôt, elle avait pu ressentir la même sécurité. Mais ce soir-là, où sa vie avait failli basculer, cette sensation n'avait jamais été aussi forte.  
Une complicité était née. Une amitié forte et sans failles.

Un jeune homme aux cheveux d'ébène et aux yeux foncés apparu seul dans la cheminée. Il en sortit après s'être épousseté et se tint droit comme un piquet devant le nouveau directeur de Poudlard.

« Vous avez fait bon voyage ?

Ron avait émis l'idée de changer son apparence pour être sûr de passer inaperçu au château. Tonks en étant informée comme le reste du groupe avait décidé de l'aider pour changer d'apparence sans être obligé de boire sans arrêt du polynectar.  
Tonks n'était pas seulement une polymorphe. C'était une sorcière brillante. Une aurore des plus douée. La jeune femme avait créé un sortilège, comme Dolohov et d'autres avant eux. Un sortilège qui permettait de modifier complètement l'apparence extérieure d'une personne. Une apparence aux antipodes de la vraie nature du sujet.  
Ron était grand, il deviendrait plus petit. Il était musclé, il serait très fin. Il avait les yeux clairs, ils deviendraient foncés. Pareil pour les cheveux, la peau, …

« Tu es partant ? Avait demandé la jeune femme, excitée de mettre en œuvre ses talents. Comme la loi de la sorcellerie l'exige, ce sortilège peut être défait alors ne t'inquiète pas si ton nouveau visage ne te plais pas.

« Je te fais confiance Tonks ! Lança le rouquin. Et je suis prêt !

Elle pointa sa baguette sur lui alors qu'il était debout au milieu de la pièce. Elle souffla une formule incompréhensible en le regardant avec intensité. Un longFILAMENT BLEU s'échappa doucement de sa baguette et alla s'entortiller autour du jeune homme. Au bout de quelques secondes, Ronald Weasley avait rétréci, sa peau avait foncé comme s'il revenait de longue vacances d'été, ses cheveux étaient d'un noir foncé, comme ses yeux.

Hermione tourna autour de lui, l'air impressionné. Harry souriait, amusé de voir le véritableCONTRAIRE DE ce qu'était son ami.

« Je vais m'appeler… Alessandro Violenti, déclara-t-il en se voyant dans le miroir. Je fais italien comme ça ! Ajouta-t-il avant d'éclater de rire, suivit de près par ses amis.

« A qui ai-je à faire ? Demanda froidement Rogue en observant le jeune italien.

« C'est moi ! Ronald Weasley ! Lança l'interrogé, surpris.

« Oh ! Sans blague ? Et vous ne voulez pas le crier plus fort ?

Un silence pesant s'en suivit et Ron comprit soudain son erreur.

« Pardon ! Dit-il, un peu confus. Alessandro Violenti.

« Bien ! Lança Rogue, l'air sombre et dégoûté. Vous irez dans la salle sur demande le temps que l'on vous trouve une meilleure couverture.

« Je pensez que tout serait prévu avant mon arrivée, objecta Alessandro en s'avançant.

« Prévu ? Parce que vous croyez que j'ai que ça à faire ? Prévoir l'arrivée de Mr. Violenti !?

L'air sombre que le jeune arrivé avait remarqué au début était un euphémisme à côté de la noirceur qui s'était emparée de l'homme. Il sortit très vite du bureau, de peur de se faire réduire en miette.  
Il dévala les escaliers en colimaçon et gravit les marches pour rejoindre le septième étage le plus silencieusement possible. Il arriva, essoufflé, dans le fameux couloir. A cette heure avancée de la nuit, le jeune homme pensait être seul mais il s'était trompé. Il aperçut la chevelure rousse de sa sœur et la peau sombre de Zabini. Il voulut les saluer mais leur baiser le coupa violemment dans son élan tel un stupéfix pris en pleine poitrine. Poitrine qui se serra d'avantage lorsqu'il les vit disparaître dans la salle sur demande.

La première (*) = référence à la fin du chapitre 9.  
La deuxième (*) = Trad : Je suis sûr que vous serez merveilleuse.


	15. Chapter 15

Où en était leur relation? La belle rouquine, elle-même, ne le savait pas. Elle n'avait peut-être pas choisit le bon. Il s'agissait d'Harry Potter, l'élu… Il avait d'autres choses à penser que de la consoler quand elle n'allait pas bien. Il avait une mission. Cette mission était ce qui demeurait de plus important.

Devait-elle se contenter de ça? De cette triste réalitée?  
Il y avait ce jeune homme, toujours présent depuis l'été dernier. Ce jeune homme drôle et séduisant, qui, malgré sa position précaire, continuait à dévorer la vie. Lui aussi se mettait en danger pour aider leur camp. Lui aussi, il risquait sa vie à chaque minute de chaque heure…  
Soudain, Ginny se rendit compte qu'elle ne l'avait pas lâché du regard. Elle s'en détourna vivement mais, à son grand malheur, il l'avait remarqué.

« Ne dis rien, lança-t-il. Je sais que je suis le plus beau!

Il avait ce grand sourire qui lui sciait si bien. Mais elle ne voulait pas rentrer dans ce jeu.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles! Répliqua la rouquine en se levant de son fauteuil. Je vais faire ma ronde, ajouta-t-elle.

A ces mots, Blaise Zabini bondit à son tour de son siège, faisant tomber son verre de whisky au passage. Il se planta devant elle tel un fauve, son regard plus flamboyant que jamais.

« Tu me fais quoi, là? C'est parce que j'ai insinué que tu n'étais pas le plus beau comme tu peux le croire.

« Tu ne peux plus faire de ronde! Lâcha-t-il, sans tenir compte de sa réflexion.

« Pourquoi?

« Trop dangereux.

« Comme d'habitude, soupira-t-elle en se calant un peu plus contre le mur. Il faut qu'on protège nos premières années. Ils sont trop vulnérables. J'en ai vu plusieurs essayer de s'enfuir tant ils ont peur.

« Je m'en fous, trancha Blaise.

« Oh, ton côté sombre qui ressort? Tu serais prêt à les laisser dans le désespoir sans leur donner le moindre soutien?

« Tu… On risque trop.

« Par pitié, ne fais pas comme Harry! Ne m'empêche pas de faire ce que j'ai à faire! Elle commençait à hausser le ton. Tu n'as pas à m'interdire quoi que ce soit! Tu n'as rien à dire et lui non plus! Elle criait à présent. Je fais ce que JE VEUX! Et quand JE VEUX! C'est clair?! Hurla-t-elle avant de le pousser violement contre le mur d'en face pour passer.

Trois jours étaient passés depuis cette altercation et plus un regard ne s'était échangé. Pourtant, la jeune femme ne pensait qu'à lui, qu'à ses yeux foncés et son sourire séducteur. Son sarcasme lui manquait, la façon dont il se moquait de certaines personnes. Elle se maudissait de ne penser qu'à lui. Elle aurait aimé penser à Harry… mais rien n'y faisait. C'était Blaise qui hantait ses nuits. Qui révélait en elle des désirs… inassouvis.

Ce soir là, la jolie Ginny était de surveillance. Elle parcourrait tranquillement les couloirs, l'esprit ailleurs. Tout à coup, une lumière aveuglante vint la troubler dans sa rêverie. Au bout de cette lumière, la belle remarqua une baguette. Celle-ci n'était nulle autre que celle de Zabini.

« Tu m'as foutu la trouille ! Lança-t-il, les yeux écarquillés. J'ai cru que c'était un nouveau fantôme ! Comme s'il n'y en avait pas assez, ajouta d'un ton moqueur.

« Pourquoi un fantôme ? Demanda la rouquine, l'air courroucé.

« Tu as vu ta tête !? On dirait que tu n'as pas dormis depuis plusieurs jours !

« Tu n'es pas loin de la vérité, avoua-t-elle.

« Peine de cœur ?

« Ca ne te regarde pas, il me semble.

« J'ai vu juste ! Affirma-t-il, fier de lui. Racontes tout à tonton Blaise !

Il s'était approché d'elle et avait mis une main sur son épaule. Ginny se dégagea et continua nonchalamment sa route. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il n'en resterait pas là mais elle ne voulait pas l'en empêcher. Elle le laissa marcher à côté d'elle, sans dire un mot. C'est le métis qui cassa le premier le silence qui s'était installé.

« Au fait. J'ai piqué un objet emprunt de magie noire aux Carrow. Ils comptaient l'utiliser sur des jeunes élèves. Tu connais un endroit où le planquer ?

La belle rousse s'arrêta et le regarda fixement.

« Quel objet.

« Un fouet, soupira-t-il. Ils le contrôlent à distance pendant les cours. Les blessures qu'il inflige sont plus profondes que la normale.

« Tu as l'air d'en savoir quelque chose, déglutit la gryffondor, faisant une grimace de dégoût.

En guise de réponse, Blaise releva son pull et se tourna. Une longue cicatrice parcourrait son dos, le taillant en diagonale. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de la toucher du bout des doigts. Le serpentard eut un léger frisson mais n'en fit rien paraître. Il se tourna vers elle et baissa son pull. Ginny eut tout le temps de contempler ses abdos parfaitement dessinés.

« Tu veux que je l'enlève complètement ? Demanda-t-il, amusé.

« Non ! S'écria-t-elle. N'importe quoi ! Je ne… Peu importe ! Suis-moi.

Blaise riait à plein poumons alors qu'elle s'éloignait déjà. Il la suivit finalement, un sourire satisfait au visage.

« Je me souviens de ce mur, dit-il en observant le mur entièrement nu qui se tenait devant eux. C'est la fameuse salle sur…

« Demande, reprit la rouquine. Oui, c'est ça.

« Et c'est là-dedans qu'on va cacher le fouet ?

« Il suffit de demander. Je vais passer devant. Je sais quoi demander.

« Hum, tu sais quoi demander ?

La jeune femme se retourna à nouveau vers lui, le regard noir.

« Arrêtes avec tes insinuations !

Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent dans le silence. Seuls leurs yeux parlaient.  
Les pensées de la jeune Weasley se mélangeaient, complètement troublées, si bien qu'elle ne pouvait plus réfléchir. Ses lèvres, elle devaient y goûter. Peut-être qu'elle ne seraient pas à son goût et qu'elle pourrait passer à autre chose.

Mais ses lèvres, elle y goûta et elle sut, à l'instant même du premier contact, qu'elle ne pourrait plus s'en défaire.

A Stuttgart, les allers et venues des membres de l'Ordre allaient bon train. Remus et Tonks avaient élu domicile là étant donné que la chambre de Ron était libre et que Gabrielle et Luna avaient pris une chambre à deux.  
Rogue était souvent présent pour travailler sur le cas de Dolohov. De longues séances de torture se déroulaient jusqu'à tard dans la nuit.  
Etant un maître en Légilimencie, Sévèrus pouvait entrer dans l'esprit du sorcier. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement ça, mais il s'était porté volontaire pour le faire. L'homme n'avait qu'une parole.

Hermione, installée dans un fauteuil prés de la cheminée, le vit remonter un soir. Elle remarqua à quel point il avait l'air épuisé. A quel point ces méthodes l'affectaient. Elle avait tout de suite devinée de quelle manière il allait opérer.  
L'ancien professeur croisa brièvement son regard et s'en alla. Il aurait pu rester ce soir-là. Se reposer. Mais rien n'y faisait, il restait distant et sombre avec tout le monde.

Aujourd'hui, c'était Draco qui s'en allait. Il retournait faire un rapport de sa soi-disant expédition pour trouver leur nouveau QG. Il pensa alors à la Bulgarie et à Krum.

« Face de serpent croira surement que vous vous êtes éloignés pour souffler et que Krum vous aiderait. Ce serait plutôt logique en sachant que ton meilleur ami est décédé, avait ajouté le blondinet à l'adresse d'Harry.

Celui-ci avait trouvé l'idée bonne et c'était cette idée qui avait été gardé. Il descendit son sac à l'entrée et se retourna vers Otto.

« Je compte sur vous pour Luna, dit-il avec un sourire.

« Naturlich !

L'homme lui empoigna la main avec ferveur puis s'éloigna. Hermione mourrait d'envie de lui souhaiter bonne chance, de lui dire de faire attention à lui et qu'elle comptait bien le retrouver en un seul morceau, mais elle n'en fit rien et resta plantée dans l'encadrement de la porte de la salle-à-manger, les bras croisés.  
Il serra également la main de Lupin et Tonks.

« Merci de prendre autant de risque, dit Harry en lui disant également au revoir.

« Faut bien que quelqu'un assure vos arrières pendant que vous faites… Vous faites quoi d'ailleurs ?

« Je voulais juste te remercier, répliqua le jeune Potter, avant de rejoindre la salle-à-manger.

Luna descendit doucement les marches des escaliers et se posta devant le beau blond.

« Tu-sais-qui va te croire, j'en suis sûre. Il n'est pas dupe mais il a tellement soif de sang, qu'il pourrait croire à n'importe quoi.  
Draco sourit.

« Tu es une petite futée, dit-il. Ne t'inquiète pas, il me croira !

La blondinette acquiesça, l'air ailleurs, comme toujours.

« N'oublis pas ta mission, reprit le vert et argent. Tu dois te renforcer et trouver en toi l'Animagus le plus puissant possible. Alors mange, ajouta-t-il en lui tenant doucement le menton du bout des doigts. Je veux que tu puisses te défendre.

La belle acquiesça à nouveau et il la prit dans ses bras. Face à Hermione, Draco lui sourit mais celle-ci se contenta d'un signe de tête et partit dans la cuisine. Le blondinet lâcha doucement sa blondinette préfèrée et attrapa son sac. Il hésita un instant et le relâcha pour se diriger à son tour vers la cuisine. Harry, qui revenait dans le couloir le vit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

« J'aimerais manger un truc avant d'aller me faire torturer par le seigneurs des trous du culs.

Harry n'en dit rien et reprit son chemin.  
Hermione était là, tournée vers la fenêtre, les bras toujours croisés.

« Si tu continues à les croiser comme ça, tu risques d'avoir des crampes, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

La belle sursauta et se tourna instantanément vers lui.

« Tu n'es pas parti ?

« Sans te dire au revoir ?

La brunette haussa les sourcils, le poussant à poursuivre.

« J'ai oublié quelque chose, reprit-il d'un ton équivoque.

« Ah oui ? Et quoi donc ? Demanda innocemment Hermione tout en ayant très bien devinée où il voulait en venir.

Il l'attrapa par la taille et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Un moment court mais brûlant. Brutal mais délicieux. Un baiser qui leur ressemblait.  
A bout de souffle, leurs lèvres s'écartèrent. Ils restèrent néanmoins collés l'un à l'autre, front contre front.

« Il faut vraiment que j'y ailles, souffla-t-il avant de lui faire des petits bisous sur les joues, le coin des lèvres…

Il voulut s'éloigner mais la jeune femme l'en empêcha en se plaquant plus fort contre lui et en emprisonnant à nouveau ses lèvres. Après un second échange fougueux, Draco s'écarta et haussa un sourcil, surpris.

« On reprendra ça à mon retour, lança-t-il.

La jeune femme hocha machinalement de la tête, surprise elle aussi de son propre comportement, et le laissa s'en aller.

Reprendre quand il reviendrait ? Mais qu'allaient-ils reprendre ?

Harry était retourné dans la bibliothèque à la recherche d'un livre, de n'importe quoi qui aurait pu lui changer les idées. Il savait pertinemment que rien ne pourrait lui ôter cet être abominable de la tête. Il n'en avait plus peur, seul la haine demeurait, maîtresse de ses émotions. Il se haïssait lui-même de ressentir autant de colère, mais cela n'arrangeait rien.  
L'élu attrapa un livre à la reliure en cuir foncé. Le titre,écrit en lettre d'or, était en allemand. Il le reposa alors et continua à parcourir des yeux les différents titres. Quelques minutes plus tard, le jeune homme tomba enfin sur un titre en anglais.  
« Les batailles et guerres des âges ». Y avait-il eu d'autres monstres avant Voldemort? D'autres sorciers dégénérés ?  
Harry laissa le livre à sa place et continua de chercher. Il reconnut alors le fameux livre qu'il avait dû acheter pour sa première année. « L'Histoire de Poudlard ».  
Il l'attrapa et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil. Il ouvrit le livre en plein milieu et tomba sur l'histoire des fondateurs.  
Un seul d'entre eux attira particulièrement son attention et lui rappela que sa meilleure amie avait toujours sa dague.  
Salazard Serpentard. Connu pour sa fascination du sang pur, pour sa cruauté, mais aussi pour le mystère qui entourait sa personne. Le basilic qu'Harry avait tué en deuxième année lui appartenait.  
Le rouge et or fronça les sourcils en essayant de se souvenir de ce qui était inscrit à l'intérieur de l'anneau, mais en vain. Il tourna alors la page et tomba sur Rowenta Serdaigle. Il allait commencer à lire, lorsqu'une douleur atroce lui transperça le front. Il plaqua vivement ses mains contre celui-ci, son visage déformé par une grimace. Le livre tomba au sol suivit par Harry, plié en deux.

Malefoy face à lui, droit comme un piquet, le visage dénué d'expression. Des sifflements sortant de sa bouche, froids et incisifs. Malefoy qui acquiesce brièvement. Un rire strident de satisfaction et un geste vif de la main. Malefoy qui tombe à genoux…

« Harry ! Harry Potter ! Lança une petite voix fluette. Harry !

L'appelé ouvrit enfin ses yeux émeraude et les tourna vers les grands yeux bleus de Luna. Elle lui sourit après l'avoir aidé à se redresser et à remettre ses lunettes sur son nez.

« Ca va aller ? Demanda-t-elle.

« Je crois que oui, répondit le jeune Potter en frottant sa cicatrice encore brûlante. Pourrais-tu dire à Hermione de venir ici ?

La blondinette hocha de la tête et se releva. Une seconde plus tard, elle avait filé.  
Hermione vint la remplacer très vite, l'air plus qu'inquiet.

« Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? Demanda-t-elle en refermant vivement la porte derrière elle.

« Malefoy, souffla l'interrogé alors qu'il se hissait sur le fauteuil.

La jeune femme inspira profondément et s'assit à son tour, prête à entendre la suite.

« Je crois qu'il a réussi. Voldemort avait l'air… heureux, finit-il avec une grimace de dégoût.

« Je savais qu'il y arriverait ! Lança Hermione, un moins inquiète.

Son meilleur ami n'avait, quant à lui, pas changer de grimace, intrigué par la réaction de son amie. Celle-ci le remarqua et haussa les sourcils.

« Tu ne cesseras jamais de douter de lui ?

« C'est un mangemort.

« C'était, rectifia la brunette. Il risque à chaque fois sa vie pour nous aider.

« Il restera quand même un Malefoy.

« Et toi, tu resteras un Potter. Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Insista la jeune femme de plus en plus agacée.

Harry se leva et s'approcha d'elle. Il attrapa doucement la bague qui pendait à une chaîne autour de son cou et la tourna de sorte de voir l'inscription.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire déjà ?

« Qu'il ne faut jamais se fier au apparences. Harry, reprit Hermione en se levant à son tour, Dumbledore lui-même t'as dis qu'on pouvait lui faire confiance. Qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais. En fait, il est un peu comme toi.

Harry haussa les sourcils.

« A lui aussi, il lui est arrivé de mauvaises choses. Il est peut-être très arrogant et suffisant, mais je ne crois pas qu'il soit méchant.

« Tu m'as l'air de plus en plus proche de lui.

« On a toujours été proche d'une certaine façon. Que ce soit en mal ou en… bien.

Sur ce mot, la jeune Granger quitta la pièce.  
Harry resta encore quelques instants, statique. Elle avait rougi…

Ginny, les yeux embués, n'osait regarder son frère en face. Celui-ci, sous les traits d'un bel italien, avait les yeux tournés vers Blaise, ceux-ci lui lançant des éclairs. Blaise, quant à lui, restait de marbre. Devait-il s'en vouloir d'avoir était là pour elle quand elle en avait le plus besoin ?

Quand ils repensaient à la veille, ils auraient pu en rire tant la situation avait été comique. Mais aujourd'hui, la tension était palpable.

Alessandro, alias Ronald, avait parcouru la distance qui l'avait séparé de sa soeur et de l'autre abruti et s'était retrouvé devant un mur nu. Il était resté devant un moment, les yeux fermé.  
Il voulait retrouver sa soeur.  
Une porte s'était alors dessinée sur le mur et il put entrer. La salle était remplie d'objets en tout genre et avait l'air immense. Elle ne ressemblait en rien à la salle qu'il avait connu en cinquième année pour les entrainements de l'AD.  
Le jeune Violenti s'était avancé dans une allée, où, de chaque côté, il y avait des montagnes d'objets, tous aussi étranges les uns que les autres.  
Il avait soudain entendu la voix de sa soeur et avait bondi littéralement sur eux, affolé.

« Toi ! S'était-t-il écrié. Ta bouche ! Et sa bouche ?!

« Mais t'es qui toi !? Avait répliqué Blaise en l'attrapant par le cou et en le plaquant contre ce qui semblait être une armoire.

« Ron… Weasley ! Avait-t-il répliqué.

« Mon frère fait de fois ta taille et il est roux, salopard ! Avait renchéri Ginny en sortant sa baguette et en la pointant sur l'inconnu.

« Tonks a modifié mon apparence… pour… que… Il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Gin'…, c'est moi…

« Lâche-le ! Avait-t-elle ordonné au métis.

Celui-ci s'était exécuté et laisser passer devant lui.

« Pour ton premier match de Quidditch, qu'est-ce que Harry a fait semblant de mettre dans ton verre ? Lança-t-elle d'une traite, tout en le pointant de sa baguette.

« Quoi ? Avait répété Ron, les sourcils froncés.

« Tu vois ! S'était exclamé Blaise en s'avançant. Ce n'est pas ton…

« Il a fait semblant ? Avait-t-il coupé. En fait, je suis vraiment fort alors !

La rouquine avait alors baissé son arme et s'était tourné vers le vert et argent en souriant.

« C'est bel et bien mon frère.

Quelques secondes passèrent où Blaise acquiesça et s'excusa de lui avoir sauter à la gorge. Puis Ron qui admit qu'il aurait fait pareil. Puis Ginny qui se souvint d'un détail au tout début de leur altercation. Puis un long silence…

« Mais tu as fourré ta langue dans la bouche de ma soeur ?! Avait beuglé le grand frère, la mémoire lui revenant à lui aussi.

« C'est elle qui a fourré sa langue dans ma bouche ! Avait rectifié le serpentard.

« T'es sérieuse ?

Ron s'était tourné vers sa soeur, l'air ahuri.

« Parce que c'est forcément de ma faute !? On voit la solidarité masculine !

« Non, moi j'assume ! Avait reprit Blaise. Mais toi aussi tu dois assumer ta part de responsabilité.

« De quelle responsabilité tu me parles ?!

« Mais t'es la copine de Harry ! Et Harry, c'est mon meilleur ami ! Continuait le gryffondor, toujours autant sous le choc.

« Donc, tu vas lui en parler ? Parce que moi, je suis ta soeur, avait-elle insisté.

« Comment veux-tu que je garde un tel secret ?! C'est dégueulasse !

« Moi, j'ai trouvà ça pas mal, était intervenu le métis, en faisant un clin d'oeil à la rouquine.

Celle-ci le frappa violemment dans les côtes, agacée.

« Tu n'as jamais fais d'erreur de jugement, toi ? Réfléchit s'y, avait lancé la belle avant de s'en aller.  
Le directeur de Poudlard les rejoint, les extirpant de leurs pensées.

« Vous avez fait la connaissance de notre nouvel arrivant ? Demanda-t-il en s'installant sur le fauteuil restant.

Ils étaient dans une petite salle réservée aux professeurs. Il était très tôt, bien avant que les cours ne commencent.

« Vous serez affecté à la maison Serpentard.

« Pardon ? Demanda le concerné en baillant. Pourquoi pas Gryff…

« Vous êtes italien. Toutes les familles de sorciers italiennes qui vivent en Angleterre sont riches. Elles sont connues pour leur obsession du sang pur.

« Et ton nom, au fait ? Intervint Blaise.

« Alessandro Violenti, fanfaronna celui-ci, fier d'avoir trouvé ce nom.

Rogue lui lança un regard noir puis se tourna vers le jeune Zabini.

« Vous l'ajouterez dans la brigade, conseilla le sorcier. Cela confortera son statut de sang pur.

Blaise accepta d'un geste de la tête et leur directeur quitta la pièce.

Dans le couloir, il croisa la soeur Carrow qui tenait par le col un jeune élève de troisième année. L'homme haussa les sourcils.

« Séverus, lança la femme.

« Alecto, répondit Rogue. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

« Cet abomination n'a pas voulu jeter de doloris sur une autre élève !

« Je vois… Et que comptez-vous faire ?

« Trois jours de cachots bien sûr ! Beugla la sorcière, ses yeux globuleux sortant presque de ses orbites.

Séverus savait pertinemment que s'il s'opposait à leurs méthodes, tous auraient un doute et ce doute remonterait forcément aux oreilles du maître. Il jeta un regard au garçon qui implorait et s'écarta, à contre coeur, pour les laisser passer. Le directeur se tourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec la jeune Weasley.

Elle avait pu suivre leur bref à change et lui lança un regard de dégoût avant de poursuivre, elle aussi, son chemin.

Draco arriva devant le portail en fer forgé et sa gorge se serra. Il le traversa aprés avoir fait un geste avec sa baguette et s'avança. Il faisait jour, le soleil était déjà haut, pourtant, le manoir restait sombre et livide. La porte s'ouvrit et il pénétra dans le hall. Avant même qu'il ait pu jeter un oeil, des cheveux blonds vinrent lui cacher la vue et un corps frôle vint l'enlacer.

« Mon fils ! S'écria la femme, ses larmes arrosant l'épaule du jeune Malefoy.

Celui-ci attendit qu'elle se calme puis la poussa doucement.

« Bonjour mère.

« Comment vas-tu ? Quelles sont les nouvelles ? Tu les as retrouvé ?

« Calmez-vous, conseilla-t-il. Je vais bien.

« Les as-tu trouvé ?

« Draco ! Intervint la voix stridente et enfantine de sa tante, en haut des escaliers. Le maître t'attends !

Celui-ci acquiesça et laissa sa mère dans le hall pour rejoindre la salle à manger au premier.

Il entra, d'un pas assuré, et s'approcha. Voldemort, assit à la table avec plusieurs mangemorts, lui indiqua un siège d'un geste de la main. Draco ravala sa salive et s'installa.

« Je suis content de te revoir en un seul morceaux, Draco, siffla le seigneur des ténêbres. Quelles nouvelles ?

« Merci maître, souffla l'interrogé. Leurs traces vont au-delà de l'Angleterre. Elles mènent vers l'Est, reprit le blondinet d'une voix qui se voulait plus assurée.

« Qu'en as-tu déduis ?

« J'ai d'abord pensé à la France, mais il n'y avait rien.

« Alors, tu as mal pensé ! Coupa Bellatrix en s'installant aux côtés du maître.

« Ne soit pas si hâtive, Bella, susurra Voldemort. Laisse-le finir.

« Merci, maître. J'ai poussé plus vers l'Est et me suis souvenu de leur amitié avec Krum. Je crois qu'ils sont allé jusqu'en Bulgarie, mon seigneur.

« Tu crois ? Répèta le dit Seigneur, ses yeux rouges courroucés. Croire, n'est pas suffisant mon garçon !

Le sorcier se redressa, faisant voler sa chaise derrière lui et tous se levèrent à leur tour. Il se dressa devant Draco et le fit voler à travers la pièce d'un geste de sa baguette.  
Le jeune alla s'étaler sur le sol dans un bruit sourd sous les cris et applaudissements des autres.

« En es-tu sûr ? Reprit l'homme serpent, amusé.

« Je compte bien m'y rendre, maître !

« Parce que tu ne t'y es pas déjà rendu ?

Les rires doublèrent d'intensité et Draco ferma les yeux en attendant le coup. Mais rien. C'est seulement lorsqu'il les rouvrit que le doloris le transperça. Le souffle coupé, il tomba à genoux.

« Bien, siffla Voldemort. Tu as compris où est ta place. Va en Bulgarie, ordonna-t-il, et raméne-le moi ! Endoloris !

Un second choc pour le jeune Malefoy, qui tomba à la renverse, sentant ses os se briser. Tous se mirent à rire en voyant que le garçon ne se relevait pas.

« Disparaît ! Lança le maître en lui jetant un énième sort qui le fit glisser hors de la salle.

Il heurta de plein fouet l'une des colonnes de pierre qui trônaient en haut de l'escalier. Ce coup à la tête lui fit perdre connaissance.  
A force de doloris, le jeune homme était mal au point. Inconscient, il lui faudrait plusieurs jours pour se rétablir complêtement.

« Koncentreuh toi ! Tu peux hy harriver ! Lança Otto, alors que la belle Luna, debout au milieu du grand terrain, serrait les poings, les yeux étroitement fermés. Vfisualiseuh ton hanimal !

La belle devait redoubler d'efforts, non seulement pour se convaincre de sa force intérieur mais également pour trouver l'animal. Des milliers d'images lui parcoururent l'esprit. Un chien, un chat, un oiseau… Un lièvre comme son patronus… Non ! Rien d'assez fort.

« Penseuh hé la forceuh qui hest hen toi ! Poursuivit l'allemand.

La blondinette ne pensais pourtant qu'à ça. Mais rien n'y faisait. Avait-elle assez confiance en elle. Soudain, l'image de cet homme lui revint. La violence de ses gestes et la peur qui l'avait prise. Elle revoyait chaque détail. Elle se sentait faible, vulnérable. Puis elle se souvint de Draco. De la fureur qui s'était emparée de lui ce soir-là. De sa force…

Lorsque la blondinette rouvrit les yeux, Otto s'était approché, l'air perplexe.

« Es ist fast so !*

Luna avait à présent de longues moustaches sur les joues, deux oreilles de félin sur la tête et une longue queue. Gabrielle, installée à la petite table de jardin faillit s'étouffer avec son chocolat chaud.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça !? S'écria-t-elle.

« Hun futur lion ! Répondit l'homme trapu, enjoué.

Le soir venu, Rogue débarqua au quartier génêral pour sa mission. Comme toujours, Harry l'évita avec soin. Hermione trouvait ce comportement enfantin mais n'en faisait pas moins. Ils avaient du mal à accepter l'homme qui avait assassiné leur directeur l'an passé. Maugrey savait quelque chose qu'aucun d'eux ne savait et la miss-je-sais-tout avait du mal à refouler sa curiosité. Elle avait presque supplié Fol'oeil de leur révéler ce qu'il savait le soir où il avait déclaré qu'il fallait continuer de lui faire confiance. Bien sûr, cette tentative avait était vaine.

Ils s'étaient tous réunis autour de la table de la petite cuisine du Square Grimmauld. Lupin, Tonks, Shacklebolt, Otto Scwartzwein, Arthur Weasley, Hermione, Ron, les jumeaux, et Harry. Tous autour de Maugrey, dans l'attente de son discours.  
L'homme n'aimait pas avoir tous les regards sur lui. Il se racla la gorge et avala un gorgée de whisky.

« Nous devons suivre les directives de Dumbledore, déclara-t-il enfin.

« C'est-à-dire ? Avait demandé Kingsley.

« Nous devons continuer à lui faire confiance.

« Quoi ?! S'était écrié Harry, ahuri. Dumbledore lui faisait confiance et il l'a tué !

« On lui fait confiance ! Avait insisté Fol'oeil.

« Sans raison valable ?

« Moi, j'aime pas trop sa tête, avait lancé Fred… ou Georges.

« Il est trop sombre, avait ajouté Georges… ou Fred.

« Silence, les morveux ! Il a prouvé qu'il restait de notre côté et qu'il continuerait son rôle d'agent double à NOTRE service.

« Mais il a tué Dumbledore de sang-froid ! Avait crié Harry, hors de lui. Il mérite de mourir ! C'est un assassin !

« Harry, tu étais là ce soir-là ! Tu as vu dans quel état était Dumbledore. Il était au bout du rouleau…, avait tenté Lupin, se voulant diplomate.

« Alors toi aussi tu le crois ?!

« Nous faisons tous confiance à Maugrey !

« Et si Dumbledore lui faisait confiance, c'est qu'il avait une bonne raison, avait affirmé Tonks d'une voix douce. Il faut continuer à avoir confiance les uns en les autres, Harry, sinon nous sommes tous perdus.

« Mais que vous a-t-il révèlé, Maugrey ? Avait demandé Hermione, intriguée. Qu'a-t-il montré pour que vous lui fassiez confiance ?

« Ce n'est pas à moi de vous raconter cette histoire.

« Mais vous savez ! Pourquoi le cacher ! Si ça peut nous convaincre de lui faire confiance.

« Vous devez me faire confiance à moi ! Avait renchéri l'aurore.

Il s'était levé, finissant son verre d'une traite.

« Il reste dans l'Ordre, avait-il conclu avant de quitter la pièce.

Cette réponse n'avait pas suffit à Harry. Loin de là. Il le haîssait.  
L'homme en question salua brièvement Otto et se dirigea vers la cave. Le prisonnier n'avait pas bougé, les yeux dans le vide.

« On repense à sa mère ? Demanda le directeur de Poudlard en arrivant devant Dolohov.

« Non, soupira-t-il. A la tienne…

« Endoloris ! Répliqua Séverus.

L'homme tomba sur le côté dans un cri de douleur.

« Tu es soit disant du bon côté mais tu es toujours aussi sombre, souffla Dolohov en se relevant tant bien que mal. La preuve, tu utilises des sorts impardonnables.

« Légilimens ! Poursuivit Rogue.

Une bicyclette rouge qui traversait la route et un petit garçon maigrichon qui ricanait en voyant une voiture moldue freinait et l'écraser. Puis le ricanement du petit garçon s'intensifier en voyant le propriétaire de la bicyclette pleurait à chaudes larmes.

« Une vraie terreur ! Lança Rogue.

« C'était un sale moldu ! Siffla le sorcier.

« Légilimens !

Une fille en robe blanche propulsée dans les airs et jetée dans la boue. Un cri. Une femme arrivant derrière le petit garçon, auteur du méfait, l'attrapant par les épaules et le giflant de toutes ses forces.

« Maman n'avait pas l'air commode. C'Est-ce petit drame qui t'a fait basculer dans l'ombre ?

« Non, répondit calmement le mangemort. Je l'ai assassiné et c'est après que je suis devenu mangemort. Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas de baguette que je ne sais pas fermer mon esprit, ajouta-t-il, en collant son visage contre les barreaux. Tout ce que tu vois c'est-ce que je veux bien te montrer. Et toi ! Qu'as-tu à montrer ?

En une demi-seconde, Dolohov eut le temps d'en voir assez.  
Une femme aux yeux vert émeraude, aux cheveux longs et roux clairs. Une femme qu'il voyait s'éloigner de lui…

« Tu es devenu mangemort parce qu'elle a choisi Potter à ta place ? Et Voldemort l'a tué alors tu t'es rallié au vieux fou. T'en avais gros sur la patate ?

« La ferme, siffla Séverus, devenu encore plus livide, si cela était possible. Légilimens ! S'écria-t-il alors que le prisonnier s'était mis à rire.

Sous la force du sort, l'homme ne put fermer son esprit et Rogue put aisément découvrir comment défaire le sort. La formule était assez complexe mais son souvenir appartenait au maître des potions à présent.  
Fou de rage, Dolohov ne mâcha plus ses mots.

« De toute façon, tu n'aurais jamais mérité la moindre de ses attentions ! Même d'une sale sang-de-bourbe !

« Ferma-là !

« Avec ta sale gueule, tu ferais même fuir un cafard !

« Je t'ai dis de la fermer !

« Pauvre Sérvilus… Oh ! C'est comme ça qu'il t'appelait !

Ni une, ni deux, Séverus le propulsa en arrière de sa baguette et arracha la porte de la cellule pour y entrer.

« Oh ! Tu aurais dû faire pareil avec l'homme qui t'a piqué l'autre conne !

Ne se contrôlant plus, Rogue utilisa ses poings.

Hermione, qui était venue apporter un message arrivé par hibou au Prince de sang mêlé, avait entendu toute la conversation. C'est seulement quand elle entendit les coups, qu'elle sortit de l'ombre. Elle voulut intervenir mais trop tard. Rogue venait de craquer le cou du mangemort. Le bruit des os se brisant sous les mains du sorcier fit grincer les dents de la jeune femme, hallucinée.  
Le regard qu'il releva vers elle lui glaça le sang mais la stuppeur qu'elle put lire dans ce même regard la laissa perplexe. Il s'en voulait de s'être laissé aller ainsi.

« Vous avez reçu un message, professeur, souffla la brunette d'un ton qui se voulait le plus neutre possible.

L'homme se releva, prit le message de la main tendue d'Hermione et s'éclipsa.  
Dolohov avait parlé de Lilly Potter. De la mère de Harry. Il avait insinué que Rogue en était amoureux… Rogue… amoureux de… Lilly.

Les pensées de la jeune Granger furent interrompues par le sifflement d'un autre prisonnier qu'ils auraient tous aimé oublier. Il l'appelait mais la belle préfèra l'ignorer royalement. Le loup garou se mit alors à aboyer, tel un chien emmené à l'abattoir.

« Oh, la ferme ! Cria-t-elle.

« Ouuhhh ! J'ai attiré ton attention, beauté !

« Tu veux qu'on t'anesthésie encore ? Répliqua séchement la dite beauté. Alors ferme-là !

Elle gravit les trois premières marches quand il se mit à crier à nouveau. La belle enrageait.

« Queuh seuh passeu-t-il ? Lança Otto du haut de l'escalier.

« Greyback, répondit Hermione en le rejoignant.

« Arrrh ! Ceuh satané clébard ! Ich werde zu kastrieren. Es kann aufhérhen zu bellen !**

« Oui, oui, lança Hermione, l'air peu convaincu. Bonne idée.

Alessandro devait se montrer distingué et arrogant. Il devait parler de façon soutenu. Il devait prendre les gens de haut et les piétiner dés que c'était nécessaire. Tout le contraire de Ronald, pas sûr de lui, empoté, un brin stupide.  
Malgré ces détails, sa nouvelle apparence le faisait prendre confiance en lui. Il n'attendit pas longtemps pour mettre à exécution tous les conseils de sa soeur et de Blaise. En prenant justement pour cible sa soeur.

« J'ai entendu parler de votre famille, mademoiselle ! Tous des traîtres ! Vous finirez par vous soumettre, vermine que vous êtes !

« Ok, je crois que ça ira comme ça, Alessan…

« Vous osez vous adresser à moi sans y avoir été autorisé ? Qu'est-ce qui vous donne ce droit, aussi bas que vous êtes !?

« Alessandro…

« Taisez-vous ! Où vous finirez en pâture pour les chiens !

« On a compris Ron ! C'est bon ! Hurla soudain Neville, furieux. Tu joues très bien ton rôle ! Maintenant dégage !

« Toi, vous devez être le fils unique des Londubat ! Vous avez l'air aussi cinglé qu'eux !

« Ca c'est bas ! Lança Ginny.

La jeune femme lui mit une tape derrière la tête et le jeta hors de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Le jeune homme attrapa la cape d'invisibilité que lui avait prêté son meilleur ami et descendit aux cachots.

Arrivé dans un coin du mur, il etala cape et la rangea. Le bel italien s'avança alors vers la salle commune de Serpentard. Beaucoup de pairs de yeux se tournèrent vers lui mais fier, il les ignora avec classe. Il entra nonchalamment dans la salle commune et épia du regard tous ceux qui était présent.

« Dans mon pays natal, on dit bonjourno quand une personne de classe supérieur entre dans une pièce ! Lança-t-il haut et fort. Je vois que ce que l'on m'a raconté sur l'Angleterre était vrai ! Un véritable manque de politesse et de savoir vivre !

Deux vert et argent se jetèrent un regard et se levèrent, telles des armoires à glace.

« Oh, je vois ! Continua Alessandro, visiblement amusé. Chez vous, se sont toujours les gros qui se manifestent à la moindre injure.

« T'es qui pour nous parler comme ça !?

« Pourquoi vous ferais-je l'honneur de me présenter à vous ? Je ne dis pas mon nom aux animaux.

« Espèce de…

En un coup de baguette, les lèvres du serpentard se collèrent l'une à l'autre. Un deuxième coup alla frapper l'autre, qui se retrouva à genoux, mains et pieds liés.

« Voilà, votre juste place ! Reprit l'italien en ricanant.

Son rire fut très vite rejoint par celui d'une belle brune sulfureuse, assise sur le bras d'un des nombreux fauteuil. Sa mini-jupe laissait apparaitre sa cuisse fine et blanche. La jeune bondit et s'approcha de lui, le regard aguicheur.

« Enchanté, monsieur… ? Demanda-t-elle en lui tendant la main.

« Alessandro Violenti, répondit celui-ci en acceptant sa main.

« Pansy Parkinson.

Alessandro, alias Ron, en avait souvent entendu parler et pas en bien. Il fallait qu'il s'en méfit, d'autant plus qu'elle avait l'air bien intêressée par le bel italien qu'il était devenu.

Le directeur le présenta à l'heure du repas devant tous les élèves. La maison Serpentard était, pour la plupart des élèves, enjouée d'avoir un nouveau membre d'une aussi illustre famille de sorcier. Celui-ci les rejoint, toujours avec autant d'indiffèrence et entama son déjeuner sans tenir compte que le directeur annonçait la sortie à Pré-au-Lard du lendemain.  
Pansy ne le lâchait pas du regard, trop concentrée pour penser à manger. Alessandro aurait dù en être flatté mais Ron, pas du tout. Il en était même dégoûté.

« Je pourrais te faire visiter les environs, souffla celle-ci avec un petit clin d'oeil.

« Oh, mais je connais déjà tous les environs, miss Parkinson. Je te remercie.

« Il y a des recoins bien cachés, tu sais.

« Je vois où tu veux en venir et bien que j'en sois flatté, je me dois de décliner, explicita le nouveau.

« Même pour boire un verre au Trois balais ?

« J'ai pris mes fonctions dans la brigade. Je serais de surveillance à cette sortie.

« C'est marrant ! Lança la belle brune en souriant. Moi aussi, ajouta-t-elle tout en frottant son pied contre la jambe du jeune homme sous la table.

Au petit matin, les yeux bleus gris du jeune Malefoy s'étaient ouverts. Il avait littéralement sauté sur le bol de porridge tant il avait faim. Il en mangea deux bols entiers et en vomi la moitié d'un juste après.

« Draco ! Je t'avais prévenu ! Lança Mrs Malefoy.

« J'étais affamé, se défendit-il en se redressant.

Sa mère claqua des doigts et une elfe de maison apparue.

« Nettoies ! Ordonna-t-elle d'un ton sec.

La créature s'exécuta sans broncher, tandis que Draco s'adossait à la tête de son lit.

« Combien de jours cette fois ?

« Trois, répondit sa mère, les yeux fixés vers l'horizon qu'offrait la grande fenêtre de la chambre de son fils.

« Mon état ?

« Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'étais inquiète. Le seigneur m'a puni pour mes cris et mes larmes…

« Tu n'as pas répondu, reprit-il, indiffèrent.

« Deux de tes côtes ont été ressoudées. La troisième, plus petite, est encore fragile.

Le jeune homme pivota pour se mettre au bord du lit. Sa tête tournait un peu mais il avait l'air en forme.

« Quel est le programme ?

« J'ai osé dire au maître que tu ne pourrais pas combattre. Il m'a puni mais…

« Quoi !? S'écria Draco en se levant complêtement cette fois. Tu es sérieuse !? Comment as-tu osé mentir !

« Je n'ai pas menti ! Je n'en étais pas sûre !

« Il va te tuer ! Je me demande pourquoi il ne l'a pas déjà fait ! Pauvre idiote !

« Je suis encore ta mère ! Tenta Narcissa.

« Non ! Tu n'es qu'une idiote ! Renchérit le fils en claquant la porte de sa salle de bain derrière lui. Il fila sous la douche et s'habilla en quatrième vitesse. Effectivement, sa côte le faisait souffrir mais peu importait, il fallait qu'il se dépêche.

Il sortit de sa chambre en trombe, sa mère l'implorant sur ses talons et atterit au premier étage. Il y avait déjà du monde autour Voldemort. Aussi tôt le matin, Draco savait qu'une bataille se préparait.

« Draco ! Tu nous fais l'honneur de ta présence ?

« Je ne sers que vous, maître et je suis prêt à combattre !

« Ce n'est pas ce que Narcissa affirmait il y a quelques heures, siffla le seigneur des ténèbres.

« Je vous prie d'excuser son ignorance, mon seigneur.

« Elle sera parfaitement excusée, cracha le mage noir. Queudever ! Emmène cette idiote dans les cachots ! Je m'occuperais de son cas plus tard !

Draco déglutit difficilement en entendant sa mère protester et appeler son nom. Mais pouvait-il faire quoi que ce soit pour elle ?

« Mes serviteurs, entama Voldemort en se tournant à nouveau vers ceux-ci. Je connais votre soif de sang et de vengeance. Sachez que dans quelques minutes, vous serez contenté.

Quelques minutes ? Draco n'aurait jamais le temps de prévenir l'Ordre…

« Vous allez pouvoir montrer à Harry Potter et sa bande de morveux, qu'il se n'est pas une bonne idée de me tenir tête. Ses amis sont là-bas. Des êtres qui lui sont chers. Vous les tuerez tous ! Jusqu'au dernier ! Siffla-t-il tel un serpent assoiffé de chaire.

Tous se mirent à l'acclamer, à crier et applaudir. Draco n'en fit, quant à lui, rien et ce détail ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux rouges du sorcier.

« Cette idée ne t'enchantes pas Draco ?

« Je n'attends que ça, maître. Je réflèchissais simplement à la meilleure tactique pour cette opération.

« Tu seras à la tête d'une équipe. Si tu mènes à bien ta « tactique » je laisserais peut-être ta stupide mère en vie.

Le blondinet acquiesça et jeta un regard entendu sur les quelques raffleurs qui lui restait et sur les jeunes mangemorts qui s'étaient ajoutés à son équipe.

Le jeune homme allait sûrement pouvoir faire épargner sa mère, mais quand était-il de ses… amis ?

Hermione réfléchissait à une solution permettant de détruire facilement les horcruxes. Elle y passait des heures dans la bibliothéque. Harry, quand à lui, attendait avec impatience les infos de son meilleur ami. Luna progressée petit à petit dans sa métamorphose. Rogue délivrerait la jeune Gabrielle du sort de l'oubli,… Le patronus d'un cheval vint interrompre la vie tranquille au quartier général.

Harry le reconnu immédiatement et accourut pour entendre ce que sa belle avait à dire.

« Nous sommes attaqués à Pré-au-Lard ! Besoin de renfort ! Lança la voix de Ginny à travers le cheval de lumière.

Celui-ci s'évaporé la seconde d'ensuite. Hermione avait déjà mis son manteau et lança un regard à Harry pour que lui aussi se bouge. Il s'avança vers elle et attrapa à la volée le manteau qu'elle lui jeta. Otto était lui aussi prêt. Il envoya un patronus d'alerte aux autres membres de l'Ordre et tous trois transplannèrent arrivés au-delà du champ de sécurité.

Deux dizaines de minutes plus tôt, les élèves partaient pour Pré-au-Lard, tous aussi enjoués les uns que les autres. Alessandro et Blaise, accompagnés d'autres serpentards et jeunes mangemorts étaient chargés de veiller à ce qu'ils ne s'amusent pas trop. C'était sans compter sur les Carrow, qui, eux aussi, étaient de la partie.  
Juste avant le départ, Ginny esquiva un sort auquel le petit Niggle répliqua. La rouquine ne manqua pas de lui crier dessus avant qu'il se fasse conduire dans un cachot par un elfe de maison sous les ordres du frère Carrow.  
La jeune femme lui avait lancé un regard noir mais Neville la poussa pour qu'elle arrête.

« Tu veux te retrouver dans un cachot toi aussi ? Souffla-t-il.

« Ils sont …

« Oui, justement, coupa le jeune homme tout en la forçant à le suivre.

Blaise passa devant eux accompagné de la brigade. Il y eut quelques échanges de regards et des bousculades mais rien qui aurait pu mener à une altercation ou une bagarre.  
Le jeune Zabini, arriva en tête à Pré-au-Lard remarqua le silence qui y demeurait. Personne dans les rues ? Les boutiques fermées ?

Il fronça les sourcils et poussa Pansy en arrière alors qu'elle allait entrer dans la rue principale.

« Quoi ? Demanda la belle brune, surprise.

« Vos baguettes, souffla-t-il. Déployez-vous.

Tous se mirent en ligne, certain allant dans de petites ruelles adjacentes. Alessandro suivit le pas et se retrouva nez à nez avec Pansy.

« Tu ne peux déjà plus te passer de moi ? Demanda-t-elle en le poussant contre un mur.

Blaise entra seul dans la rue principale et observa à travers les vitres des Trois balais. Soudain, il aperçut un capuchon et comprit en un quart de secondes qu'il s'agissait d'un piège.  
Que pouvait-il faire ? Comment allait-il donner l'alerte ?  
Lorsque l'un des mangemort le reconnu et lui fit signe, il sut qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire.

Les élèves approchaient à mesure que la tension montait dans les rangs de mangemorts. Draco avait conduit son groupe sur les toits de certaines maisons. Un vent glacial se glissa sur eux et l'attente devenait terrible.  
Comment empêcher des morts ?  
Le jeune Malefoy remarqua son meilleur ami au milieu de la rue principale. Il voulait lui parler, lui dire qu'il aurait tout fait pour le prévenir.

Les élèves entrèrent, des premiéres années, de jeunes enfants sans défenses… Ils allaient se faire massacrer…

« Hey ! Vous ! Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ! S'écria Zabini. Vous n'avez rien à faire dans la rue ! Allez donc vous goinfrer de cochonneries chez Honeydukes !

Les concernés se mirent à courir pour entrer dans la boutique. Au début, Blaise avait cru que la porte ne s'ouvrirait pas, mais celle-ci s'ouvrit. Il avait sûrement sauvé quelques élèves.

Puis Ginny arriva, accompagnée, pour la plupart, de gryffondor. La bataille pouvait commencer…

Dans un cri strident, Bellatrix jaillit dans la rue, suivit par son groupe. Draco ordonna au sien de sauter. Dans le tumulte, le bruit du fracas, Blaise choppa Ginny par le bras et fit semblant de la violenter tout en lui criant d'envoyer un patronus. La jeune femme le repoussa d'un coup de genou dans le ventre et s'enfuit dans une ruelle pour envoyer le dit patronus. Une seconde aprés, un mangemort l'attaquait.

Alessandro, ou Ron, s'était retrouvé, quant à lui et malgré lui, coincé avec Pansy Parkinson. Elle allait l'embrasser quand un éclair traversa la ruelle. Il propulsa alors la jeune femme contre le mur d'en face et sortit sa baguette.  
Il allait prendre part au combat, oubliant son apparence, le rôle qu'il devait jouer. Neville l'intercepta et le repoussa, sans faire attention à la brunette, pas loin derrière.

« Tu fais quoi là !? Tu vas faire ton serpentard et te rallier aux mangemorts ou choisir l'autre côté ?

« Qu'est-ce que… ?

Neville poussa à nouveau de sorte qu'il y ait plus d'un mètre entre eux et pointa sa baguette sur lui.

« Tu ne sais pas te battre ?

Ron, se rendant enfin compte de son erreur, reprit contenance.

« Me battre avec un moins que rien ? Ce serait une honte pour moi ! Je vais simplement t'écarter pour passer !

« Tu parles trop ! Stuppéfixe !

Alessandro l'esquiva et poursuivit l'échange. Pansy ne fut pas longue à les rejoindre, insultant le jeune Londubat avec entrain.

Ginny parvint à se débarrasser du mangemort et revint au centre de la bataille. Des éclairs fusaient de partout et elle dut se baisser à plusieurs reprises pour en éviter.  
Elle allait entamer un duel contre la soeur Carrow, quand un bras l'écarta avec force et la remplaça. La belle reconnut tout de suite les cheveux bruns foncés de son petit ami.

« Oh ! J'ai droit à l'Elu ! Quel honneur ! Lança la sorcière trapue avant de l'attaquer.

La rouquine était folle de rage contre son petit ami, qui continuait de la mettre de côté. Lorsque le frère Carrow rejoignit la partie, la belle se devait d'intervenir. La belle enchaînait les sortilèges sans perdre son souffle. Harry, lui, avait du mal à se concentrer en sachant celle qu'il aimait en grand danger.

Hermione n'était pas loin, en prise avec deux mangemorts. Ceux-ci lui donnaient du fil à retordre. Draco le remarqua et avant d'aller faire semblant d'attaquer une jeune sorcière, il jeta un stuppéfixe sur l'un d'eux.  
Il lança des éclairs, prenant soin de viser à côté sans qu'on ne le remarque.  
Dean Thomas, pas très loin devant lui, était en prise avec Sewling, un vieux mangemort coriace et impitoyable. Un autre mangemort lança un sort dans le dos de Dean. Draco n'eut pas le temps de lancer un protego et Dean tomba à la renverse.

« Merde ! Lâcha le blondinet.

Furieux de son échec, il avait du mal à continuer de faire semblant. Il voulait tuer des mangemorts. Combien de temps allait-il devoir faire semblant ?

Soudain tout s'accéléra, le faisant presque perdre pied. Sa tante fondait littéralement sur Hermione. Le jeune Malefoy sentit son coeur s'emballer. Il fallait la protéger.  
Mais à l'autre bout de la rue, à son grand désespoir, des premières années débarquaient.  
Blaise attrapa Draco au vol.

« Occupes-toi des gosses !

« Mais Herm…

« Elle va s'en sortir ! Merde ! Dray ! Réagis ! Hurla le métis en le secouant pour qu'il aille au secours des jeunes enfants.

Le jeune homme courut aussi vite que possible et déja les autres mangemorts avaient aperçus les premières. Il fit un bref geste de sa baguette et les enfants, pris de stupeur, qui voulurent se refugier à nouveau dans la boutique, furent stoppés. Les combats s'étaient calmés peu à peu, comme un arrêt sur image. Draco accourut, sa baguette levée.

« Je m'occupe de ces morveux ! Hurla-t-il.

Il frappa l'air de son bras et un éclair blanc alla exploser la façade de la boutique, ensevelissant tous les enfants sous les gravas.  
Un long silence s'en suivit, d'un côté une incompréhension totale sur ce geste venant de Draco et de l'autre, une satisfaction malsaine.  
Le jeune homme voulut poursuivre le combat comme si de rien était mais tous les regards étaient sur lui et bientôt, Maugrey ne faisait plus semblant de lui jeter des sorts.

(*) trad. français = C'est presque çà !  
(**) trad. français = Je vais le castrer. Il arrêtera peut-être d'aboyer !


	16. Chapter 16

Le jeune Malefoy avait réussis à transplanner tant bien que mal et atterrit sur la pelouse du jardin, celui-ci plongé dans la pénombre. Il s'approcha silencieusement de la maison transparente. Il pensait être seul dehors, mais une voix le démentit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, cousin ? Demanda la faible voix de Tonks.

Draco s'approcha doucement et vit que ses joues étaient inondées de larmes.

« Lupin est blessé ? Demanda-t-il tout en connaissant pertinemment la réponse.

La jeune femme acquiesça tristement.

« Comment ?

Encore sous le choc de la trahison de Draco Malefoy et de la mort des enfants, Rémus avait tout juste eu le temps de comprendre que les combats avaient repris de plus belle. Il avait esquivé un premier sortilège mais celui-ci alla s'éclater contre un mur et le loup garou avait dû s'en protéger avant qu'il ne s'effondre sur lui. Dans ce geste, son assaillent put l'attaquer une seconde fois. Un doloris avait alors envoyé Rémus valser à travers la vitre du salon de thé. Un morceau de verre lui transperça la cuisse, ressortant de l'autre côté. La douleur et l'abondante perte de sang, le fit perdre connaissance.

« Je vois, soupira le blondinet. Du pur Parkinson. Ils ont un don pour attaquer par surprise. Ils excellent dans l'art de frapper dans le dos.

« Ce salaud le paiera ! Lança Tonks en se levant.

« Tu ne feras rien avec ça, lui fit remarquer son cousin en pointant son bidon du doigt.

Celui-ci avait bien grossi. Enceinte de quatre mois, la jeune aurore n'avait pas réussi à convaincre qui que ce soit qu'elle pouvait aller se battre.

« Comment va Her… Granger ? Reprit le blondinet.

Tonks eut un léger sourire.

« Elle s'en sortira. Rien n'est moins sûr pour Rémus, ajouta-t-elle, en baissant la tête.

Draco posa une main sur son épaule,, se voulant consolateur, mais une autre main attrapa la sienne et le tira loin de Tonks.

« Sale insecte ! Tu oses te montrer ici ?! Hurla la voix rauque de Maugrey Fol'oeil.

« Alastor ! Tenta Tonks, en l'agrippant. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?!

« Il a tué…

« Vous n'en avez pas assez de croire que je suis un Mangemort ? Ils sont bien vivants !

« Puisqu'il te le dit ! Lança Tonks, le croyant sur parole.

« Nous avons vu ce qu'il a fait ! Il ment ! Aussi faux et fourbe que son père ! Reprit Maugrey, après s'être tourné vers la jeune femme.

« Allez vous faire…

Draco ne put finir sa phrase, sa voix éteinte par un sort que l'homme venait de lui lancer. Un deuxième sort lui lia les mains. L'aurore l'attrapa et le poussa nonchalamment dans la maison d'Otto.

Dans le salon, Luna servait du thé à tous les aurores présent. Elle en proposa à Harry mais celui-ci déclina, le regard dans le vide. Hermione, allongée sur le sofa, se remettait doucement du sort qu'on lui avait lancé.

La jeune femme ne voulait pas croire qu'il avait délibérément tuer ces premières années. Aprés tout ce qui s'était passé, tout ce qu'il y avait eu… entre eux… Si elle avait pu, elle l'aurait attrapé, l'aurait emmené loin de la bataille. Elle voulait qu'il lui dise que c'était un leurre. Qu'il ne les avait pas tué de sang froid. Elle voulait qu'il lui dise qu'il ne jouait pas, qu'il était vrai… Qu'il était sincère avec elle…

La jeune femme s'était mise à secouer la tête, refoulant une larme. Elle était parvenu à se débarrasser d'un assaillant quand la voix criarde de Bellatrix Lestrange s'éleva dans l'air poussiéreux de la grande allée de Pré-au-Lard.

« On se replie ! Cria-t-elle. Nous avons éliminé assez de vermine comme ça !

La sorcière s'était soudain tourné vers Harry, les yeux écarquillé de façon grotesque.

« Tu aimes voir des innocents mourir ?! On dirait que oui !

Harry allait répliquer mais Neville se dressa devant lui.

« C'est toi qui va crever !

Un éclair rouge jaillit de sa baguette et frappa l'endroit où la brune était un quart de seconde plus tôt.

« Je n'en serais pas si sûr à ta place ! Avait-elle répliqué. On s'en va ! Avait-elle ajouté, d'une voix un peu plus forte.

La femme s'éclipsa suivit de nombreux Mangemorts. Draco tourna la tête vers son meilleur ami, qui allait suivre le mouvement, quand le beau blond dû se défendre d'un nouveau sort lancé par Maugrey. Il réussit à éviter l'attaque et se retrouva dans une petite ruelle.

« C'est ça ! Planque-toi ! Avait beuglé l'homme. C'est-ce que tu sais faire de mieux ! Comme ton sale père !

« Maugrey ! était intervenue une voix. Lupin est gravement blessé !

Draco avait compris que l'aurore était parti. Il était alors revenu dans l'allée centrale et lançait des regards dans tous les sens. Hermione lui avait soufflé de s'en aller, l'air affligé mais au même moment, Théodore Nott avait bondi devant elle.

« Tu te souviens de moi, pétasse ?! Avait-il craché, les yeux noirs. Moi, je ne t'ai pas oublié !

« Pourquoi je devrais me souvenir de toi ?! Avait répliqué la belle, tout en reculant d'un pas.

« T'as tué mon père poufiasse !

A peine le temps de comprendre qu'il avait brandit sa baguette et frappé l'air avec. Un éclair flamboyant s'était alors enroulé autour du corps fin d'Hermione et s'était mis à la brûler de toutes parts. La jeune femme s'était mise à hurler, ne pouvant rien faire pour enlever le lasso de feu.

Nott avait transplanné et Draco, accouru. Il avait soufflé le contre sort alors que la brunette était tombée au sol. Il l'avait alors attrapé par la nuque et attiré vers lui. Leurs lèvres s'étaient scellées dans un geste brusque et rapide puis s'étaient séparées tout aussi vivement.

Sans qu'il le sache, la belle avait eu le temps de lire dans ses yeux et de voir qu'il n'était coupable de rien. Elle le regarda disparaître avec Blaise puis s'évanouit.

A la vue d'une tête blonde débarquant dans le salon, la jeune femme se redressa vivement sur le sofa. Elle retint un soupire de douleur et observa la scène. La jeune femme n'avait jamais vu un visage aussi ténébreux. Le teint grisâtre, les yeux noirs de haine. Il épiait chacune des personnes se trouvant dans la pièce. Toutes, sauf une, devant laquelle il se calma légèrement. Hermione sentit une nausée monter en elle en voyant que ce n'était pas en la regardant qu'il s'était adoucie.

« Maugrey ! Que se passe-t-il ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

« Cet insecte a osé revenir comme si de rien était ! Il va payer pour avoir…

« S'il est venu ici, c'est qu'il a une bonne raison ! Laissez-le s'expliquer ! S'écria la jeune Granger.

« Eh, bien qu'il parle ! Railla l'homme et lui retirant le silencio.

« Comme si j'avais besoin qu'on m'autorise a parler ! Lança Draco.

« Eh bien, va s'y ! Explique-nous pourquoi tu as tué ses gosses ?! Renchérit Maugrey en poussant le jeune Malefoy au milieu de la pièce.

« Il ne les a peut-être pas tué ! Rectifia Hermione.

« Oh, la ferme Granger ! Qu'est-ce que t'en sais !? La miss je-sais-tout a parlé ! Ecoutez-la, elle a sûrement raison… Pffff ! Cracha-t-il violemment.

La concernée se laissa retomber contre le dossier du sofa, abasourdie par autant de mépris. Aprés tout ce qui s'était passé, après tout ce qu'elle avait ressenti…

« PEUT-ETRE que je ne les ai pas tué… Peut-être ? Sérieusement Granger !

« On était tous présent ! Intervint Harry. On a vu ton geste.

« Vous n'avez rien vu ! Rien compris ! Vous ne changerez jamais ! Je serais toujours le coupable à vos yeux ! Moi, j'ai changé ! Hurla-t-il, fou de rage. Je risque ma vie pour des personnes qui ne me font même pas confiance ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi continuer ! Ca n'en vaut pas la peine !

« Tu veux quitter l'Ordre ?! S'écria Hermione, d'une voix beaucoup plus aigue que d'habitude.

L'interrogé ignora royalement la question qui lui était posée et se tourna vers l'Elu.

« Je suis peut-être un ancien Serpentard, un petit con arrogant mais je suis très doué en sortilèges. Les sorts informulés, tu connais ?  
Harry regarda autour de lui, intrigué que la question lui soit posée à lui seul. Il hocha simplement de la tête, attendant la suite.

« J'ai utilisé un sort de…

« Draco ! Coupa la voix de son parrain. Tu n'as pas à te défendre comme si tu étais dans un tribunal !

L'homme lança un regard noir à Fol'œil.

« Il n'est pas non plus un prisonnier, ajouta-t-il en pointant sa baguette sur les liens de son filleul et en les défaisant.

« Il a tué des enfants devant nos yeux ! Beugla Maugrey en s'avançant vers Rogue.

« Votre vue a baissé avec le temps, Alastor. Draco n'a fait que les protéger…

« Tu n'étais pas là, Séverus ! Tu n'en sais rien.

« En tous cas, les enfants sont vivants et en bonne santé ! Lança le nouveau directeur de Poudlard. Minerva les a mis en sécurité.

« Un sort informulé de protection avant de lancer ton attaque…, intervint le jeune Potter. Bien pensé !

« Oui, pas comme vous, trancha Rogue. Draco sait ce qu'il fait. Il est de votre côté et ce serait bien de vous en convaincre. Il est temps que vous lui fassiez confiance comme Dumbledore a eut confiance en moi.

« Pour qu'il nous tue par la suite ?! Hurla Harry en se levant. Lui, je veux bien lui faire confiance, mais pas à vous !

« Ca me va, répondit leur ancien maître de potions avant de sortir.

Après avoir ramené les corps du professeur Flitwick et celui de Padma Patil, les élèves purent regagner leurs quartiers. Blaise était revenu du manoir Malefoy et retrouva le nouveau dans le hall d'entrée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Demanda le métis en lançant des regards aux alentours pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient seuls.

« Si la fouine n'est plus de nôtre côté, alors toi non plus.

Blaise le regarda d'un air halluciné puis explosa littéralement de rire.

« Vous ne voyez vraiment que ce qu'on a envie de vous montrer ! Répliqua le jeune Zabini après s'être calmé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?! Qu'on est des abrutis ?!

« Oh, je ne vais pas tous vous mettre dans le même sac ! Rassura-t-il. En ce qui te concerne, je crois que tu as déjà dépassé ce seuil depuis longtemps.

Le serpentard se mit à rire de plus belles, amusé par ses propres paroles. Pendant ce bref laps de temps, Ron, alias Alessandro, avait sorti sa baguette.

« Je suis peut-être un abruti, mais je sais me battre, siffla-t-il.

Le rire de Blaise s'effaça instantanément et son visage s'assombrit.

« Tu ne crois pas qu'on s'est assez battu comme ça ?! Lança-t-il.

« On n'arrête jamais de se battre quand il s'agit de protéger ceux qu'on aime !

« Qui est-ce que tu veux protéger de moi. Dray et moi sommes toujours de votre côté ! Il n'a fait que protéger les gamins…

« C'est peut-être vrai, mais en tous cas, tu ne t'approches plus de ma soeur ! Elle a déjà quelqu'un dans sa vie !

« Bonne nuit, Alessandro, lâcha le vert et argent avant de s'en aller.

Le dit Alessandro le regarda disparaître en haut des marches du grand escalier, abasourdi. Il n'avait même pas dénié lui répondre… Trop agacé pour y réfléchir plus, le jeune italien préféra rejoindre ses dortoirs. Un peu de repos ne lui ferait pas de mal avant de reprendre sa mission.

La salle commune de la maison Serpentard était encore vide. Tous étaient partis manger. Le jeune homme s'allongea de tout son long sur le sofa vert, en face de la cheminée, et ferma les yeux. Un doux sommeil vint l'envahir.

Une sensation de bien-être envahie tout son corps et une brûlante chaleur vint se glisser sur lui. Ses oreilles se mirent à rougir tandis que son entre jambe frémissait sous des caresses. En peu de temps, son membre viril se mit à durcir.  
Des doigts fins vinrent l'entourer avec fermeté et entamèrent des vas et viens. Ce geste fit gémir Ron, les yeux toujours fermés. Un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage.

Mais ce sourire s'effaça aussi vite qu'il était apparu en entendant le ricanement aigue de… Pansy Parkinson !  
Il ouvrit grands les yeux et s'écarta vivement d'elle. La belle eut tout juste le temps d'extirper sa main de son pantalon.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ! Hurla-t-il.

« Je pensais que ça te ferais du bien après la bataille, expliqua-t-elle en faisant une moue innocente.

« Mais t'es qu'une traînée ! Renchérit Alessandro en se levant.

Il ferma vivement sa braguette et sortit à pas vifs de la salle.

Il devait oublier la délicieuse sensation que cette peste lui avait procuré. Il devait oublier cette folle envie de… sexe…

Il retrouva la grande salle et se jeta littéralement sur une cuisse de poulet qu'il dévora. De nombreux serpentards assis en face de lui, lui lancèrent des regards de dégoût et de mépris.

« Vous étiez à la bataille de Pré-au-Lard ?! Demanda-t-il, agacé.

Ils dirent non de la tête.

« Bien, quand vous vous serez battu comme je l'ai fait, vous aurez tous aussi faim que moi !

« Monsieur Violenti ? Intervint la voix de nulle autre que McGonagall.

« Oui, professeur ?

« Le… directeur vous attend dans… son bureau, dit-elle difficilement.

La femme avait encore du mal à accepter que Rogue soit à la place de Dumbledore. Dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

« Bien. Merci, répondit Alessandro avant de retourner à son poulet.

« Euh… Il vous attend dans... son bureau, tout de suite, Mr. Violenti ! Rectifia la professeure de métamorphose.

Le dit Mr. Violenti lâcha son morceau de viande et se leva.

« On ne peut même pas manger tranquille, soupira-t-il avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

Blaise entra silencieusement dans l'infirmerie. Des sanglots parcouraient toute la pièce. Il s'approcha doucement et vit Ginny, debout aux pieds d'un lit où reposait le corps de la jumelle Patil. Sa sœur, le visage enfoui dans la couverture, était secouée de tremblements incontrôlables.  
Le métis posa son attention sur la rouquine qui serrait plus fort, à chaque sanglot de son amie, la barre du lit. Elle soupira longuement et se redressa. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle le remarqua.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

« Ca va aller ?

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

« C'était une fille sympa…

« Oh, arrêtes ton cinéma ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Répéta la rouquine en l'attrapant pour le mener hors de l'infirmerie.

« Vous vous êtes battus contre les Carrow, ton chéri et toi. Ils vont vouloir se venger.

« Je n'ai pas peur d'eux. J'aurais très bien pu les battre toute seule !

« Je n'en doute pas, affirma Blaise, les sourcils froncés. Pourquoi tu t'énerves ?

« Je ne m'énerve pas ! Répliqua-t-elle, les bras étroitement croisés.

Elle le haïssait pour la manière dont il lui avait parlé. Elle le haïssait pour son comportement. Elle le haïssait…

Ginny était parvenue à se débarrasser du frère Carrow qui transplanna suite à l'ordre de Bellatrix. Sa soeur n'avait pas mis longtemps à le suivre, prise au dépourvu face aux deux sorciers.  
Harry n'avait pas attendu plus longtemps pour attraper sa petite amie et l'éloigner de la rue principale.  
La jeune femme l'avait repoussé alors qu'il s'était apprêté à l'enlacer.

« Pourquoi tu m'as écarté ?!

« Pour te protéger !

« Je n'ai pas besoin de protection, Harry ! Combien de fois vais-je devoir te l'expliquer !?

« Mais j'ai peur pour toi…

« Non ! Tu ne me crois pas capable de me battre ! Tu n'as pas confiance en moi !

« Gin, ça n'a rien à voir… Je t'ai…

« Je retourne à Poudlard, avait-elle coupé sèchement. Faut bien que j'apprenne des sorts vue que selon toi, je ne sais pas me défendre.

« C'est pour apprendre aux autres que je t'ai demandé…

« Ordonné serait plus exacte ! Avait-elle rectifié, enragée. Et si je suis capable d'enseigner aux autres, je devrais pouvoir me débrouiller pour me défendre et me battre.

« Ils feront tout pour t'atteindre s'ils savent que tu comptes pour moi…

« Faudrait que tu arrêtes de te prendre pour le centre du monde ! Tu es peut-être l'élu qui doit tuer Voldemort mais nous aussi on se bat ! On se bat pour notre liberté ! Pas pour toi !

Sur ces mots, la jeune femme l'avait écarté violemment de son passage et s'était éclipsée.

Elle sortit rapidement de ses pensées et regarda plus intensément son interlocuteur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses de moi ? Demanda-t-elle. Enfin, de ma façon de me battre, reprit-elle en voyant le sourire en coin qu'il lui faisait.

« Tu es douée. Tout le monde le sait ça ! Tu es rapide et agile. Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé me retrouver en face de toi au Quidditch.

« Tu aurais eu trop honte de te faire battre par une fille ?

« Tu m'as déjà mis la honte, affirma Blaise avant de s'adossait à la rampe du grand escalier de pierre. Tu ne te souviens pas, l'an dernier. C'était d'ailleurs mon dernier match… Quelle tristesse, soupira-t-il, faussement peiné.

Ginny se mit à rire à ce souvenir. Elle lui avait piqué le souaffle en passant en dessous de lui. C'était un match mémorable.

« Tu sais, si tu arrêtais ton jeu de séduction, on pourrait être amis.

Le métis se redressa et s'approcha tout près d'elle. Il posa la paume de sa main sur la joue fraîche de la rouquine et sourit.

« Tu aimes ce jeu, ma douce, souffla-t-il à son oreille. Bonne nuit.

Le beau blond avait fermés ses yeux, allongé sur son lit. Un long voyage l'attendait et il fallait qu'il reprenne des forces. Avec la bataille, le rapport avec Voldemort, l'interrogatoire de l'Ordre… Elle… Il chercher le sommeil, désirant rêver d'elle. Mais seul le souvenir ténébreux du mage noir le hantait.

Il entendait son rire strident, le parcourant de toutes parts. Son visage de serpent et ses yeux rouges sans pupilles l'épiant. Sa voix glaciale le félicitant d'avoir tué des enfants innocents. Puis les applaudissements de ses « camarades », membres d'un « clan », sa « famille ».

A ce mot, le jeune ouvrit les yeux et soupira. Il ne pourrait trouver le sommeil tout de suite. Il avait peut-être bien pensé en agissant de la sorte pour les enfants mais savoir qu'il le croyait capable d'une telle atrocité et l'en féliciter lui donnait la nausée.

Il se leva finalement, abandonnant l'idée de dormir. Le vert et argent sortit de la chambre, qu'il avait vidé une heure avant et descendit les escaliers. Au bout de quelques marches, il croisa Hermione, qui montait.

« Je voulais te voir justement, lança-t-elle en le regardant de haut en bas.

« Pourquoi Granger ? Tu as encore des reproches à me faire ?

« Je voulais te défendre ! Rectifia-t-elle, désabusée. Tu aurais pu t'en rendre compte !

« Je n'avais pas besoin…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Il ne voulait plus être désagréable. Il ne voulait plus jouer. Il descendit les quelques marches qui les séparaient et la prit dans ses bras.

La belle n'était pas surprise. Elle avait vu dans son regard de la peine et non de l'animosité. Elle lui caressa les cheveux et sourit doucement.

« Tu as vraiment cru que je serais capable de faire ça ? Souffla-t-il, si doucement que la jeune Granger n'était pas sûre d'avoir compris.

Elle s'écarta de sorte à voir son visage et fronça les sourcils.

« Non, dit-elle simplement avant de resserrer leur étreinte.  
Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent tendrement dans de petits bisous. Draco s'amusa à lui couvrir le visage de ces petits bisous et revint sur ses lèvres.

« Harry m'a posé des questions. Il nous a vu après la bataille, ajouta Hermione en voyant les sourcils fins de Draco se froncer.

Harry avait suivi sa meilleure amie hors du salon et lui demanda de le suivre dans la bibliothèque. La brunette s'était installée sur un fauteuil et attendait que Harry allume les lumières de la pièce.

Il s'était ensuite assis en face d'elle et avait laissé passer un court laps de temps avant d'entamer la discussion.

« Il nous a vraiment pris au dépourvu cette fois, avait-t-il soupiré.

« Mais on s'est bien défendu, avait tenté la jeune femme, voulant rester optimiste malgré tout.

« J'aurais préféré être prévenu. C'est pour ça qu'on a des agents infiltrés…

« Où veux-tu en venir ? Avait-elle questionné, intriguée.

« Rogue n'a pas été mis au courant de cette attaque mais Malefoy…

« Je suis sùre que s'il avait eu le temps il l'aurait fait, avait assuré la belle. Tu as dis que tu lui faisais confiance.

« Peut-être…, avait rectifié le gryffondor. Je veux bien essayer mais il y a certaines… choses qui me dérangent.

« Il sera toujours suffisant et arrogant…

« On dirait que ça te plait, avait coupé Harry, soudain agacé.

« Je n'ai jamais dis ça ! Je dis juste qu'on a tous notre caractère. Tu n'es pas facile à vivre non plus, Harry.

« Je ne parlais pas du caractère mais de ton attirance pour lui.

« Oui, il m'attire ! Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ! S'était écrié la jeune femme, tout aussi agacée que lui.

« Tu es ma meilleure amie, j'ai pas envie qu'il te blesse…

« Je vais m'occuper de mes affaires moi-même, je te remercie ! Tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de ta relation avec Ginny !

« Je vous ai vu vous embrasser, Hermione !

« Je vous ai vu vous disputer, Harry ! Elle te file entre les doigts à cause de ton comportement. Si tu continues, tu risques de la perdre !

« Tu es de son côté ?!

« Il n'y a pas de côté ! Vous êtes tous les deux dans le même camp, je te signale !

« Oui, je suis sûr du camp qu'elle a choisi. On ne peut pas en dire autant de ton petit protégé !

« Tu sais très bien dans quel camp il est !

« On parle bien de la personne qui prenait un malin plaisir à t'insulter et te rabaisser durant les six dernières années ? Avait-il piqué, acerbe.

« Oui, on parle bien de Draco Malefoy ! Un jeune homme qui a grandi dans une famille de mangemorts. Elevé dans les préceptes de la magie noire et de la valeur supérieure du sang pur. Qui n'a jamais connu le moindre amour venant de ses parents…

« Ce sont des confessions qu'il t'a faites sur l'oreiller ?

« Ca, c'est bas, Harry James Potter ! Avait-elle hurlé avant de se lever. Ce sont de simples déductions ! Personne ne choisit sa famille ! Pas même lui ! Reste sur tes positions si tu le souhaites mais ne comptes pas me reparler d'aussitôt !

Elle avait ouvert la porte à la volée et claqué férocement derrière elle. Il était allé beaucoup trop loin cette fois…

« Tu te souviens du baiser ? Demanda Draco, ramenant Hermione à l'instant présent.

« Bien sûr.

« Tu étais mal au point. Tu aurais pu l'oublier. C'est pour ça que je suis venu ici. Pour voir comment tu allais.

La jeune femme sourit, touchée.

« C'est… gentil. En parlant de ça, il faudrait peut-être qu'on…

« Oh, c'était tellement bien comme ça, râla-t-il avec une moue triste d'enfant.

La mine sévère de son interlocutrice le poussa à se calmer et à poursuivre. Il s'assit sur une marche et l'invita à faire de même. Tous deux installés au milieu de l'escalier, le blondinet glissa une main dans le dos de la brunette et entreprit de petites caresses. La belle fut parcourue de légers frissons qu'il remarqua. Ses réactions l'amusaient beaucoup.

« Il faut qu'on en parle quand même, reprit Hermione en tournant son visage vers lui. J'ai aussi peu envie de me prendre la tête que toi, mais…

« Notre relation a toujours été… étrange, je suis d'accord. Mais elle a toujours était franche et sincère.

« Oh, oui. C'est certain ! On se détestait sincèrement, ironisa-t-elle.

« On ne faisait pas semblant au moins, observa-t-il. Simple et efficace.

« Alors pourquoi ça changerait ?

« J'ose espérer qu'on a grandi depuis et évolué.

« Grandis ? Pour toi, je n'en suis pas si sûre, dit-elle, amusée.

La belle se mit à rire en voyant sa moue boudeuse. Il ne tarda pas à la rejoindre dans un fou rire incontrôlable.  
Hermione se calma doucement et l'observa en train de rire. Là aussi, c'était franc et sincère.

« Pourquoi… tu me regardes comme ça ? Articula-t-il avant de se calmer à son tour.

« Tu es tellement mieux sans ton masque d'arrogance.

Le jeune homme reprit tout son sérieux et s'éclaircit la voix.

« Depuis la mort de mon père, j'ai compris beaucoup de choses. J'ai grandi dans l'illusion que je pouvais tout obtenir avec beaucoup d'argent et en rabaissant les faibles. Je croyais les personnes comme… toi inférieur à moi. Mais quand le seigneur des ténèbres et revenu et que j'ai vu la faiblesse de mon père, j'ai commencé à comprendre que tout ça n'était qu'un mensonge. Que le seul être supérieur c'était lui et que nous tous, n'étions que des soldats à son service. J'ai également compris que je ne voulais pas être un assassin. Que je ne voulais pas de sang d'innocents sur les mains. Détruire les faibles, c'est beaucoup trop facile…Je ne veux pas ressembler à mon père, je veux être libre des mes choix et penser par moi-même…Maintenant je vois les choses différemment…et je te vois différemment…

« Je ne suis plus la Sang-de-bourbe faible et inutile ?

Draco se contenta de secouer la tête de gauche à droite et lui attrapa le menton du bout des doigts pour l'embrasser. Leur baiser devint de plus en plus langoureux au fil des caresses. Le beau blond attrapa sa cuisse opposée à lui et la souleva de sorte que la jeune femme se mette sur lui.  
La belle arrêta le baiser et le contempla avec un sourire en coin. Elle feignit de retourner à ses lèvres, glissant sa langue sur celles-ci. Il voulut la chopper avec la sienne mais la belle lui échappa et plongea dans son cou. Il laissa échapper un gémissement, cet endroit étant une partie sensible chez lui.  
Les deux anciens ennemis avaient complètement occulté l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Pris dans leur élan et l'envie l'un de l'autre ils ne voyaient plus rien autour d'eux.

C'est seulement quand Hermione releva la tête du cou de Draco pour retrouver ses lèvres qu'elle vit Luna descendre les marches et passer à côté d'eux.

« Désolé. Je ne fais que passer. Vous pouvez continuer si vous voulez…

« Merci Lu ! Lança le blondinet, hilare face au visage décomposé d'Hermione.

« Ca aurait pu être Harry, souffla-t-elle avec horreur.

« Mais ce n'était que Lu, renchérit le vert et argent en faisant un clin d'œil à la blondinette qui les regardait en souriant légèrement.

La brunette se leva vivement en le poussant. Elle rejoint Luna en bas et lança un regard dédaigneux au jeune homme resté au milieu de l'escalier.

« C'était un plaisir ! Lança-t-il, alors que la belle s'éclipsait dans la cuisine suivit de sa blondinette préférée.

Il rigolait tout seul en voyant encore le visage de son ancienne ennemie quand elle avait aperçu Luna mais il cessa de rire quand il se rendit compte que son excitation avait touchée son entre jambe plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Draco poussa la porte de la cuisine et fut ravi de n'y trouver que celle qu'il désirait. La jeune femme le regarda de haut en bas et détourna les yeux avec mépris. Il but le verre d'eau qu'il s'était servi d'une traite et la rejoint.

« Tu n'avais pas le droit de me laisser dans un état comme ça, chuchota-t-il.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et se tourna à nouveau vers lui. Il baissa les yeux et elle les baissa également… Comprenant de quoi il voulait parler, les joues de la belle s'empourprèrent.

« Tu devrais aller dormir, souffla-t-elle. Demain, tu pars pour la Bulgarie.

« Tu commences mais tu ne finis pas ? Demanda-t-il en entreprenant de caresser ses hanches.

« Mon cher Malefoy, il m'en faut plus pour m'exciter. Je suis ravie de l'effet que je te fais avec quelques… caresses.

Elle lui déposa un petit bisous sur la joue puis sur les lèvres et partit rejoindre la salle-à-manger.  
Le dit Malefoy resta au milieu de la cuisine et sourit bêtement. Il présageait de bons moments avec la jolie brune et il se promit d'avoir sa revanche.

Alessandro arriva devant la porte qui s'ouvrit avant même qu'il ne frappe. Il entra alors et regarda dans la pièce. Le directeur était debout devant la fenêtre. Seuls les rayons de la lune et quelques bougies éclairaient la pièce.  
Le jeune Violenti s'avança et se racla la gorge pour annoncer sa présence.

« Je connais le contre sort pour sauver votre amie. Je ferais ce qu'il faut samedi prochain.

« Pourquoi faites-vous tout ça ?

« J'ai dis que je le ferais. Ce sera fait.

« Oui, mais pourquoi vous être porté volontaire ? Comme vous l'avez dit, Gabrielle est mon amie…

« Je connaissais le sorcier Dolohov mieux qu'aucun d'entre vous. J'étais le mieux placé pour faire ce travail.

« Merci, dit enfin Alessandro, sans grande conviction. Vous avez parlé de Dolohov au passé, reprit-il après avoir réfléchis et s'être remémoré la phrase de Rogue. Pourquoi ? Il est mort ?

« En effet… Quand vous en aurez assez de me faire perdre mon temps avec vos questions, vous pourrez dégager d'ici, lança froidement l'homme, toujours dos au jeune sorcier.

Celui-ci ne répondit rien et sortit. Il savait pourtant qu'il ne fallait pas trop en demander au professeur Séverus Rogue…

Il dévala les marches de l'escalier en colimaçon et se retrouva non loin des cuisines. Se souvenant de sa priorité numéro une, il les rejoignit. C'était un vrai bazar là-dedans. Les petits êtres aux grandes oreilles et aux pieds poilus couraient dans les sens, manquant plusieurs fois de foncer dans le jeune sorcier. Celui-ci arpenta difficilement l'allée centrale et attrapa l'un des elfes occupé à nettoyer une immense marmite.

« Excusez-moi ?

« Un sorcier ! Un sorcier ici ! Alerte !

« Non, chut ! Je ne vous veux pas de mal ! S'écria le nouveau serpentard, affolé. Je cherche Dobby ! Dobby !

« Mais qui êtes-vous ? Demanda l'appelé en apparaissant devant Alessandro.

« C'est moi ! Ronald Weasley !

« Vous dites n'importe quoi ! Répliqua le petit elfe en pointant sévèrement Ron du doigt. Que voulez-vous, vilain serpentard ?!

« Pendant l'été précédant notre deuxième année à Poudlard à Harry et moi, vous avez tout fait pour qu'il n'y retourne pas. Vous avez confisqué les lettres qu'Hermione et moi lui avions écrites et vous avez fais en sorte qu'Harry ait des ennuis avec son oncle et sa tante.

« N'importe quel sorcier qui utilise la magie noire peut savoir ça !

« Dobby ! Crois-moi ! Je suis Ron ! J'ai besoin de ton aide !

« Je n'aide que Harry Potter ! Répliqua l'elfe, le poing levé.

Ron soupira et l'attrapa par le col avant de le conduire hors des cuisines.

« Il faut que tu me crois, Dobby ! Tu n'as pas le choix. Harry, Hermione et moi avons besoin de renseignements et tu es le seul à pouvoir nous les donner.

« Je ne dirais rien ! Vous êtes un escroc !

« Dobby ! Je t'en supplie ! Dis-moi où se trouve le collier du frère de Sirius Black. Le collier qu'il voulait absolument détruire. Kreattur l'avait mais comme il n'arrivait pas à le détruire, tu lui as pris.

« Dobby a essayé à son tour, mais… L'elfe renifla bruyamment. La méchante femme habillée en rose lui a pris à son tour !

« Ombrage a le collier ?! S'étrangla Ron, halluciné. Génial ! Je sens que je vais m'amusé, ajouta-t-il en soupirant.

« Dobby a mal agi…

« Non ! Merci beaucoup ! Tu as été d'une grande aide. On était tous sûrs qu'on pouvait compter sur toi ! Je vais récupérer cet objet maléfique et le détruire ! Ajouta le jeune homme.

« Et Dobby va vous aider ! Renchérit la petite créature.

« Euh…

« Dobby sait où la méchante sorcière vit ! Il a eu le temps de se renseigner quand elle était à l'école Poudlard et quelle mettait son nez partout. Nous ne l'aimons pas du tout !

« Vous n'êtes pas les seuls, ironisa Alessandro. Eh bien, si on allait se venger un peu ? On se retrouve vendredi soir, au portail. Je peux compter sur toi ?

« Oui, Ronald Weasley ! Je serais là !

Ron laissa l'elfe retourner à son travail et retourna aux dortoirs pour dormir un peu.

Draco enfila son gros manteau fourré et balança son sac sur son épaule.

« Tu es paré pour affronter le froid de l'Est ! Lança Luna en riant.

« J'espère, quant à toi, que tu seras prête à affronter nos ennemis quand je serais de retour, dit-il avant de la serrer dans ses bras.

« Salut Viktor de ma part ! S'exclama Hermione, avec un sourire en coin.

« Mais avec plaisir. C'est vrai qu'à une époque, vous étiez plutôt… proche.

« Peut-être assez proches pour que ça te rende jaloux.

Le blondinet se mit à rire.

« Un Malefoy n'est jamais jaloux ! Il connait sa valeur et la sait meilleure que celle des autres.

La jeune femme lui répondit avec un soupire.

« Nos discussions vont me manquer, avoua le jeune homme, reprenant son sérieux.

« Vous pourriez continuer de discuter, intervint Luna.

« Comment ? Questionna Hermione, intriguée.

« Par Patronus ! Expliqua la blondinette.

« Elle a raison ! Je l'ai déjà fait pour contacter Ginny. Ce n'est pas compliqué !

« Je faisais ça pour contacter les filles que je voulais voir le soir…, ajouta innocemment Draco.

La jeune femme lui lança un regard assassin.

« Et après, tu oses me dire que c'est moi qui pourrais être jaloux ?!

« Allez ! Vas-t'en ! Rouspéta la dite jalouse.

Elle le poussa hors de la maison et pointa du doigt la limite pour qu'il puisse transplanner.

« Et mon bisou ? Demanda-t-il, l'air hautain, comme si elle le lui devait.

« Sérieusement ?

« J'attends !

La jeune femme se dressa sur la pointe de pieds et effleura à peine ses lèvres.

« Sérieusement ? Répéta Draco, agacé.

Il la prit par la taille et la plaqua sèchement à lui. Il en fit de même avec ses lèvres contre les siennes et quémanda le passage avec sa langue. Elle le lui offrit sans trop avoir le choix. Il entama une danse délicieuse avec la langue de la jeune femme. Doucement, il l'a poussa contre la porte et glissa sa main jusqu'au bas de son dos. Sans arrêter le baiser, il atteignit les fesses bien rebondies de la jeune Granger et les caressa avec plus d'intensité. La belle put tout juste laisser échapper un souffle de plaisir. Le beau blond écarta doucement ses lèvres, lui mordillant la sienne au passage. Il remonta sa main sur le bas du dos de la belle, au niveau des reins et le caressa du bout des doigts. Hermione redressa la tête et gémit doucement. Draco sentit sa peau frissonner et sourit.

« Je vois…, souffla-t-il avant de s'écarter complètement.

Comme elle l'avait fait plus tôt, il la laissa en plan et transplanna.

Alessandro descendit vers la grande salle pour manger son petit déjeuner. Il accéléra le pas pour arriver à hauteur de Neville et lui glissa un parchemin dans la poche de sa cape.

« Donne ça à ma soeur, souffla-t-il. Poussez-vous de mon chemin, misérable insecte ! Reprit-il, dans la peau de son personnage.

Neville s'écarta et alla rejoindre sa table.

Ginny, les traits tirés par le manque de sommeil, mâcher distraitement un morceau de pancake.

« Salut Ginny, lança Neville.

La jeune femme lui répondit d'un signe de tête et reporta son attention sur son verre de lait.

« C'est pour toi.

Il lui tendit le parchemin. Son air interrogatif le poussa à poursuivre.

« Ton frère me l'a donné.

La rouquine jeta un oeil vers la table des serpentards et tomba sur le regard perçant du jeune Zabini. Elle l'ignora et trouva enfin son frère dans la masse de vert et argent.

La belle déplia le papier et aperçut la signature en premier. Ce seul prénom la fit trembler de rage. Elle replia nonchalamment le parchemin et le fourra au fond de son sac.

« Quelque chose d'important.

« Non, répondit-elle simplement avant de se lever et de quitter la salle.

Elle se retrouva très vite dans les toilettes, pestant contre cet homme qu'elle… La jeune Weasley se contempla dans le miroir. Elle détestait le reflet qu'elle y voyait. Elle n'était plus heureuse… Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence. Elle était tout le temps en colère…, comme… lui. Avait-il finalement réussi à la rendre aussi amer que lui ?  
Ginny se jeta de l'eau au visage et se regarda à nouveau. Il fallait qu'elle continue à vivre. Qu'elle garde de l'espoir en la vie. Elle n'osait se demander si elle l'aimait encore. Elle savait que ce n'était plus comme avant mais elle l'aimait. Serait-elle si malheureuse sinon ?  
La rouquine soupira longuement et déplia la lettre. Elle la lut d'une traite et releva les yeux vers son reflet. Ces mots ne parvenaient pas à réchauffer son cœur qui s'était glacé. Elle rangea de nouveau la lettre et sortit des toilettes.  
Décidée à rester franche, la belle comptait bien lui répondre et ce, avec la plus grande sincérité, bien que celle-ci soit sûrement très dure à attendre.

Tard dans la nuit, une grande chouette hulotte vint frapper aux carreaux de la fenêtre de la chambre où dormait Harry. Celui-ci se leva au bout de quelques minutes et lui ouvrit. L'animal laissa tomber une enveloppe sur le sol et se mit à pailler pour réclamer à manger. Harry fouilla machinalement dans le fond de sa valise et en sortit les friandises qu'il donnait habituellement à Hedwige. Il en déposa sur le rebord de la fenêtre et resta statique devant l'enveloppe, toujours au sol.  
La chouette s'envola et il put refermer la fenêtre après avoir ramassé la mystérieuse lettre.  
Il remarqua qu'elle était épaisse. Il l'ouvrit et se retrouva avec trois pages, écrites recto verso. Il reconnut immédiatement l'écriture de sa dulcinée et se demanda, les sourcils froncés, s'il devait redouter les paroles qu'elle avait couché par écrit.

Il s'installa au bord du lui, près de la lampe de chevet et entama la lecture.

Premier point important : elle avait commencé la lettre par « Cher amour ». C'était plutôt bon signe pensa Harry avant de poursuivre.

Dans le premier paragraphe, elle expliquait juste comment c'était passé le retour à Poudlard et la perte du professeur Flitwick et de Padma Patil, soeur de celle avec qui il avait dansé au bal de noël, en quatrième année.  
Le jeune homme déglutit difficilement à cette nouvelle. C'étaient toutes deux des filles très gentilles et douées.

Dans le second, elle expliquait qu'il y avait beaucoup de tension dans les couloirs. Les Carrow n'avaient plus aucune retenue en matière de torture et autre humiliation. Certains élèves furent attachés à des poteaux en plein milieu du lac noir pendant des nuits entières, d'autres délaissés dans la forêt interdite pendant plusieurs jours, sans nourriture ni chaussures. Ils revenaient dans des états épouvantables, les pieds bleus et écorchés.

« […]

Mais je ne t'écris pas cette lettre pour te faire un simple rapport. Je veux aussi, et surtout, te parler de mes sentiments, de ce que je pense de tout ça. Il faut dire que nous n'avons pas eu vraiment l'occasion de se dire vraiment les choses… Nous n'avons fait que crier…  
Dans cette lettre, je peux dire ce que je pense sans que tu ne me coupes. Ce n'est pas facile, tu l'avoueras, de discuter avec toi. D'autant plus en ce moment.  
Il faut que tu te mettes en tête que je ne suis pas la petite fille fragile que tu penses.  
En cinquième année, tu m'as appris à me battre, comme les autres. A cette époque, tu n'avais pas encore de sentiments amoureux pour moi et tu n'étais pas contre le fait que je me battes. Je me suis même battu à tes côtés au ministère.  
Je n'ai pas changé depuis… Toi, au contraire. Tu es devenu amer et pessimiste. Tu es devenu autoritaire avec moi. Aucune raison ne t'en donne le droit.

J'ai lu ta lettre et il faut que tu saches qu'elle ne pas réchauffée le cœur comme elle aurait normalement du le faire. Elle ne m'a pas fait me sentir mieux. J'ai eu l'impression de lire de simples banalités et penser que tu n'étais pas capable de mieux envers moi m'a fait froid dans le dos

[…]

Ainsi de suite…

Harry reposa la lettre sur sa table de nuit et s'allongea. Allait-il réussir à lui prouver qu'il était fait pour elle ? Qu'ils seraient ensemble après tout ça ?


	17. Chapter 17

Les yeux noisettes d'Hermione contemplèrent distraitement le ciel dégagé de cette nuit s'annonçant glaciale. Elle avait déjà compté trois étoiles filantes mais la belle n'avait qu'un seul souhait. Tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'est qu'ils aillent bien, qu'ils soient heureux là où ils se trouvaient. Cette nuit, toutes ses pensées allaient vers eux, ceux qui avaient été ses parents.

Ils l'avaient élevé avec amour. N'avaient jamais montré de crainte envers son « don », sa différence… Son père avait toujours eu beaucoup d'humour et avait toujours su la rassurer. Sa mère était plus paisible. Elle avait pris une grande part dans l'apprentissage de sa fille. Elle avait toujours su lire entre les lignes et n'avait pas mis longtemps à remarquer l'inquiétude d'Hermione à l'approche de sa première année à l'école Poudlard.  
La brunette ne regrettait rien. Elle avait choisi de les protéger. Elle avait fait passer leur intérêt avant le sien et même si elle ne leur avait pas laissé le choix, elle était sûre qu'ils étaient heureux. Ils devaient l'être…

Une étoile bleue filant droit sur elle la sortit de ses pensées et la fit bondir de sa chaise. Un loup géant magnifique se posta devant elle. Impressionnée, la jeune femme resta ébahie.

« Tu t'ennuis forcément de moi et tu dois être morte d'inquiétude. Par pure gentillesse, je vais te rassurer. Je vais bien ! Je suis bien arrivé. Il fait froid mais les Bulgares ont le sang chaud, surtout les filles…

Hermione fit une grimace dédaigneuse à laquelle le loup répondit d'un clin d'oeil.

« J'hallucine ! Lança-t-elle, agacée.

« … Le confort n'est pas leur fort mais Krum a une belle baraque. D'ailleurs…, le loup grogna légèrement, il te passe le bonjour.

Hermione sourit.

« … Il ne t'a pas oublié on dirait. Comme si tu étais le genre de fille impossible à oublier…

La jeune femme lança son patronus et lui souffla la réponse à transmettre à Malefoy.

« Merci petite fouine. Un loup, vraiment ? Ca ne te ressemble pas ! Trop majestueux pour un type dans ton genre. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'étais impatiente d'avoir de tes nouvelles ! Ajouta-t-elle, exagérant le ton de sa voix. Quel soulagement… Effectivement, les Bulgares ont le sang chaud. J'espère pour toi que les filles dont tu parles sont aussi attentionnées que l'était Viktor avec moi. D'ailleurs, tu pourras le remercier chaleureusement pour son salut et lui passer le mien. C'est un homme qui a beaucoup de classe. Apparemment je ne suis pas une fille qu'on oublie facilement. Ton patronus en est la preuve.

« Très drôle petite lionne, ricana Draco en recevant la petite loutre bleue dans sa chambre.

Il réfléchit un instant puis envoya son loup après lui avoir soufflé quelques mots.

« Au fait ! Lança le patronus alors qu'Hermione s'était plongée dans un livre. C'était ton premier Krum ? C'est bien surprenant que tu ne sois plus vierge. Qui aurait pu croire ça de miss Sainte ni touche. Mais cela dit, c'est plutôt… intéressant.

La belle, toujours le nez dans son livre, le claqua de rage et observa le loup bleu disparaître.

« Qui t'a dis ça ? Qui a osé parler de ça avec toi ?! Quel espèce d'insecte répugnant a osé me trahir !? Ronald ?! Harry !? Ils sont morts !

La loutre sautillait dans tous les sens et avait l'air aussi énervée que la personne à qui appartenait la voix.  
Le blondinet commencé à ne plus savoir où donner de la tête et aurait préféré qu'elle cri moins. Il entendit du bruit dans le couloir, juste devant sa porte et fut soulagé que la loutre disparaisse au moment où une main frappa.

Il ouvrit et ne fut pas surpris de voir Krum. Celui-ci observa dans toute la pièce, l'air inquiet.

« Désolé de te dérranger à une heurre parreille mais j'ai crrru…

« C'est plutôt moi qui dérange, coupa Draco. C'est le patronus de Granger. Elle voulait me souhaiter bonne nuit.

« Je me disais bien que je connaissais cette voix.

« Oui, un doux son pour les oreilles, ironisa le serpentard.

« Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu son beau visage. J'espèrre qu'elle va bien.

« Elle ira mieux après sa crise d'hystérie, lança sèchement l'anglais.

« Sa crrise…

« Oui, elles sont de plus en plus fréquentes ! La pauvre, je crois qu'elle perd la boule !

« Cela m'étonnerrais ! Repris le bulgare. Je ne connais perrsonne aussi saine d'esprrit qu'elle.

« Tu m'étonne, répondit le vert et argent, une grimace au visage.

« C'est toi qui la rrend hystérrique, je crrois, souligna l'homme de l'est en sortant de la chambre. Bonne nuit, ajouta-t-il avant de s'en aller.

Le nouvel arrivant répondit d'un signe de tête et referma la porte. Il était parti dans ses pensées mais Hermione le rappela très vite à l'ordre.

« Réponds ! Abruti !

« Tes amis me détestent. Tu crois franchement qu'ils iraient me raconter la vie intime de miss-je-sais-tout. En quoi cela aurait pu m'intéresser ?

Le loup fila dans les airs et disparut dans une brume glaciale.

« En quoi cela t'intéresse maintenant et pourquoi as-tu voulu le savoir ? Demanda-t-elle entre ses dents.

« Bonnes questions. Bonne nuit Granger !

Le loup s'effaça devant l'air ahuri de la gryffondor. Il allait la laisser comme ça ?! Sans réponses ?!

« Mais réponds-moi ! Tu n'es qu'un lâche !

La loutre bondit sur l'herbe gelée du terrain et s'éclipsa au loin. La belle remarqua qu'elle ne sentait plus ses doigts et rentra à l'intérieur de la maison.  
Il était déjà tard et la demeure était plongée dans le silence. La brunette allait monter pour gagner sa chambre quand elle aperçut une longue chevelure blonde. Assise sur la banquette installée sur le palier entre le premier et le deuxième étage, la jolie blonde regardait à travers la baie vitrée.

« C'est vraiment magnifique, souffla-t-elle.

« Quoi donc ? Demanda Hermione en rejoignant Gabrielle.

« La… magie. Ces animaux faits de lumière.

« Ce sont des patronus. Ils servent à nous protéger des endroits sombres et glacials. On en a tous un qui nous correspond. Celui de Ron, c'est un golden retriever et je crois que celui de Luna c'est un lièvre.

« J'ai hâte de me souvenir à quoi ressemble le mien ! Lança Gab en souriant.

La jolie brune acquiesça et monta le reste de marches afin d'atteindre le deuxième étage et de retrouver sa chambre.

Ginny Weasley était de celles qui étaient très peu impressionnable. Elle ne se laissait pas avoir par quelques belles paroles ou de beaux sourires charmeurs. C'était une jeune femme douce et attentionnée mais elle possédait également un caractère fort et énormément de courage.  
Elle savait se défendre et se battre. Comment celui qu'elle aimait ne pouvait-il pas voir cela ?

La jeune femme rejoignit la petite salle des préfets en chef pour manger son petit déjeuner. Zabini y était déjà, seul.

« Bonjour, lança-t-elle avant de se laisser glisser sur la chaise devant son assiette.

Elle contempla l'œuf au plat avec dégoût et le repoussa.

« Tu n'as pas faim ? Demanda Blaise, n'ayant rien raté de son geste.

« Pas vraiment, admit la rouquine. Nous avons la première réunion ce soir.

« Je suis au courant.

« Parfait. Alors à plus tard.

La préfète en chef de Gryffondor se leva doucement pour éviter tout vertige et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle allait l'ouvrir quand une main la stoppa.

« Je suis trop curieux pour ne pas chercher à savoir ce qui t'arrive !

« Pour la centième fois, ça ne te regarde pas.

« Je croyais que tu voulais qu'on soit ami ? Les amis sont là pour ce genre de chose, non ?

Les yeux verts de Ginny entrèrent en collision avec ceux, noirs, de Blaise. En l'espace d'un quart de seconde, la sorcière se sentit apaisée, la rancœur disparaissant doucement.  
Le métis remarqua le trouble qui grandissait dans le regard de la rouge et or et se sentit, lui aussi, emprunt au doute. Etait-ce une bonne idée ? Etre… ami ?

« Je ne vais pas commencer à parler de mes histoires personnelles avec toi !

« C'est ton petit chéri Potter qui te met dans cet état ?

Il posait la question en connaissant très bien la réponse. C'était forcément lui.

« Laisse tomber… Je…

« Gin !? Coupa une voix derrière la porte. Gin ? T'es là-dedans ?

« Oui, répondit l'appelée tout en ouvrant la porte, obligeant le vert et argent à reculer.

« Ca va ?

« Salut Neville ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

« Un message de l'italien, dit-il en lui tendant un morceau de parchemin tout en observant Blaise, les sourcils froncés.

« Quoi ? Demanda l'observé.

« Ils seront présents à noël ? Lui et sa copine la blondasse ?

« Oui, répondit la jeune Weasley. Ca pose un problème ? Ils sont de notre côté alors…

« Ils n'ont pas de la famille…

« De la famille ? Reprit Zabini fils, soudain très énervé. Tu te fous de moi ?!

« Quoi ?! Hurla Ginny, qui, durant leur altercation, avait lu le mot de Ron. Mais il est cinglé !

La jeune femme sortit en trombe de la pièce, poussant Neville au passage. Les deux jeunes hommes, restés dans la pièce, se lancèrent un regard courroucé puis se séparèrent à leur tour.

Le soir venu, Alessandro Violenti se tenait près à partir pour sa mission. Il avait la cape d'invisibilité de Harry et le déluminateur. Sa baguette prête à l'attaque. Il ne manquait plus que…

« Dobby ! Appela-t-il le plus doucement possible alors qu'il était sortit des cachots. Dob…

« C'est lui que tu attends ? Coupa la voix de sa sœur.

La jeune femme tenait Dobby par le col et celui-ci avait la tête baissée, comme un enfant qu'on aurait grondé.

« Gin ! Laisse-le ! J'ai besoin de lui !

« Et de moi, par la même occasion.

« C'est une mission secrète.

« Je m'en fiche ! Je t'accompagne ! Répliqua la rouquine d'un ton catégorique.

« Je voulais te prévenir au cas où…

« Au cas où… quoi ? Insista-t-elle.

« Au cas où j'ai un problème ! Laisse-moi faire cette mission et prouver que je ne suis pas un incapable. Un bon à rien qui ne sait faire que des conneries. C'est très important !

« Y'en a marre de vos secrets ! Cracha-t-elle en lâchant Dobby. Vous en avez tous ! Moi je n'ai rien à cacher et pourtant je me bats autant que vous !

« Gin, Ron alias Alessandro s'approcha d'elle, je te promets que tu sauras bien assez tôt le pourquoi du comment. Harry ne veut qu'on en parle à personne car moins il y a de monde au courant moins il y a de chance que l'autre salaud le découvre en torturant l'un d'entre nous.

« Sois prudent, soupira Ginny avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

Non loin de là, cachée dans l'ombre d'une statue, une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs souriait. On aurait même dit qu'elle jubilait…

Le bel italien s'avança lentement vers le grand portail, caché sous la cape de son meilleur ami. Il le dépassa et ôta son camouflage. Dobby ne tarda pas à lui prendre la main. Seul le claquement de ses doigts, les faisant disparaître, demeura sur le chemin de terre battue.

C'est dans le petit village de Bibury, qu'ils atterrirent. Un vent glacial descendait des collines, venant frapper le visage du sorcier et celui de l'elfe.  
Dobby s'avança alors et Alessandro n'eut qu'à le suivre. Il ne mit pas longtemps à deviner qu'elle était la maison de miss Ombrage malgré la pénombre en ce début de soirée.  
Elle avait l'air d'un gigantesque gâteau rose à la crème. Le tout était tout à fait grotesque.

« Nous y voilà, Ronald Weasley.

« Ca ne fait aucun doute ! Répondit le dit Ronald en faisant une grimace.

Il sortit sa baguette et s'avança après avoir passé le petit portillon de bois. Le vent du nord frappait avec fureur contre les volets de la maison. Ce bruit couvrait parfaitement les pas du jeune homme, ce qui le conforta un peu. En effet, la tension était de mise. Dobby l'aiderait à s'en aller mais s'il devait y avoir un duel, il serait seul.

Il décida de faire d'abord le tour de la maison et de voir s'il y avait une entrée autre que la porte.  
A l'arrière, il y avait une porte vitrée et quatre fenêtres. Le jeune homme choisit la porte et lança le sort. Un bruit sourd et le jeune homme put entrer.

« Accio médaillon, souffla-t-il.

Rien ne se passa.

« Accio Horcruxe, reprit-il.

Toujours rien.

« Le contraire m'aurait étonné, railla-t-il en s'avançant un peu plus dans la pièce.

Une odeur doucereuse embaumait les lieux et donnait le tournis à Ron. Froufrous, dentelles et autres fioritures débordaient de tous côtés.

« Bienvenue dans le musée de l'horreur Dobby, glissa le sorcier à l'elfe.

Mais l'elfe ne répondit rien, il était déjà dans une autre pièce. Alessandro l'y rejoignit et entreprit, plus sérieusement la recherche de l'objet. Tous les placards, tiroirs et armoires y passèrent, sans qu'ils n'y trouvent rien.

« Va falloir monter, soupira l'italien. Dobby, peux-tu transpla…

L'elfe n'attendit pas la suite et s'évapora pour réapparaître à l'étage. De la lumière attira son attention au fond du petit couloir. Elle était là et elle ne dormait pas. Dobby eut tout juste le temps de disparaître à nouveau alors que la porte s'ouvrait et que la maîtresse des lieux sortait.

« Elle est là, lança Dobby, ahuri.

« Fais chier ! S'écria Ron, agacé.

« Qui est là ?! Hurla la voix d'Ombrage, toujours à l'étage. Qui ose entrer dans ma maison sans y être invité ?!

« Un vieil ami ! Répondit l'intrus, un peu malgré lui.

La sorcière dévala son escalier et apparue dans le living, où Alessandro, installé sur un fauteuil, attendait qu'elle allume la lumière. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait mais il fallait qu'il tente tout ce qu'il pouvait. Il lui fallait cet Horcruxe, cette preuve qu'il était toujours dans la course et que ses amis pouvaient compter sur lui. Il avait vu son reflet dans la vitre de la porte et cela l'avait rassuré. Elle ne le connaissait pas, ne l'avait jamais vu.

« Qui êtes-vous !? Beugla la femme en robe de chambre d'un vieux rose, son traditionnel nœud rose dans les cheveux et des chaussons avec de la fourrure aux pieds.

Elle brandissait sa baguette d'un bois foncé et le regardait d'un air fou. Ron priait pour que son personnage soit crédible et à la hauteur de la tâche. Il devait rester de marbre.

« Vous ne vous souvenez pas ?

« Cessez de vous moquer de moi ! QUI ETES VOUS ?!

Sa voix stridente le poussa à se lever et à arrêter de jouer. Comment pouvait-on supporter une telle femme ?

« Alessandro Violenti, madame Ombrage.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'un sorcier italien vient faire chez moi à une heure pareille ?

« Vous avez un objet qui m'appartient, madame.

« Vous entrez chez moi par effraction et vous osez m'accuser !? Allez-vous-en ! Ordonna-t-elle en serrant un peu plus sa baguette.

« Peu importe, lança calmement l'italien. Je veux récupérer ce qui m'appartient et je suis prêt à tout pour y parvenir.

« Une menace ?! Je vais vous apprendre…

« Dob ! Hurla Ron.

L'elfe réapparut et attrapa le bras de la sorcière. Il voulut transplanner mais ne put aller plus loin que la cuisine. La femme le stuppéfixa et se tourna vers Alessandro, pleine de fureur.

« Espèce de…

« Expéliarmus ! Coupa Ron.

Dans sa chute, il put apercevoir le médaillon se détacher de son large cou. Il fit signe à Dob de le ramasser, ce que celui-ci fit. Il ne la vit pas se relever…  
Alors qu'il accourait pour le rejoindre et transplanner, un éclair fila à travers la pièce. Dobby s'éclipsa une énième fois et retrouva Ron qui eut tout juste le temps de lancer un protego. Le sortilège alla frapper un miroir et rebondit vers son auteure.  
La dernière image que les voleurs virent avant de plonger dans le tunnel étouffant du transplannage fut Ombrage frappée par son propre sort et traversant violemment un mur.

Ron tomba à genoux en arrivant dans la forêt, essoufflé.

« On a eu chaud, soupira-t-il.

« Chaud ? On aurait pu y rester ! Vous êtes inconscient Ronald Weasley ! C'était beaucoup trop dangereux !

« Dobby ! Calme-toi ! On est sain et sauf et on a l'objet !

L'elfe se tut et regarda, ahuri, le sorcier. Celui-ci lui sourit et se releva. Il arriva devant le bouclier invisible qu'il savait être à cet endroit et le traversa.

A ce même instant, cette même seconde, Harry fut pris d'une intense nausée et d'une douleur qui lui traversa le crâne. Il ne put continuer sa phrase alors qu'il discutait avec Rémus Lupin.

« Harry, ça va ?

L'élu avait du mal à se contenir tant la douleur était fulgurante. Il entendait une voix, comme si elle chuchotait à son oreille. Une voix sinistre, comme toute droite sortie de la tombe.

Il se mit à crier, sans pouvoir le contrôler. Rémus bondit de son fauteuil et appela de l'aide.

Une minute avant, Tonks, au dehors avec un grand mug fumant entre les mains vit Alessandro s'avancer vers elle.

« Ron ! C'est bien toi ?!

« Oui ! Tonks ! Comment vas-tu ? Et le bébé ?

« Attends une seconde ! Tu es quand même plus mignon quand tu es toi-même !

La jeune femme posa son mug et attrapa sa baguette. D'un geste léger, elle la passa devant le visage du jeune homme. Ron avait retrouvé sa taille, ses cheveux roux, son teint blanc comme neige. Toujours en uniforme de serpentard, le tout semblait étrange.  
Il entra dans la maison alors que Rémus venait de crier.

Hermione qui sortit de la cuisine à toute vitesse, heurta violemment Ron et poussa un cri de surprise.

« Ron !? Mais qu'est-ce que tu… ?

« On verra ça avec Harry ! Viens ! Lança-t-il en fonçant vers le salon.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? S'enquit Tonks et arrivant à la hauteur de son compagnon.

« Je ne sais pas ! On était en train de parler quand il s'est arrêté et à plaqué une main contre son front. Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?

« Il parle fourche-langue, intervint Hermione en s'accroupissant près de son meilleur ami tombé au sol.

« Harry ! Tu m'entends ? C'est Hermione ! Ouvre les yeux !

« Non ! Hurla Harry en la poussant d'une main.

La jeune femme perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva sur les fesses.

« Je crois savoir ce qu'il lui arrive ! Lança le rouquin.

Il attrapa son ami par le bras et le remit sur pieds. Le dit ami tenta de se débattre mais Ron le maintenait avec force.

« Hermione, tu comptes rester assise parterre encore longtemps ou bien tu m'aides ?

Celle-ci se releva aussi vite que possible et suivit le duo jusque dans la cuisine.

Il lâcha Harry sur une chaise et jeta un sort pour que personne ne les entende. Harry avait posé sa tête sur la petite table et la serrait entre ses mains en râlant.

« C'est quoi cette histoire ? Reprit la seule fille du groupe

Dobby apparu au même moment ce qui provoqua chez Hermione un nouveau sursaut. Il avait dans les mains une bassine d'eau chaude et un gant de toilette posé sur le bord. Il la hissa sur la table, chopa le gant déjà mouillé et le posa sur la nuque de son idole.

Hermione avait tourné son attention vers le nouvel arrivant de la maison.

« Je m'impatiente Ronald !

« J'aimerais qu'il aille mieux…

« Ca va, grommela Harry en réponse à Ron.

Il redressa doucement la tête et le regarda.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-il d'une faible voix.

« Surprise ! Lança le jeune Weasley en brandissant le médaillon qui pendait à sa chaîne en or.

« C'est… C'est l'Horc…

« Oui ! J'ai réussis ! Fanfaronna le rouquin.

« Tout seul ?! Mais tu es inconscient ! Sermonna la brunette.

Elle prit le médaillon de la main de son ami et le contempla.

« Je n'étais pas tout à fait seul, expliqua Ron.

Il montra Dobby d'un signe de tête et sourit.

« Mais vous auriez pu vous faire massacrer ! S'écria le jeune Potter.

« C'est ce que Dobby lui a dit, Harry Potter ! Mais cette tête brûlée rousse n'a pas écouté Dobby.

« Dob ! T'exagère !

« Où l'avez-vous trouvé ? Questionna Harry.

« Comment va-t-on le détruire ? Se demanda la jolie brune.

A ce dernier mot, Hermione lâcha le médaillon, surprise.

« Il a bougé ! Lança-t-elle alors que ses amis la regardaient les sourcils froncés.

Elle le ramassa et l'observa avec plus d'intensité, comme si elle voulait voir à l'intérieur.

« C'est Ombrage qui l'avait.

« Mais pourquoi tu ne nous as pas prévenu ? On aurait pu t'aider !

« Dobby a dit la même chose, Hermione Granger ! Intervint l'elfe.

Ron lui lança un regard noir.

« Je ne voulais pas d'aide. Je voulais faire cette mission seul. Je voulais vous prouver… que j'en étais capable, avoua le rouquin.

« Mais on ne doute pas de toi, Ron.

« Hermione ! Toi et moi savons que ce n'est pas vrai. Après tout ce qui s'est passé, j'ai bien vu que votre confiance en moi avait baissé. Je l'ai accepté mais je voulais me rattraper.

Harry rendit le gant à Dobby et lui fit un faible sourire.

« Merci Ron, dit-il en se levant. Tu as fais du super boulot. Merci Dobby de lui avoir prêté main forte, ajouta-t-il.

L'elfe se mit à sautiller, tout joyeux.

« Je ferais n'importe quoi pour Harry Potter !

« Tu as eu de la chance ! Reprit Hermione. Harry, tu ne devrais pas l'encourager à risquer sa vie comme ça.

« On la risque tous, répliqua Harry.

« Merci Hermione, pour ta sollicitude ! Lança Ron en souriant.

« Bien évidemment. Seule la fouine peut risquer sa vie sans risquer en même temps de se faire gronder par maman Hermione ! Cracha l'élu d'une seule traite.

« La fouine ?

« Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir !

« Il n'y a que lui à qui tu fasses assez confiance pour ce genre de mission ! Tu ne veux pas lui parler des « hor » tout de suite tant que tu y es ?

« Je t'en prie, soupira la brunette en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Intervint Ron, interloqué. J'ai encore manqué un épisode.

« Oui ! Les folles aventures de miss Granger et son chevalier servant, la fouine.

« Harry ! S'écria la dite miss Granger, hors d'elle. Tu ne crois pas que tu en fais assez comme ça ! T'en as pas marre de rejeter tout et tout le monde autour de toi ?! J'en ai ma claque de ton comportement puéril !

La jeune femme ouvrit la porte de la cuisine à la volée et disparue derrière. Elle gravit les marches de l'escalier le plus vite possible et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Remarquant que le médaillon était toujours dans sa main, la jeune femme le jeta sur le lit et se laissa tomber sur la chaise posée devant une jolie coiffeuse.

Ron sortit à son tour de la cuisine. Il ne voulait finalement pas savoir ce qui se passait entre Harry et Hermione. Moins il s'en mêlait, mieux c'était.  
Puis, il y avait une personne qu'il voulait voir plus que toute autre. Il pénétra dans le grand salon et vit de grands sourires sur les visages qui se trouvaient en face de lui. Il leur rendit mais ne comprenait pas vraiment par quoi ces sourires étaient motivés.

« Salut beau gosse ! Lança une jolie voix derrière lui. Alors comme ça, on m'a oublié ?

Le rouquin se tourna d'un coup et se retrouva nez à nez avec la déesse de ses rêves, la fille la plus belle de l'univers.

« Moi, en tout cas, je me souviens parfaitement de toi, ajouta-t-elle en souriant d'avantage.

« Tu… Tu… Tu te souviens ?!

La belle Gabrielle lui sauta dans les bras en guise de réponse et se serra contre lui.

« Oui, chuchota-t-elle à son oreille, et tu m'as manqué…

Rogue était arrivé tôt dans la soirée au quartier général. Il voulait tenir sa promesse et en finir au plus vite. Il avait toqué et attendu une réponse. Le propriétaire de la maison lui avait alors ouvrit la porte avec joie.

« Sévferrruss ! Hheurreux de vfous revfoir ! Vfous avfez fait gut vfoyagche ?

Rogue, un sourcil haussé, n'était pas certain de savoir quoi répondre, n'y ayant rien compris. Il avait opté pour un simple hochement de tête. Il était ensuite entré dans la demeure moderne de l'allemand et avait débarqué dans la salle à manger alors que tout le monde était à table.

« Veuillez m'excuser, avait lancé l'homme d'un ton morne.

« Séverus ! Joints toi à nous ! Avait invité Tonks.

L'espace d'une demi seconde, de la gratitude était monté en lui mais avait été vite repoussée par le grognement du loup garou assis à côté de sa compagne.

« Non merci. J'ai fait une promesse. Je viens défaire le sort dont est victime la jeune Delacour.

« Oui. Fais donc ça ! Etait intervenu Lupin, sans même lui adresser un regard.

« Je fais quelque chose au moins. Tu serais peut être plus utile dans une meute, avait craché le dernier arrivé d'un ton toujours aussi morne.

« Retourne chez ton maître ! Avait soudain explosé Rémus en bondissant de sa chaise. C'est toi le chien ! Et il te tient bien en laisse !

« Rémus ! Etait intervenu Tonks, en se levant à son tour. Regardez-vous ! Deux gamins !

« Bonne soirée. Miss Delacour, suivez-moi je vous prie.

« Tâches de ne pas la faire mourir celle-là !

« Achhh ! Scheize ! Sie sind hier zu Hause ! Hier achten die Menschen ! Sie sollten sich schömen, die Sie beispielsweise für junge eingestellt sein ! S'était mis à hurler Otto.

D'un naturel calme et tranquille, c'était la première fois qu'il se mettait en colère devant tout le monde. Plus personne n'avait osé dire quoi que ce soit et Lupin s'était même rassis.

« Vous êtes chez Otto ici, avait commencé à traduire Luna de sa petite vois angélique. Ici, les gens se respectent. Vous… devriez avoir honte… de l'exemple que vous nous donnez. C'est bien ça ? Avait-elle demandé à leur hôte.

L'homme avait acquiescé doucement et n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui sourire. La blondinette lui avait rendu son sourire et s'était remise à manger.  
Cette interruption, après une explosion inattendue, leur avait semblé complètement irréelle.

Gabrielle, témoin elle aussi de la scène, avait néanmoins suivi l'homme sombre. Il lui avait demandé qu'elle choisisse un endroit qu'elle aimait bien et où elle se sentait bien. Il faisait froid dehors mais c'était le jardin d'hiver qu'elle avait choisi. Il avait accepté et l'avait suivi jusque-là. La jeune fille frissonnait mais peu importait du moment qu'elle retrouvait la mémoire.

« Vous vous sentez bien ? Avait demandé Rogue sans vraiment y porter grand intérêt.

La française avait fait signe que oui de la tête et le sorcier, nouveau directeur de Poudlard, avait pu entreprendre l'extraction du sort que lui avait infligé le mangemort.

« Prête ?

« Ca va faire mal ?

« Vous êtes dans un endroit que vous aimez bien et où vous vous sentez bien alors ça devrait aller. Vous n'aurez pas autant mal que lorsqu'on vous a infligé le sortilège.

« Je ne me souviens… Je…

Mais la jolie blonde s'était perdue dans ses paroles, commençant à retrouver des bribes de souvenirs. Des visages apparaissaient, des voix, des sourires… Elle avait du mal à tenir debout, les souvenirs l'assaillant tels des abeilles l'attaquant. Elle s'était reculée de quelques pas, troublée.  
Rogue s'était mis à murmurer des paroles incompréhensibles et avait les yeux fixés sur Gabrielle. Il était pris dans une grande concentration et rien n'aurait pu l'en faire bouger.  
Les souvenirs, instants du passé, se mélangeaient et allaient de plus en plus vite. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir debout. La personne qu'elle avait été avant venait se mêlait à celle qu'elle était devenue sans sa mémoire. Elle se sentait défaillir sous le poids d'autant d'images. Puis était apparue celle de Ronald Weasley, sa peau extrêmement pâle, son sourire bête, ses beaux yeux bleus. Elle revoyait son visage inquiet dans l'eau du lac noir alors qu'ils venaient d'en sortir. Elle se souvenait du baiser qu'elle avait déposé sur sa joue pour le remercier. Elle revivait la nuit du mariage de sa sœur, sur cette plage isolée…

Gabrielle avait inspiré un grand coup et tout était là, devant elle. Elle avait enfin récupéré sa vie, redevenue elle-même, celle qu'elle avait toujours été.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute si j'ai été blessée et merci de ne pas m'avoir laissé malgré le fait que je ne me souvenais plus de toi, dit-elle à Ron alors qu'ils s'étaient installés dehors pour discuter.

La blondinette était enveloppée dans une grosse couette et l'ouvrit légèrement comme pour l'inviter à venir se blottir en dessous avec elle.  
Ils étaient dans le jardin d'hiver, sous une serre installée pour protéger le petit potager d'Otto.  
Ron la rejoignit et une intense chaleur s'empara de son corps. Il se sentait incroyablement bien à côté d'elle. Elle, elle souriait largement, la tête dans les nuages. Lui, il la contemplait, ébahi par sa beauté, la finesse de ses traits.

A l'école de sorcellerie, Ginny avait retrouvée la salle sur demande après avoir laissé partir son frère. Ils étaient bien moins nombreux que dans son souvenir et ce détail lui faisait de la peine. Elle cacha celle-ci jusqu'au plus profond d'elle-même et tâcha de se concentrer sur son auditoire.

« Bonsoir, dit-elle doucement. Merci à vous tous d'avoir eu le courage de revenir, de continuer à soutenir la cause et…

« On n'a pas vraiment le choix, en même temps ! Coupa Dean Thomas.

« Il y a toujours un autre choix, reprit la rouquine. A vous de juger lequel est le meilleur.

« Tu dis ça pour lui ? Demanda Dean en montrant Zabini d'un geste du menton.

« Je dis ça pour chacun d'entre nous ! S'écria la jeune femme sèchement. Aucun de nous n'est infaillible, au contraire ! On n'est pas à l'abri de sombrer de l'autre côté. Beaucoup se sont résignés par peur ou par stupidité.

« Ouais, et on n'est pas à l'abri de tomber dans un piège en acceptant l'un des leurs dans notre camp ! Lança encore Dean, de plus en plus irrité.

« Il en a certainement déjà fait plus que toi !

« Laisse-les penser ce qu'ils veulent, intervint le concerné. Ils ont déjà longuement débattu sur mon cas à l'Ordre. Je ne suis pas là pour ça.

« Très bien ! Passons au sujet qui nous intéresse tous : comment vous défendre et vous battre contre l'armée de Mangemorts.

Tous les élèves présents se jetèrent des regards apeurés. La réalité de la Guerre ne s'était jamais fait ressentir aussi intensément. Elle était toute proche, sur le point d'exploser et de tout détruire sur son passage.

« Mais comment est-ce qu'on peut réagir pendant une bataille ? Questionna timidement Katie Bell. Des gens… meurent…

« Ils sont tous adultes. Surentrainés. Ils ont déjà vécu une Guerre et ils ont aimé ça ! Ils se délectent de la mort des innocents et…

« Neville ! Coupa Ginny. Calme-toi. Ce n'est pas vraiment utile de nous mettre la chair de poule.

Lavande Brown était à deux doigts de s'évanouir et la rouquine l'avait bien remarqué.

« Désolé, souffla le jeune Londubat.

« Ne t'excuse pas ! Reprit Blaise. Il a raison, se justifia-t-il en voyant le regard noir de la belle rousse. Il faut qu'ils se rendent compte de ce qu'est la réalité. J'ai vécu avec ces gens, ils m'ont entraîné au combat.

« Leur magie est différente. Ils sont plus puissants, renchérit Neville en regardant le métis avec intérêt.

« Mais je peux vous l'instruire. On pourra avoir l'avantage et les prendre par surprise.

« Apprendre la magie noire ?! S'étrangla Neville.

« De quoi avez-vous peur ? J'en ai pratiqué depuis que j'ai l'âge d'utiliser la magie et je suis pourtant du bon côté.

« C'est toi qui le dis !

« Ca suffit ! S'écria la jeune Weasley. Il a raison. La magie noire ne va pas nous rendre mauvais ou je ne sais quoi… C'est comme si l'on utilisait un miroir contre nos ennemis. Leur balancer leurs propres sorts au visage. C'est une bonne idée, ajouta-t-elle avec un franc sourire.

Les membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore se regardèrent à nouveau et des chuchotements jaillirent de toutes parts. Au bout de quelques minutes durant lesquels chacun d'eux avait pu réfléchir. Neville s'avança doucement vers sa meilleure amie et lui sourit. Il se pencha lentement vers son oreille et lui glissa quelques mots qui la rendirent rouge comme une pivoine. La jeune femme lui lança un regard halluciné. Qu'avait-il osé lui dire pour la mettre dans un tel état ?

« Nous… Nous reprendrons cette discussion lors de la prochaine réunion, lança-t-elle en balbutiant légèrement. Elle aura lieu vendredi prochain. D'ici là, pensez à faire des recherches sur les éventuels sorts utiles : sorts de guérison, sorts de défense, sorts d'illusion. Nous en auront besoin quoi qu'il arrive.

Tous acquiescèrent et quittèrent la salle peu à peu avec la plus grande discrétion possible.  
Neville voulut en faire de même mais Ginny l'attrapa très vite par le bras et le retint. Blaise, non loin d'eux, les observa les sourcils froncés puis poursuivit son chemin. Il saurait d'une manière ou d'une autre ce qui en retournait.

Dans la grande ville de Plovdiv, les nuits étaient incroyablement lumineuses. L'ambiance y était entraînante. On entendait de la musique à chaque coin de rue. Des sourires se lisaient sur tous les visages. Les bulgares aimaient danser, jouer, crier. Draco en était ébloui. Comparées aux rues sombres de Londres, les rues de Plovdiv semblaient enflammées.

Après avoir passé la journée à visiter la ville avec Viktor Krum, celui-ci l'entraîna dans une soirée qui avait lieu dans un bar du centre de la ville. Cet endroit était exclusivement dédié aux sorciers et parfaitement caché aux yeux des moldus. Draco n'en fut que plus étonné. Ces sorciers n'étaient peut-être pas aussi stupides qu'ils en avaient l'air. Le jeune Malefoy révisa ses préjugés et posa un nouveau regard sur leur monde.

« Commentt as-tu trrouvé Plovdiv ? Demanda Krum en attrapant deux verres avec à l'intérieur un liquide rougeâtre.

« Impressionnant, dit simplement le blondinet en prenant le verre et en observant son contenu.

« Tu ne connais pas ? Une boisson d'homme, ajouta le bulgare en riant.

Draco sentit le liquide et reconnut immédiatement de quoi il s'agissait. Il avait connu Karkaroff, étant un ancien mangemort et il avait pu goûter de cette boisson.

« Vodka sanglante, souffla-t-il avant d'avaler le liquide d'une traite.

Il reposa tranquillement le verre sur le bar et se racla la gorge après le passage brûlant de la boisson.  
Viktor en avait fait de même et avait déjà commandé deux autres. Le barman avait une tête monstrueuse et un regard d'assassin. Draco l'observa un moment et fut subjugué de le voir sourire à deux jeunes hommes qui venaient de les rejoindre. Viktor se mit à beugler en bulgare. Cette langue était toute aussi monstrueuse que le visage de l'homme qui leur servit leurs verres. Draco fit une grimace et attrapa son verre. Viktor se tourna vers lui avec un grand sourire et l'empêcha de boire.

« Attends que je te prrésentes ! Lança-t-il.

« Pourquoi ? Ce sont tes amis ?

« Oui ! De très bons amis !

« A vous écouter, on aurait dit que vous étiez sur le point de vous massacrer, expliqua le serpentard.

« Le bulgarre c'est trrrès guturrale ! Parrrler trrrès forrt signifie homme forrt ! Je te prrésente Konrradt et Golrrick. Deux amis de Dumstrrang !

« Salut le gars ! Lança Draco en levant son verre.

« Nazdravé ! Hurlèrent-ils tous en cœur avant de vider leur verre et de les taper sur le bar.

Après deux autres verres, deux jeunes femmes vinrent à leur tour les rejoindre. Les quatre hommes étaient allés s'asseoir autour d'une table. Ils s'évertuaient à apprendre quelques mots bulgares à l'anglais. Celui-ci apprenait vite et semblait presque aussi bulgare qu'eux.  
La jolie blonde sauta au cou de Konrradt tandis que la brune restait en retrait, l'air distrait.

« Ah ! S'écria Viktor en levant son verre devant les jeunes femmes. Drrraco ! Je te prrésente Alina et Arria. Deux anciennes camarrrades de classe. Arria est devenue Aurrrore comme moi. Nous travaillons souvent ensemble.

« Enchant ! Lança Aria à Draco avec un magnifique sourire.

Elle était charmante et avait l'air très douce. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns foncés noués en une jolie natte épaisse. Elle avait de grands yeux verts et de petites lèvres roses tirées en un joli sourire.  
Draco aurait sauté dessus si… Si quoi ?! Se demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés. Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu le retenir ?! Rien ne le retenait jamais !  
Il secoua la tête, étrangement confus et se leva de table pour aller aux toilettes. Il était agacé par cette pensée. Par cette soudaine sensation de retenue, d'une barrière se dressant devant lui. Il plongea ses mains sous le filet d'eau froide qui coulait du robinet et s'aspergea le visage.  
Lorsqu'il releva ses yeux gris vers le miroir, il vit Viktor lui sourire.

« Les femmes bulgarrrres ne sont pas à ton goût ? Connaissant ta rrréputation, ça m'étonne. Tu en a fait pleurrrer plus d'une le soir du bal de noël, il y a trrrois ans.

« Humm, souffla simplement le beau blond avant d'attraper une serviette pour s'essuyer.

Tous deux sortirent de la petite pièce et rejoignirent le bar.

« Je dois avouer qu'elles n'ont pas autant de charrme que les anglaises, continua le champion de Quidditch après avoir commandé deux énièmes verres. Je n'oublierrais jamais les yeux noisettes d'Herrrmione. Son petit nez. Son magnifique sourrirrre. Ses lèvrrres si douces…

L'homme, l'air stoïque, embué par l'alcool, ne remarquait pas la rage monter en Draco. Le verre, à peine posé devant lui, se vida d'un coup et le jeune Malefoy en demanda aussi tôt un second.  
Krum avait soudain reprit ses esprits et poussa le bras de Draco pour avoir toute son attention. Dans ce geste, Draco perdit la moitié du contenu de son second verre.

« Tu crrois qu'elle a quelqu'un ? Demanda le bulgare.

L'interrogé eut un simple sourire en coin et s'en retourna vers la table sans répondre. Il devait avouer qu'Hermione avait ce petit quelque chose qui le poussait à ne plus dévorer une autre fille du regard. Ce truc qui changeait sa vision des femmes et des relations.

La jeune femme qui hantait les pensées du blondinet était, de son côté, prostrée devant le miroir de la salle de bain, une brosse à cheveux dans une main, sa baguette dans l'autre. Il y avait peut-être une chose, aussi fou que cela ait pu sembler, que la jeune femme n'osait pas faire en matière de magie : modifier son apparence, se coiffer, se maquiller… La brunette s'était tellement habituée à ne pas prendre soin d'elle et de son apparence que ce genre de sort ne l'avait jamais intéressé. C'était pourtant si pratique… L'aspect pratique l'attirait bien plus que l'aspect purement esthétique.

Voilà une bonne heure que la jeune femme faisait des essais, des tentatives étonnamment vaines pour la sorcière qui d'ordinaire excellait en tout.  
Elle se retrouva avec un chignon jaunâtre de le haut du crâne et des mèches noires sortant de tous côtés. C'était tout bonnement immonde.

« C'est donc pas possible ! S'écria avant de faire un geste vif du poignet.

Ses cheveux se dénouèrent et retombèrent sur ses épaules, redevenus normaux.  
La jeune femme les observa quelques secondes puis jeta la brosse à cheveux dans une trousse et quitta la salle, agacée.

Hermione Granger échouant dans ce genre d'exercice infantile ?! Gabrielle y parvenait à la perfection, changeant de coiffure selon son humeur et ses envies. Tonks n'avait qu'à secouer la tête ou s'énerver et son visage entier se modifiait. Et elle, Miss je-sais-tout, échouait lamentablement !  
Ces pensées la rendaient d'autant plus furieuse. Avait-elle aussi peu d'estime pour sa personne ?

Malgré ça, la belle ne comptait pas en rester là. Elle n'était pas du genre à baisser les bras aussi facilement.

Le matin venait à peine de se lever et la maison était encore silencieuse. Seuls les ronflements de leur hôte animaient les lieux. Le jardin commençait à s'éclairer, les rayons du soleil perçant peu à peu les nuages gris. L'hiver allait être plus rude qu'Hermione ne l'aurait cru.  
Le temps d'arriver dans la cuisine, de fins flocons de neige s'étaient mis à tomber doucement sur l'herbe gelée.  
La brunette remplie distraitement la bouilloire et ne fit pas attention à Harry, assis à la petite table.  
Elle posa la bouilloire sur le feu et bondit tel un chat en remarquant son ami qui l'observé.

« Tu as fait quelque chose à tes cheveux ? Demanda-t-il tranquillement.

« J'ai essayé, soupira-t-elle. Pourquoi ? Y a un problème ? Ajouta-t-elle, inquiète.

« Ils ont l'air plus foncés que d'habitude, expliqua-t-il en plissant légèrement les yeux pour être sûr de ce qu'il avançait. Mais… c'est joli, lança-t-il en voyant le regard inquiet de la belle.

« Merci, souffla-t-elle.

Elle venait de se souvenir qu'elle était en froid avec lui et qu'il ne s'était pas excusé pour hier. La jolie brune se remplit sa tasse d'eau chaude et se servit trois cuillères de café. Elle attrapa ensuite le lait et y versa une bonne dose. Plus un mot ne s'échangea entre eux et la sorcière eut vite fait de sortir de la cuisine.

Resté seul face à l'unique fenêtre de la cuisine, il contemplait la neige tomber doucement. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Plus de bruit.

Soudain les flocons avait disparu derrière la vitre devenue mur de pierre. La chaleur qui l'avait entouré l'avait quitté. Sa gorge s'était bloquée et aucun son ne pouvait en sortir. Il tourna les yeux pour voir ce qu'il y avait autour de lui mais déjà ses yeux n'étaient plus les siens. Ceux à travers lesquels Harry voyait appartenaient à un être infâme. Un sorcier vil et cruel, envieux de pouvoir.  
Voldemort avait les poings serrés et l'homme qui lui faisait face restait silencieux, de marbre. L''espace d'une seconde, Harry crut qu'il s'agissait de Malefoy mais il n'en était rien. Ce jeune sorcier, récemment fait mangemort était tout aussi avide que ses camarades. L'élu reconnu son visage rageur. Son nez pointu. Ses cheveux châtains en bataille. Il avait une haine immense dans son regard vide. Théodore Nott avait l'air d'un pantin animé d'une envie folle de vengeance, d'une rage incontrôlable. Hermione avait tué son père…

« Tu auras ta vengeance, siffla le maître des ténèbres. Tu seras récompensé pour ta fidélité. Je sais reconnaître un bon soldat.

Le pantin se redressa et bomba légèrement le torse. L'image prenait un air grotesque et Harry commençait à être pris de nausées.

« Ce n'est pas le cas de tous. Nous approchons du but et il me faut être sûr de votre allégeance.

« Vous l'avez, mon seigneur ! Lança Nott, sans aucune émotion dans la voix.

« Je veux l'allégeance de toute mon armée ! Coupa séchement Voldemort, claquant sa langue contre ses dents. Tu vas suivre….

Harry perdit le fil et la scène s'éloignait peu à peu de lui. Une seconde de plus et il aurait su… Mais plus rien. Tout autour de lui avait disparu. Il ouvrit les yeux et la cuisine était là. Elle n'avait pas bougé et lui non plus, toujours installé à la table. Seul son esprit avait voyagé. Il contempla son bol de porridge mais celui-ci était en mille morceaux au sol. Le soleil s'était élevé plus haut dans le ciel et les flocons de neige étaient plus gros.  
Alors que le jeune homme ramassait les morceaux du bol, la porte s'ouvrit doucement.

« Oh, bonjour Harry, dit doucement Luna. Tu as eu un accident ?

« Mal réveillé, grommela celui-ci.

La blondinette lui sourit, ouvrit grand le frigo et s'y plongea. Elle en sortit quelques secondes après, un gros pot de confiture dans la main.

« Tu as goûté le pain que les parents de Gabrielle ont ramené ? Ca s'appelle de la baguette. C'est délicieux avec de la… con…fi…ture, déchiffra-t-elle sur le pot, amusée. Etonnant ces français ! Ajouta-t-elle avant de s'éclipser.

Effectivement, les français étaient épatant. Ils paraissaient pourtant si compliqués. On les croyaient rigides, pleins de principes.  
Les jeunes filles de Beaux Bâtons étaient connues pour leur instruction stricte, leurs bonnes manières, leur élégance en toutes circonstances.  
Gabrielle avait gardé l'élégance mais pour le reste, elle était loin des convenances. Impétueuse, elle se fichait pas mal de ce qui pouvait être convenable ou non. Elle se laissait conduire par ses envies.

Ce matin-là, ses envies la menèrent dans la chambre d'un certain rouquin.  
La chambre était encore dans la pénombre. Seule une légère lumière transperçait le petit écart qu'il y avait entre les rideaux. La belle se glissa doucement vers ceux-ci, écouta un instant le souffle régulier de Ron, encore endormi, et écarta les rideaux d'un coup sec.  
La lumière, bien qu'affaiblie par les gros nuages, pénétra dans la pièce telle une avalanche qui fit bondir le beau jeune homme dans son lit.

« Qu'est-ce que… ?

Ron perdit les mots et même le son de sa voix en ouvrant les yeux sur la jeune française. Elle était vêtue d'une minuscule nuisette blanche ouverte sur les côtés. Un bout de soie aussi léger qu'une plume. Même la plus douce des brises aurait pu la dévêtir.  
Les yeux bleus de la douce Gabrielle interceptèrent enfin ceux, ébahis, de l'homme qu'elle désirait et un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres fines.

Le jeune Weasley avait enfin reprit toute sa lucidité et avait écarté les draps d'un geste sec pour se lever et la rejoindre. Etait-ce son esprit ou son corps qui avait le contrôle ? Il n'en savait rien mais ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il avait envie de son corps contre le sien et son esprit lié au sien.  
Il passa une main dans le bas du dos de la jeune femme et l'attira vers lui avec ferveur. Presque aussitôt, leurs langues se caressaient tandis que leurs cœurs palpitaient à l'unisson.

Puis la jolie blonde sentait monter en elle un désir fou que l'homme qu'elle dévorait ressentait lui aussi. Il se souvenait de ce soir-là où la jeune femme l'avait troublé. Ce soir-là où elle avait conduis dans l'ivresse d'un plaisir qu'il n'avait jamais atteint.  
Aujourd'hui, il avait droit à un second round et celui-ci avait délicieusement commencé.  
Il remonta sa main dans une caresse sensuelle jusqu'à sa nuque, zone sensible chez la belle française. Des doux frissons la parcoururent. Il laissa le bout de ses doigts frôler le duvet blond de la belle et recula pour que ses yeux puissent admirer son doux visage d'ange. Il la regardait avec ardeur et poussée par cette envie grandissante, la jeune Delacour voulut à nouveau capturer ses lèvres.  
Mais Ron n'entendait pas se laisser conduire cette fois-ci. Il voulait mener le jeu. La main qu'il avait laissé dans son cou fin l'empêcha de s'approcher plus et glissa jusqu'à son épaule pour y faire glisser la bretelle de sa nuisette. Il fit de même avec la deuxième et le bout de soie tomba doucement le long de son corps frôle. Sa nudité se dévoilait dans la lumière glaciale de ce jour d'hiver.  
Frissonnant d'impatience, Gabrielle voulait accélérer le mouvement. Ron le comprit et, avec un doux sourire, s'approcha enfin de ses lèvres. Mais quelques millimètres de celles-ci, il s'arrêta.

« Impatiente ? Souffla-t-il, tout en frôlant de ses deux mains les courbures de sa silhouette.

Arrivé à ses cuisses, il plongea ses lèvres dans le cou de sa belle pour la submerger de petits baisers. L'une de ses mains, restée au même endroit, alla caresser l'intérieur de sa cuisse.  
Tandis que les baisers le conduisaient vers sa poitrine, la main libre alla envelopper l'un de ses seins et l'autre grimpa vers son intimité.

La jeune femme commençait à avoir le souffle court tant la chaleur s'emparait d'elle. Son corps livré aux mains du jeune Weasley, il n'était là que pour lui procurer du plaisir et elle n'avait qu'à se laisser aller.  
Alors qu'elle était partie dans ses pensées, elle sentit un doigt venir toucher la petite boule de chair si sensible. Ce geste la poussa à se cambrer et à avancer sa poitrine. Ron en profita pour attraper la petite pointe dressée de son sein libre avec ses lèvres humides. Il commença à jouer, léchant et mordillant son téton et son pouce, toujours entre ses cuisses, entamant une folle danse, lui infligeant une délicieuse torture difficile à soutenir.  
Haletante, la belle avait du mal à se contenir et le jeune homme sentit son intimité s'humidifier. Il s'arrêta et releva son visage vers celui, fiévreux, de sa belle. Son regard était aussi ardent que son désir et la blondinette se demanda s'il n'allait pas la dévorer telle une bête sauvage dévore sa proie. Il lui mordilla la lèvre inférieur tandis que son doigt la pénétrait. Cette fois, la belle ne put empêcher un gémissement.

Amusé de la voir dans un état aussi fébrile, il ajouta un deuxième doigt et entama des vas et viens plus ou moins rapide, jouant avec sa sensibilité, cherchant le mouvement qui la ferait défaillir. Ses yeux bleus clairs la transperçaient tout autant que ses doigts et Gabrielle savait qu'elle ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. Elle n'avait jamais vécu un tel échange. Jamais elle n'avait encore goûté à un tel supplice.  
Ses jambes ne la soutenant plus, Ron glissa sa main libre dans le bas de son dos et la souleva tout en continuant le jeu avec ses doigts. Il la déposa dans le lit et accéléra les vas et viens, ses doigts allant plus loin et plus fort. La jeune femme ne put retenir un cri de plaisir, s'abandonnant complètement. Le jeune homme sentit les parois palpitaient contre ses doigts et il n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour retirer ceux-ci. Il continua à la soutenir du regard et voyant dans ses yeux tout aussi bleus l'immense faim qu'elle avait de lui, il ôta son caleçon et entra en elle, déclenchant en lui une explosion de bien-être.

Leurs corps brûlants ne formaient qu'un, se liant avec sensualité. La belle redressa son buste le rouquin put glisser son bras dans son dos afin de la maintenir contre lui tout en accélérant ses coups de reins. La jolie blonde gémissait de plus en plus fort et Ron sentait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à jouir. Il la laissa retourner contre le matelas et lui releva les jambes afin qu'elle puisse poser ses pieds sur ses épaules. Tout en allant plus fort en elle, son pouce retourna sur sa petite boule rosée, déclenchant en elle un feu d'artifice. Il ne tarda pas à la rejoindre, laissant jaillir en elle le flot de son amour.  
Il s'écroula à côté d'elle, essoufflé. Il lui lança un nouveau regard mais cette fois, beaucoup plus tendre. Il passa ses doigts dans ses longs cheveux blonds puis l'embrassa avec douceur.

La journée était passée aussi vite qu'un éclair et Draco n'avait pas eu le temps de souffler. Krum avait concocté un véritable programme pour l'anglais. Le réveil à six heures du matin. Footing. Enorme petit déjeuner. Balade au centre ville de Polvdiv. Passage chez le coiffeur pour les deux sorciers. Avec sa nouvelle coiffure, beaucoup plus courte, il opta pour laisser sa barbe de trois jours. Le tout lui donnait un air beaucoup plus viril.  
Pour le déjeuner, ils rejoignirent la belle Aria chez elle. La jeune aurore leur avait préparé un bon petit plat local. Le jeune Malefoy put faire plus ample connaissance avec elle et il put découvrir en elle une super alliée. Elle leur annonça d'ailleurs, après avoir servit le dessert, qu'elle rencontrait Alastor Maugrey et Kingsley Shackelbolt pour être intégrée à l'Ordre.

« C'est un honneurr pourr moi ! Ajouta-t-elle, les yeux brillants de fierté.

« Félicitation ! Lança Draco avant de lui serrer la main. Ce n'est pas chose aisée d'y entrer.

« Ils serrraient fous de ne pas l'accepter dans leurrrs rrrangs ! Renchérit Viktor.

Ils avaient passé toute l'après-midi à discuter, à rire et à siroter des boissons plus ou moins alcoolisées. Viktor les abandonna quelques instants et, comme tout Malefoy qui se respecte, Draco put entamer son jeu de séduction. Il attrapa sa chaise et l'avança pour être plus proche d'elle. Celle-ci ne l'avait pas remarqué, concentrée sur le blason des Malefoy.  
Il glissa son doigt fin sur sa main et feignit de simplement vouloir lui montrer un détail.

« Vous voyez, la queue du dragon forme un autre dragon, plus petit.

« C'est trrrès intérrrressant, dit-elle en lui souriant.

Draco intercepta son regard et voulut lui lancer l'une de ses répliques de drague mais en vain. Rien ne lui venait. Il avait comme un trou de mémoire. La jeune femme remarqua son désarroi et se mise à rire.

« Il y a un prrroblème ?

« Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Répliqua le blondinet en se reculant l'air de rien. Je… Je pensais à… ma famille.

« Oh ! Elle vous manque ?

« Au contraire, souffla le serpentard avant de se lever d'un coup. Veuillez m'excuser, j'ai un message important à envoyer.

« Pas de soucis !

Le beau blond s'éloigna tranquillement et rejoignit une pièce vide dans la maison. Il agita doucement sa baguette et en sortit un loup géant d'un bleu électrique. Le patronus patienta le temps de recevoir le message puis s'évapora. Draco resta quelques instants, le regard dans le vide qu'avait laissé le loup derrière lui. Il s'assit sur le rebord d'un fauteuil et se laissa envelopper par ses pensées.

Le loup n'avait pas mis longtemps pour parcourir la moitié de l'Europe. Il ne frappa pas pour entrer dans la chambre où la destinataire du message séjournait.  
La jeune femme était en train de s'exercer sur ses cheveux afin qui deviennent lisses et soyeux quand elle vit la lumière entrer. Pour une fois, elle ne sursauta pas. C'est comme si elle avait pré-sentit son arrivée. La brunette fixa le loup et attendit le message, mais contre toutes attentes, le loup s'approcha étroitement d'elle et lui poussa la main comme pour demander une caresse.  
Hermione en était stupéfaite. Il arrivait à donner des émotions à son patronus ! La belle se laissa tenter et passa sa main derrière les oreilles pour le caresser.

« Encore fâchée ? Je suppose que oui. Mais un petit conseil, tu devrais prendre quelque chose pour tes crises d'hystérie, tu risques de finir à Sainte Mangouste. Fais un effort, au moins pour moi. Je vais devoir te supporter quand même.

Le loup disparut la seconde suivante. Hermione leva simplement les yeux au ciel puis reprit le sortilège d'apparence où elle l'avait arrêté. Ses cheveux commençaient à être de plus en plus longs.  
Alors qu'ils se fonçaient un peu plus avec un nouveau sort, le loup réapparut.

« Trop occupée à lire un vieux bouquin ? Tu sais, il y a un monde qui tourne autour de toi, des gens qui discutent entre eux, qui vont à des soirées… Tiens, d'ailleurs, je suis allé à une super soirée avec ton ami « Viktor »…

La voix de Draco avait bien accentué sur le prénom.

« J'y ai fait la connaissance d'une nouvelle aurore qui fera partie de l'Ordre. Pour une fois c'est une jolie fille, intelligente, drôle et… sexy.

Puis le patronus disparut une seconde fois. Les cheveux d'Hermione étaient devenus noir corbeau sous l'effet de la colère qui s'insinuait en elle. Elle se leva et réfléchit à quoi lui dire pour le dégoûter. Elle ne pensait pas avoir mis trop longtemps, mais déjà un troisième patronus fit son entrée.

« Jalouse peut-être. Pour une hystérique dans ton genre, ça ne m'étonnerais pas !

« Jalouse de quoi ? D'une petite fouine arrogante ? Lança-t-elle pour elle-même.

La jeune femme n'attendit pas que le loup s'en aille pour envoyer son propre patronus. La loutre parcourut les airs dans une vitesse folle, telle une étoile filante et vint se poser devant Draco.

« Je suis très heureuse que tu ais fait de nouvelles connaissances. Deviendrais-tu enfin un peu plus sociable ? Ce sont des progrès remarquables ! Bravo ! Lança la loutre en sautillant gaiement. Tu as de la chance de passer des moments avec Viktor. Pourras-tu lui dire que je serais ravie d'en faire autant. Il est cordialement invité pour les fêtes de noël. Ta nouvelle conquête aussi bien sûr ! Ajouta la voix d'Hermione.

Enervé qu'elle réagisse aussi indifféremment et sans rentrer dans son jeu, le blondinet opta pour changer de sujet.

« J'ai eu une idée, reprit le loup en arrivant dans la chambre de la jolie brune. Rassemble l'Ordre à sept heures, ce soir. J'enverrais un patronus qui vous expliquera mon idée.

Hermione, penchée devant le miroir, arborait un large sourire. Elle était enfin parvenue à un superbe résultat. Ses cheveux, couleur chocolat, lui arrivaient jusqu'au creux du dos. Ils étaient lisses et brillants. Elle avait une fine franche sur le côté qui lui couvrait délicatement le front et la rendait d'autant plus féminine.  
La jeune femme se trouvait franchement jolie. Mais avec son manque d'attention, la belle n'avait pas écouté le patronus.

« C'est quoi ton idée ? Demanda la loutre alors que Draco avait rejoint les deux bulgares dans la cuisine d'Aria. Et c'est à quelle heure que tu veux parler à l'Ordre ?

« Herrrmione ? Lança Viktor en contemplant, amusé, la petite loutre. Vous êtes amis ? Ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers l'anglais.

« Plus ou moins, répondit Draco avant d'envoyer son propre patronus.

Il s'éloigna des aurores et souffla quelques mots au loup de lumière avant qu'il s'en aille rejoindre Hermione.

« Tu n'as rien écouté ! Lança sa voix à la brunette. T'es mignonne alors je te pardonne pour cette fois. Essayes de rassembler l'Ordre pour sept heures ce soir. Je te serais très reconnaissant, dit-il langoureusement. Je dois avouer que j'ai hâte de te revoir petite lionne.

Le jeune Malefoy était déjà retourné avec ses hôtes pour aider à préparer le repas. Il espérait secrètement que sa ruse pour qu'Hermione lui parle avec gentillesse devant Viktor fonctionne. Il avait bien envie de voir la tête du bulgare quand il se rendrait compte qu'ils pouvaient, Hermione et lui, être gentils et proches tous les deux.  
La réponse ne tarda pas à arriver.

« Très bien, l'Ordre sera là. J'aime que tu me sois reconnaissant, Draco. Un mois sans ta petite tête blonde, cela semble très long. Hâte que tu rentres.

Le regard du bulgare se tourna vers le concerné, l'air ahuri. Elle avait l'air étonnement proche de lui. Cette image le dégoûtait presque.  
Aria, quant à elle, avait l'air ravie pour Draco.

« Je trrouve ça trrès mignon ! Lança-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Elle a l'airrr trrrés gentille !

A sept heures, Maugrey, Tonks, Lupin, Otto, Arthur, Fred, Harry, Ron, Luna et Hermione, se tenaient prêt à recevoir le patronus de Draco. Tout l'Ordre n'était pas présent mais Fol'Oeil avait estimé que cela suffisait amplement.  
Le loup ne tarda pas à arriver.

« Bonsoir à tous, commença-t-il, laissant passer quelques secondes avant de poursuivre. J'ai eu l'occasion de rencontrer d'anciens élèves de Dumstrang devenus aurores et voulant entrer dans l'Ordre mais aussi certains devenus partisans de Vous-savez-qui. J'ai pu les écouter et obtenir quelques infos. Ils projettent de venir prêter main forte au dernier moment pour créer l'effet de surprise. Ils se forment, s'entraînent au combat avec beaucoup de ferveur. Je vous mets en garde, les sorciers de l'est sont réputés pour être forts et cruels, ajouta-t-il d'une voix sombre. J'ai eu le temps d'observer leur manière de se battre et la magie qu'ils emploient. Vous devez vous douter qu'il s'agit de magie noire mais elle m'a l'air encore plus ancienne. Je pense que les membres de l'Ordre devraient savoir de quoi il en retourne très exactement et apprendre à tous ses membres comment utiliser, nous aussi, cette magie, expliqua-t-il. Cela nous donnerait un avantage considérable sur nos ennemis. L'effet de surprise viendrait de nous plutôt que d'eux. Nous pourrions retourner leurs propres sorts contre eux. A vous de décider si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise idée. Quant à moi, je reste à mon poste et continue d'espionner. Bonne soirée.

Le patronus de Draco disparut et un lourd silence tomba sur toutes les personnes présentes. Tonks se mit ç sourire doucement, tandis que Rémus se renfrognait, plongé dans ses pensées. Arthur échangea un regard avec Maugrey et débuta le débat.

« Il faut avouer que ce n'est pas bête, dit-il.

« C'est dangereux, répliqua Rémus en relevant la tête.

« Mais futé ! Reprit Tonks. Il a très bien analysé la situation et il nous offre une fantastique solution.

« La magie noire est mauvaise ! Trancha Harry.

« Ce n'est pas la magie noire qui est mauvaise, mais les intentions ! Releva Hermione.

« Tuer le mal par le mal ? C'est ça la solution ? Renchérit l'élu, agacé.

« Utiliser des sorts de magie noire ne veut pas dire qu'on est forcément quelqu'un de mauvais !

« Mais ça y contribue !

« Pourquoi restes-tu aussi fermer, Harry ?!

« C'est vrai que ce n'est pas avec des stuppéfixe qu'on risque de gagner la guerre, intervint Fred.

« Je suis d'accord. Le but c'est quand même d'éviter les pertes. Si, lors d'une bataille, on n'est pas aussi forts qu'eux, on aura perdu d'avance, souligna Ron.

« Il y a beaucoup de sorts dans l'ancienne magie qui pourraient nous être utiles. Il n'y a pas que les sorts impardonnables, expliqua Luna, de sa voix légère.

« Ich bin véllig einverstanden !* Il ha rraizsén, Harry ! Nous pourrons hainzsi mieux percer lheur forceuh ! Das ist eine gute Strategie !** Argumenta Otto avec ferveur.

« C'est hors de question ! Beugla Harry.

« Ce n'est pas toi qui décides ! Rectifia Hermione, hallucinée.

« Vous ne voyez pas ce qui se passe !? Il est en train de nous changer ! De faire en sorte qu'on devienne aussi mauvais qu'eux !

« Tu crois franchement que Draco cherche à faire ça ?! Hurla la brunette.

« Qui sait vraiment ce qu'il cherche à faire !

« Tu ne changeras donc jamais d'avis !?

« Et les gosses ! Arrêtez de crier ! Intervint Maugrey. De toute façon, nous sommes un groupe et nous allons décider tous ensemble.

« Mais vous êtes devenus dingues ou quoi ?! Continua Harry sans même tenir compte des paroles de l'aurore. Il n'y a pas à débattre !

« Pour qui tu te prends ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es l'élu que tu peux te permettre de décider de ce qu'on va faire pour nous battre et sauver nos vies ! Si t'es si malin, pourquoi tu ne propose rien pour assurer à tous la sécurité ?! Reprit Hermione, à présent debout, les poings serrés.

Ron supplia sa meilleure amie du regard en voyant le regard noir de Harry.

« Je tente de mener la mission qui m'a été confié à bien ! Je ne passe pas mon temps à faire autre chose ! Se justifia-t-il.

« Je te parle de ce qui va se passer sur le terrain ! De ce qui se passera en pleine bataille ! Tu es prêt à sacrifier toutes nos vies pour soutenir tes convictions !?

« Ce n'est pas mais convictions…

« C'est peut être toi qui est en train de venir mauvais en fin de compte ! Coupa Hermione, des larmes de rage lui montant aux yeux.

Tonks avait attrapé Luna par le bras et fait signe à Rémus, Otto et Arthur de sortir de la pièce. Fred et Maugrey suivirent le pas. Seul Ron resta mais aucune de ses tentatives pour calmer le jeu n'avait fonctionné.

« Tu n'es qu'un crétin ! Tu as autant de haine en toi que lui !

« Comment oses-tu, Hermione ?! Me comparer à lui !

« Tu lui ressemble de plus en plus !

« Hermione ! Tenta Ron, fou de voir ses deux meilleurs amis se déchirer ainsi.

« Ca me fait marrer venant de toi ! Toi, qui change moralement et physiquement pour un mec comme lui !

« Moi, j'évolue ! Je continue d'avancer ! Oui, je change et encore heureux ! Si tu comptes rester sur place toute ta vie, c'est ton problème !

« Il a réussi à te faire changer en si peu de temps.

« Ce n'est pas lui mais moi ! Je suis encore libre de mes choix !

« Si ça continue, Hermione, je vais finir par t'avoir au bout de ma baguette dans cette bataille !

« Harry ! Ca va pas ou quoi ? Hurla Ron alors qu'Hermione avait tiré sa propre baguette de son jean. Vous êtes énervés et vous dites n'importe quoi !

Harry lança un regard noir à ses deux amis et sortit du salon en prenant soin de bien claquer la porte derrière lui. Il continua son chemin jusqu'à l'extérieur de la maison puis, jusqu'à la limite et transplanna.

Hermione, avait fondue en larmes dans les bras du rouquin, lui aussi, anéanti par le comportement de son meilleur ami.

Réf aux paroles de Otto:  
* Je suis tout à fait d'accord.  
** C'est une bonne stratégie.

Réf apparence Draco: voir photo sur google de Tom Felton, cheveux courts, barbe de trois jours, vêtu d'un costard cravate noir + chemise bleu ciel (par exemple).

Réf apparence Hermione: voir Emma Watson dans Bling Ring.


End file.
